Return to Northwestern High School yr 2
by blackboard26
Summary: This starts off from the events from the Elements on Sodor, This is year 2 of their venture through school and preparing for the challenges they will need to face this year. Let us find out who will be joining the class this year shall we.
1. Sophomore Challenge

It is now that return trip to school and the start of a new year in school. With everyone returning will their love interest will remain strong when new faces start to emerge. Let us find out shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and Friends nor do I own any part of Tugs the Television series. They are the creations of the Reverend W Awdry, produced by Britt Allcroft, owned by Mattel. Tugs is a Clearwater Production, By Robert Cardonna and David Mitton. My little pony – F I M produced by Laura Faust. Owned by Hasbro

Other characters are by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Sophomore challenges.**

It was a warm late summer morning, days after the announcement of the passing of Burnett Stone. Everyone was getting ready for their first trip back to school with everything else. Polly still a bit grieved about her loss but decided to allow time to heal as she continues her journey through High School. Just as Burnett would have wanted her to. Percy was still holding her close to make sure she is safe and secure before they ventured to school with everyone else.

Percy. "Ready for school Polly? We are almost ready to go." Then Polly came up to hold onto Percy and hugged the wonderful boy who has been by her side since the passing of her caretaker.

Polly whispers into his ear trying to put on a brave face. "Just about, just need to clear my head to make it through our first day back in school." Percy held Polly's face into his hand to find a way to help her feel better after the lost she just has and gave her a loving kiss to the cheeks before placing a light kiss on the lips to help heal her wounds a bit before they left their room for school.

Percy. "Will that help a bit Polly?"

Polly now smiling a bit after that kiss allowed her the strength to make it through her first day back. "It did Percy Thank you."

Percy smiled knowing he helped his girlfriend over come her grief for a brief time. "You are welcome beautiful." Then the two kissed a bit more before being called down by Jasper and Jessica, (James's twin sister).

Jessica. "Polly! Percy! Time to come down now!"

Jasper. "Time for school you two, we do not want to be late on our first day, back do we?"

Then both Percy and Polly had left the room and headed downstairs from the Dormers to the dining hall to meet up with everyone before they all left for their return to school.

Thomas and Rosie are already in their Tacoma waiting for Ariel his sister along with Percy and Polly knowing the two still need time to heal after the loss of Burnett Stone. James and Molly are waiting for Jessica, Jasper and Ryan for their trip back to school. Edward and Holly was waiting for Bo co and the china Clay twins Bill and Ben. Henry and Emily were waiting for The Scottish Twins, the little western humanized engines Duck and Oliver headed towards Toby's Equinox where he and Mavis are waiting with Nia. Gordon and Rebecca are waiting for Connor Caitlin, and Scott before everyone was to head out to class while Oscar Jones, (O J.) waits for Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) as they boarded the car bound for school.

Thomas looks out at the line of vehicles ready with their loads to school, then signals to everyone about departing for their destinations.

Thomas beeped the horn of his Tacoma to let everyone know that is it time for school. With the wave of his hand he sets off and one by one the trucks and other vehicles have departed the area and on their way to school. On the way Rosie was looking forward on the set of classes she wants to take part in while Thomas Voices the choices he made. That way he can have a better Idea how to deal with shady people especially if they are trying to promote a business or a service. Then Thomas needs to understand how to be better prepared for dealing such people in the future.

Rosie. "I am so excited about the classes I have chosen this year Thomas, how about you?"

Thomas. "I am excited and a bit more open about the choices of classes to take if we want to learn how to live even more independently Rosie. That way we can make clearer choices if we want to continue living on the homestead."

Ariel. "Good for you Thomas, at least you are thinking about your future along with everyone else who may be included into it."

Thomas laughed. "Ha, ha. Yes, Ariel I am also looking out for my little sister too. We are still family after all, and nothing is more important than the members of our family's wellbeing."

After hearing this Polly gave a small tear, just knows that Thomas was not talking about her loss. Thomas, Rosie and Percy had seen this, and Thomas gave his apology to his friend's girlfriend.

Thomas. "OH. Sorry Polly I didn't mean for you to feel sad after what I have said about family."

Rosie. "Polly are you going to be alright for today?"

Polly just spoke with a hint of sadness. "I will be fine; it is going to take time to get over this."

Ariel. "Take all the time you need Polly, we understand, and we are all here for you no matter what can happen between friends."

Then the journey continued on and in the vehicle of James and Molly, Jessica and Jasper were talking about how the American Football teams are looking for this years season, decided to record some of the games for when they returned to see which teams will look good for the season.

Jasper. "I am looking forward for the preseason of the American football season to see who has the best shot to make it to the Superbowl this year."

Jessica. "I just hope that there are good clean games this year, I hear someone of one of the teams had some trouble lately."

Jasper. "I heard of that too, how about after our first day of school is over, we can come back, go online and find out more about this year line up for any of the American teams this year."

Jessica. "May the best team this year wins."

Molly. "Are you two already talking about the American Version of Football?"

Jasper. "That is right, it is just preseason Football back into the states and just wanted to see who has the best chance this year for the Superbowl."

James. "Isn't that not until after the New year's?"

Jessica. "Yes James, you will know that the Americans usually the men like Jasper here likes to know how the game of football usually playout even though we have our special teams in mind in hopes to make it all the way."

Molly. "Who is your favorite team then Jasper?"

Jasper. "That will be the San Francisco 49ers, sometimes the Chicago Bears, or even the Green bay packers."

James. "Why would anyone call a bay Green instead of blue or Wet bay?" Everyone laughed with James.

Jessica. "It is just a name in the upper part of Wisconsin James, and Wisconsin is home to where their American cheese is made. They called the Green Bay Packers, the cheese heads, due to fact that Wisconsin is considered the Dairy state."

Finally, everyone made it to the school and looked around for their schedules before they all had to report to Homeroom before everyone is to leave for their first hour of school. Joining them this year are a few more faces that none knew of before and are welcome to new students to the school.

Mrs. Contrel. "Welcome back students."

The students. "Good Morning Mrs. Contrel."

Mrs. Contrel. "We have some new students this year class let us have a warm welcome to four new students who just joined us today." A line of new faces came into the room and one by one they came in to introduce themselves to the class. "New students please come up one at a time so everyone can have a good look as you introduce yourselves." Then a smiliey, freckled face pig tails blond girl in big glasses stepped forward.

"". "Hello, my name is Maggie Dugal, my family and I have come to the island of Sodor, in order to find new opportunities for this Island and abroad." She stepped back as a young man who looked smugged but have a friendly personality stepped forward to announce his name.

"". "Hello everyone, my name is Ronald and I used to live on the mainland until my family and I decided to come here to start over and be part of the farming community of this Island. Oh, and my last name is Hessley."

Thomas thought to himself. "Hm where have I seen this guy before?" He could not remember seeing such a face before but just could not find out where he had seen him. So, he decided to let is slide until further on.

Then Ronald Hessley stepped back to allow another new face to come step forward to announce her reason to come here. Then Thomas and the others could only swear they knew of this person before.

"" . "Hello everyone, my name is Twiggie Knight, I am here to from where I was from to learn more about it. I have such a hunger for knowledge everyone."

Then the last person to step forward is also another person they know of, then realized of why these two are here to begin with.

""." Hello everyone, my name is Blake Alou, I am here, after my friend here was coming to part of this school year, I decided to part of this too. Maybe it can teach me things I have yet to learn myself."

Then Mis. Contrel directed the new students to take their seats while Thomas and his friends could not help but to chuckle of who is joining them this year. Shook the hands of two of the new commers knowing they now know of why they are here.

Hours later Thomas, Gordon, Edward, Rosie Blake and Twiggie came into the Automotive repair shop to learn about fixing up combustion engines and other vehicles that require a complete inspection

As the class enters the room Thomas and his friends who are there could not help but wonder what the decision was about their decision about was coming here for school.

Thomas. "Hey Twiggie, Hello Blake what had brought you two back here?"

Gordon. "We though you would return home after that fiasco we went through last week."

Twiggie. "We did, since you all been talking about how your school is like here, makes me want to learn all that goes on in this world."

Edward. "what about your School, don't you believe you should be there for your students too?"

Rosie. "Who is looking after it if you are here?"

Blake. "WE are only here for school time, Twiggie had improvise a way for us to travel back once we are finished school for the day."

Twiggie. "In the meantime, I let my assistant to take charge for a few hours there, beside the fact that when I placed that spell on the traveling Mirror from my home. That way I will not be away from home that long."

Thomas had to laugh. "Ha, ha ha. Looks like your world if full of such tricks isn't is Twiggie." Then leans forward to know her real names secretly. "Or Should I say Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry."

Both of their friends just chuckled of what Thomas had Said, knowing they know of who they are.

Twiggie. Leans in to let him know of this. "While we are here and while we are in school, it is Twiggie Knight, and Blake Alou. Ok?"

Thomas and his friends gave thumbs up. Thomas. "OK."

Later the friends bumped into Ronald Hessley who was feeling a bit uneasy about Maggie Dougal, she kept following him to see if he was interested in becoming friends.

Emily was the first to speak to him since his introduction that morning. Emily. "Opps. Oh, hello Ronald is everything alright with you?"

Ronald. "Everything will be alright if that goofy girl Maggie Dougal didn't pester me since earlier this morning."

Henry. "Is she really that bad for her to be your friend Ronald?"

Ronald. "One thing to be friends, another thing to be a pesty friend who would not give me room to breath and gain my bearing in this school." Then from the corner of the Hallway Maggie Dougal searching for Ronald.

Maggie. "Oh Ronald. Ronald."

Ronald terrified of being spotted by Maggie asked the humanized engines not to reveal to Maggie where he went.

Ronald. "Please, if she asks. You have not seen me." Then he ran off around the corner of the hallway when Maggie came into view and asked for Henry, Emily and Ryan if they have seen Ronald.

Maggie. "Hi everyone, have you three seen where Ronald Hessley may have gotten too?"

The three friends looked into each other and decided to let her to know that they have not seen him, under Ronald's requests.

Henry. "Um nope have not seen him."

Ryan. "Ah no, no have not seen him neither."

Emily. "Sorry I have not."

Maggie. "OH, alright then, maybe he is in the library. I will go look, bye you guys." Then she took off looking for Ronald leaving their humanized engine to ponder what is really wrong with Maggie that makes Ronald take off from her like that.

Henry. "Really strange isn't it."

Ryan. "OH, I have seen stranger when Thomas gets every girl in the school to look his way."

Emily. "Not surprised, he has that touch girls like. I should know, I am also drawn to him at times, even though I am more into Henry now than back then."

Henry. "OH, I have seen how the guys look into your direction at times Emily, every guy wanted to know how I can get so lucky to have a girl like you into my life."

Emily. "What do you tell them in return?"

Henry. "I just tell them I was trying to be true to my heart to who I like to be with and all I had to do was ask of you for your interest in me."

Emily. "And that is a good answer to tell them Henry." Then both Henry and Emily took the time to have a nice small kiss to each other making Ryan wanting to find Ashima after watching his two friends find love with each other.

Ryan. Thinking. "I really need to find Ashima, she is looking really good right now."

Then took off looking for Ashima finding her near the music rooms signing up for choir along with Nia to be part of the school spirit.

Ryan. "Oh, there you are beautiful." Ashima looked up and saw her love Ryan finding her to see if she is feeling lonely only finding her signing for the School Choir.

Then Ashima held out her hands to welcome Ryan to her as she is glad to see him.

Ashima. "Hello, my Ryan, I was signing up for the School choir, hoping to play a part of the School spirit while we are here."

Then the two came together giving each other a loving hug and a light kiss on the lips before parting ways for their next round of classes.

Ryan. "That is a good thing to be, you will sound so lovely in your row. When will your first practice take place?"

Ashima. "After school today Ryan, as soon as the last of the students are heading for home and in your case down by the railways with Thomas. Nia and I will attend the School choir during after school events."

Ryan. "Luckily for us, Sir Topham Hat gave us the day off after since this is our first day back and I find it best to be here when you and Nia practice your part in the Choir." The two came together again for a hug and a goodbye kiss until it is time for choir practice.

Ashima. "I will see you later my handsome Ryan."

Ryan. "I will see you later too Ashima." Then the two kissed one more time before departing for their study hour and the last class for the day.

After school Ryan and Duck decided to remain at the school while the rest of the friends requested to picked them up when practice is over. While others like Jasper and Jessica headed to their room to play back any recorded pre-season American Football teams they had missed from the American times.

Jessica. "Ready to see who will be able to start off the season when it starts?"

Jasper. "Just remember these games really do not count, it is best they all will hold up during preseason. If any did well then we shall see who the best team in the United states of American Football will be."

Both Jessica and Jasper took off their school clothes and put on their regular clothes including American Football Jerseys, one that represents the Denver Broncos. The other represented the Pittsburg Stealers on the shirts. Then the two sat together with a huge bowl of popcorn with a pair of sodas to help wash down the popcorn as they watched the game.

Meanwhile Twiggie and Blake said their goodbyes for another day and will return to school the next time they meet up with their friends.

James. "Goodbye you two, are you going to be the only ones who will come back to be part of our school for the course of the next three years of attendance?"

Twiggie. "So far it is just me and Blake here, no one else knows that I am taking these so called school trips and back, but I did let my assistant back home about coming back here from time to time and to also send of what I have learned back to my contact back home."

Blake. "Bye you guys, see you all tomorrow."

Molly. "Please warn us if there are going to be other surprised coming from where you are from. That way we can be more prepared if others from your home is going to make an appearance here too."

Twiggie just giggled knowing that Molly worries about some one she knows, that have a unique eye for the former red engine next to her friend dressed in yellow. "I will let you know if there are going to be changes coming from home. Till then good night everyone." Then she and Blake returned to their world knowing they will need to return to be part of the learning of the human engine world.

Thomas. "Goodbye Friends."

Then everyone got home and addressed the many chores needed to get done before it is dinner time. Gordon and Scott volunteered to pickup Ryan, Nia, and Duck after witnessing their Girls at the school Choir practice. While Thomas and the rest decided to tend to the many things they needed to get done before the call of winter and the return of their cattle herd from the feeding range. The girls decided to make a good meal for tonight to commemorate their return to school and to celebrate how good their lives turned out to be.

In their room Jessica and Jasper watched the final plays of the game between the New York jets and the Arizona Cardinals on their pre seasoned game. In favor or New York 22 / 10.

After which everyone gathered around the dining Hall to help serve out the meal as Thomas and Henry helped the girls in the kitchen to see if they can lend a hand. The girls instructed them to set the tables for dinner in which they did. As the rest of their friends finished off with their chores for the day. Oliver had just finished dressing the last of his litter of meat rabbits from the three liters his three does had produced this year, before he had to take the dressed rabbits to the meat locker on the property and sealed them away for future use. Rosie and Emily saw this and knows it is best to use these sparingly since there are a lot of mouth to feed on the homestead and the rabbits will kept everyone feed for two meals.

From the lagoon side Thomas Rosie Edward Duck and Oliver were talking to the humanized tugs about a fishing adventure to bring in fresh fish for everyone on the homestead and have enough for everyone.

The Humanized tugs agreed and know where to find the best spots for everyone to fill their freezers for the harsh winter ahead.

Then as the human tugs gathered were called in for their dinner, Thomas and his friends decided to return to their dining hall and gather around the tables but not before washing up their hands and began to gather around the table with the steamed chicken Emily, Rosie, and Rebecca had prepared for tonight's dinner.

Everyone gathered around the table as Thomas asked that everyone held their hands together in a form of prayer for another good year in school.

Thomas. "Dear lord, we are here to give you our thanks as we pray for you to guide us during our second year of school. WE had many challenges from last year, we only ask that you watch over us during our second year here not only as humans but as homesteaders and students for the new challenges we have yet to face this year. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Edward. "I cannot believe that it has been over a year since we all became human and starting to live on your homestead Thomas and Rosie."

Holly. "I am still adjusting like my humanization happened just yesterday."

Emily. "I cannot believe our friends from the other side decided to find time in our school when she has her duties on their side of the line."

Thomas. "Well she did say she was a quick study, and from the looks of her, it appears that she wants to learn about things on this side like the time she was after her mentors lost student who stole something from her after her change from a unicorn to an alicorn."

Percy. "Oh, that one. I am sure she is just curious like any of us would be if we had not gained the education we acquired from last year."

Polly. "It was a surprise to see her here after the events this summer."

Ariel. "I guess she must like the atmosphere here since it is just a cheery place like her world as her pink friend had told us."

Rebecca. "how was your Choir practice with Ashima Nia."

Duck. "Both she and Ashima were great."

Ryan. "They sure were, you could have heard how they sang together on their rows."

Nia. "I believe we went well on the school Choir Rebecca and thank you both Ryan and my Ducky love."

Duck went red in the face from that comment, he did like that very much but hard not to hear some of his friends' chuckle on the nick name Nia made for him,

Duck. "We- well, it was our pleasure watching you two perform your best with the school choir."

Ryan. "Oh, indeed it was."

Henry. "What does anyone think about Ronald and Maggie this morning, I mean it looked like Maggie had strong feelings for Ronald."

Emily. "Unfortunately, it looked like he really had no interest in Maggie in which it was pretty bazar to me."

James. "Well she was a bit- oh well how can I say this without sounding immature about this."

Molly. "You mean how goofy and weird she as she appears to be you mean?"

James looked at her knowing that Molly had the button on the nose however he knows such a comment can hurt someone without thinking about it. "That sounds about right Molly, just do not let her know any of us have those thoughts without hurting someone by appearances alone. I mean what is her family doing here like she said they were here for?"

Jessica. "I believe we will find out in time James, what do you think Jasper?''

Jasper. Looked up to be part of the conversation. "The school year had just begun; I think it would be best to see how the new students will deal with becoming part of our school."

Toby. "Agreed, besides we have a lot to do before the snows return and we do need to restock our freezers before the start of winter comes down on us."

Thomas. "Do not worry Toby, we had a meeting with the humanized star tugs about joining up with us for an important fishing adventure that can hope to fill our freezers with plenty of fish for our group here on the homestead."

Mavis. "Oliver in the freezers did you placed your previous litters of rabbits into the freezers this afternoon?"

Oliver. "I sure did Mavis, they were just put down today and have the pelts of the skins to be soaked in a solution to help make the pelts into some material that we can use for our homes and even placed the soft skins into the soles of our shoes for better warmth and comfort."

Donald. "It is still not enough to keep everyone fed; how soon do you believe we need to go on another hunt like last year Thomas?"

Thomas. "I believe in a week or two since it is early deer season, and right now we need some other equipment other than our shotguns and our deer rifles."

Douglas. "What do you have in mind for our first hunt of the year Thomas?"

Rosie. "Thomas managed to get us some archery equipment and allowed for both Thomas and I to test them in the hunting range that was set up for us from last year."

Edward. "Unlike the Shotgun and the Rifle, Using the Archery equipment takes a different set of skills if we wish to be successful for this year's hunts. So, I believe before we venture off for another hunt, I suggest the members of our hunting club to take the time to learn how to use them on a hunt."

Gordon. "That is a grand Idea Edward, we do need to keep the homestead fed, so I will participate in the practice range for our needed game for our survival needs."

Oliver "I second that too Thomas and Edward. How soon shall we test our new equipment before we can put them to work?"

Holly. "I think it would be best to try them on the weekend, that way everyone will be here to test the equipment before your first hunt of the year come up."

Everyone agreed and now with the meal over it is time to put up everything for the night before everyone could get ready for another day of school the following day. However, there are still on the homestead still awake enough to be soothed by their respective others. But like everyone else who places safety over pleasure to make the night a more memorable one. Jasper and Jessica were in the mood for the night, but the game still played in their heads and decided to pretend to have game plays before they retired for the night.

Jasper. "Down by the doorway of the dormer Jasper Union coming up the goal in mind to keep his beloved cherished fan, a happy fan for the world to see and cherish along with me as I look into her eyes and ask of her for this happy play we are about to display before long, I hope." As he looked into the eyes of his love asking for her agreement of making her happy as everyone else does. She nodded yes then allowed for him to follow her lead as they made contact with each other on the lips and decided to make a kissing game play with the respect of preventing unnecessary roughness to her absolute beautiful smile she is expressing as their passion begins to spike and before they both know it while staying safe about their activities on their bed field. The two continued their gameplays as Jasper kissed and caress every ounce of her amazing game ready form knowing he is doing all he can to please her much to her delight. Jessica is in feeling for the goal as her beloved continue to make her happy with every ounce of love and desire, they both have for each other. Then the two decided to call a time out to allow one another to take a breath before their game commences. Then the two came even closer together now Jessica can now feel how passionate her teammate is and is loving every second he is while still in her hold. Then before long both felt the time ticking down and the game is over with a draw of the energy, they had throughout it all. Decide it was best to let everything come down to the last seconds to call it a win for them both. Before looking into each other for a good night kiss before covering themselves up for a good night's rest.

* * *

With the start of the new School year and with new students starting along with them, how long will some of their friends allow for more from their side of life to make an appearance here at their school when the know all to well what can happen if they attend. Find out next time to see more of what our High school friend will encounter throughout the year. On the return to Northwestern High School.


	2. New Doors to school

It has been a week since school started again on Sodor with four new faces. Two friends from the land of Equestria, and two new friends who happen to be a mystery for anyone to figure out. But now the ponies from Equestria are now wondering what is Twilight up to these days? Are you curious too? Then let us read on and find out, together shall we?

Thomas the tank engine & Friends, Tugs the Television series and My Little Pony friendship is magic are owned by their respective owners.

While other characters are created by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**New doors to school.**

In the land of Equestria both Twilight Sparkle and Doodle Loo finished the new set of reality Doors behind Twilights throne room. Both know that Twilight likes to continue her unrivaled quest for knowledge and returning to Northwestern High School on Sodor will continue to bring the Princess of Friendship back to learn more about the world their humanized engine friends are from.

Doodle Loo. "There we go Twilight your own personal reality doors, that will help you return to Sodor and Back again to be part of your school when you do return."

Twilight. "Excellent with my own personal doors, Flash and I can return to Sodor and finish our schooling there with our human engine friends." Then she could not help giggle at the fact that Thomas and the others originally know of who she and Flash before they can say aloud for everyone else in the school to know. "I still cannot believe that Thomas and his friends figured me and Flash so easily."

Doodle Loo. "They are not your typical engines Twilight. After all they had all century to know the many faces they encountered during their time as engines."

Then came in Starlight Glimmer becoming a part of the conversation.

Starlight. "I get the feeling they have learned a lot more since their humanization last year."

Then Spike the dragon along with Ralph Doodle Loo's Blue Gold Macaw came also came in during the conversation between Twilight and Doodle Loo.

Spike. "Just be thankful that he and the others know you Twilight, if it was anyone else would find both you and Flash becoming very suspicious about your coming and going from Sodor during school time there."

Twilight. "That is why I had placed this spell over the doors, the spell works the moment I step into the door that allows for me and Flash to become human again. During our time on the other side, the time between from when we leave until we returned later in the day from the other side. Will make one believe we have only been gone for 5 minutes or so."

Then Flash came in and finished off for twilight. "It will allow for us time away for a short while, in the meantime while she and I are there. We made sure we stayed close to one another, that way we both can come home together after school ends."

Starlight Glimmer. "That is so neat, um how about any of us who also want to attend High school there before we attend matters on our school of Friendship here?"

Twilight did stop to think about the time it will take between attending High School on Sodor, while coming up with new lessons to teach at their school of Friendship when they return from Sodor.

Then Twilight answers. "I believe it would be a great experience if we can find the friendship problems there then maybe we can allow for any of that to become part of our lessons for our students when we meet up for class for that day. That is if we can find such a friendship problem there like we would find here."

Then the rest of the rest of the Main Seven came in after hearing the words friendship problems on Sodor.

Rainbow Dash. Zooms in after hearing the words Friendship Problem. "Friendship Problem? Then count me in on where we are to go this time. Where are we to got to next Twilight? I bet it will be filled with an exciting adventure."

Pinky Pie. "An EXCITING ADVENTURE! Yeah!"

Applejack. "Now hold on there you two, Twilight said to see if there are going to be any friendship Problems on the Island of Sodor, she would like to know who could use the reminder of what the magic of friendship is all about. Am I right sugar?"

Twilight. "That is correct Applejack, we just finished installing my own version of the reality door just behind my throne. Thomas and his humanized engine friends told me all the do in their school, in which made me curious about the kinds of curriculum they have there that can benefit us here in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash. "You mean to tell us you are returning to Sodor and back to become more of an egg head?"

Rarity. "I believe Twilight may be on to something." She says as she trots towards Twilight and Starlight before announcing her approval on the new set of doors. "By returning now and then may be helpful enough to make assumptions about their friendship problems and learn to address them to our students here in our school of Friendship darlings."

Flutter Shy. "I do not mind returning now and then to learn about the creatures they have there, who knows how many creatures over there will be needing our help for their wellbeing."

Applejack. "I remember Toby and Mavis telling me about how Veterinarian care about the well being of creatures depending of which animal caretaker we are preferring to."

Rainbow Dash. "But seriously Twilight why keep returning back to Sodor when we have our own school to worry about?"

Then Doodle Loo came up and explain. "Twilight managed to place a time spell that will bide anyone the right amount of time that can allow for both her and Flash to be part of the school Thomas and his friends are attending. During that time, we here will hardly know she will be gone that long."

Rarity. "Just one Question Darling, where would you end up once you get there from here?"

Twilight Sparkle. "I had directed the middle one like the one Doodle Loo has in her home, allows for us to appear back at the Dormers that Thomas and his friends made for us this summer."

Pinky Pie. "OOH so you mean it will be like we never left and return to our cozy comfy rooms back at those dorms we left when we came home two weeks ago?"

Twilight. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up Pinky."

Pinky Pie. "Wooh whoo what are we waiting for let us try them out to see if we can find our friends again."

Applejack. "Now let us ourselves strait first Pinky Pie, we do not mind returning back to Sodor to meet up with our humanized engine friends again. But what something goes wrong while we are away from home to solve any problems here?"

Doodle came up and also announced. "Thomas and the others are taking part in construction of a special table he has planned for the Dormers once we get there. That way if there are going to be any problems here while Twilight and flash are attending school."

Twilight. "Since I still have my smartphone that Thomas and Rosie gave me and flash when we first arrive and shown us how to use them. I tend to allow for an app to be placed on the phone linking it to the table that Thomas and some of the others offered to have finished once they are done with it."

On the Island of Sodor, Thomas, Rosie, Cassey, and the Scottish twins are helping with the Special table he and the others plan to have ready when Twilight and Flash return for school whenever they arrive.

Donald. "This will be some interesting table once we are finished with it would you say Thomas?"

Thomas. "This will be some interesting table for us to make for our pony friends who may want to travel back here. From what they told me what the table in the castle of friendship was to alert the ponies for any friendship problems that may occur while they tend high school here."

Douglas. "I wonder how anyone would believe what this table is about if they are to learn about it?'

Cassey. "That is why we need to keep it out of the reach anyone who may not have good intentions about the ponies from Equestria."

Rosie. "The table will be placed in the center of their dormers since Twilight is using the dormers as her entrance way from her world into our world. That way she will not create any confusion and delay if they are to startle anyone around here about where they came from."

Thomas. "We just hope no one comes too close to their dormers, at least Flash will be here with Twilight when they return to school. The other ponies we have yet to see what they have in mind."

Then Cassey help see how the table will turn out just as someone they have not seen yet also heard about who will be returning from the other side but decided to exit the area before the person in question is to be discovered by anyone.

Sometime later Thomas and his friends finished with the table and had the table placed in the middle of the dormers lounge area since this is where they can all meet up as they like to be when coming from Equestria and back again. This is when Edward and Holly came up after seeing the finished the table being placed in the middle of the pony dormers.

Edward. "Hello everyone, my goodness that is one amazing table you guys and you too Rosie."

Rosie. "Thank you, Edward, Thomas and the others took the time to make it for our returning pony friends when any of them want to return for school with us."

Both Edward and Holly just laughed knowing who they were referring to before readdressing their reasons to return. Edward. "Ha, ha, I am sure that Twilight and Flash will be more delighted about bringing in a piece to help them feel welcome you two."

Thomas. "This is more helping them adjust when either the princess of Friendship and her protector returns with us for school, or even with the rest of her friends who may also want to return after learning about Twilight and Flash returning with us for school."

Rosie. "It is here to alert her and Flash if there will be any friendship problems between here and back in their world of Equestria."

Cassey. "All we have to do is place this Item in the middle of the dormer and allow for Twilight and doodle Loo finished with their part of this plan."

Donald. "For what ever the problem will be I hope they can resolve it before the problem gets to be too big for any of them to handle."

Douglas. "Aye, I believe they do know of what they are doing, as long they remember what the meaning of friendship is all about. From what Spike told us they usually have to find the reason the problem is a problem in the first place if they need to solve them."

Holly. "I am sure they will Donald and Douglas, they have faced such dangers before, I am sure they can handle it again."

It was this time Thomas and his friends are finished locating the table into the pony dormer then open his link to Twilight and Flash Sentry that the table is finished and waited for their arrival from Equestria about linking it to their world as well the Island of Sodor. Twilight and Flash got the message and are ready to return to sodor for this part of the promise of returning to school on Sodor.

Doodle Loo heard the smartphones go off on Twilights seat and gained her attention for it.

Doodle Loo. "Twilight I believe this one is for you and Flash to take." She then stepped aside and allowed for Twilight to hear it from Rosie about completing the task Thomas and the others made for their return to school on Sodor.

Twilight. "Hello This, is twilight Sparkle speaking." Then hears the voice of her Friend Rosie Vulcan. "OH Rosie, how nice it is to hear from you." She says as Rosie announced the table is ready once she arrives "OH thank you Rosie I will let every pony here the news." Then both parties hung up and twilight turned to her friends about returning to sodor to finish this project. "Alright every Pony ready for a return to Sodor?" She stood and sees all her friends ready and excited about returning to Sodor to find time with the friends they made with the humanized engines. "Alrighty then let us see if these doors will surly take us to Sodor like the ones behind Doodle loo's Closet did."

Applejack. "Well now let us do it ya'll."

Rainbow Dash. "OH yeah."

Rarity. "Count me in darling."

Pinky Pie. As she bounces for joy. "Yup de Didity."

Fluttershy. "Yeah."

Starlight Glimmer. "I am along with this too."

Spike. "Count us in too Twilight." He says as he was with Flash Sentry and Ralph the Macaw had announced.

Ralph. Speaking with a western swagger. "Lead on there my little filly to the Middle door to our adventure" Everyone including Ralph laughed before opening the door and allowed for everyone to return to Sodor to see if the way really works and find out what is there once they get there.

In the Pony dormer Thomas and his friends waited patiently waiting for the ponies arrival when the doors of their rooms had glowed brightly before the doors open to reveal the ponies in their human form and came down to say hello to their good friends on Sodor before readdressing the matters before them.

Twilight. "Thomas! Rosie. Long time no see."

Thomas and Rosie. "Twilight and Flash." Then the two party of friends came close together for a friendly friend hug and the guys just shook the hands of Flash before shaking the hands of the rest of the humanized ponies.

Twilight. "It is so good to meet up with you all again."

Thomas. "It is very nice to meet up with the two of you again as well Twilight and flash. AS you can see, we made this table to help out when you and maybe your friends can comeback and see if there are going to be any friendship problems between your world and ours as well."

Twilight and her friends could not help but be admired about the table Thomas and his friends had put together for their friendship duties between Sodor and Equestria.

The ponies. "Ooh.'

Applejack. "By golly Thomas and everybody here, you all made a fine-looking table to use while we visit your world from time to time."

Rarity. "OH, the style, the craftsmanship is truly divine and in proper space of seating if you ask me."

Rainbow Dash. "That is awesome, another friendship table for us to use in the event of a friendship problem."

Pinky. "Ooh. Looks like something that can allow me who needs a smile on their faces when they are feeling bluer than your engine sides Thomas and Edward." Both Thomas and Edward just laughed of Pinky's comment.

Fluttershy. "Um not to be unkind or something, but um, how will this help us solve friendship problems when it is just another large table?"

Then Thomas, Twilight, Cassey, and Doodle Loo revealed their charms to allow the lights to make the table to make contact with the map back in Twilight's castle to link up to find any friendship problems between Equestria and Sodor.

Twilight. "By using our elements along with the lights of life can help link us back to the map at my castle while this table here will bring in the energy to allow the contents of the map to be shown if we are to be contacted here while in school."

Thomas. "WE will only allow for some of us to allow any of you to be part of our school, but everyone on your side must agree to become part of our school if they wanted to travel here from your home world and back." The ponies looked to each other knowing if this was going to work they will also need to attend school too. Everyone was excited about going to a new school to learn what they cannot back in equestrian, that is until everyone looked to Rainbow Dash realizing she may want to back out of becoming some egg head she had mentioned to everyone back at the castle. This made her question of why everyone was looking at her.

Rainbow Dash. "What. Why are you all looking at me?'

Twilight Sparkle. "Knowing you, you'd find a way to avoid coming to a school that does not interest you. Remember when you had to pass that exam for the Wondercots?"

Rainbow Dash. "Gosh how could I not. I was such a near mess if you and every pony else had not tried to find a way to make me learn when you did."

Twilight. "In the end after finding out how to help you while being a Pegasus pony, but as a person you can learn a whole lot more since you cannot see everything sky side."

Rainbow Dash. "Like what? Putting me to sleep like you do with your prolonged speeches about everything."

Twilight. "At lease I get prepared for class. This is an opportunity to gain more ways of teaching our school back home about friendship problems that we may find here and help teach them more about how friendship can help them out in the end."

Applejack. "Come on Rainbow Dash, we can at least give the high school a try. If twilight is up to it than so am I."

Rarity. "At least find out more of what you can also do while you are a person instead of a Pegasus from back home."

Starlight Glimmer. "The possibilities are endless Rainbow Dash; think of all you can do now that you have your two feet on the ground."

Pinky Pie. "As endless as endless mounds of cupcakes if there are any around to be called endless."

Fluttershy. "I cannot wait to see the animals in the science labs and see if they needed caring since they are considered properties of the school." Then everyone looked into Rainbow Dash to see her reaction of each of her friends wanting to be part of high school in this world and decided to go along with everyone else for this moment to be made.

Rainbow Dash. "Ugh Fine, let us link up our element and we can be board as heck while attending high school with the rest of you."

Then the parties of friends came together and placed the elements of harmony along with the lights of life onto the table to connect with the Map back in the Castle of Friendship when the bright light returned and shown the lands of EQuestria on one side and flipped over to reveal the Island of sodor on the other. Meaning the link between two worlds have been completed.

Twilight. "it worked, not only we can see our home world of Equestria but also see every part of your world Thomas and Rosie."

Then Thomas and his friends had come over and indeed there is the maps of not only of the pony world of Equetria but their Island of Sodor for the humanized engines to see.

Thomas. "Cinders and Ashes Twilight, that is amazing. WE get to see what is going on with both worlds from here. Oh, but you girls have this item in your dormers, how can we see what is going on while you lot return to your side of the world when it does go off here?"

Then Both Twilight and Doodle Loo stepped up and shown Thomas and Rosie about the new apps on their smart phone.

Doodle Loo. "Here Thomas, you and your friends also have access to this place through your smartphones in case we cannot be here to answer the maps here in the dormers."

Thomas and his friends looked into their smartphones and indeed there was a new app linked up to the table in the pony dormers in case the ponies are back in Equestria and needed to be answered her on Sodor for Thomas and his friends are to answer.

Thomas. "This will be great Twilight. Well now we know of what will be available here on this Isalnd and on my homestead. I believe my friends and I are due to go out with our tug friends to restock our freezers for the long Sodor winters here."

Applejack. "You and the tugs are going out around Sodor to go fishing Thomas?"

Thomas realized that Applejack had caught on knowing the yellow humanized pony did not like the sound of that knowing fish will be killed for this.

Twilight. "Um Applejack." Lead Applejack to learn what she just said in front of Fluttershyh knowing she does not like animals to be killed. They do know that this was how Thomas and those who lives on his homestead do to survive the harsh cold winters.

Applejack. "Oh, sorry to say that Fluttershy, we all know that is how Thomas and his friend do to survive now that they are human. Unlike us back in equestria, they need more than anything a pony will enjoy now we have these human bodies too."

Fluttershy. "I know, it still saddens me that so many fish had to be used for such a manner."

Rosie came up to Fluttershy knowing that it will be hard for the humanized pony to understand what must be done to keep everyone on the homestead alive. "Fluttershy do understand, when we first became human, we had no idea how to live for our needs here. At first it was just Thomas and me. Then after a while our friends had also become separated from their engine shells and also had to learn to live among the humans here too."

Thomas. "Being former engines made us realize how hungry a bunch like us can be. Especially when we all work hard to keep our living conditions. However, even with the jobs we have with the railway, It was still not enough to keep everyone fed while not everyone on the homestead have a job according to their age range."

Edward. "Until we all know of where we will end up when school is over for us, everyone here will play their part in making sure everyone here will survive another harsh Sudian Winter."

Holly. "Do not be so upset Fluttershy, we are not stripping the ocean of all the fish. Only the ones we are allowed to take. The rest of the schools of fish will continue their way to their spawning grounds before any of them will die off after their run ends."

Cassey. "Fluttershy the salmons will die off anyways that is part of their nature and how-to strategies keeping their spawn away from anything that may want to get them before the fry can hatch."

Thomas. "Fluttershy, my friends and I need this catch to make sure everyone here has enough to eat through this winter season. We need to catch the right amount of fish to make it until springtime when the food begins to run low again. Until the it will be those who are part of this homestead hunting and fishing club to find the fish we need before it is too impossible to get them when the harbors are covered with ice and snow."

Fluttershy had to let the friends of the homestead to go fishing for their freezers to fill before the harsh winds of winter is to be blown again. "I suppose, I just do not want to be here when you begin to skin your fish." Then she walked away into her room and plopped down on her bed feeling sad about the fish Thomas and his friends need for their survival.

Twilight helped ensure that everything will be fine. "You guys just go ahead with your fishing, it will take a while before she fully understands why it is so important to live the way you do." Then Thomas just shook her and knowing she knows how to soothe Fluttershy about her feelings about their fishing.

Thomas. "Thank you, Twilight, I hope everything will be alright when we return, In the meantime why not enjoy your time around the homestead and be careful of who your friends will be talking to. Especially when we have our lady friends in tow with us guys here."

Twilight gave a chuckle knowing that Thomas was right about keeping an eye or her friends or they will hear it from their lady friends. "Of course, Thomas. Good luck everybody."

Then Thomas and his friends said their goodbyes before heading down to true blue with some of the ponies wanted to take this time to be out on the open waters with the humanized engine.

Rainbow Dash. "hey Thomas, wait for the adventurous ponies to tag along."

Applejack. "Well I ain't saying no to a fishing trip so I am also coming along too."

Cassey. "Just remember Applejack , you need a residential fishing license if you want to learn how to fish here."  
Applejack. "Then I will make a request before I came back again to another adventure with you and our human engine friends."

* * *

With the human engines along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash being part of this trip, while the other ponies help Flutter shy by soothing her feelings about how things are done here when they are not back in equestrian. Flutter Shy does understand but wishes the fish can find a better way to be happy. Do you believe that Flutter shy get to understand about the homesteader's choice to live as they do. We can return to see how Fluttershy can cope with the new changes as well as everyone else who is here for school too. We will find out, next time on the return to Northwestern high school.


	3. Preping for Survival

We will continue the ponies first return to the human engine world until everyone can see what will interest the ponies while they tend school with Twilight and Flash but also learn what Thomas and his friends do when preparing their storage for winter. Let us find out what they will learn as they tag along with the humanized engines shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends, Tugs the television series nor My Little Pony friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective parties besides of other characters originated by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Preping for Survival**.

It was the warm afternoon down by the Sudrian coastline with humanized engines tugboats and a couple of their pony friends from Equestria. This was just after the fact that Twilight Sparkle and their pony friend Doodle Loo had helped the former with her own set of reality doors in her throne room. This way Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry can travel back to the Island of Sodor and attend high School, but for a limited amount of time from Sodor to their world of Equestria. Thomas and Trent Dimes. (Ten Cents) are leading to the area where the fish is best caught to make their catch successful.

Trent. "This is the spot Thomas. We can fish for Cod and Kippers here, hopefully we may also hook up a halibut. With that much fish should be enough to last through the winter this year."

Thomas. "I hope so Trent, we need a good fair catch for everyone to make it this winter. Not only for us but for our emergency storage as well. Remember all the problems we faced last year when a series of events allowed for the residents to make their way to the homestead. The amount of food we had to use to make sure everyone who came here during those time to be fed and kept warm."

Trent. "Yeah I do remember Thomas. Hopefully there will be plenty here for our winter and emergency storage for this year."

Thomas. "That and this year we do have enough of our herd to take out only two steers for our red meat supply. Once we separate our steers from the rest of the herd, the ones who looked the best will be heading to market to be turned into profitable beef. While two of the steers will be taken down that do not meet market standards."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). "How many do you have in the herd right now Thomas?"

Rosie. "WE have up to 18 cattle this year. The beef steers are going to be sent to market, but two dairy steers will be taken down when the weather cools down."

Rainbow Dash. "Why wait that long?"

Applejack. "Due to the fact that the it is late summer, and the weather is too warm to cool the animals down before dressing it for the meat and other things that will come out of it."

Gordon. "WE also will be heading up the feeding range to collect the steers if we wish to keep the rest of the herd away from watching the whole thing."

Edward. "It is funny on how curious the animals tend to be, especially when we skin one of the herd members, they tend to stick around to see it all without looking too phased of what is happening in front of them."

Rainbow Dash. "Really, you mean they did not mind if anyone of their herd is to be taken out right in front of them?"

Holly. "I think that some animals have a better sense of what is going on that Fluttershy could know."

Applejack. "Hm, maybe one of them can have a nice chat with Fluttershy about how the animals understand things in this world compared how things are done back home."

Thomas. "That depends if she will understand without feeling upset about the animal's views here in this world than back into the pony world."

Back on shore Twilight and her friends spent time soothing Fluttershy's feelings on how things are done in this world compared back in Equestria.

Twilight. "Fluttershy Do you want to talk about it?"

Fluttershy in tears. "Come in." Then Twilight Rarity, Starlight, Rebecca and Emily are there to help calm down Fluttershy in hopes she can understand how things are done in the world she is in now. "I am sorry, but I have a problem about animals being used as a food source. I mean how cruel can anyone be to do such a thing?"

Emily. "It is more of matter of survival Fluttershy, as much as we wish to continue the lives of our animal friends sometimes there are sacrifices that needed to be made. Especially when all creatures are part of something called the Circle of Life. Not only here on Sodor but back in your world of Equestria as well."

Twilight. "Fluttershy, do you believe that everyone wants to be cruel to the animals, in fact Thomas and his friends did say they did not like to hurt any animals domestic or exotic. They are living the way humans live in this world, since the time of the creation of any world."

Rebecca. "It is not just us Fluttershy, every creature great and small are part of this connecting web of life that starts with how the sun creates this photosynthesis that allows for the plants to create this green energy food for their growth in turns allow for the herbivores such as four hooved animals like ponies cattle, and so on."

Twilight. "I read this too back in Equestria back when I still attended Canterlot School of magic, that the meat eaters need to have this energy too is to prey on the animals they have been acquired to hunt the plant eaters. This was the way to gain that energy that cannot be abstracted the way the plant eaters can. This is the reason why meat eaters needed to prey on their quarry to gain access to that energy that leads them into taking down the plant eaters for their energy needs but only when they need to not because they wanted to."

Starlight. "Let us not forget how some of our creatures are here to clean up on what some creatures leave behind. Creatures that are considered the scavengers such as the vultures and other creatures to help clean up any remains whether they were preyed upon or not."

Twilight. "In return the grass underneath where the animal had fallen, will replace any evidence of the activity that played over its field to help feed the herds once again. So do not believe it is a cruel world out there Fluttershy. Every creature and other sentient beings are following that constant circle of life that is all around us. It will be very cruel to see if there will be hungry mouths to feed to the young of the mothering meat hunters."

Rarity. "Life may be cruel darling, every creature had to find ways of overcoming the odds for the matter of survival, If the way of life is to take the ones we can take to make room for those who come after. The species as a whole would not perish by taking out the respected numbers of the herd. Instead what it will leave behind will be a chance for others in the species to take the place of the fallen so what would be left behind will benefit the herds in the future darling."

Fluttershy. "Couldn't there be another way for this energy to be shared without predation of the meat eaters onto the plant eaters in this world?" This is when Nia came into the room after hearing what Fluttershy had said.

Nia. "Fluttershy, can I explain about what you are asking about. You are asking if we are to change what makes the world, we live in to change for the sake of one pony who should know better on how the animal world really works. I have spent most of my time working across the African plan, witnessing the struggles these animals face from the raining season to the dry season to the season of testing. Every creature has a role to play no matter how peaceful we wish they should have. In truth the world these animals live in is anything but peaceful especially in places where every predator ranging from the lion to the hyena, to the leopard, the Cheetah and other wild creatures try and survive the many perils they need to face."

Emily. "Even here on the Island of Sodor, we may not have the lion nor the antelope, here we have our own fish and game species only native to our Island, that we can either leave alone or manage the numbers to prevent them from grazing our home grown edibles for us to use when it is time to prepare for the harsh winters for survival."

Out on the feeding range of the homestead Pinky pie decided to head out to meet up with the range riders knowing that the best activity around is to watch Percy, Polly, Toby and Mavis. She rode her horse Broadway to find her friends and hopes to find an activity for her to do. Then finally she spotted Polly and Mavis keeping watch over Percy and Toby as they inspect each member of the herds. Making sure every animal is accounted for since the last time they all ventured to keep watch over them. Then Pinky Pie rode up to Mavis and Polly to see what is going on.

Pinky Pie. "Hello Mavis, Hello Polly."

Mavis. "Hello Pinky Pie."

Polly. "Hello Pinky, welcome back."

Pinky Pie. "Thank you, Polly and Mavis. Well what are you to four up to?"

Mavis. "We are here helping Toby and Percy while range riding to keep watch over our beef herds."

Pinky. "Really. (Then looks in the direction of the activities and the number of cattle in the herd.) How many does Thomas and Rosie have in their herd this year?"

Polly. "Almost two dozen. The majority are the cows and their yearlings. We also have the bulls to help breed the cows when they are ready. The rest happen to be the number of young ranging from this year's animals to last year's."

Mavis. "When the time is right Pinky the steers of the herd will be separated to make way for next year's young while the Steers will be sent to market except for two steers."

Pinky. "OH, how many did you plan to send to market? And why is it crucial to send them to market?"

Mavis. "We have at least 12 young including the milking calves back on the homestead. We will be sending only six of the members from this lot while the two in the barn back home will be taken out this year once the weather cools down enough for us to turn them into our meat supply."

Polly. "In turn the steers that will be sent to market will allow us a huge profit, and in return we make more room for more of the heifers to be born here. It is a farming practice to send off the steers to make the money while the heifers remain to help build up the herds even further."

Pinky. "Is it really necessary to kick out the boys to allow the girls to grow the herd?" Then Toby and Percy rode up on Molasses and peanut to help explain why this had to be done this way.

Toby. "Hello everyone and to answer your question Pinky Pie. The reason why we send the steers to market to prevent any inbreeding from the young steers into their mothers or any of the other cows in the herd they may be related to. In a year or so the bulls will also have to be removed to keep the herd strong and healthy. That way the new calves will get a fighting chance to have good genetics from healthy parents to allow the survival of the young."

Percy. "Also, the steers are already sterile anyways since none of them can be breed we can sell them as beef as Thomas and Rosie raised them to be. The milking steers are the ones we plan to down out this year, so that way we can have enough beef to last until next year."

Pinky. "Well I suppose so, just do not mention it to Fluttershy about downing your animals when you do. Remember how she looked when Applejack asked Thomas and Rosie going out on a fishing trip with Trent Dimes?"

Percy. "I just hope she does not allow for our animals to run lose because of her sensitivity around topics like that. "

Pinky. "Fluttershy letting animals lose, I doubt she would do something like that. Would She?"

Back out on the Sudrian sea onboard True blue the homestead hunting and fishing club are now in the heat of catching a good amount of fish to feed everyone. They have been targeting the salmon and the Kippers before everyone got their fair share of the legal catch. Then everyone on board who participated in the fishing lined up with their catches before they were photographed to send to the nearby game wardens Office for their friend Dex to keep for their records of the fish they all took.

Rainbow dash and Applejack could not help but praise their friends for their efforts to stock up their fish for their winter stores.

Applejack. "By golly you guys, that is a mighty catch of fish you all made today."

Thomas. "Thank you, Applejack, good work everyone we made a great catch of fish today. Now we have enough to store away, let us get true blue back to its berth for our return trip to the homestead."

Rainbow dash. "Wow that is a lot of fish you all just caught, what did you have planned to store them once we get back?"

Gordon. "Thomas and Edward have a special brine they make together to help prepare the fish we wish to smoke before we canned them. The halibut and the cod we just seal wrapped them before we store them into the freezers."

Ariel. "First they need to take all this fish back to be cleaned before we can brine and store them away for when we needed them Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash. "Really does it really take real hard work to prepare all of this for your winter storage Thomas?"

Edward. "It is really hard work to prepare everything before the snows return at the end of the year Rainbow dash and no Pegasus is ever in charge of our weather, it is really mother nature doing its part during each season of the year you two."

Both Rainbow dash and Applejack know that unlike Equestria, every part of nature is beyond any person or pony ability to control. But it is everyone's responsibility to prepare for the harshness the four seasons have yet to unleash through out the course of the year.

Rainbow Dash. "You know we need to remind Fluttershy on how it is everyone's responsibility to prepare for the season throughout the year so she can understand how things play out so she would not be so upset about downing animals for a resource for your needs."

Rosie. "I just hope she understands before she ends up doing something she may regret if she is not to careful about how she views things."

Applejack. "Now Fluttershy would not be doing something so hasty now would she?"

Rainbow Dash. "I do not believe she has a cheeky side like they say you have Thomas; she should be more sensible than to do something really silly as any of you all say."

Holly. "Let us hope so Rainbow."

Back on the homestead Fluttershy is now alone with her friend Flutters along with Nugget and Diamond to help Fluttershy understand how things are done here and no animals has such feelings for long. Yes, it is hard to let go of something or someone that has meaning. However, those who lived before often give the best teaching they can possible do, in order to pass on knowledge for the new generation to take part in the circle of life. It is really up to the new members of the species to make their way into the world so full of challenges. Fluttershy is still upset about such an idea and hopes the horses can still help her understand that everything is still connected to each other and those who pass one left behind more than just their memory, but a part of themselves into the generations they leave behind.

Doodle Loo and Ralph are just strolling along when they heard the horses talk to Fluttershy about how the circle of life is like here compared back in equestria.

Fluttershy. "I understand but why has it need to be such a cruel world if every creature has to keep fighting just to keep alive. Why they have such a hard time talking to one another about how to get along?" Nugget, Diamond and Flutters still kept reminding her about the struggles each creature here on this earth must face if their species are to survive into the future. Then every creature must find a way to overcome the odds if they wish to push their heirs into the future, then that is what they will do to ensure the survival of the species as a whole.

Doodle Loo came over to help out Fluttershy to help her cope about her ideas here in this world. "Fluttershy you do realize each living being are living under the conditions they were born into and had to be taught by their elders to learn survival skill if their species are to survive into the future. Every creature has their reason for living, and every creature has a role to play or the balance of nature will be so wrong that the effects of a missing creature will surly have a downfall of the food chain of life here."

Fluttershy. "Would the impact be that bad?"

Doodle Loo. "I remember a story about the wolves of Yellowstone national park that Holly told me about. We can have her mentioned it to us tonight before we return home to Equestria when Rainbow Dash and Applejack and the rest of us alright?"

Fluttershy nodded and was led away from the horse coral along with Doodle Loo and Ralph. "I suppose."

Doodle Loo. "Good now let us go and see what Thomas and his friend had manage to bring back." That is what they did, what they did not know was there was a young bear near the horse coral and the horses can smell him just before its mother can see the three animals in her view making sure they do no such harm to her cub. The horses wanted no such attention from her cub, however the cub was mischievous rascal that he played with the gait rope much to the worry of the horses knowing if the cub is to open the gate then some of the herd will run away without anyone knowing where to find the other horses.

Back up the homestead Thomas Rosie and their hunting fishing club had returned home with a promise of fresh fish to place away for winter. But first must clean and prepare the fish for storage and the first priority is to have the salmon and the kippers to be soaked in the special brine that Thomas and Edward had made before placing the prepared salmon into the solution before placing them into the smoker.

Oliver. "Now isn't this a catch or not everyone?"

Ariel. "I'd say this is the best we ever got this year everyone, hope this will last the wintertime."

Down by the horse coral the scent of the fish started to gain the attention of the cub and his mother much to the horses worry knowing that their riders have returned from a fishing trip. They know if their riders are going to survive the winter, they must alert their riders about the intruder on the property, so they sounded their alarm knowing it is best that everyone know what is present on the homestead. The homesteaders Thomas and Rosie especially heard their animals knowing something is wrong.

Thomas was first to speak out. "(Gasped) That is Nugget and Diamond something must be wrong."

Rarity. "What ever would there be for them to be alerted like that darlings."

Rosie. "Could be anything but we were warned from Game Warden Dex about a mother bear and her cub roaming near the homestead and if they are going to come close enough to smell this fish, we just caught for our winter supply. Then everything we gathered from today will be for nothing."

Pinky Pie. "Oh, what to do what to do?"

Thomas. "Everyone else please keep working on the fish while some of us gather the guns and Emily please call Game Warden Dex to let him know that the mother bear and her cub may be nearby to create havoc if those two are not stopped. Edward, Gordon, Oliver, Ariel, Rosie, and the twins gather the guns in case we have no choice but to take out the bear and tag her cub to make sure they are going to become a problem." That is what they did, when Fluttershy heard this she finds it within herself to find the mother bear in hopes to make sure she and her cub can find a better way to make a living without stealing for their food. She was about to head off when Ralph notices her move in the direction of the mother bear and her cub. Then Ralph alerted Doodle Loo and everyone else about Fluttershy motives as she is going to try and reason to the mother bear and her cub.

Ralph. "(In his normal voice) _Squawks_ Doodle Loo Fluttershy is heading in the direction of the horse coral where the bears might be."

Doodle Loo. "I believe we should go after her; bears may not know too much about equestrian magic and if the bear is too protective to listen then we have a problem everyone."

Twilight Sparkle. "WE better go after her then."

Rainbow Dash. "Let us go ponies."

Applejack. "Fluttershy is our compadre and we need to help her in any way we can." Then the humanized ponies headed in the direction of the horse coral as the rest of the friends continue working on the fish.

ON the phone with Game Warden Dex, Emily gave their friend the information about the invasive bears on the homestead, that immediately got the wardens attention and headed into the direction of the homestead of Thomas and Rosie.

Down by the Horse coral the young bear continues to rustle with the tie rope to the coral gate, causing both Nugget and Diamond a great deal of worry for their fellow animal friends in the coral. Nugget decided to confront the bears in hope to make sense of the two before any of them get into trouble they may not get out of. The mother sees this an believes the animal may be a threat to her cub and decided to charge Nugget to the point for Nugget to defend himself by rearing onto his hind hooves in hopes the mother will back off. This is where Fluttershy came up and sees what is going on, realizing that some animal is going to get hurt. This is where Thomas and his hunting party came up and sees that Flutershy is trying to see reason to the mother bear. Then from behind the party the humanized ponies came into view in hopes that Fluttershy is not too much over her head.

Thomas whispers to Twilight Sparkle. "What do you believe she is doing Twilight?"

Twilight whispers back. "I Think she is trying to reason with the bear in hopes there will not be any hurt animals from this."

Edward Whispers. "I hope she knows of what she is doing."

Applejack whispers. "I hope so too sugar cube."

This is when Fluttershy had to put a stop to the fighting shouting out. "STOP IT!" All the animals looked into her direction, the rest of the animals stopped and looked at her while the mother bear appears to still be agitated about another possible threat to her cub.

Fluttershy. "This is no way to behave, you mother bear what are you doing allow for your cub to be placed in such dangers. If he continues to do this, they he will surely be endangering himself by coming too close to people's homes and disturbing their hard-earned work they put into for the survival of everyone on this homestead. Not only that but you have yourself to blame to allow of him to wander too close to where people live and may have the means to harm him in a means of defense."

The bear was hearing but not listening, she believes her cub can do what ever he can do and feels that this threat must be put into her place. Instead of cowering like the animals would do back in equestria the bear just reared herself up and gave a mighty roar into Fluttershy. Fluttershy had no choice but to use her stare into the bears eyes making the mother and her cub a bit nervous while staring into the eyes of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy. "Don't you dare give me that missy, you are creating this mess by allowing for your cub to make havoc of this place and you allowed him doing the wrong even when you believe he is not."

The mother tries to make a but then Fluttershy was not having it.

Fluttershy. "Don't you but me missy, I have a mind to ask of your mother to see how she would have approved of your way of raising your cubs so close to people's homes and making a mess by making everyone worry for you and your cub." The mother did not like the sound of that knowing how much of her own mother would never allow for her to venture too close to man, like she is allowing for her own cub to do. "Now we do not want any more trouble from you and your cub, so you two need to turn around and never come too close to man's world nor their food again. I may not be here the next time you run into trouble like this, so for the sake of your species and your kin alike, do not wander into man's world again or there will be trouble for you and your cub into the future. Do I make myself clear?"

The mother bear nodded as her cub came close to her leg wondering what is going on.

Fluttershy. "Good now you and your cub must be on your way, or the warden will take you two away by force." That is what the mother bear and her cub just did, they went out the way they came and onto other parts of the Island not inhabited by man. Relieved that the mother bear and her cub are now gone everyone can now relax and placed their guns away. When Game warded Dex came up and heard the whole store and learning about how their new friends are a bunch of magical ponies from the land of Equestria he was most impressed on how one special girl have a talent of preventing animal disasters to anyone.

Game warden Dex. "Well I must say that was good work on you Fluttershy, usually most mother bears have a hard time listening to reason when it comes to see how their young are raised."

Twilight. "Fluttershy has a knack in keeping the peace with the animals back in our world Game Warden Dex."

Rainbow Dash. "Ha She did not worry us one bit."

Fluttershy. "I just wanted to make sure our friends have enough to eat here wile the mother bear should have shown her cub where the best edibles are on this Island of Sodor or she and her cub will be eating out of man's stores without knowing the consequences of her lack of actions to her cub."

Game warden Dex. "That she could have Fluttershy, but like all creatures they just wanted to find an easy way of living, even if it means making contact with man. While man in turn will find ways to repel the unwanted visitors by learning from those who had kept the bears at bay from their supplies."

Thomas. "Thank you for making your way to the homestead, I am glad things turned out for the better. But to be safe and to make sure other bears get the message, we will still have to protect what we have from them. That way they can still roam where they wanted at the same time respect our space as well, that will depend by both the animals who come into our space, and what we can do to keep them away from our needed supplies and stores."

Dex. "Well said Thomas, and everyone that is a nice catch of fish you had photographed and sent to me. That is a wonderful catch for the winter. Planning for another run for fish?"

Trent Dimes (Ten Cents). "Oh, you bet Game Warden Dex, we just caught out daily limit for today, and the next time we go out is in a couple of days when the next hunters moon."

Thomas. "The following hunters moon is when we will make a return trip to the Scottish hunters lodge. I just hope the deer are in plenty like last year."

Dex. "Do not Worry Thomas they are. Well nice to meet up with you humanized ponies, I will bring you two Rainbow Dash and Applejack your own fishing license when they next time Thomas and his hunting fishing club go out to stock up on their fish and game."

Rainbow Dash. "Maybe next time we can learn some hunting skills like you had taught Thomas and his hunting / fishing club last year."

Applejack. "Yee haw! Now that is might kind of you Game Warden Dex, we are looking forward in you teaching us the means to catch our quarry for our needed supply for this homestead and maybe for our needed food for the home front of Equestria."

Twilight Sparkle. "I believe we all can benefit our friends while we come back to school with them from time to time. Even though we are well feed back in Equestria, just felt the need to thank our host for their welcoming us back when we plan to be in school alongside them."

Rosie. "Just remember to bring the friends you plan to bring with you Twilight, or there will be consequences with your friends and the ladies on the homestead." Everyone laughed knowing that she was right to make sure no one has unintended feelings for some of the homesteaders from her friends.

Rarity. "Considered us warned darling, well now that your fishing time is up and a threat to your home was now adverted Thomas and Rosie, I believe it is our time to depart home to our world before the classes in our school is to begin darlings."

Doodle Loo. "Wait a minute, had anyone seen Pinky pie since we arrived?" then everyone heard the approaching horses from the trial and into view are Toby, Percy, Polly, Mavis and Pinky Pie talking about nothing but cupcakes.

Percy. "Ha ha, alright Pinky Pie we do get the fact that you have an unending appetite for Cupcakes. Don't you ever think of anything else besides goodies from bake shops?'

Pinky Pie. "yeah like how many edible baked goods can I make for any pony back in equestrian, after all I am the best party planner of all ponyville can have."

Polly. "ha ha just remembers what kind of cupcakes they prefer for their parties instead of making them just for you too Pinky Pie. Not everyone you know are going to be ponies from Equestria."

Pinky Pie. "I already have my notes of what everyone like to prefer for their birthday party when it comes up at any time of the year."

Everyone had to laughed before Twilight turned Pinky's direction for home.

Twilight. "Come on Pinky Pie it is time for us to return to Equestria, we will return for high school after all."

Pinky Pie. "Oh Goodie, then I can make as many good friends a list of what they like for their birthday parties when their birthdays come up."

Then the ponies and the humanized engines and tugboats waved a goodbye to each other before the humanized ponies returned to their rooms for the trip back. As soon as the doors to their rooms have shut behind them, the doors blinked bright lights before becoming a normal set of doors to Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends from Equestria.

* * *

Let us see what happen next time the girls return for a trip to the high school that Thomas and his friends are attending, find out who has a deep interest in the humanized ponies when they make their presents to the students. Come back again on a return to Northwestern high school year 2.


	4. Number 1 Pumpkin

It has been a couple of weeks since the arrival of the ponies into the school, but as human teenagers instead of ponies. The rest of the students had accepted the newcomers and the ponies in return began to adjust their times between Equestria and the Island of sodor. What more will there be during their time in the high school that Thomas and his humanized engine friends tends, let us find out shall we?

I do now own any part of My little pony Friendship is magic, Tugs the television series or Thomas the tank engine and his friends. They are owned by their respective owners; other characters are developments of pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Number 1 pumpkin**

On the Island of Sodor school was just let out as the students made their way to either work on the railways or a return to the homestead. In the case of the humanized ponies they needed to return to their world of Equestria to tend the lessions they learned from sodor in hopes to spread the message of friendship to other creatures in their world.

Twilight Sparkle. 'That was an interesting session today everyone, there is still so much to understand and to learn from."

Pinky Pie. "I had a wonderful time learning new recipies from that home ed class about other edible goodies to make. Especially the international edibles from around the world."

Percy. "You girls should be part of this year's holiday village this year. Our friends form the international boarding house have various edible platters they make of their homelands. I bet you can get some inspiration from them if you want to improve your enthusiasm for other forms of party celebrations."

Applejack. "Now that would be a good idea, that is if we can find the time between the moment, we left Equestria to the time we return back in time to teach our school when we return to our world Percy."

Percy. "Oh, Right that means some one may have to adjust the spell if any of you plan to find time around the Island of sodor for inspirations for you home world when you do return home."

Rainbow dash. "I hear that Thomas and the Scottish Twins have a pair of horse drawn carts used in that event that everyone had been telling me about when they visited the village last year. They said that was the best part of the whole village experience."

Donald. "Aye that be right their Rainbow Dash lassie."

Douglas. "While Thomas man's his Belgium horse team Tic and Toc, my brother and I man our Clydesdales team Scotch and Whiskey in our winter sleigh team."

Thomas. "Well it will not until the beginning of December to see if we are to take part in this year's holiday Village, it is best to prepare the fields for another round of hay gathering before this year's harvest moon celebration in the barn this year."

Twilight. "I think I can adjust the spell on the doors if we wish to be here for special events like that, so I will just adjust it to allow my friends here a way to return to your world be part of your celebrations here on your homestead Thomas and Rosie."

Rosie. "But remember ponies and especially you Pinky pie and Applejack, that the host to any event are responsible to making the party favors to the events here. However, if you two wishes to help, all you two needed to do was to ask. We may appreciate all you bring from equestria, just remember not everyone here is an equine decent. Understand you two?"

Applejack. "Loud and clear me Vulcan, isn't that right Pinky pie."

Pinky Pie just chuckled nervously. "He, he, yeah very clear Rosie and Applejack."

Twilight. "If you want Applejack when you are finished with your class today, why don't we all return to help our friends with their chores for the day."

Applejack. "I would like that and maybe my family would love to visit this place from time to time. I am sure that even Apple Bloom would love to come back here again for a visit."

Rarity. "I am sure that even Sweetie Bell would also want a return trip to this world and find time with the narrow-gauge boys from time to time especially that one in the dark green."

James. "That would be Peter Sam Rarity."

Rarity. "That is what I meant darling."

Thomas. "Well it is time to return home everyone and get ready for a big harvest of our needed edibles for the year, and I need someone to help me with that huge pumpkin I plan to use in this years pumpkin growing contest, there will be a trophy and a prize for the one who grew the largest and best of the pumpkins on the Island."

That brightened up everyone around him, the ponies especially.

Applejack. "You Thomas involved in a pumpkin growing contest, I bet you took all year long to grow such a magnificent looking pumpkin for everyone to look at."

Ariel. "My brother Thomas always has this competitive side when it comes to things, he is proud to show, and this year he planned to be part of this year's largest pumpkin contest. The winning contest will be placed into Ulfstead castle for their Halloween party this year."

Rainbow Dash. "That will be so cool, I would like to return to see the results of that contest."

Gordon. "WE will be there too; it will be a wonderful thing to see if Thomas's pumpkin would be declared to be the best on the whole Island of Sodor."

Edward. "Thomas told me about the contest when he first planted his pumpkin seeds earlier this year, I have not seen such a huge pumpkin in all my life. Then again I have yet to see how big a pumpkin can grow since we hardly ever attend any of the contests that did not include an engine's ability on the tracks."

Thomas. "I just want to see how it would stand up to everyone else's pumpkin, and it allows for me to learn from other farmers who had years of experiences of how they raised their best of their fruits and vegetables where they grew their items to be shown in any farm grown contests for anyone to see."

Percy. "We will be there to cheer him on and see everyone else's pumpkins and see if his will win or not."

Rarity. "Well what are we waiting for darlings let us head back to the homestead and see this pumpkin that our dear Thomas is growing for this contest." That is what they did, while most headed to their homes and dormer rooms to change for chores around the homestead. The ponies on the other hand had to return to Equestria and teach their classes for the day before everyone now including Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scoot a Loo about a return trip back to the Island of Sodor and see this pumpkin that Thomas said he had planned for the contest.

Apple Bloom. "I cannot wait to see the pumpkin that Thomas says he has for this growing contest back on the Island of Sodor."

Scoot a Loo. "Me too I bet he would have the biggest pumpkin around, who knows maybe even bigger than our tree house."

Sweetie Bell. "I do not think it would be that big, maybe it is just big enough for that Island. Maybe other contests may have even bigger contests that Thomas may not know about."

Applejack. "Let us not get too much ahead of ourselves now, Thomas did say that he wanted to see how his growing skills are to everyone else's are on that Island he lives on. Just to see how to make improvements on his homestead if he wanted to grow the best food for anyone to have."

Rarity. "Thomas wants to improve the quality of his growing practices to see where he needs to improve them. Besides, I heard from some of his friends that he and Rosie may want to open a farmer's market for those who want farm raised quality edibles for those who want to inspire great eating with a wonders of cooking with heart they say in that world."

Fluttershy. "Are you sure you are not taking notes on that food challenge on their television, what is it called again."

Twilight. "I believe you mean Iron Chef, but which one are you referring to, the Japanese version or the American Version Rarity."

Rarity. "What do you mean which one, both happen to be divine cooking my dears a piece of edible artistry if you ask me."

Then Big Mac came up to see where his sisters are going along with Granny smith who heard about this Thomas growing a huge pumpkin for a contest on the Island of Sodor.

Granny Smith. "Now hold on you young ins, just where in the name of Celestia are you all going?"

Applejack. "Granny, Big Mac, what are doing here?"

Big Mac. "Sorry Applejack, but Granny insisted in learning from Thomas how his growing skills are when he enters the contest like you said he is supposed to be a part of."

Granny. "I just want to meet up with this Thomas and see what kind of a farmer he is."

Twilight. "Actually Granny Smith, Thomas and Rosie his girlfriend happen to be homesteaders, and is growing his food to make sure he and his friends who became human last year, would have a chance of survival if he and his friends want to grow his fields even better."

Apple Bloom. "We just want to see this pumpkin that Thomas is growing and see if it clearly is a qualifying specimen to be shown in the contest."

Granny Smith. "Well if he is going to be showing his pumpkin then I can see this pumpkin for myself to see if it is a good specimen to be shown on that Island's contest for the biggest pumpkin contest."

Applejack. "Just remember Granny, Thomas has been taught by his neighbors on how to grow qualified farm grown products if he is going to gain a business in becoming the Island's first farmers Market."

Twilight. "I am sure that Thomas is doing all that was passed to him by the farmers who had lived on that Island for a long time."

Granny smith. "Well I suppose, I will like to meet up with these Teenaged people too if you all do not mind my asking?"

Fluttershy. "Of course, you can come along, we just want to see how big this pumpkin that Thomas has been growing for this contest."

Apple Bloom. "Are you coming too Big Mac?"

Big Mac. "Yee-up."

Doodle Loo just came up to be part of this experience on the island of Sodor. "Alright Every pony let us enter the door of reality and see how soon Thomas will be heading for that contest." That is what they did and had to brief Granny smith about the ride to the Island of Sodor and braced herself but found the adventure quite fun.

Granny Smith. "Whoo, Wee now ain't that some ride or what?" Then looked at herself and realized she now has two legs and arms instead of hooves and a ponytail. The looked into a mirror in Applejack's room to see what she looks like now she is in this world. "Well wouldn't you take a look at that; I am a completely different creature than a pony." Then Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac came over and explained that they are now human, and humans need to learn how to balanced on two legs instead of four hooves, then helped Granny smith on her two legs until she found her balance and started to walk out of the dormers. Then the humanized ponies walked over to the vegetable patch where Thomas was tending his crops especially his very big sized pumpkin he plans to take to contest soon. Then stopped to see the ponies with someone else with them as they came into view.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, welcome back to Sodor, and my I ask of who this fine lady is with you?" Rosie came over to see as well to know there is someone new on the homestead and wanted to say hello too.

Twilight and her friends had to laugh at that comment while Granny Smith was taken by the young man's polite hospitality.

Twilight. "Thomas this is the apple family's matriarch Granny Smith, Granny smith this is our friend Thomas Billington and his girlfriend Rosie Vulcan." Then Granny shook the hand of both Thomas and Rosie as they welcomed her with open arms.

Rosie. "Welcome, to our homestead Granny Smith, my name is Rosie Vulcan and this is my boyfriend Thomas Billington."

Granny. "Oh, so you two are the friends that my grandchildren have telling me about, well ain't that a wonderful thing." Then she eyes the pumpkin right behind where Thomas is standing. "Isn't this the pumpkin that you are planning for the contest that my granddaughter Applejack have mentioned to me before returning to this world is it?"

Thomas. "Actually, this pumpkin behind me is going to be placed at knapford for the Halloween celebrations, the one behind you is going to the pumpkin growing contest." They all turned around and there behind them is the biggest pumpkin they have ever seen, even bigger than the ones back in Equestria. They were impressed.

The Ponies. "Oohh. (Pinky Pie) Ooh Wee."

Granny smith took a closer look knowing that she is in front of the best-looking pumpkins she had ever seen. "Well now Thomas it looks like you have a mighty fine-looking Pumpkin for the contest. What day is it going to be?"

Thomas. "Tomorrow, it will be placed a Ulfstead Castle, after that the earl will have someone make a casting of that pumpkin since the lifting platforms are not strong enough for such a heavy pumpkin to hoist up to the top of the castle. After that we collected the seeds from the winning pumpkin and given to the next generation of pumpkins to be grown in the future. The winners are to host the next contest but that also means that I will have to wait another year to enter it again."

Rainbow Dash. "Why is that Thomas?"

Applejack. "It is like back home; this year's host is unable to grow that year's contest to make it fair of the next winner would not be the one who is hosting it. I say that is a fair reason in my book Thomas."

Thomas. "I always want to be fair at any contest, even during the Great railway show a few years back, when I was part of the shunting contest when I was still the engine."

Rarity. "Really darling did you win that event too?"

Thomas. "Well yes and no Rarity, I did win but not the contest. I just won for being really useful. By helping other engines during the railway show, especially when our friend Phillip was being bullied by an American engine, you all remember who that one was. The one we encountered when Nautilus tried to create havoc by controlling him to do his bidding."

Twilight. "Oh, you mean Vinnie, well I am glad we were able to reach him before he regained his conscience again to make sure he knows of why he came all that way from America, after escaping his prison sentence."

Fluttershy. "Not so sound mean or anything but what happen to Vinnie after all of that ended since we left."

Rosie. "The constables had to retake him into custody because of past crimes he committed from last year, but the judge did give him a lesser sentence since no one can ever know how Vinnie managed to be sprung from the prison he was sent to. But if he is to be proven a better person, he need professional help to see if he can be part of the human world if is to be released on good behavior."

Flash Sentry. "Are you sure that will be a wise thing Thomas, I mean he almost got to one of your friends last year. Can you be sure he can be trusted again after all he did last year and what he did to come all that way to the Island of Sodor when he did?"

Thomas. "Flash, as much as I want for Vinnie to be locked up for the crimes he did commit, however: I do believe in second chances. If the next time we do See Vinnie, I do hope he can see a better sense of himself before he does things that can endanger his freedom as all people are entitled of. If not, well we will know from the states about the situation with Vinnie."

Flash. "I suppose Thomas, anyways why don't we all help you out and get everything ready for the contest tomorrow and learn more about this Horvis moon you have mentioned." Everyone laughed at what Flash had just said but helped corrected him on what the event is.

Rosie. "It is called the harvest moon Flash, like the one we hosted last year, it is the mark of ending the growing season and the beginning of the harvest. In our case we need to clear away the hay fields of the homestead, to the bails of hay ready to feed our livestock during the harsh winter months since all of this will be buried under the snow."

Thomas. "Everything else has their endings, like the second wave of the cold vegetable to be grown before the winter snows are to arrive. Such as our leafy greens and root vegetables like the carrots broccoli, onions for next year's scallions for salads and stews. Other things like the herbs we like to grow are in the dining hall next to the kitchen. That way they we can keep them the herbs fresh and ready to use."

Applejack. "Now I know we need to learn more about how you keep your homestead up to date, that way we can learn from you about how you keep your edibles as long as you have them."

Rosie. "In due time Applejack, until then we need to head inside and make our dinner arrangements for the night, and tomorrow we will be bringing the pumpkin behind you up to Ulfstead Castle for the contest."

Twilight. "That does sound nice and all, however we will be returning back to Equestria for the night and tomorrow we will accompany you to the contest Thomas and Rosie, along with the rest of your friends."

Then the friends said their goodbyes for the night and the ponies returned to their world to have a good night's sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning it is the day of the biggest Pumpkin contest on Sodor, Thomas with the help of Gordon Edward, Henry and Percy load his best pumpkin in the patch onto a pallet made from Jobi wood gathered from Misty Island for the transport to the castle. Thomas decided to use an open wangon on the road since the tracks have been reported in a bumpy state announced by Sir Topham Hat. Thomas decided to place some blanket to protect the skin of the pumpkin knowing any bruising will disqualify it from the contest.

Percy. "This is exciting Thomas you are going to be the champion of the contest."

Thomas. "There is a saying Percy, don't count your chickens before they hatch. Meaning we do not know if I will be named champion grower of the biggest pumpkin contest. We need to make sure it is in good quality before it can be judged for is appearance."

Henry, "Alright Thomas let me know when to lift it onto the pallet for its transport to the Castle." Thomas and the others helped guide Henry and his lifting straps to the base of the pallet where the pumpkin now sits on. Carefully and slowly the cat that Henry is operating, now lifting the heavy and fragile cargo ready to be placed on the flat bed large enough to transport the pumpkin to the castle. Now the pumpkin is on the flat bed and secured Thomas decided to look onto his smart phone to know which way would be the safest way to the castle and which roads are to be avoided to make sure the travels to the castle is a smoother one.

Thomas. "Alright I believe we have a safe route to the castle; we need to travel along the road just under the limit if we want for the Pumpkin to arrive safely."

It was at this moment their pony friends had come over and after witnessing Thomas load his best Pumpkin onto the flat bed ready for transport to the castle the girls were most excited for their host.

Thomas. "Hello girls ready to tag along for this event?"

Rainbow Dash. "You know it blue buddy we are here to cheer you on."

Rarity. "This is so exciting darling, and out of all places to be, up at a castle of all places to host a pumpkin contest."

Edward. "Usually it would have been hosted at the fairgrounds, since we build up the venues building from last year's holiday village, they plan to use that this year as a Halloween Village for the festivities."

Pinky Pie. "OOHH! I cannot wait for that, then count me in on that event."

CMCs. "Us Too!"

Big Mac. "Yup."

Then the friends went with their respected rides to the castle while Thomas does his best to keep the bumps from the road to the castle. The rest of the caravan of vehicle on the road help to see if the flat bed with the pumpkin will survive the travels to the castle. The travels up to the castle went smoothly, and everyone was excited to see who had brought over the best pumpkin on the Island of Sodor, there to judge the contest are the respective growers of the Island's gardening club and could not help but be awed at the sight of so many well grown various pumpkins and gourds for the various other items enlisted for the gardening programs throughout the island for everyone to marvel over. Everyone looked over the many entries of the contest, then everyone paused to see Thomas Billington and his party of family and friends enter the Castle grounds to see the humongous pumpkin in the back of his truck. Then Thomas took his truck over to the weighing scales that uses a hoisting system to measure the weight as it is lifted from the flat bed over to its display for everyone to see. After the weigh in the judges confine with one another to confirm who would take home this year's biggest pumpkin contest. There to announce the winners is last year's winner farmer Mc Coll.

Farmer Mc Coll. "Now it is time to announce the winner of this year's biggest pumpkin contest." Then he announces from 5th place were other farmers who did the best for their pumpkins knowing there is a real winner this year. "Now for the grand prize and a check worth 10,000. Lbs. Thomas Billington of The Bilington Vulcan homestead, give a well-earned applause of someone who truly deserves this valuable specimen for us to marvel over." Overjoyed Thomas came up along with Rosie who was just as proud of Thomas as the rest of his friends were about not only winning the contest, but on the road to their dreams of owning a farmer's market in the future.

Thomas. "Wow I am just lost for words for the moment." He says as both he and Rosie shared a well-earned kiss on such an achievement on their first trip dreams of earning their place beyond the railways. "Thank you, Rosie, I really needed that, and everyone thank you for allowing me to be part of this event. I must admit there were time I thought I could ever experience something like this. Just imagine about a year ago I was starting out my homestead along with the many friends who came along with me and my girlfriend who is beside me enjoying much of this moment as I am. Now with a year of learning from those who had taught me how to better equip not only myself but for those who needed just as much support as we did. This win is not just between my girlfriend and me, this win goes to everyone who had helped us during our hardest times last year. I want to take this time for those who have shown us what the meaning of looking out for our fellow beings no matter where we have started in life. In the end of it all, it is how we treat each other especially when times get tough. My friends who are here to witness this win, will you all please step up along side of me and Rosie. This is our way of thanking you for your participation of all we do on the homestead." Then the friends who are there along with the humanized ponies came to surround Thomas and Rosie to give warm hugs to the two who gave them places to live when they had no other place to go when they became human after Thomas and Rosie.

Thomas and Edward came together for a hug and congratulating Thomas not just for the win, but for their reason of why this win was possible today.

Thomas. "Thank you, guys without your help this day could not have happened."

Henry. "It is our pleasure Thomas; this was our way of thanking you for allowing us a place to stay until we were to know where we are to live when we had no other place to go after our humanization. Thank you for being there blue buddy, He, he."

Thomas. "Our pleasure Henry you and everyone else who is here to be a part of this."

Rainbow Dash. "WE are happy to be witnessing the number 1 pumpkin on the Island of Sodor or anywhere else where a pumpkin like this can be allowed." What she said caught the photographer about what to call the even on the castle grounds. Then posting on the front page of the Sodor Gazett, announced the Number one Pumpkin overall of Sodor by the former Number one Engine of Sodor, much to the Controller of the Northwestern railway's delight.

* * *

We will see what will happen when everyone on the homestead get the area ready for this year's Harvest moon celebrations, who will be there for the events as they play out? Find out next time and the return to Northwestern High School yr. 2."


	5. Kayos on Harvest Moon

Now it is time for Thomas, his sister and friends to get ready for another year of Harvest moon and the ponies are invited to attend this year. This time some form of kayos will be played during the festivities while the humanized ponies, engines and Tugboats ready the area for the real fun of Harvest moon along with a surprise when the moon arises for the evening.

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends, tugs the Television series, nor My little Pony friendship is magic. They are the products of their companies along with the respective author's respects. Other characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Kayos on Harvest Moon.**

In the land of Equestria the ponies of the castle of friendship gathered to take part in helping their human engine friends get ready for the Harvest Moon celebrations on their homestead. There in the throne room are the apple family along with Twilight Sparkle with her associations with her brother Shining Armor, sister-in-law Princess Candance and her niece Princess Flurry Heart.

Twilight Sparkle. "Welcome every pony along with my brother and his family to help us take part in helping our friends on the Island of Sodor a hoof or in their case a hand in getting their homestead ready for their Harvest moon Celebration."

Shining Armor. "WE are more than ready to help your friends out Twillie, you told us so much about this Thomas and his girlfriend about their help in allowing you to travel to their world and back to learn things from their world into ours little sister."

Flurry hear just giggled for the excitement.

Candance. "It seams she is just excited about becoming part of something new in her life besides all there is to know about our home world."

Then Apple Bloom came up and bring in her idea of what Flurry Heart may want to see when they get there. "Maybe she may want to understand all that goes on that other world that Thomas and his friends are a part of when we get there."

Then the voice of Discord is heard around the castle before appearing before everyone. "A return trip to the world to Thomas the humanized tank engine and friends does sound like a nice way to spend a fun time for the Harvest moon Celebrations."

Rainbow Dash. "Discord. What are you doing here? We are just returning to the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and Rosie on their homestead for the Harvest moon celebrations Tonight."

Discord. "And I thank you so much for inviting a dear old friend like me to attend this Harvest Moon celebrations along with you."

Pinky Pie. "I did not know if we remembered to invite Discord or not."

Rarity. "I know that I have not of all the places to be with Discord while traveling back to meet up with our Sudrian friends."

Twilight. "As much as I would like for you to tag along with us Discord, however you have a reputation for what they call it in their world confusion and delay. Meaning if you create the Kayos you are known for in our world to be present there. There will be severe consequences for a troublesome Dracgoness to make his mark there."

Discord. "Oh, you mean that jive about a king James the first and his obsession about magical beings being part of something drastic for anyone to understand and know about?"

Applejack. "Times may have changed since that kings day, however; we all have read the many ways people in that world have suspicions about the supernatural world and what they call cryptozoology, meaning anything that is supposed to be imaginary and the figment of anyone's imagination."

Fluttershy. "Just remember Discord, the animals there are not like the ones we have here, so do not expect them to talk to any of us while we are there. Especially since their horses are more skittish than any of us would have been."

Discord. "Like I have said last time we entered through those doors to the other side that I will be on my best behavior."

Rainbow Dash leaning over to speak with everypony else before turning their attentions back to the doors behind Twilight's Throne. "Let us hope he gets his magic zapped like last time." Then Discord came in between. "Not at all like last time I am afraid." Then returns back to his position in hopes to come along for the fun.

Twilight. "We will see Discord; Now is every Pony ready to help our friends on their homestead?"  
Everyone cheered while Flurry Heart just giggle and opened her arms in saying she is ready. "Alright every pony we are now on our way." Then every pony stepped into the doors behind Twilight's Throne and everyone was on that ride to become human Discord included. When they all landed in the assigned rooms with their respective families came out of the dormer rooms everyone was waiting for Twilight and her family to appear, there happens to be some crash noises indicating that some pony was amazed about their new look as people instead of ponies.

Twilight. "Shinning Armor, are you alright?"

Shining Armor. "Yeah but the room seems to be dark for a reason." Both Twilight and Candance had to laugh at the sight of Shining armor with a lamp shade over his head when they all landed in the room while Flurry Heart was laughing along while she just landed on Twilight's bed looking now funny her dad must look.

Candance laughs as she approaches her husband on what happened. "Here let us help you up dear."

Then both Twilight and Candance helped Shining Armor up onto his two feet instead of four hooves realizing that they made it to the other world where Thomas and his friends live.

Shining Armor. "Thanks, you two, I must have a better landing than ending into your night light Twilly."

Twilight. "All that Matters my BBBFF is that we are here and ready to give Thomas and his friends a hand tonight."

Shining Armor. "By all means let go little sister, coming Candace?"

Cadence. "You two go on a head while Flurry Hear and I help her get some sleep to get her ready for tonight, besides it looks like she is enjoying your human room Twilight." Then everyone turned to see Flurry Heart try and bounce on her Aunt's bed for fun.

Twilight. "Let us know if you need anything Cadence, we are just over by the pole barn where Thomas and his friends held it last year." Then turns to Flurry Hearts as Cadence held her daughter in her arms in hopes to rock her to sleep. "You be good to you mom for your aunt Twilight, Flurry Heart?" Flurry Heart giggled as she tries to grab Twilight in hopes to be held by her for a while before seeing her aunt off to help others for a fun night. "Be good my little Niece." Twilight finished her goodbye to Flurry Heart with a kiss to the cheek before heading out with the rest of their friends.

Down the trails the party of friends made their way to the pole barn where Thomas and Edward along with the Scottish Twins ready their horse teams for the wagon rides into the trails behind the homestead.

Thomas. "Thanks for being part of this wagon ride you two, having another horse team will surly make the guests happy, and at the same time allow for Tic and Toc a chance for some rest while in between rides into the back country."

Donald. "Not a problem Thomas, after last year's Harvest moon we felt it was best to also have our own horse drawn team to be part of any celebrations on this homestead and anywhere there is to be a horse drawn team to take part in."

Then their pony friends and their families came over to say hello while admiring the horses selected to pull the wagons this year. "Hello guys."

Edward. "Hello, you lot, welcome back, especially you Shining armor."

Shining Armor. "Thank you for your hospitality Edward." Then looks at the horse teams ready to take part in the celebrations. "These must be your horse team my sister has been telling me about?"

Douglas. "Aye that be right las, not only we are allowing our horse teams to take part in the wagon rides down the trails but some of our friends who happen to be sentient machines who would love to take part in this too. Like Trevor the tractions engine and Terrance the tractor who will be helping us along down the trail after our teams."

Thomas. "That way those who loved our celebrations last year can take part into it this year."

Donald. "And no unwanted people like Arry almost did last year aye Thomas?"

Twilight remembered what Thomas told her and her friends all they went through last year and had to encounter one of the smelter teens who had brought over a drug pusher that would have ended badly if Thomas and the others were not aware of the dangers of Illegal narcotics could be.

Rarity. "Well we are glad that there will be not such dangers on this festive night as long as there will be no disharmony amongst our friends here."

Edward. "You mean with Bill and Ben?"

Rainbow Dash. "Actually, we mean Discord who is also here with us as well."

Thomas. "Where exactly is Discord anyways?" The ponies did not know.

Discord is with Fluttershy to see all the animals she wanted to see if they are still there realizing that the rabbits from their cages are no longer there meaning that Oliver must have done away with them for the winter for survival. Fluttershy knows they needed the meat for survival but feels a bit sad about the bunnies no longer there but to her surprise the mother rabbits are not phased at all about losing her brood. This made Fluttershy wonder if the mother understands all that has happened to her little ones.

The mother rabbit sensing the sadness from Fluttershy knowing her sensitivity about the little bunnies no longer with her. Then the mother rabbit explains that she does know that her young ins are no longer around. But is passed that time and hopefully the next brood will have some replacement does into the future.

Discord. "I am sure the mother her does understand Fluttershy, the animals here are not in the past but see things in the now. What was here now, is in the past, what matters now is what is best for the future."

Fluttershy. "I suppose." Then they both heard Oliver coming around the other side of the rabbit enclosures.

Oliver. "Hey Fluttershy, Hello Discord have you two seen this bunny's Brood, I have not seen any of them since I have fed them this morning."

Fluttershy. "OH, you mean you have not yet got to this mother's babies yet?"

Oliver. "The brood from this doe Fluttershy are supposed to be given as pets for some of the residents to the Island. I have already taken down half of the litters, but they were the only ones I had planned to use as the resource. The other bunnies are breed to be pet bunnies for the holiday time."

Fluttershy. "Oh, I see, why don't I help in finding your lost bunnies and well Angle here will help finding them too won't you Angle?" Angle stood saluting Fluttershy showing his ready to help find the lost bunnies. "Alright then let us go." Then stopped to ask Oliver an important question. "Oliver who do you know was near the bunnies before you left this morning for school?"

Oliver had to stop and think about all that happened before leaving for school in the morning. "I did remember to feed the mother and her brood. Changing their wetting pad before replacing it with the new one, then made sure they had plenty of water for them. I did remember to lock up the cage before leaving the cages behind." Then Angel upon closer inspection noticed that there was the pad lock onto the ground indicating that someone had gained access to Oliver's keys to the rabbit hutch where Oliver keeps his rabbits in. Then everyone had a closer look to know who had the keys after Oliver left them in his room in the steam dormers. "That is funny I swore to leave these key backs into my room before leaving the homestead this morning."

Fluttershy. "Did you remember who was in your dormers before you left your room this morning Oliver?" Oliver had to retrace who was in the dormers that morning, everyone got up as usual and he had helped his rabbits like he said when Edward, Holly, Boco and the twins Bill and Ben before summoned to the dining hall for breakfast when he almost caught the clay twins from gaining access the keys to the Bunny hutches. Oliver did remember how much Bill and Ben like to play around with the bunnies when the bunnies were still babies. Now a days, the young bunnies are getting to big for the twins to handle without super vision of handling of the bunnies. "I believe we need to find the Clay twins to see if they knew anything about my missing pet bunny project." Then the three left only to have the clay twins crawl out from behind the hutches to make sure they are not too much into trouble from allowing Oliver's rabbits escaping from their cages.

Ben. "What are we going to do Bill, we are in serious trouble for letting Oliver's bunnies get away."

Bill. "What do you mean we, you were the one who opened the cage and let all the bunnies to get away."

Ben. "What you are just to blame as I am who wanted to play with the bunnies when we were told not to when it was stated that we needed supervised visitation to make sure we handled the bunnies correctly."

Bill. "Well anyways we better find the bunnies, or we can kiss this Harvest Moon goodbye for the two of us Ben." Then before them was one of the bunnies, who looked in their direction before scampering away from the two. "Hey there, goes one we need to catch him Ben!"

Ben. "let us get him Bill."

All over the homestead the little bunnies are looking for good places to hide. Some behind the haystacks in the pole barn, some behind the rafters, while two are hidden in the hay wagons that are to be pulled by the horse teams. In the dining hall the ladies are preparing the edibles when they noticed Applejack and Pinky pie enter to see what edibles are to be served at this convention.

Applejack. "Howdy Ya,all!"

Rosie. "Oh, hello Applejack, you too Pinky Pie coming to observe our handy work on our edible arrangements you two?"

Granny Smith. "You know too well when it comes catering in any event the Apple family want to see what there is know about another world's ideas for a gathering of good folk." Then all notices the various platters made by the ladies of the homestead and are impress about the various food arrangements for those who are not born ponies. "Well I see the various platters ranging from sandwich platters to fruit trays and various other edibles ready to take part this night."

Emily. "Thank you, Granny Smith, we are placing together the favorites of the Island for everyone to pick and choose the sandwiches they sought out to pick as they visit the homestead."

Pinky tries to sneak around to have a taste of one of the cookie trays when she was stopped by Molly. Blocking her attempt from taking a cookie from the fresh arrangement.

Pinky Pie. "Aww." She says disappointed of being blocked from tasting the treats before they are to be served out.

Molly. "You must wait like everyone else Pinky, remembering how many times you had sneaked into the many pies we made for our desert only to find them hollow."

Applejack. "What! Pinky why in the world would you do something like that?"

Pinky Pie. "I just wanted to make sure they were just right if they are going to be liked. I am an official test taster after all."

Emily. "Maybe back in Equestria Pinky, just remember we have limited resources on the homestead, so anything you eat away will be less for anyone else to enjoy."

Rosie. "Pinky why don't you help Percy and Polly decorate the barn. Maybe that can help be kept occupied before the guests are to arrive today?" That perked Pinky Pie up, knowing that she is very good in decorating party events.

Pinky Pie. "Okey dokey luckey. La, de da, tee, da." She sang while on her way to the barn. What they did not know was that one of Oliver's baby bunnies have entered the dining hall in hopes to find out where to find something to eat.

This is when Bill and Ben spotted the baby bunny in hoping to take it back to its hutch.

Bill. "There is one of them Ben, we must be careful he is near the vegetable platter where Rosie and the other ladies have made for the party for tonight."

Ben. "Let us get to him without spooking him." Both Bill and Ben came close to where the bunny was about to take a taste of the tasty vegetable platter, when from behind Applejack noticed a critter too close to the platter.

Applejack. "I hate to tell you ladies this, but there seems to be another plate crasher about to take a bite of your vegetable plater." Then the ladies turned around to find one of the baby bunnies for Oliver's holiday project.

Emily. "It is one of Oliver's baby bunnies, how did this little one got out?" she was about to approach the bunny when she got a glimpse of Bill and Ben sneaking to the platter to catch the bunny. "Bill and Ben!"

Bill and Ben. "Uh-oh." The shouting from Emily startled the little bunny to scamper off the table spilling the vegetable platter all over the floor. The vegetable platter was ruined, and the twins went after the bunny after they have seen it escaped back outside and into the Pole barn where Percy Pinky Pie and Polly Stone are busy with the decorations.

Pinky made it to the pole barn in hopes in lending a hand in helping Polly and Percy were still hanging up streamers of leaves and laying out a string of decorative gourds along the tables. This is when Pinky Pie came up to see if they needed any hand in hanging up the decorations.

Pinky. "Hello Percy Hello Polly what are you to doing?"

Polly. "Hello Pinky as you can see, we are still in the middle of decorating the barn for the celebrations tonight."

Percy. "Want to lend a hand in decorating the barn with us Pinky Pie?"

Pinky Pie. "Of course, that is what Rosie suggested I do to prevent me from tasting the platters for the rest of the guests to arrive."

Polly. "Let us guess, you almost took a taste of one of the platters, haven't you Pinky?"

Pinky was surprised to hear of why she was sent to the barn. "Huh, how did you two know of what happened?"

Percy. "We see it all over your face Pinky about unable to taste any of the edibles before our guests are to arrive finding all our hard work will be for nothing because of a pink humanized pony who could not control her obsession for sweet treats." Hearing what Polly and Percy had told her made her realized that she needed better control in her appetite for sweet treats to make everyone happy for the night.

Pinky. "OH, then I guess some one had better keep a better eye over me when they decided to serve out the edibles from the dining hall."

Polly. "Especially the sweet treats that everyone would want a taste of besides you Pinky." What they did not know was some of the baby bunnies were under the serving tables in the pole barn sleeping away. Unaware of the events that are about to play out for the night. That was before the clay twins came in after the bunny, they have chased from the dining hall into the pole barn with the other baby bunnies asleep behind the hay bales.

Ben. "Where did the bunny go Bill?"

Bill. "I just saw him enter the pole barn."

Ben. "Isn't Percy Polly and Pinky Pie in the barn too?"

Bill. "Yes, but we need to get the bunny back before Oliver comes back to find his bunnies all over the place." Ben agreed, both sneaked around to find behind the hay bales the other bunnies they have been looking for. But they also noticed that a few more are still missing to the point that they did not see them in the rafters. As Bill and Ben got close enough to gather the bunnies asleep under the tables, and the haystacks, that they did not noticed that Pinky pie had seen them and gave them both a surprised when she seen them.

Pinky Pie. "HI Bill! Hi Ben!"

Bill and Ben. "Dah!" When the twins screamed in surprise the baby bunnies had woken up and sampler all over the barn area knocking over the tables that both Polly and Percy had decorated with the gourds they picked from the garden. The tables were in a mess and the floor was covered in a mess of smashed vegetable matter all over the floor.

Percy. "The Pole barn, look at this mess."

Polly. "Bill Ben what are you two playing at?'

Bill and Ben. "Sorry everyone we just need to get Oliver's bunnies back into their hutches."

Percy. "Does Oliver know of what is going on with his baby bunnies?"

Bill and Ben. Lowered their heads in shame. "No."

Percy. "Then I suggest we find him and let him know what you have done with his bunnies." The idea had ended abruptly when the twins have seen one of the bunnies heading toward the pony dormers.

Bill. "WE will Percy."

Ben. "After we find the lost baby bunnies." They have said as they both chased the bunnies close to the Pony Dormers where Candace had finally laid Flurry Heart to sleep so she is full of energy for the party tonight.

Candace. "There you go my little one, it is time to rest for the event tonight." Out of the corner to Twilight's room one of the bunnies have noticed the sleeping baby and decided to climb up to the bed and cuddle next to Flurry Heart who have noticed a bunny next to her, thinking it was just some dream about bunnies.

All over the area the other humanized engines are preparing the various games and the bond fire that is to take place during the event. Duck is still convinced he and his team can beat Thomas and his team this year.

Duck. "Just you wait Nia dear, when we play net volleyball this year, we are sure to beat Thomas's team."

Nia just laughed knowing that Duck had become obsessed about beating a game against Thomas's team from the previous year. "Just do not let it get into your head Duck, we do not want bad feelings over a game of Volleyball. All that matters that everyone will have fun tonight, and it is considered un great western to have such thoughts over a game of all things." What she said made Duck realized that this would not have been the great western way, but it will be a fun night just the same.

Duck. "Just the same this will be fun and fantastic of we can win and have fun at the same time." Both Duck and Nia had to laugh and held each other about the comment. Not to noticed that a baby bunny came close to one of the net posts to have Nia look down and spotted the bunny. She realized it must be one of Oliver's baby bunnies he plans to be part of a holiday pet project this year.

Nia. "Duck Look." Both let go of each other and looked where Nia has suggested. "One of Oliver's baby bunnies must have gotten out of its hutch.

Duck bent down and remembered how to handle the bunny much to the bunny's relief knowing he is in safe hands. "Ah, now how in the world did you get out of your enclosure. Usually Oliver is very careful enough to make sure you and your litter mates are safe."

Nia. "Let us find Oliver and see what has happened to his bunnies today." That is what they have done, halfway up the path to the rabbit hutches Oliver, Fluttershy, and Discord have been looking for any signs of the baby bunnies. Oliver is very worried knowing that his bunnies are not use to so many people that are due to arrive tonight.

Oliver. "We better find them fast Fluttershy, the baby bunnies are not use to be around so many people that are due tonight. We need to be careful not to startle them too much or catching them will be harder than for you to use your stare on them."

Fluttershy. "Not to worry Oliver, I am sure we can find the Baby bunnies, isn't that right Angle?" then she noticed that Angle is not among them. "Angle now where in the world did my bunny get to?" Then Discord chimed in.

Discord. "I believe he may be back where the does are kept, I believe he may want to find some time with them." Then the three friends came back to where Angle was last seen, and there in front of the hutches Angle was trying to entice one of Oliver's does to be part of his world. But the doe in question is uninterested knowing that this bunny had neglected a task he was asked to take part in and decided to hop into her nest to say goodbye looser. Angle was disappointed when Fluttershy had seen what had happened and did agree with the doe her bunny was trying to entice.

Fluttershy. "Serves you right Angle, it makes a lot of sense of why she rejects a buck who refuse to take part in a task that was asked by us." Feeling sheepish about his promise to help Fluttershy and the others to help locate the baby bunnies with the doe behind him nodding in agreement before returning into her nest.

Oliver. "While I may not mind you wanting the attention of my bunnies Angle, my baby bunnies are still in danger of running away if we cannot locate them to be part of pet holiday bunny project for this year's holiday Village." Realizing his mistake Angle will help locate the bunnies like he promise before, but not before they all heard Duck and Nia to come into view. They hope that Oliver can shed some light on his baby bunnies to be on the lose like this.

Duck. "Oliver, Oliver!"

Nia. "Oliver, we found something of yours." Then the friends looked into Duck's arms to know that one of the baby bunnies is safe.

Oliver. "Oh, one of the baby bunnies, oh thank you Duck and Nia. I was really worried when I have noticed they were not in their hutch this afternoon."

Nia. "What has happened to allow your bunnies to escape like this Oliver."

Oliver. "Take two guesses of who would want to see the bunnies without permission by anyone."

Duck. "Bill and Ben." Then they all heard a voice belonging to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor. "Alright you two, what do you believe you are doing in my sister's room waking up Flurry Heart in the process?" Then the party of friends came over to see who Shining Armor was talking too, there in the grasp of the palace guards of the Crystal Empire were Bill and Ben trying to find one of the baby bunnies that decided to hide in twilight's room where they have waken up Flurry heart.

Bill and Ben. "We are Sorry Shining Armor."

Bill. "We just wanted to get the baby bunny that had taken refuge in Twilight's room."

Ben. "WE honestly did not mean to wake up Flurry Heart from her nap."

Then Thomas, Twilight, Oliver, Fluttershy, and the rest came over to stop the commotions before the guests are to arrive.

Thomas. "What is going on here?" Then he eyes Bill and Ben. "Bill Ben explain what is going on where you just sneaking around the homestead making messes along the way?"

Bill and Ben. "We are sorry Thomas." Then Oliver and his party arrived piecing in what had happen allowing Bill and Ben cause so much trouble to begin with.

Oliver. "I believe it has something to do with my missing holiday bunny project for this year's holiday village project. Isn't this right Bill and Ben?"

Feeling ashamed of letting Oliver's bunnies let loose all over the homestead both Bill and Ben explained about what they did to allow the bunnies to escape their hutch.

Bill and Ben. "WE are sorry everyone."

Bill. "We know we have been warned by Oliver not to play with his bunnies after he had mentioned that the are getting too big for us to handle."

Ben. "But we did not listen and decided to sneak into Oliver's room and found his keys to the rabbit hutches."

Bill. "We just opened the door to see which bunnies we are to play with, when they scampered out of the hutch leaving behind the mother who looked to us with a crossed expression on her face."

Ben. "WE did not mean for the baby bunnies to get out."

Bill. "That is why we wanted to catch the bunnies ourselves before Oliver was to find out."

Oliver. "Well guess what I have found out and my bunnies are loose all over the homestead, the question I have now is how am I going to get them back into the hutches in time for the guests to arrive?"

Thomas. "Not to mention how are we going get everything ready with the pole barn in a mess and one of the food platters got ruined because you did not let everyone know of what you did."

Bill and Ben lowered their heads in shame. "We're sorry Thomas, we are sorry everyone."

Then Twilight and her friends decided to do something about the mess that was caused by the clay twins.

Twilight. "I believe my friends and I can be of some help to make this Harvest Moon be back on track as you and your humanized engine friends would say. Wouldn't you agree girls."

Applejack. "You can count on us Twilight."

Rarity. "Absolutely."

Rainbow Dash. "Rock On!"

Pinky Pie. "Yup De Ditty."

Fluttershy. "Yay."

Starlight Glimmer. "You definitely got our attention my friends."

Spike. "Let us know of what to do and we will pitch in"

Flash Sentry. "I will help out if you do not mind Thomas?"

CMCS. "We will help too Thomas."

Thomas looked into his watch knowing it will be close before the first of their guests are to arrive, then he instructs everyone about how soon the guests are to arrive.

Thomas. "Alright everyone but we must hurry, the time for the first guests to arrive won't be long now. Fluttershy can you and your bunny help gather the baby bunnies back into their hutches?"

Fluttershy giggled knowing that Thomas knows about her touch with animals. "Sure, thing Thomas." Then turns to Angel in hopes he is helpful this time. "Are you ready this time Angel?" Then to make sure he is on board with everyone he made his more positive pose to gather the young bunnies by making the bunny call by bunny whistling to them. The baby bunnies heard this and know that there is a bunny in charge and all came into view of Angel to have them be marched back to their hutch with their mother who was waiting for her brood to return. Then Oliver with his keys in his hands had opened the door open to allow the bunnies back into the hutch. Every single one of them had a head count to be made sure they were all accounted for before Oliver closed the door behind them, all the bunnies are safe and away from the party.

Then the ponies brought with them some of their edibles from their homeland in hopes in combining both realms to see the reactions of two different worlds come together for this one celebration.

Pink Pie helped clean up the barn under Pinky's way when she brought with her a humongous vacuum cleaner to get rid of the mess that Bill and Ben had made when they allowed the bunnies loose. Then helped redecorate the barn with Rainbow Dash zooming in between the rafters and landings of the barn, making the barn festive again. Then in the dinning hall the ladies had remade the Vegetable platters with the help of the Apple family when they allowed for their hard-earned food to take part in this year's celebration, before they all taken the platters to the barn.

Rarity helped bring in her bling to the party with an arrangement of gems from Equestria with the autumn colors to make the barn come more alive. Ariel, jasper and Jessica helped hand the finished garments to James and Gordon to be place on the tables and seating arrangements in the pole barn.

James. "Looking splendid Rarity, almost as smart of my old paint work on my engine side." Gordon just giggled of what James had said. "What is so funny Gordon?"

Gordon. "Oh, James have you not seen your engine side lately, it has some of its paint scraped off yesterday, and it looked like it needed to be repainted at the steam works."

James. "What some one had to scrape my lovely red paint from my engine side? Who was is Gordon, I want to make them suffer for messing up my engine side without me knowing about it?"

Jessica. "I think you had better look into the mirror to find out James."

James. "What? Why?"

Ariel. "Duck told us you were so distracted when he was talking about the great western way, that you scraped your engine side in an overgrown siding James."

James just went red in the face.

Soon the Area was good as new again, the pole barn was redecorated better than previously thought it would be, the food platters were ready and keeping Pinky Pie from darting to the food. The horse teams were ready, along with their sentient friends Trevor and Terrance. Then from the dormers of the ponies Candace came down with a wide-awake Flurry Heart ready to take part in this year's harvest moon. Thomas and Rosie thanked their guests from a near disaster of a failed Harvest Moon festival thanks to the mischief of the clay twins Bill and Ben.

Thomas. "Wow Twilight, everything looks great again, and just in time too." He says this as their first guests are to arrive, The Hat Family came over and greeted the human Engines before attending the other guests for the event for the night.

Twilight. "I find this the best way to help others for a planned celebration, that almost landed into a disaster."

Then Thomas along with Rosie, Edward, Holly and Bo Co turned to both Bill and Ben about their missed deeds that day. "Bill, Ben, be thankful that Twilight and her friends found the time to help us after the mishap you did earlier today."

Both twins lowered their heads in disgrace. "WE are sorry everyone."

Thomas. "I may not mind you two wanting to play with any of the animals, so I am let the two of you in Charge of cleaning up the cow paddock and take all that waist to the compost pile for next year's growing season."

Bill and Ben. "OH No."

The party went on and like the year before it was a lovely evening, without any of the guests to take into mind what had happened earlier in the day to ever make this night sorrowful. Then in the skies they all noticed something different about the moon tonight. There was a spark from the middle of the moon to allow for two figures to appear before everyone and when it was clear it was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna out to be part of this celebrations with their subjects to take part in. The Ponies saw this and decided to see what the princesses are doing in this world.

Twilight. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, what are you doing here?" Then came up to hug her mentor to allow for both her and Luna to explain their presence in this world.

Celestia. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, my student it is a wonderful treat to be part of this lovely Harvest Moon celebration on your friends homestead."

Luna. "We just made our appearance known after a bit of a touch of the moon as we arrived here to make as pleasurable as it would be back in our world as well."

Then both Thomas and Rosie came up to greet the Princesses on their homestead and to make their presence pleasurable.

Thomas. "Greeting your Majesties, welcome to our homestead on Sodor."

Rosie. "We are both honored by your presence here to take part on our celebrations tonight."

Celestia. "The honor is all ours Thomas and Rosie."

Luna. "Now why not allow for us to be a part of the banquet Thomas and Rosie."

Then the two homesteaders showed the regal sisters to the pole barn where the food is to be served out to the princesses as they made their selections. Just in time to see Pinky Pie got lunged out of Henry's hold on her, that ended up seeing Pinky covered head to toe with the creamy sweet eats made on the homestead when everyone got their share for the night.

Then Pinky saw the mess she made, decided to eat the rest of the mess leaving nothing for the homeowners to clean up afterwards. Everyone laughed.

Pinky. "Ahh, now that was a clean sweet sweep." Then we close it off with Pinky pie as the picture goes black.

* * *

Come back to see who will take part in this years popular students contest. We will see who has a bigger impact from last Year's winners or will have to make it again this year. When we return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	6. Rallies for the Cure part 1

There will be a beneficial race to fund Childhood cancer on the Island of sodor, our favorites will participate in competing against each other. While it is a race for charity, the fastest of the groups will test friendships on each other. Want to see how this plays out, let us find out shall we."

I do now own any part of Thomas The Tank engine and Friends, Tugs the Television Series not My Little Pony Friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective owners, as for other characters are by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Rallies for the Cure**. Part 1

It was a warm fall day in the middle of great Britain, Thomas and his Hunting and fishing club are in the scrublands of Scotland, hunting for Red and Fallow Deer to fill their freezers with the fresh venison, plus other parts of their hunts will be either used as decoration, or act as warm furs for cold winter nights around the fireplace. Thomas was on his last buck as he uses his archery equipment to finally take the shot and allowed for his buck to dart away only a few yards before the animal had collapsed as the buck took its last breath. Then Thomas came up to his downed buck along with Game Warden Dex to help Thomas and his hunting group be successful like last year. Only this time they brought with them Trent Dimes and Shawn Brightly (Ten Cents and Sunshine), to help tend to the camp as they brought from the brooks some fresh trout for the hungry hunters for supper.

Shawn Brightly. "Nice turn of events for Thomas to allow of us to be part of his outdoor Club, while they are off hunting. We are just fishing during their time hunting the game animals for our survival as well as our own."

Trent. "Yeah that was nice of Thomas and Rosie allowed for the both of us to come along, since they are into hunting as well as fishing. Just leave us the big fishing when it comes to anything to do with water Shawn." This is when Shawn had his final catch of the day.

Shawn. "Oh, and ah, look. I just made my last catch for us and our returning hunters from their hunt." He says as he reals in his last trout for their hunting and fishing party begin to return after completing their final hunt before returning home the next morning.

Thomas. "Hey Trent, Hello Shawn, have you two caught enough fish for this groups of hungry travelers after our day on the hunt?"

Trent. "Yeah you better believe it Thomas, we have more than enough for our travels back after using the trout from today as our meal tonight my friends."

Shawn. "So how did everyone do on this hunt?"

Ariel. "Like last year we are successful on our planned hunts and had managed to bring the respectable amount of game back to the homestead."

Oliver. "You should have seen the buck I had downed today; those racks are larger than the one I had downed last year."

Gordon. "You should have seen the red deer buck I have downed today, a massive take down to feed the rest who are at home."

Edward. "All that matters is that everyone will surely survive another Sudrian Winter this year, and it looks like you two had managed enough trout not only for our meal tonight. You also managed to catch enough to smoke in the smoker back at the homestead."

Shawn. "Hey, we catch-m you smoke-m up in your smoker back home Edward and Thomas."

Rosie. "Now that the last buck that Thomas had managed to bring down before it was sent to storage for out trip back home. Why don't we get ourselves a chance to enjoy our time in this wilderness before our return trip to the lodge and our return trip back to Sodor everyone?" That is what they did, after Trent and Shawn had cleaned and gutted the trout just as Thomas and Edward ready the campfire with a camp tri pod Thomas and Edward managed to make out of forked branches of some fallen timbers. Then once everything was ready the ladies, Rosie, and Ariel managed to fix the meal where everyone was enjoying this wonderful evening under the Scottish night Skies. After the meal everything made of paper was thrown into the fire while other things were washed and sorted before everyone was ready to return to their camping tents with the respecting couples decided to hold on to love play when no one else was around to hear and witness.

The following morning the party of hunters are now ready to depart for Sodor after another photo shoot by the Lodge owner, Mika Miclinoc as commemoration of their latest visit to the Scottish Hunters Lodge.

Mika. "There you go you lot, now we have our latest up to dates with everyone, I wish you all luck on your return home with your game today."

Thomas. "Once again Mika, we like to thank you for taking time of for those who still much learning to do, no matter how we did well last year."

Mika. "I am most honored for your kind words young man, and for the rest of you young hunters. I bid you all farewell and may the good ones keep their lights on every one of you."

The friends. "Thank you!" Soon the hunting party had finally loaded True blue with their game fish and vehicles back on board before Thomas made his head count for everyone who ventured out on this hunt.

Thomas. "Alright everyone, let us see if everyone is on board before we send ourselves off." Then everyone lined up to see everyone from Trent and Shawn, along side them are Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Edward, Holly, Gordon, Rebecca, his sister Ariel and girlfriend Rosie are all on board and are waiting for Thomas to give the word. "Alight it appears we are all on board along with Cassey Tallshalley and his father. Everyone let us set sail for home. Oliver, Edward and Gordon, please untie us so we can set our course for home." That is what they have done before everyone of them stepped back on board just as the boat, True Blue had left its berth and, on its way, back down the channel on its way to sodor.

On the way back Cassey and Thomas was discussing about a topic that has been around since the announcement the previous Friday about a rally for the cure for childhood cancer.

Cassey. "That was a great time Thomas, have you thought about the Rally for Childhood cancer research?"

Thomas. "Everyone back at the homestead was really looking forward in being part of something that can bring a bit of support for the struggling families who are having a hard time making sure their little ones get proper treatments for their ailments. It is a shame that all that needed was to make an awareness to help the families during their time of need."

Cassey. "What kind of Rally have you come to mind raising awareness and support to find the cures for the children who are suffering these horrific diseases that can end their lives too soon."

Thomas. "Everyone had discussed this, and everyone had their own ideas of raising awareness on the disease."

Cassey. "Oh really, like what?"

Thomas thought of the many ideas he and the other residents and even the Mane Seven about how to raise awareness about finding the cure for Childhood cancer.

Thomas. "So far, we discus between a off road rally including our off-road vehicles, but the Mane seven do not have permits to drive them. We then thought about boat racing round the Isle of Mann and back again. That was on Trent and Shawn, but once again our Equestrian friends do not have access to watercraft and may not know how to run them. Then we thought of a series of rallies that can benefit everyone for their part of the rally."

Cassey. "What kind of rallies are involved that will involve everyone on the homestead?"

Rosie. "WE all decided to have a relay rally involving many things we have in our possession."

Thomas. "The first part will be the equine Rally for those who own horses can participate the race to the beaches near bluff cove where there will be some racing boats including True blue and Trent's Long Star for the next leg of the ralley."

Rosie. "The next part will be back at the homestead where two to three teams of campers must make a base camp and remember survival techniques to help survive any kind of night out in the Sudrian wilderness. Those camps will be judge by Game Warden Dex to make sure the camps they have not only make sure everyone is to survive the sudrian night but must also remember to remember safety while bush crafting and bush survival."

Thomas. "The final part, will be a bike rally for those whose teams had passed the campers trial can take part in the bike rally for the final stretch to the finish line and the winners will be declared at the end of the rally."

Cassey. "How many teams are there going to be? Are you going to be part of this race Thomas and Rosie?"

Thomas. "Rosie and I are part of the True blue and Campers trial during the event."

Rosie. "James, Rarity, Molly, Applejack are part of the Equine run to the seaside."

Thomas. "Oliver, Rosie and I will be part of both the Boating trials and the camper's trials. Trent, Shawn, and Fluttershy are only part of the Boating trials while Twilight, Flash sentry, and Pinky Pie are part of the camper's trials."

Rosie. "The final part will be between Gordon, Scott, Rainbow Dash, The Scottish twins and Duck are taking part in the bike rally to finish for the Billington Vulcan homestead."

Cassey. "Who are the other two teams to participate in the events?"

Ariel. "Some of our friends from the international boarding house are participating as are the students from the smelters house."

Cassey. "I also hear that other schools are also participating in the rallies too. I just hope they do not displease you just because of your backgrounds."

Thomas. "I just hope that is not the case, we all know what it is like to be underestimated because of our beginnings as engines, tugboats and ponies from another world. This is not about which school is greater, it is about raising the funds for families who are desperately needing help for their young one's survival from a deadly disease."

They all continued until the boat was seen by Percy, while keeping watch over Thomas's beef cattle. Then began to see True Blue return to view then turned to alert Toby who was with him when he spotted the boat into view.

Percy. "Toby Look." Toby looked up to see what Percy was talking about. "Thomas and the others are back from their hunt."

Toby. "It also looks like they were just as successful like last year Percy." Then Polly and Mavis rode up and decide to join Percy and Toby in Welcoming their friends' home after another well-earned hunt.

Polly. "Come on you two, let us head back up the trail to see what they have brought back." That is what they did.

The ponies who are also there on the homestead, have also seen the boat back from the hunting trip, even though Fluttershy is there, they did not alert her of knowing that the hunters of the homestead have returned after bringing a respectable amount of game home. Every pony else decided to head down and see what Thomas and his hunting fishing club had managed to bring back for everyone. Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were the first to show up once they have seen Thomas and Trent lifted out the boxed filled up with the deer meat and parts ready to be stored away in the meat locker in the dining hall.

Twilight. "Welcome back everyone, and it looks as if your hunt was a success, I Imagine it would be."

Edward. "Very successful Twilight, we just need to transfer all this deer meat to the meat lockers in the dining hall."

Applejack. "Now that looks like a mighty fine catch to feed everyone here on the homestead. Look like you have more than enough to last the winter and the following spring as well."

Rosie. "We hope so Applejack, Still excited about the Rally on Friday everyone?"

Rainbow Dash. "You better believe your old bunker for that Rosie; we are going to make a clean sweep on the rally."

Ariel. "Just remember Rainbow Dash, this is a trial of skills and techniques used on the trails, waterways and the back country of the homestead, and the bike rally is supposed to be the last part of the Rally."

Twilight. "Do not worry we have camped out in ever free forest back in Equestria to give us enough knowledge about camping in the great outdoors. Besides since this rally is on sodor we expect the dangers bit less than they will be back in Equestria."

Cassey. "WE may not have the real fire breathing dragons like you have in your world Twilight there are still dangers out in the woods that many may not be aware of since being so isolated also means running into people who may have bad intentions in mind especially when they are not in sound mind."

Rarity. "We also have run ins back in equestrian when we though we were alone in the wilderness of the two sisters."

Fluttershy finally came down after finding enough courage to find her friends after she also saw true blue return after the hunting and fishing club had return from their hunt. "At least it will involve no animals being harmed in these events."

Emily. "This is for a more serious reason for the rally besides no harm to animals Fluttershy, we are raising awareness to Childhood cancers for whose families struggle to find the medical needs of the children who fallen ill to any form of cancers."

Henry. "We will be providing some edibles and refreshments from the homestead before the events are to begin on Friday Morning."

Applejack. "That will also include the apple family as well Henry, we will be bringing the best of both worlds for one cause."

Toby. "The real event will begin after the morning banquet, then after the event is over all participants will be earning a meatal for their participating in the rallies for the cure of childhood cancers."

Starlight Glimmer. "This is really exciting to witness all the way from Equestria, I bet that Celestia will also want to be part of this cause too."

Flash. "I am sure she would if she was not too busy making sure she is to answer the many peoples of Equestria."

Twilight. "I am sure she will, my brother and his family will also be watching us from the stands to cheer us on during the trials."

Applejack. "My sister and her friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders will also be participating in the Middle school trials on Saturday, they have their own trials normal for a middle school."

Rarity. "I know, the egg race, the wheel barrel race, and the sack race do sound like a fun thing to watch."

Thomas. "I also hear that Skarlowey and his friends are to participate in that rally too."

James. "I would not mind seeing how they will fare in their racing rallies on Saturday."

Molly. "You and me both James."

Thomas. "Well, until Friday and Saturday we need to store all this venison into the meat lockers in the dining hall. So those who want to help us out you can, and for those who do not, well we will respect that too."

Everyone knows that Thomas can sense not everyone likes to see these items to be placed in the meat lockers. Even though Fluttershy does not support hunting, she does help bring in the boxes of Venison to the meat lockers. Everyone was surprised to see her participate in helping the homesteaders prepare the homestead for the winter.

Thomas. "Thank you Fluttershy, I know you are not a big fan when it is time to bring animals down when their time on earth is up by any means."

Fluttershy. "I know Thomas, it is like every creature had said, what happened yesterday is not today. I know you and your friends need this for your winter survival, so I am more than happy to help in any way that I can." Everyone smiled.

After a good hearty meal involving the venison from their hunts, everyone gathered to their homes, Twilight and her friends found their way back to Equestria to rest their heads away for the night. Thomas and Rosie felt it was too long since they have found time for each other since the arrival of the ponies to their homestead. They both laid besides each other in the bed while Rosie placed her head on Thomas's Chest knowing she and Thomas are finding time with each other is harder when keeping everyone feed and housed on their homestead.

Rosie. "One would think we have adopted our friends as part of a growing family, starting from our time away from our engine forms, then finding where we are to house our friends who came afterwards. Then when the ponies from Equestria came all this way to be part of our living arrangements when we had that crazy event this past summer. I feel that we are putting every effort to make sure everyone here is feed and cared for like how a mother and father would care for their young before it is time to see them off after they completed school and find their way into the world."

Thomas. "Seems like the workload here gets harder and harder to keep everyone else here comfortable and accountable. As much as I would love to spend my time with you Rosie. The same time I hope when high school is over with us, I hope everyone has a plan of what kind of future they all want to have. That way the burden on us would not be so great."

Rosie. "Until the morning why don't we make this night a memorable one, just between the two of us."

Then Thomas brought Rosie up to meet him in the face and responded Seductively. "You and I are going to be on a wild ride tonight my lady." Then allowed of her to be on top of him just after placing safety over pleasure. Then rose up to meet her halfway to begin their love play while sitting up in the bed. Thomas caresses, and made love over the places where Rosie felt the most pleasure from Thomas. Up and down her chest, only reaching where she felt comfortable for him to touch. While doing so, their energy began to soar, to the point of Rosie feeling his energy and strength through their play. Then they both exchanged positions as she is now laying on the bed and Thomas was on top of her, before continuing on with the love play until both are exhausted and satisfied with a final kiss of thanks and a goodnight, they both drifted to sleep to face the new day.

* * *

It was now Friday and it was time for the participants to sign on for their participation of the rally races. The First part will be the Equine ride from the Homestead down to Bluffs Cove where the riders not only show their horsemen ship, but to master a ride from the countryside over to the waterways of the Island. Those to sign up for this part of the Rally, James, Molly, Emily, Rarity, Fluttershy, Jessica and Jasper will take part in this Rally, While Thomas, Rosie, Ariel, and Oliver take part in the Boat racing between True Blue and Long Star, waiting in the harbor of Harrwick. After the boats reach the shore line of the inland Lagoon of the homestead, Twilight Sparkle Flash Sentry, and Starlight Glimmer are the teams continue into the back country of the homestead and set up some base camps where they are to use natural materials around the area and build some bush craft shelters and using bush crafting skills as part of the trail run. Gordon, Scott, Conner, Caitlin, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinky Pie are part of the Bike Rally to finish the rally.

Rainbow Dash. "OH yeah get ready for me to finish the race in ten seconds flat."

Gordon. "Do not forget Rainbow Dash that I was supposed to be this Island strongest and fasted engine on the whole of Sodor, Strong and fast enough to be this Island's express engine, fastest and best just the one who can pull the express."

James. "Except for the time you burst your safety valve when you were about to pass Henry when he was locked up in the tunnel after he refused to run into the rain fearing it would wash away his green paint and red stripes for all to see."

Molly. "That is enough James unless you want for everyone here to know how you ran into some tar wagons while taking troublesome trucks on your way from that one time."

James. "OH alright, just do not remind me."

Jessica. "Hm I do not know; I might want to read on what happen to you on that day James brother."

James was startled on what his sister had said. "You wouldn't."

Jessica became cheeky. "I might." Then she took off looking for Jasper, just as James tried to reason with his sister on reading on the event that lead him into the tar wagons that day.

James. "No wait, Jessica get back here." He said as he races to find her just as the rest of the friends had to laugh at James's indecency.

Molly. "I wish him luck."

It was time for the rally, For the Equine division, James, Molly, Jessica, Jasper, Emily, Rarity and Fluttershy are ready for the homestead team, While Den and Dart are on their horses, they began be-friending their names are Charger, and whirlwind. For the international boarding house, it is Rajiv and Ho-meih on their horses, Raheem, and Ne-wanni.

James. "Good luck everyone."

Molly. "May the best riders win."

Rajiv. "Not to worry since a royal engine is here to participate in a grand fundraising event for the young people of our world and their families too."

Rarity. "I just hope this will be a clean rally today."

Den. "This will be fun. Oh, ah what I mean is."

Dart. "What he means is that we wish everyone a good luck and have fun everyone."

Fluttershy. "I find this very delightful don't you agree with me Flutters?" Her horse Flutters aggrees with her rider knowing it will be a fun day.

Jessica. "Good luck everyone including you too brother."

James. "You too sis, and everyone."

The announcer is about to start the events for the day.

Announcer. "Racers who are participating in the rallies for the cure for cancer, please take your positions."

Then everyone got to their part in the rally, Thomas, Trent and their teams are ready to take part in their events of the day, as Are the bikers towards the final stretch of the rally, At the end of the line and the other school who are also participating are there as well. How will they fair during a rally like this, will everyone on board be under good terms. We will continue the rally to see how everyone will fare in the event. We will return to Northwestern high school year 2, until next time.


	7. Rallies for the cure part 2

We are about to enjoy a bit of racing of different categories across the Island of sodor with our humanized friends from the rails, docs and the alternative world of Equestria who agreed to be a part of a fund raising for awareness of Childhood Cancers. The races are on the way with other students from other Schools participating mostly for better performance, or for better quality of schools they represented. Let us find out who amongst the schools of sodor have just as friendly natured as the Students from Northwestern High School. Shall we?

I do now own any part of Thomas the tank engine and friends, Tugs the television series and my little pony friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective trade brands and the production of the companies for their shows. Other characters included are owned by Pinkninjaprime, and blackboard26

* * *

**Rallies for the cure Part 2.**

Last time we have seen Thomas and his friends return after a hunt to guarantee enough food for everyone who calls the homestead home. Even the ponies from Equestia, who constantly return to sodor since the start of the school year and hopes to find a way to help those who live in this world to say thanks for the times shared by the ponies from their world. After that everyone was talking about a fund raiser to raise awareness of childhood cancers for struggling families who needed the help when their children have fallen ill to the various diseases relating to cancers. The Rallies including a horse rally to the Bluffs Cove, where a series of boats including True Blue by Thomas and Long Star that belongs to Trent Dimes. (Ten Cents) then the next leg of the challenge is to use bush crafting skills to make shelters for the survival trials taking place in the wooded areas of the homestead. Once finished with this part the finally challenge was to have the bike racing teams to made a dash towards the finish line located in the heart of Knapford where the winners are declared and all those who participated will be honored with a metal for their participation in the Rally.

The contest was about to start when two other schools decided to participate. However, when they came, they had not the mind for raising awareness for a good cause, they came to see who has the better students between the schools. These are two groups of students from two different schools, one group came from Knapford high School. It was said that only the privileged students participate in the school's activities, to show superiority, while the others are from Vicars Town High. In their school, most of the students appear to be not the friendliest of sorts and believe all other schools should bow down to their brutal harsh means to run a school and anyone who gets in the way, needs to be on the lookout.

Our friends from Northwestern high School have seen the other schools, they can tell from the looks of them. They can be a problem when issues will rise about superiority, when the whole purpose of today's challenge is to help out the families who depend upon support from the public in raising funds helping young children fight a serious disease that can take a young life away at any day.

Percy. "Those students do not look too friendly to me." Diesel who came up to see the outcome of the challenge can tell from the look of the Vicars town student, appear to be troublesome.

Diesel. "From what I can see, they look like they can be very devious in my eye Percy."

When the talk from the Knapford students Gordon Scott and James cannot help but feel disgusted about what they had to say about the students from Northwestern High School and Vicars Town.

"". "Well would you look at these pathetic losers waiting to see us give them their embarrassment when we win the challenge for our school."

Then Henry came up to give his friends a good luck on their challenges for the day.

Henry. "Hey guys, good luck on your races today." Then he was turned by the other three about what they were hearing and now Henry was hearing it too, also feeling indignant about their boasting about winning overall.

"". "These other schools should quit while we are ahead of them. I bet they hardly even know how to do the things listed on the programs. Wouldn't you agree Allister?"

Allister. "Quite right Roland, why the students from Knapford high school will show them what it means to be students like us. A-ha, ha, ha."

Gordon. "Disgraceful."

James. "Disgusting"

Henry. "Despicable."

Scott. "Degradable."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity heard it too they are also very displeased of what the stuck-up students have said about their school.

Rainbow Dash. "Show us, we will show them what we can really do for Northwestern High School."

Rarity. "Quite right Rainbow dash, we will display to those shenanigans about what makes our school just as grand as any school on sodor."

The friends meet up for one last time before the outdoor trials are to begin.

Percy. "You should have heard them Thomas, the students from Vicars Town appears to be a band of troublemaker from Diesel's and my eyes."

James. "Gordon, Scott, Henry and I have not heard such talk before from any students mouth on how they degrade any school, just because they are from the upper-class school of the Island."

Thomas. "Calm down everyone, I know meeting up with other schools are going to be a challenge since we hardly know anything about how their schools ran. We are just lucky we have a headmaster who has a fair mind when it comes to problems with the student in her school."

Henry. "And if the other schools commit to any wrong doings while taking part of the challenges to raise awareness of Childhood cancers Thomas?"

Twilight. "I have a feeling the other student might be missing the point about these challenges that we are about to take part in."

Trent. "I kind of agree, I mean, out of all of the people we have met on this island either from the sea, the rails or even from abroad. I have a feeling some of the participants may have missed the reasons why we are in the middle of these trials to begin with."

Edward. "After all, when we all had these events played out from last year, I hardly seen any of these students become part of anything that is worth taking time out to help our fellow citizen in the process."

Applejack. "I have a feeling that their lifestyle may be the block that preventing their time amongst the other students and people across this Island."

Pinky Pie. "OH, it makes me so sad that they cannot find the fun in such events. Especially when this event was to help the families with their problems when their children are fighting a life-threatening disease like cancer."

Starlight Glimmer. "I have a feeling they will see what will await them once the trials are on the way. Since we hardly seen any of these students out here. I have a feeling they will learn more sense than from what they came here for."

Thomas. "Let us not get too much ahead of ourselves, as much as I want to win like everyone else. Do not forget that they are human too. They may not understand where we came from but do know what it is like to be there for others. I have a feeling they will learn more about helping others than what was told to them."

Rosie. "Thomas is right, we cannot forget that they are still young like us, and a whole lot of growing up to do. Even if they felt they know of what they are doing. I have a feeling their educations only went as far as to how to greet thy fellow man, by what ever means that can be."

Emily. "And remember everyone, we are not just here to win, we are here to have a great time. If the other students did plan to create some problems while on these trials for the cure for childhood cancer, then I believe the officials will make good judgements about who would be at fault when one of us could fall because of their cheeky idea of a victory over every other school on the Island."

Then the friend held out their hand for a good luck on the trail run rallies, and to have a safe, fair and fun time on the courses.

Thomas. "Alright everyone, are we ready to give it our all today?" He says as his friends from the homestead made an alliance ready to show what they are capable to perform on the trial run rally. "Alright team let give them a show to remember!"

The Friends. "Hurray!" Then the friends took their positions at their stations. The first part of the challenge was the horse rider trot to Bluffs Cove where the awaiting boats are ready for their teams to arrive to allow them to race around a set of buoys that mark the turnaround back to shore where the finish will be in the channel of the inland lagoon on Thomas's homestead. From there in the wooded area of the homestead, there are a series of building materials gathered to be part of this challenge. The Bush challenge was to see who can build a sturdy strong weather resisting structure that will be judged by Game Warden Dex Manatou to see who can build a base camp using the materials present in each location. Then after the completion of this event the final one the bike race toward final leg of the rally where it ends at Knapford.

Taking part of the horse Run trial, from the homestead, was James, Rarity, Molly, Jessica, Jasper, Emily, and Pinky Pie. While Rajiv and Ho-mieh are taking part for the international barding house on their horses, Raheem and Ne-Wanni. While two students from Knapford High school who goes by the names of Frances Dulongoul, and the other is Luard Nottington. They are riding very elegant horses that may match their elegance but may not like the nature of the run.

From the Vicars town high School, they appear to be riding some very nasty looking equine anyone could ever see. The two students from Vicarstown are Deloris Granger, while the other is Rudy Crockerton. They are riding a pair of rough looking horses that did not look like they have been treated very well and may be hard for the two to handle for the competition.

Rarity. "My goodness, I never see neither snobbish nor horrid looking equine in my entire life not even back home in our world darlings."

James. "I cannot help but feel sorry about these riders besides us."

Emily. "I do not even know if they understand what it means to have good relations to their animals if they want a successful run or rally."

Jasper. "I am more worried about their animals trusting in their riders handling them when it works two ways both with the ridder and their horse who the rider may want or not want a relation with."

Ho Meih. "I just hope they do not hurt themselves nor their animals if they want to find co-operations with each other."

Rajiv. "I hope they have common sense before the trot to the sea is over before they know of it."

Then the announcer began to call the riders to the starting line. "All horse riders are to report to the starting line! All racers please take your positions!" Then the riders began to line across the starting line, just as the homesteaders and the international boarding house had come up without fail, just as the Knapford Students came up in their snobbish attitude while their horses began to protest as they were handled under the command of the two riders much to the horses annoyances. It was at this point that the Vicarstown team had finally came up to the starting line as their animals fought for control on who oversees the team to the annoyance of the teenagers in the saddles.

Deloris. "Oh, come on, once this is over with, we can be done and over with each other alright." Her horse did not like her attitude, nor did the horse next to him when his ridder treated him just as bad.

Rudy. "Oh, pipe down, I will be glad when this is done, your worthless overgrown wretch." The horse beneath him did not like that, then he quieted down enough to let the start of the race begin.

Jessica. "Those two are in a world of trouble if they cannot find pleasure of riding on horses." The others agreed.

Frances. "Just look at those two, they are pathetic if you ask me."

Luard. "I wonder how long it was for them to earn an equine ridership, I mean really. Can you see something so sad in your life?"

The other ridders did not like that, realizing that the two schools will be a problem not only for the race but how they are handling themselves during the races. Their own horses cannot help but feel sorry for the ones being handles by the Vicarstown students realizing the two students had not have the talk about treating your animals with the respect they deserved. The other horses may not be handled as badly, but from the looks of the other horses, the course set for this part of the rally may not be to their liking since they are not used to riding in the wilderness. They are more used to ride in city parks and behind their manors with their caretakers taking care of them from the staff of the household rather than the riders on top of them.

Then the announcement to start the race was about to begin. "Racers, are you ready, on your marks get set." "BANG!" with the sound of a cap gun going off the friends from the homestead and the international house were clearly in the lead, with James with his horse Blaze in the front of the pack followed by Pinky Pie on Broadway.

Pinky Pie. "Ya-hoo! We are on our way Broadway we are going to give this Island what we can really do."

Rarity on her Dutch Frisian stallion Ferdinand and Molly on her horse Pixie. While Jessica and Jasper are enjoying their time riding both Maggie and Jax. Emily on her Horse Misty while rearing up behind them are the international students on their horses as Rajiv and Ho-mieh began to catch up with the leads of the pack. From behind them the Students from Knapford High cannot believe how far the riders from Northwestern high School have such a huge lead over them. The Vicarstown Students are very cross that their animals have not done as they were told.

Rudy. "Come on you Silly thing, can you see that we are too far behind?"

Deloris. "What is your problem any way we need to beat the other schools for this race?"

The friends who were watching from the stands can see that the horses for Vicarstown refuse to work with undisciplined people if they cannot find ways of co-operating with their horses for a race.

The knapford Students are making some progress, but their horses are not use to head down stone ridden hills and muddy patches along the way to Bluff's cove. The first to arrive for Northwestern High School was Rarity for the first part of the race.

Rarity. "Yes, we made it to this first round my dear Ferdinand." Ferdinand felt very proud to be working with Rarity for a generous cause. Next to come to the finish was James followed by his twin sister Jessica, Molly came after her the Jasper, Emily Finally Pinky Pie Rajiv and Ho-Meih had finished for Northwestern high school. Even though Rarity did win the race everyone from the school shook hands with their Equestrian Friend. The Students from Knapford High had finally managed to cross with Vicars town still on the starting line. Their horses refuse to move, making the riders so cross they wanted to hurt the animals for not doing as they were told to do. Then both Deloris and Rudy dismounted their horses and are about to create harm to the two animals when Percy, Scott, Cassey, and Doodle Loo came over and made sure no harm will come to the animals.

Deloris. "Alright that does it."

Rudy. "Blasted animals." Then the animals got worried knowing their riders are about to do something very hurtful to them. This got to some of our friends watching from the stands, so Percy, Diesel, Scott, Cassey, and Doodle Loo came down and stop the two before they commit to some cruelty to the animals they just got off from.

Rudy. "This is what happens when you do not work with us, you get a severe beating!" Then Rudy pulled back a fist and was about to hit his animal when a hand belonging to Scott stopped him, who was backed up by his Northwestern Friends about the cruel act Rudy was about to commit.

Scott. "Don't you dare lay a hand or fist on these precious animals; they are not here for you to make into your punching bags. They are living beings that deserve to be treated with respect if you want to co-operate with them in order to for them to co-operate with you."

Rudy. "Lay your hand off of me, who do you believe you are?"

Scott. "If you must know I am really known as the Flying Scotsman, but since my humanity from the previous year, I am now known as Scott Gresley, along with my brother Gordon Gresley."

Deloris. "You mean you are one of the humanized engines we have been hearing about, and you are supposed to be the Flying Scotsman?"

Percy. "He is not the only one who was supposed to be an engine becoming Human, a majority of the student body were supposed to be steam and diesel engines before our change into our human forms."

Down by Bluff's Cove the next part of the race was on but without the team from Vicarstown. The three vessels are True blue by Thomas, Long Star by Trent Dimes for Northwestern High School, while the third boat operated by a student from Knapford High. His name is Apollo Ranyard, and his team from Knapford High are using a high-speed racer believing the high speed will allow him a sure win. Both Thomas and Trent looked at the speed boat knowing if the boater is not too careful the light craft will be swept away by the strong currents that are plaguing the Sudiran sea at this time of year.

Trent on the radio with Thomas. "Hey there Thomas, have you seen what I am seeing next to us?"

Thomas answers back. "I do Trent, and I am worried about their use of speed during the most treacherous time when the waters around sodor are rough due to the time of the year."

Trent. "What do you think we should do if they are to be swept by the strong north winds that can make their boat take off from the waters?"

Thomas. "We will keep an eye on them Trent, if they are in trouble, it makes no sense to see fellow racers to be in trouble during an event like this."

Trent. "Agreed Thomas."

From the Docks the announcer for the Ocean Trials are ready to start the race. "Boaters be on the ready for this rally, Boaters on your marks, get set." "HONK!" And the boats were off, the speed racer was off like a torpedo, while both True Blue and Long Star was on their way to the turn around. While the boaters were off the riders from Knapford wanted to know how the racers from Northwestern High School managed to ride their horses so well.

Frances. "How in the world you work with your animals so well?"

Luard. "We barely made it into a canter instead of a trot to the Shoreline, what is your secret?"

James just had to stepped up. "Let me ask you two this, how often your horses ever experience riding in the wilderness settings like we would be while living on our friend's homestead?" Both Frances and Luard did not know.

Rarity. "Let me ask you this darlings have you ever spend enough time with your animals before gaining their trust and able to allow you to be ridden to where you would like to go when your animals clearly had no experience riding in wilderness settings like this?"

Frances. "Does it matter when our aids are in charge of handling of our animals, when we have other matters to attend?"

Jasper. "You mean to just neglect the bonding of your animals, not knowing of their strengths and their weaknesses."

Molly. "and let me guess, are your other matters including parties in your parent's homes when you are clearly supposed to oversee handling of your horses. You were the ones who wanted to own horses, and it is your responsibility to manage their care if you want a better relationship with your animals."

Over by the Sea Challenge both True blue and Long Star are clearly heading for the turning points, both Trent and Thomas are coasting under regulate speeds, that also included for the speed boat to coast under the same amount of speed as the other boaters. As they are getting closer to the Buoys the Knapford Students boat was beginning to gain speed in hopes to over come the other racers before making the turnaround back to the inland lagoon of Thomas's.

Apollo. "All I have to do is make it to that buoy in order of making the turn around and I can kiss these slow schooners back to shore." Both Thomas and Trent see this and are worried, Thomas was the first to speak on his radio to Apollo.

Thomas. "Apollo, you must slow down, the currents are too strong for you to make the turn in that speed. The waves will make your boat to capsize." Apollo responded in a disrespectful way back to Thomas.

Apollo. "You just worry about your sorry vessel loser; I am going to make the win for my school, and you cannot be in my way when I win." Then he took his vessel off as he laughed after the comment he said to Thomas.

Both Thomas and Trent were cross, but also know of what they are talking about, then Trent comes on to make his agreement with Thomas.

Trent. "Apollo, Thomas is right you must slow down or the rip currents will throw your vessel upside down if you are not too careful over the open water like that."

Apollo. "Tell you what fellas how about you are watching my stern in your bows to make a bow at me when I win this race." He said while laughing but not much longer when a huge rouge wave came crashing down on his vessel causing his speed boat to flip over rendering the boat useless to travel back to the finish line.

Thomas and Trent did see this and stopped their vessels next to the flipped boat that appears to be in real trouble since they both tried to warn him. Thomas was the first to radio to Apollo about his condition to continue with the sea course.

Thomas on Radio. "Apollo, Apollo can you hear me? This is Thomas Billington on board the vessel True Blue. Can you hear me?" Then both True blue and Long Stars boat whistles were blasted to see and hear any response from the flipped watercraft.

Rosie is with Thomas watching the who thing along with him. "I do not see anything moving Thomas, do you believe he is alright?"

Thomas. "One way to find out." Then got on the radio with Trent. "Trent!"

Trent. "Yes Thomas."

Thomas. "We need to make sure that Apollo is alright, do you believe we should check to see if he is alright?"

Trent. "I believe that should be a smart move Thomas." Both True Blue and Long Star came up to the fallen vessel and Thomas let Rosie to handle True blue while Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) took hold of Long Star from Trent. "Shawn, radio back to shore about a turned watercraft near the turnaround buoy, Thomas and I are going to check the crew of the speedboat from Knapford High."

Shawn. "Alright Trent, Thomas good luck." Both Trent and Thomas took off their shoes and placed flippers and scuba gear on and dived into the waters of the Sudrian see, checking on the crew of the speedboat. Rosie and Shawn watched with worry about the speedboat operator with Thomas and Trent's attempts to rescue them from a watery tomb. Thomas and Trent came to the underside of the boat to see Apollo and his crew are still a live but panicking about being under water and causing themselves to lose air trying to get out. Thomas and Trent came to them signaling that they are to help them to shore but must keep calm. The crew calmed down as Thomas and Trent asked them to be. Using a glass pick uses to break glass in the event of an emergency in which this is, use it to knock out the glass that encases the boat's crew then Trent takes his knife to cut the bands that restrains the riders to their seat to have them float up to surface with their rescuers to their nearby floating rings for the rescue. Both Rosie and Shawn were relieved to see the Knapford students are alright along with Thomas and Trent who helped guided the two to their vessels then left the flag to let other boaters about the turned over vessel in the water for the coast guard to pick up after the event was over. Then Thomas allowed for Apollo and some of his crew to travel with him while Trent let the rest to travel with him the rest of the way to the inland lagoon and to the finish line was True blue who was followed by Long Star before giving the next event the Bush challenge to be next to play out, but not before everyone came down to see how the students from Knapford High School were fairing after their affair with the sudrian Sea.

Announcer. "It is True blue the winner followed by Long Star to finish this part of the outdoor rallies ladies and gentlemen. After that heroic action between both True blue and Long Star, we hope the crew of the speedboat are able to clue us in on how their performance came to a wash out."

After that the two other boaters wanted to know the reason for their careless actions out on the open water like that.

Trent. "That was a very dangerous move you had made out there, what were you thinking you can outwit the powers of the sea like that?"

Thomas. "Just be lucky both Trent and I had our rescue training by the local game wardens who taught us both how to be careful while traveling by sea in any weather. Traveling out on the open water in the fall is the most treacherous time to pull stunts like that."

The speedboat crew knew that Thomas and Trent were right and now they had to face their families about how they neglected to learn anything about the sea during the rougher times of the year.

* * *

With two events down and two more to go, how long it will take for the other two schools get their act together if they wanted to participate in the outdoor trials. Will they ever understand what they are really hear beside being able to overcome any school on the island for the better. We shall return another time to see the results of the Rallies for the Cure. On the Return to Northwestern high School year 2."


	8. Rallies for the cure part 3

We are about to finish an outdoor challenge involving three schools of Sodor, with Northwestern high school clearly in the lead over the other two schools. Vicarstowns showed they had no patients while working with others as they displayed their impatient while needing to ride horses during the trot to Bluff's Cove for their school, almost about to commit a harsh treatment to the horses when some of our friends haves stopped them from such an act. The Students of Knapford were also very hard to work with when they believed their privileged life can achieve any obstacles only to find they have been wronged in two events thus far. Can the opposing schools ever know how to get along with others on the Island while on the Rallies for the Cure? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & friends, Tugs the Television series, and My little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are owned by their respective owners. While other ocs are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Rallies for the Cure part 3.**

Last time we were watching the students of Northwestern high school complete two events over the competing schools, Knapford High School, and VicarsTown High. While the students from Vicars town failed to earn their horses trust and began to use cruel methods to gain obedience. While two boat racers belonging to Northwestern high school, the speedboat belonging to Knapford High miscalculated his actions as he and his crew were capsized after the warning from both Thomas and Trent about the treacherous Sudiran fall seas during the challenge. Then both Trent and Thomas had to stop in their part of the challenge to rescue the crew of the capsized vessel only to have the crew members a serious talk about their actions while speeding in rough rouge seas during this time of the year. With two challenges down it will be soon time for the Bush survival challenge to begin before allowing for the bike race to Knapford for the final trial and hopes to raise enough for those who depend upon the rallies to help Cancers centers to find ends to Childhood cancers for the survival and health of their children who had fallen ill to the disease.

**Now **

It was that afternoon after the events included the trot to Bluff's Cove and the boat rally to the homestead lagoon that almost ended tragically if it was not for the efforts of both Thomas Billington and Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) in helping another participant taking part in the challenge. Then announcement of the trials will continue but the judging for the Bush survival challenge will take place the following day. This gives the teams an ample amount of time to build their structures due to what has been presented to them. Each team will be signed in an area to build structures above the ground level knowing how much colder it would be this time of year to camp in the wilderness. Each area also must include a place to store firewood to keep themselves warm, have with them food items that will last them overnight regardless the conditions they are kept in. Each team must have enough spaces where everyone in their teams have a place to sleep the overnight hours and do what must be done to prevent the changing conditions of the weather and build the structures to make sure they can survive not only the weather, but must be able to keep the cold out. This is what the students from the homestead and the international boarding house wanted to try and see if they can take such a challenge to see if they have what it takes to be survivors of any outdoor situation. Those who are participating for Northwestern high school will be Oliver, Gina, Donald, Douglas, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle Flash Sentry, Axel, and Frida. Two students from KNapford high who had some experience in the great outdoors sort of speak, they go by the names of Jovanni Ginerwick, and Waldon Darringnor. While four students from Vicars Town are also participating even though they hardly ever know about participating on outdoor activities that did not include rough sports.

The teams from Northwester high school will be split up into four teams with Oliver, and Gina, as team one, Donald and Douglas being part of team two. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Flash Sentry will be part of Team Three, while Axel and Frieda are taking part in team four for their school. The four students from Vicars Town are also splitting into groups of two. One team has two participants Boris Allagiers, and the other is Natty Warningten, both did have camp outs behind their homes but not much of anywhere else they could have, the other team for Vicars Town were, Oslwald Jaspintin, while his teammate Harriet Younling wanted to take part since they are eager to learn about outdoor training, but felt they can managed even without the skills they needed for this trial.

While the teams gathered around Game Warden Dex Manatou to announce his participation in making sure every student will be monitored on how their building structures are coming along and make sure no one is taking supplies from other teams who depend of the materials to take part in the challenge. Also, to make sure the students will be kept watch to prevent any predators to show up unannounced while the trials are underway.

Game warden Dex Manatau. "Remember everyone, while everyone else is resting for the night, I will remain to make sure everyone here are taking part in the overnight bush challenge. Each of you will have to build structures that will make sure you not only kept warm but to be ensured that you have a safe place to spend the night. Remember this is an outdoor challenge that also means you must have your wits if you want to succeed in surviving an outdoor situation like we are undergoing as we speak. I do not want anyone to take away anyone else's building supplies if you feel you need additional supplies for your camps, each of you must be fairly equipped before the start of the builds. Alright everybody, I am about to time the amount of time each build took during the challenge. All challengers get ready to start your campsites, on your marks, get set." This is when Game warden Dex started his timer. "Let's get going on your builds everyone."

All the contenders viewed the materials presented to them and Oliver and Gina knows of what structure they can build, while Donald and Douglas had a structure of their own in mind, Twilight, Flash and Applejack have an Idea of a structure that can house all three of them, Axel and Freida remembered the kind of ancient structures they can make from the materials presented to them and waited no time in preparing the ground for the structured to stand on. The team from Knapford have seen the types of materials in front of them and were disappointed that they had to use primitive style of building using nothing but large poles mounds of stone, piles of stringy sticks and forked branches and a huge straw stack. Neither Jovanni nor Waldon have not learned how to use such materials in their memories. The crews from Vicars town have ideas of how to use them but need to make sure not to break or bash apart their materials knowing finding spare items so close to darkening skies will be impossible to find.

While the outdoor challenge was on the way, back on the homestead some of the residents and the other two schools are in a middle of a discussion on how poorly they behaved before the people who were once engines and tugboats who had worked tirelessly since each engine was built from a very long time to be part of the Northwestern Railway before their humanization the previous year. There with them are the principals and the families of the teenagers of the schools to hear it from the ones in question about their actions and attitudes for the events displayed from earlier of the day.

Lucile Hat. "Well this is a fine turn of events. Not only have I seen such sportsmanship from my students, but to hear how the other students handled their performance during the trials make me wonder what kind of educations you have been taught other than the usual curriculums."

STH. "I am very proud of how my former engines turned humans have handled themselves throughout the trails, but how they managed to prevent further disasters because of the behavior and attitudes of the other schools."

Principal Bernard Nawintin is the principal for Knapford High while Principal Louis Churron is head of Vicarstown High.

Principal Nawintin. "Yes, it appears that my students lack good judgement if they want to improve to the rest of the Island and the world that they can take care of themselves beyond their parents care. It seems however that the privileged life must have plagued their heads about being able to stand on their own two feet when they needed to."

Principal Churron. "Yeah it appears that my students lack discipline if they want to continue without the pressures of the world they hardly know beyond their own front doors."

Then the adults turned to the students from both schools about their actions during the events earlier.

STH. "I hope you lot have come to the conclusions for your downfall for today. Each of you were wiling to take all or nothing on a cause that will enlighten a chance for struggling families whose Children fallen ill to related cancers."

Principal Nawintin. "It appears that my students may have missed the reasons for our participation about the rallies for the cure to end childhood cancers. The competitions between the schools have made them too thick to know how to handle themselves during any outdoor related event. Now I am ever wondering if the students taking part in the outdoor trials ever understand what kind of skills are needed to survive the greater outdoors."

Principal Churron. "I just hope my students have those kinds of skills too, if not then I feel they needed more than just brute strength and toughness to make it through the sudrian wilderness tonight."

Thomas and his friends from the homestead, the international boarding house, and the smelter's house cannot help but wonder what was going on in their minds to act the way they did during the trials earlier in the day.

Percy. "Maybe we need to ask what was on their minds at the time."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). "Or maybe they needed better social skills if they wanted a better relationship with everyone else on the Island."

Pinky Pie. "After all what is the point of finding friends if the thought of winning all the time prevents them from making friends in the first place."

Fluttershy. "Take it from me and Pinky Pie when we learned that the best way to part of something good is to make it fun and not make too much fuss about it."

Emily. "I just wished someone had given those students a fair talk about finding fun during a challenge."

James. "No kidding Emily."

Edward. "That is enough everyone, I am sure the students from the other schools have learned their lessons right now and must face the consequences of their actions today."

Trent. "I just hope it was not too harsh, just enough for them to learn sense."

Back to the outdoor challenge each of the students have their structures to take shape, Oliver and Gina are making a Viking style structure to where they have a lower level from ground level then make the roof structure using some of the Straw and mixed them with some mud made from clay, water the cut straw, and ash from their wood fires to make a component known as lye. It helps keep everything together and dry firm to keep the cold air away and leaving an open vent at the top to let the smoke out. While the Twins managed to make two dugout style camps using the natural earth for the foundations, followed by using the timbers and sticks to make the walls and benches before making the roof structure that has some peeled tree bark to act as roofing materials to help keep the inside dry and able to keep warm. Twilight, Flash, and Applejack had made a native American long house using the long poles to make the frame before bending the top to form an arch, then securing it to the ride pole then allow something called cob. The same materials that Oliver and Gina are using in their outdoor structures. There Axel and Freida, are busy building their own version of a hunting cabin by using the timbers for the framing of the walls, roof and ridge poles and beams to help shape their structures to prevent any cold air reaching the inside and have an opening in the top for a stone fireplace to keep a warm fire burning during much of the night into the morning. The students from the Knapford high School, are using their mathematics to help make sure the structure is sound and secure and have a nice roaring fire by the end of the night but did have some difficultly understanding on how to source out their other materials to make the structures sound. The students from Vicars town have begun by making the cots first by remembering how to build such items in their backyards since they hardly ever go beyond city limits without anyone allowing them time to learn more that what they have learned so far. They opt for a four-sided camp shelters that will have an open fire pit in the middle and all the structures will consist an elevated cot style bedding while walls go up on three sides of the bed arrangements. While there will be roofs over the sleeping areas where water and cold are to slide away from the sleeping participants while there will be an opening to allow for the students to walk in but keep unwanted visitors away such as wild critters.

Game warden Dex Manatou can tell that everyone will have a fair chance of dealing with the elements but do worry about the students from Knapford High, The are just using a stick frame without knowing how to make the materials in order to keep the cold and the weather away form their sleeping quarters. The students from Northwestern have seen their problems and wonders how much time they must really experience bush crafting where they came from.

Oliver. "My goodness have they not know how to make a cob with the mud and the straw?"

Gina. "I do not believe they claimed they know anything about bush crafting in the great outdoors."

Applejack. "I guess their lifestyle have prevented them to learn how to make things with their own hand, and not know how to use the basics for survival."

Twilight. "I just hope they can figure it out before the night becomes light again."

Donald. "Who knows, I just hope their upbringing have not them so soft in the head for a challenge like this aye Douggie."

Douglas. "Aye that be right Donnie, it would be best if someone could come up to lend them a hand in how to use their imaginations on how to find the resources in building such structures in the wilderness."

Back at the homestead, most of the people had gone home but not some of the students from both schools Frances Doulongoul, and Luard Nottington from Knapford and Deloris Granger and Rudy Crockerton from Vicarstown stayed to apologized about not only their actions but their behavior from before.

Thomas. "You lot wanted to say something to us?'

Luard. "In a way we do."

Rudy. "We do as well."

Rosie. "We are listening."

Frances. "First, we wanted to apologize for out behavior towards you from the trot to Bluffs cove, and the boaters challenge. We always seem to pride in being the school for the privileged children of the Island, however you have shown us it is not about how privileged we are, but how much we needed to learn about standing on our own two feet."

Deloris. "We need to say sorry too, until today we never get to experience anything beyond our neighborhood to learn anything else but city life and city life is filled with stranger danger challenges and learning how to get around such crowded and cramped area were we hardly have a chance to breath unless we are home and have no resources in understanding how our world as a whole works. We are really sorry everyone."

Thomas. "The first step to know of how you made your mistake and learn from them. Then if you still have trouble find out more about yourselves if you want for everyone else to respect you for who you are rather than what kind of lifestyle you are from. Everyone of my friends from the railway have their faults including me when we believed we knew more than what we claimed we did, only to get into a smash or a muddle when any of us should know better than what we believed in at that time."

Deloris. "Is there away for us to find our true colors of what we can really do if we give it a try."

Rarity. "Believe me darling, if my sister and her friends gave up on how we say from our world, ah, what allows for you to be you. Then the skies the limit of learning what each of you are capable of doing."

Emily. "All you need to do is to lower you walls and allow for others to enter you center. That way you can also learn what it takes to learn from others and find friends within them."

Luard. "You mean you would like to be friends with us too, even if we are not of the same school?"

Thomas. "We may be from different schools, but we do share the same Island and world not to learn from one another about how to find the respect and friends we tend to lack when we think only of one way and not the others."

The students from the two schools smiled and shook hands with the northwestern Students, before they headed home with their families for the night. Then it was time for the homesteaders to head for their homes to see which teams have made it through the night.

The following morning in the middle of the bush crafting challenge the participants have slept through the night with flying colors with the Knapford team to have a hard night with parts of their structure uncovered that allowed for the cold air to flow through. The rest of the structures have different designs but all passed the ability to weather the cold and prevents the critters from reaching their faces and had kept the warm fires burning to be kept warm until it died down during the night and the warmth was kept inside until the morning light. Dex Manatou was impressed on how most of the participants have the skills to perform this quest. Dex along with the other judges have came to every structure to see if they all not only passed but to see which structure had kept warm much of the night before sunrise.

Dex Manataou have seen each structure and all the participants are to head to the homestead for everyone to hear how everyone had fared in the bush craft challenge. Thomas and the rest have managed to meet up with everyone and learn about the results of the Bush craft challenge. "Every one of our participants have done very well with the exception from the Knapford team, we have together the ranking of the results of who had the best structure from the challenge. Then it reads, from sixth place is the team from knapford, in fifth place are the Scottish twins Donald and douglas, even though they made incredible structures, I however need them to find ways of keeping critters away from their bedding arrangements." Both Donald and Douglas felt very embarrassed, since they have not had the encounter of any critters while they were sleeping in them. "In fourth place we have Axel and Freida, I loved the fact you are thinking bigger, must remember to use the items that were there for a simple structure, not to make residential cabin from them." Both Axel and Freida realized they were thinking too big to make a simple structure for wilderness challenges. "in third place we have structure from the Vicarstown High, it was not bad since it was meant for there to be four to be sleeping there but must find a way to prevent the weather from waking you where you sleep." The students from Vicars town are proud and realized where they needed more protection from weather related situations. "We have two structures that had the potential to pass this challenge, While I do believe in traditions, it is best to work with what you have been given to make it through the outdoor challenge. In Second place, it is Twilight, Flash and Applejack with their structure, it was very good, and you used a good amount of the material given to you. Just needed a place to allow air flow for all parts of your structure. And the winners of this outdoor bush craft challenge are Oliver collet and Gina of Northwestern High school everyone. Let us give our contenders a grand hand for this enjoyable event ladies and gentlemen."

After that everyone gathered not only with their school mates but the other schools too and making this part of the challenge less hectic than the other two challenges.

Twilight. "Well that was a very good challenge everyone, I am glad to take part in something that can help families with their struggles while dealing with their children dealing with cancer related illnesses."

Axel. "I guess we should have kept our structure under our expectations, but you know of what they say, learn form your mistakes and try again into another trial."

Freida. "It may not be the winner for today, but it is a winner in my book if we can make a fine structure for any outdoor activity under the northern sun."

Gina. "WE did a grand thing haven't we my Oliver."

Oliver. "We sure did Gina, well now that this challenge is down one more is to go and that is the bike rally to Knapford center." Then their friend came up to see the winners of this year's competition.

Duck just ran up to his Great Western Friend for a well done on the win. "Well look at what we have here, two more champs from our school to make it to the next round my friends."

Nia. "You two had made such a great structure, plan to use it for next year's visitors to the homestead?"

Oliver. "Why not, after all, those who have visited the homestead often wanted to see the new structures in the bush, so I vowed to allow for the Viking structure for the next Holiday time."

Gina. "And maybe to make it a bit better than how we left it just now."

Now that the Bush challenge was over it was time for the final challenge for the cure, and that is the bike rally to Knapford center where the finish of the race will take place. Those who are participating are Gordon and Scot Gresley, Rainbow dash and Starlight Glimmer, Conner and Caitlin, Rebecca, and Ariel Billington (Thomas's Sister). Allister and Rolland are part of this challenge as are the two students from Vicars Town Patricia Alexia and Hunter Woodrow. The treatment from Knapford high seems to be less than how they appeared from the day before. After the events from the previous day, Roland and Allister realized they needed to give better respect for the other schools since this is to raise awareness for childhood cancers and the important part of the races is to have fun not make fun of other school because of their class of society. The students from Vicars have also seemed less brutal after the talks from their principal about how not to use brute force to make an appearance if they wanted respect and remained open for anything along the way. Our friends have seen the new look on their faces and realized that the events from the previous day must have gotten to them somehow.

Then Henry have seen Allister and Rolland walk by and have seen the change in their eyes and decide to say something that the knapford students have thought would have been said from a student from another school.

Henry. "Good luck on your rally today you two."

Both Rolland and Allister had turn around and were stunned of what Henry had said.

Rolland. "Have you said something to us?"

Henry. "Yes, I have said good luck on your rally today."

Allister. "Even if we might be the winners instead of anyone from your school?"

Henry. "It doesn't matter whose school will win, all that matters that everyone have fun and remember that we are here for a good cause, Every family who's child is battling a serious disease such as any ailments related to cancer but need the fund to find the cures if their young ones are to survive into adulthood."

The students from the other schools smiled and everyone is on better terms this time. It was time for the bikers to line the starting line for Knapford center. Announcer. "All bike racers report to the starting line." Then one by one each racer no mater which the school they represented began to line up to begin the race. Gordon and Scott are beside each other unlike the last race they were in they bid each other a good luck for the run.

Gordon. "Good luck Scott, see you when we reach Knapford."

Scott. "Same with you brother, may the best one win."

Ariel. "It doesn't matter which among us wins, the real winners will be the families who desperately needed the funds to help their children fight a life-threatening disease."

Rainbow Dash. "Well that may be true but watch out for me you big boy engines, make way for the top flyer of the wondercolts."

Starlight just giggled before readdressing back to Rainbow Dash's comment. "Rainbow only in Equestria are you part of the Wondercolts, here you are part of the Northwestern high School."

Rebecca. "Just the same Starlight, let us have a great time you guys."

Conner. "Same with you Rebecca."

Caitlin. "Same for everyone here, even you two Patricia and Hunter.:"

Hunter. "Like wise.'

Patricia. "Let us get this show on the road."

It was time for the race to start. Announcer. "Racers at the ready, on your marks, get set." "Bang.' And they are off after the sound of the cap gun going off, most of the riders know that this is just the beginning of the race and decided to gain the speed as they get closer to knapford center. Scot and Rainbow are clearly in the lead followed by the Vicars town team with Gordon fowling right behind them. Starlight and Ariel decided to take their time but gained enough speed to keep up with the rest until they feel the right time to overtake everyone.

The rest of the homesteaders are in the center of Knapford waiting for the rally results as they made their way across the county side. Everyone was enjoying the ride from the countryside into the big city along the Sudrian coastline.

Ben. "I see something Bill."

Bill. "I see something too Ben."

Then into view came the Vicars town riders getting closer to the finished but was clear that they were starting to tire out due to the distance they traveled. Followed behind them were the students from knapford, then from behind them are the students from Northwestern high school. This is when the racers from Northwestern started to pick up with Rainbow Dash and Scott coming in close, but Gordon was coming up from behind them beginning to take the lead with Rebecca following beside him. The rest of the riders including Ariel began to see how soon this race is to end. The Ariel have seen the gap where she can take over the pack and decided to make her move but to be out paced by Gordon and Rebecca after watching how close Ariel was.

Edward. "They are coming in close."

Thomas. "Remember everyone no matters who win, the children and their families will be the real winner for our efforts for today."

Then the riders are coming so close it could be anyone's challenge and to the finish line was Rebecca for Northwestern high School followed by Gordon, then Scott and finally the rest of the racers with the Vicars town riders finishing last in the race. Everyone came over to congratulate their friends and Gordon had to come over to his girlfriend and gave her a well-deserved well-done hug from him along with a kiss for a fun time during the race.

Rebecca could not help but felt blessed when she felt Gordon giving her love for such a fun rally for the cure. "Thank you, my wonderful Gordon, at least I know who is going to bring me home after my win today."

Gordon just chuckled. "I am always blessed when you and I share such moments my dear lovely Rebecca, we are both winners when it comes to finding a cure for the children and their families who desperately needed the funds to allow the children to reach adulthood if the cure is ever to be found any where at any day." Then the two came together for a last kiss before everyone is to head over to the announcement booth for the judges for the events from the outdoor challenges.

Announcer. "We would like to take this time to congratulate our contenders on a well done to raise awareness for the cure to childhood cancer. Even there were some hiccups with some of our participants these last two days. I would like to say the lessons learned from the events must have surely left a valuable mark for those who have seen how the event played out as they did. Now as we draw our event to a close I would like to give to all our participating schools a metal for their participation in the events to allow the awareness for childhood cancers." The metals are passed around by Lady Hat and congratulated everyone including the students from Northwestern High school for their wonderful display of sportsmanship and remembering their fellow men no matter how the danger there must have been during the event. Everyone deserved to have a metal for making this awareness for the cure, one to remember by. "To all of our students who taken part in the awareness for the cure to end Childhood cancer, we like to say thank you, you all have proven to be the best of our Island, there fore you all had made us all proud of your commitment. Once again thank you Students of Sodor area High Schools."

Everyone of the students from all three schools came forward and gave a bow in respect of their schools and the appreciation for their hard efforts to be part of a wonderful cause to find the cure for childhood cancers, or any cancer that can take any life young and old alike.

Then Thomas came to us and gave us this message.

Thomas. "WE here on the Island of Sodor would do what we can to help find the cure to end Childhood cancer. Now we are asking you to see how you can participate in finding the funds to help fight this disease and let them know who are fighting cancer that they are not alone, and you have them in their prayers. Thank you."

* * *

This is all for now, come back next time when the everyone will be telling spooky stories around the bond fire again like last year. What kind of spooky tales are to be told this year? Come back when we return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	9. Dare to scare part 1

WE are now into the scary story telling again, along the way we have some pranksters from one of the other schools start off something that made some of the other Homesteaders on edge about their attitudes in creating pranks on their friends and each other for a laugh. Let us find out who is bound to be tricked today shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Tugs the television series, nor My Little Pony Friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective owners, with Mattel, Hasbro studios and Clearwater Studios. Other OCs owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Dare to Scare part 1**

It was a Moon lit night over the Island of Sodor, and all is quiet except for the homesteaders on Thomas's homestead and are once again telling spooky tales by the campfire with their friends from school. This time they are spending their time with new participants to the homestead, the humanized Ponies from their home world of Equestria, and Trent Dimes and Shawn Brightly the humanized tugs all sat around the campfire while telling the stories of spooky tales about their own adventures. Everyone was finding the stories fun to listen to. Well almost everyone, Fluttershy and Percy are feeling on edge on the story that Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) are telling the tale of when a fog had rolled into Big City Port where they came from, and had explained all that went on only to say that everyone that night had seen what is known as the white fleet from the icy north Following an iceberg that contained a galleon.

Trent. "And when the remains of the boat surfaced the surrounding air become electrified as we also seen the face of Neptune the ruler of the Seven seas. Then the Galleon had returned back to the depths where it came from only to have Burk and Blair to send it to the ship scrap yards."

Percy. "Th-that was scary Trent."

Fluttershy. "Not just scary Percy, more like terrifying."

Thomas. "Wow Trent you should head down to Breandam Docks some time and meet up with one of our friends Salty who loves telling stories about the sea. "

Trent. "I believe I have shared some tales with your dock engine friend Thomas even to the point of having that Cranky crane loathing the Idea of trading tales of the deep."

Pinky Pie. "I am surprise that this Cranky has not met up with Cranky Doodle Donkey back home."

Twilight. "I am not too sure that Cranky Doodle wanted to come to Sodor Pinky, that will be up to him and to have this other cranky have the mind to meet up with Cranky doodle."

Edward. "Cranky is one of the cranes working by the docks, he is constantly busy taking goods from the cargo ships that dock there on the waiting trains, who have been assigned to take them across the Island to their destinations. He is also a constant complainer that is why he is known as cranky the Crane."

Twilight. "Well enough about your stories Trent, why don't I tell the tale about our first Nightmare Moon Celebration Spike and I took part in after the events that allowed me, and my friends had released her from being Nightmare Moon into Princess Luna."

She was about to tell her tale when everyone had heard some noises coming from the woods, this frightened both Fluttershy and Percy a bit more that Polly (Lady) had to hold onto Percy's hand to let him know that he is going to be alright. That helped Percy a bit but Fluttershy was still nervous about the noises when her pet bunny angel decided to leap into her hands to help her calm down. This helped Fluttershy knowing she can count on Angel for support.

Percy. "Wh- What is that?"

Fluttershy. "Wh- what could be making that noise in there."

Thomas decided to get up to see who was making the noises along with some of the others while allowing the rest to remain until they returned.

Thomas. "Twilight, Rosie, Ariel, Cassey, Applejack, Edward, and Doodle Loo let us see what is going on in the woods, everyone else please remain here until we all come back to inspect what we are listening too." Then he and his assigned group just got up when Flash decided to join up with them for the sake of Twilight's safety.

Flash Sentry. "Wait up for me you guys." Flash caught up with the rest and followed them into the woods and find the source of the noise. When they came to a spot then stopped to see, a scarecrow hanging from a tree with a rope tied around its neck with a recorded sound of haunting music being played to add to the effects.

Applejack. "Now how in the hay is this supposed to be."

Rosie. "Playing a sick joke if you ask me."

Twilight. "Now who do we know is capable of pulling something like this?" She says just behind the bush behind the group of friends two students from Vicarstown High School have hidden away, just to see the reactions on the homesteaders and see if they can hold on to a promise of a dare to scare the homesteaders.

Rudy Cockerton whispering while snickering. "Wait until we see who will be spooked by that get up."

Deloris Granger whispers back. "Let us hope we can gain the looks on their faces when the get the scare."

Unknow from the two Spike uses his doggy nose to pick up the scent of the two intruders and shown to everyone about his discovery to have both Thomas and Flash to pull back the bushes to reveal the intruders.

Thomas. "I believe you have more to fear that playing any pranks on my homestead."

Cassey. "Would you two explain what this is all about and why have you made what looks like a death threat to the homeowners of this homestead?"

Deloris. "Death threat? That is not what it was meant to do."

Cassey. "When anyone uses a scarecrow or any humanoid figure under such an act will be seen as a death threat and this can lead into criminal content."

Rudy. "The truth is that this was not supposed to be a death threat, it was just a practical joke of which of the homesteaders are to be spooked over the hanging man in the woods."

Deloris. "We only did this due to a dare from our fellow students of our school."

Rudy. "This time of year, the students from our school put on these dares to scare. This year we decided on the residents of this homestead."

Doodle Loo. "Just be grateful that Thomas would only call the constable if it was a real threat, and especially when it is past curfew for anyone to be out on this hour of night."

Thomas. "Do your parents know that you are out this time of night?"

Deloris and Rudy. "No."

Thomas. "Then I suggest you spend the night in one of the cabins along the lagoon, it is the only structure not being occupied at this time of the year."

Rudy. "Woah you mean you still get visitors to you homestead during this time of year?"

Rosie. "Usually those who loved being out here during the most colorful time when the autumn leaves change their color before the foliage rains down to the forests below. Also, some fellow hunters who have come to us to find possible places to find their game before the rut is over for another year to stock their homes with the wild game of our homestead."

Deloris. "Do you allow for other students to be part of this experience too?"

Thomas. "You mean work as a seasonal worker to help make our visitors feel comfortable while they stay on the homestead?"

Deloris and Rudy. "Yes."

Rosie. "If you two needed a job to help understand how to live in a place like this, then come this spring why don't you and some of your fellow students to see if you want to learn about survival training for an outdoor training course we make every year to prepare anyone who wanted to live the off grid living like how Thomas and I are living."

Thomas. "We are also plan of building up some workshops for those who want to know what it is like to live on a farm from dawn until dusk, and believe me it is no easy way to live not only on a homestead or anywhere you may have animals on your property, and living where anything can go."

This made the two students from Vicarstown High to smile at the offer.

Deloris. "I would like that wouldn't you Rudy?"

Rudy. "I would like that very much and thank you for telling us about these workshops you plan to open up soon."

Rosie. "We already have them, the new courses for the workshops will not begin until next February, then you have a week before the first-class announcement is to start."

Deloris and Rudy. "Deal."

Rosie. "Well until then it is best to allow for you two to get some well-earned sleep and let your folks know where you are so they will not worry so much for you."

Both Deloris and Rudy had agreed to phone their parents to know of their where they were from the night before and not to be so worried for being gone for so long. The friends decided to return to their friends waiting to hear what the Thomas and the others had learned while investigating the noises from the woods that got some not everyone startled from the noises, they all heard earlier.

Twilight. "It is alright everyone we just had some visitors from Vicarstown High School, who were dared to make us scared by using a scarecrow, some rope and a recording of strange spooky sounds to make the racket we heard earlier."

Edward. "Oh, Thank the stars."

Rarity. "Just be glad that ended without any commotion my dears."

Starlight. "I agree with you Rarity."

Everyone was relieved but those like James, Jessica, Jasper, The China Clay Twins, and Rainbow dash feeling unconvinced that the jokes was not great enough to pull a scare on anyone.

James. "That was the stunt, ha I can pull an ever-better stunt than that silly trick."

Thomas and his human engine friends cannot help but see an unwarranted expression coming from their red clothed friend.

Emily. "Now James let us not get into another of your spooky tales to tell alright."

Rainbow Dash. "I can come up with an even better trick than that, I can make it Awesome."

Applejack. "Now settle down you two there is no need for all the glamorous stunts to pull an anyone You all."

Ben. Chuckled. "YOU my twin and I are much better of pulling any kind of trick to play for a fun time."

Bill. "That is right Ben, why we can pull just as fun trick than you two can put together."

Edward. *Sighs* "Bill Ben do not get involved in this too."

Jessica. "You two are not the only twins around here who can do that. Remember that James is my twin brother, he and I have pulled some clever tricks back in the day haven't we my dear brother?"

James. "You know it sis."

Jasper. "What not including me?"

Molly. "Now James there is no need to be a showoff in pulling pranks."

Everyone can tell where this is going.

Gordon. "Oh, the indignity."

Henry. "I do not like where this is heading to."

Soon there was an argument between the pranksters when Thomas had to ask of Twilight to quiet down their friends.

Thomas. "This is getting to be too much, uh Twilight, can you please?"

Twilight. "Sure Thomas." Then she stood up to end the arguments. "ENOUGH!" Then there was silence before she sat back down. "There you go Thomas."

Thomas. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle, and to everyone it is clearly past our bedtime, so I suggest to head home to get some sleep, tomorrow is another day."

Gordon. "Good idea Thomas I am feeling rather tired then the need to pull anything at all."

Rebecca. "Well you do not have to worry about pulling anything Gordon your engine side is doing that."

Gordon just chuckled before readdressing his girlfriend. "Just tiring from any concocted ideas for tonight's story night."

Rebecca. "Well then why don't we make our own chapter once we are alone my handsome Big Blue Guy?" She says seductively and brought a change in Gordon from a tired state into an intriguing state. Then started to chase her to their home.

Gordon. "Wait for me my lovely gold bar beauty." Then heads off into her direction for a lovely night together, while everyone else just laughed at Gordon chasing Rebecca back to their home with Scott and Ryan in tow as they themselves headed back to their homes as well. Then everyone else went home for a well-earned rest.

* * *

The Following Monday, everyone was in school attending their classes for the day, Thomas had just come up to his locker to gather the next set of books he needed for the Combustion Machine shop. He just finished turning the combination lock before opening the door to find an explosion of confetti and streamers shot out into his face, this made him to realized who had committed this little trick.

Thomas. "Pinky was this supposed to be a scary surprise or a funny surprise?"

Pinky Pie. "A fun surprise silly, I never go for those scary ones. That is no fun at all to pull a trick that can hurt someone. I just want to see a smile no matter how the day went already."

Rosie just came up to see the what had just happened but could not help but to chuckle at the sight of her boyfriends becoming covered in one of Pinky Pie's surprise pops.

Rosie. "Oh my, you should look at your self Thomas, you look festive." Thomas could not help but to laugh too.

Thomas. "Alright this is fun enough, now how about we all clean up this mess before Lucile Hat come out and search for the ones who created this mess in the first place."

Pinky Pie. "Not to worry Thomas and Rosie, I never leave home without my party duster." Then she pointed her little handheld vacuum cleaner to have the area clean and clear of all the mess she made from the happy surprise she made. "There all done." Then she continued skipping and singing along to her next class leaving both Thomas and Rosie laughing about the whole thing before heading to their next class.

Rosie. "Only Pinky Pie."

* * *

Down by the music room Choir rehearsals were on the way for a holiday program that Ashima and Nia had signed up for along with Rarity and Fluttershy. Even though Fluttershy has gone over her stage fright back in equestria but can still feel nervous now and then.

Rarity. "Do not worry Fluttershy, it will be like as if we were still home darling. Besides I am in the Choir along with you, that way it can inspire any new wardrobe to make for the choir making us as fabulous for any school related activity that includes the Choir darling."

Fluttershy. "I am just hoping I do not freeze up too much before coming in front of a crowd of people not know from our world."

Ashima. "Do not worry Fluttershy, as I have said to Thomas when he wanted to attend the Great Railway Show a couple of years back. Be who you are, and you will go far."

Nia. "Besides we are also in the choir in hopes we can show how much we appreciate being part of Northwestern High school, this is our way to provide that school spirit that we wanted to try for so long."

Rarity. "So, you are not alone in the choir, you are surrounded by friends who wanted to share the same spotlight with you. In a way darling you can say the choir is like another team to bring a song to sing before the audience in order to have a wonderful time and learning who has the real spirit of the school."

Fluttershy. "I suppose that I can give a choir a shot so I will take part, just let me know what my part will be."

Nia. "Not to worry about my other worldly friend, that will be the music instructor who will conduct on who will sing their part for everyone to hear. Plus, she wanted to hear how you would stand out, or sing along when sing with all our hearts when we sing with others in the same Choir as we are."

This made Fluttershy feel better about taking part in the choir with her friends. "Thank you."

Unknown to everyone in the music room, Bill and Ben were placing something into the interior of the music room piano, they hope to bring a bit of fun while playing out their tricks to see who trick can out anyone in the school.

Bill. "Did you do it Ben?"

Ben. "Yes, Bill I have."

Bill. "It may be a trick, but it is supposed to be a fun trick, one to make some happy while making sure everyone had a good day at the end."

Ben. "Yeah makes no sense in playing out silly tricks, someone could get hurt just pulling anything like that off."

Like Pinky Pie, Bill and Ben are into playing tricks, usually harmless fun tricks in hopes everyone can have a laugh along with them. Then they spotted the music teacher and waited until she had just past the two unknowns to her, just as Bill and Ben exited the music room before redirecting themselves to the library to do some research for a class assignment.

Music Director Mrs. Cordia. "Good afternoon everyone, we are now about to start off with a note to help start the class in a good tune." She says as she just sat down and started to tickle the ivory to noticed that something was in the piano if it was not making any music. She opened the lid to find wooden figures of Bill and Ben when they were still the engine to provide a fun and harmless trick to play on before everyone had to see what the teacher had fished out from the inside of the piano. "Those silly little troublemakers are always putting a smile on my face when the do things like this."  
Rarity, Fluttershy, Nia and Ashima could not help but to giggle at the sight of their teacher getting a fun trick to play before the class was to begin.

Fluttershy. "I feel better now for this class."

Rarity. "We did need that laugh to start the session my sweet friend Fluttershy."

* * *

After School let up for the day, those who work on the railway dropped off some of their friends home before redirecting themselves towards their engines waiting for them at Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas and Ryan on board the E2, Gordon and Scott in the A1, Rosie and Henry on board the USA Tank engine, James and Duck inside of the red engine, and Edward and for the first time with him is Holly who just made it to becoming a firewoman along side that of her boyfriend inside of the Seagull class of the Furness Railway.

Then as soon as everyone was on their way, James was deep in though for a prank to be played on everyone once they all returned to the homestead when work would be done for the day.

Thomas and Ryan are ready to take Annie and Claribel out on the branch line for the evening rush.

Thomas. "Well see you all later, we have a schedule to keep."

Gordon. "So, do we Thomas, so allow for us to make our way to collect the express."

Scott. "And make Thomas and Ryan late on their rounds Gordon? You need to be more polite than that if you wanted respect from your fellow railway men."

Edward. "Exactly Scott, and your brother is right Gordon, Thomas is ready enough for him to take his trains for the day, so it makes no sense in delaying anyone else before your express is ready."

James. "And speaking of ready, I am ready to take my trains out for the day." Then he was stopped by the yard manager to give a special assignment to give to James. "Oh, what is the hold up?"

Duck looked out from the side of the cab to see the yard manager approaching the red engine. "It looks like we have to take these cars of rubbish to the dump before we are to take our passenger service James."

James. "What?!" everyone just laughed at the sight of James being miss and opportunity to pull his favorite train to one he rebelled the most. "But, But, but what about my passenger service for the afternoon sir."

Yard Manager. "Your sister's engine side is already doing that job James since you both are almost the same type of engine on the railway. That way you can do your part by taking these rubbish wagons to whiff's waste dump."

Everyone laughed and while James tried to find a way to come up with an excuse from performing such a job Duck Chimed in.

Duck. "Right then sir, we will do this the great western way, and not the wrong way."

When James herd this he wanted Duck to change his mind, but the Yard Manager was delighted in what duck had said.

Yard Manger. "Good on you two, off you go." Then he walked away, having no choice, James now must take the Rubbish wagon to the waste dump. Unknown to him he was not supposed to take the waste to the dump, he was to pull a goods train waiting on the other side of the waste wagons. On the platform was Rainbow Dash who secretly switched the order around to see the reactions on James's face after learning how much James did not like pulling anything that were not coaches. Even worst when they happen to be rubbish wagons.

Rainbow Dash. "Oh man this is too good." Then she was spotted by Twilight and Applejack waving to their friends as they spotted the reactions on Rainbow's face and wanted to see what was so funny.

Applejack. "Hey there Rainbow, what in the hay is so hilarious about now?"

Rainbow. "You should have seen the look on James's face when he has to take a train of rubbish to the waste Dump."

Twilight. "Then what made it so funny?"

Rainbow. "He originally was supposed to take a goods train, I thought it would be a lot funnier if he had to take rubbish instead of a goods train." She said it when Sir Topham Hat had heard of what Rainbow Dash had done and was surprised to see that James had taken the order over the engine he had in mind of taking the waste to the dump.

STH. "Interesting idea of letting James handle the rubbish train when he was supposed to take the goods train across the Island, now I will be asking for the drive team of Emily to take the goods train in place of James. Oh and Rainbow Dash, in the future just remember it is my job of seeing which of my engines get the jobs they need to do, and luckily it is just rubbish and nothing more that James will be pulling behind his engine self today." Then walks away laughing of the Idea of how to get the rubbish train to the waste dump.

Rainbow was relieved so were Twilight and Applejack when STH had approved on who had taken the rubbish trains to the dump, when it was clearly not the job of a school student of switching the jobs for a silly prank.

Twilight. "You are just lucky that STH had approved on the job that James is taking, it would be a whole lot of worse to see if passengers would get hurt during one of your silly tricks Rainbow."

Applejack. "Next time you want to pull a prank Rainbow do so without the possibility of passengers and goods trains being delayed because of your antics."

Rainbow. "Well I suppose, then we shall come up with something even more fun back on the homestead, so come on."

Rainbow left in a flash leaving a more troubled Twilight Sparkle and Applejack to know of what to do with Rainbow dash when she is in the mood to scare in a dare.

* * *

How much can everyone can take the daring troublemakers on the homestead before it gets too out of hand? We must make a return to see how everyone can settle down the fire before they burned themselves out before seeing what they were doing. Come back to see how far they will go while daring to scare the wits out of everyone, right here on the return to Northwestern High school.


	10. Dare to Scare part 2

This is the second part of the Dare to Scare scenario on the Island of sodor, with our favorite ponies and tugboats that became humanized along with the Island's engines. While the whole thing started as a prank from one of the other Sudrian Schools. Some of the other residents of the homestead of Thomas the tank engine Billington and Rosie Vulcan, began playing some harmless pranks for fun. While those two of our friends will have a hard time not playing out on each other while the rest will need to find a way to end it before it becomes too much. Let us see how it plays out shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & friends, Tugs the Television series and My little pony Friendship is magic. They are solely owned by their respective companies and writers and developers of their shows. Rev, W Awdry, and Mattel, Lauren Faust, and Hasbro studios, and Robert Cardona and David Mitton with Clearwater Studios. While OCs are owned by Pinkninjaprime, and blackboard26.

* * *

**Dare to Scare part 2.**

It was another week since the since the start of the tricks being played out on the homestead, most of them are harmless cheerful surprises played out by Pinky Pie and The Clay twins. They new better than to play out harmful tricks knowing how sensitive some of their friends happen to be like Fluttershy and Molly who can be especially nervous about loud and noisy places, we mostly Molly is still uneasy about working too close to noisy places like coaling plants and Iron works where the machinery happen to be very noisy places to work by as an engine. Since she has lived on the homestead, she has been feeling quite calm knowing that she is at peace here most of the time and love to spend her time with the love of her life James Hughes. James who originally was the number 5 red engine on the railway, but along with his friends had become human the previous year just after the whole humanized engines was still becoming a problem. Since then he had Molly right by his side knowing how vulnerable she can be at times. James would do anything to make sure that Molly is alright and be kept safe from unwanted attention from anyone who would do harm to her.

Most of the humanized engines and even some of the humanized tugboats do have a special someone in their life they will do anything to protect the ones the loved the most. Thomas and Rosie are an obvious pair, while it was a surprise on how Henry and Emily came together, While most did not have that special someone just yet, There are those who did have their eyes who they thought they wanted but realized who they now have dear in their hearts. When Rebecca came to the Island, she planned to meet up with the controller of the railway to only become human upon her arrival. Then after becoming known to the humanized engines she had found that Gordon the previously number 4 blue engine had became human the previous year like everyone else. The humanized mane seven was in the dinning hall with the ladies on how each of them had managed to allow their feelings known to the ones they have been with the most. Each of the lady engines had told their stories to their pony friends on how each one became a couple with the fellow they fell in love with. Most of the ponies were inspired and in trenched to hear such lovely stories from their humanized lady engine friends, Rarity especially.

Rarity. "Oh, my you all are so lucky to have such men in your lives."

Fluttershy. "Oh, and so romantic, I do not believe I could get as lucky as you have been."

Molly. "Do not worry Fluttershy, if I can have a wonderful man like James Hughes in my life then, I am sure there could be someone, or as you ponies say some pony for you into your future."

Fluttershy. "Oh really?"

Molly. "Yes Fluttershy, I happen to be very shy myself when I arrived on the island, and I have this sensitivity when working near noisy areas causing my nerves to be on edge."

Fluttershy. "Really, I thought most engines happen to be fearless when it comes to anything the come across while riding the tracks to anywhere."

Emily. "It also depends on what the circumstances were at the time when we developed our personality, when she came onto the Island, I am sorry to say that I was not too kind to her."

Starlight. "Why? What was wrong with Molly when you she first arrived on the Island Emily."

Emily. "Well nothing really, I was going through a rough time back then, and because of what happened since then, I realized I made terrible mistakes when I should have been more friendly towards new faces on the railway. Including Molly over here in which I still apologized to you my friend."

Molly. "That was alright Emily, since then she and I have become better friends after talking about what it was that drove us apart from the beginning to become even closer now, we are part of this homestead."

Twilight. "Well I am glad you two had settled your differences, but I am still wondering was how you two could have passed the opportunity to have relations with engines who you thought that you could have ended with instead of the ones you have now?"

Emily. "It was the timing of it, and it had to do with the fact that since we were engines and no engine had experienced any love interests at that time. That is until Rosie had come all that way from Brighton and had heard all from the workers from workshops at the time to one day meet up with our Thomas and hopes to make good friends with him."

Rosie. "In truth I was nervous about meeting with the number one engine from the Island of Sodor, I have heard so many stories written by the clergyman, that I had envisioned what it would be like to meet up with him one day. That is until I found out that the controller of the Northwestern Railway, the same Railway that Thomas the tank engine had made the Island famous for, had bought me to help out on the railway as a shunting engine."

Pinky Pie. "Ooh was it like you had thought it could have been like it would have been if you had been dreaming but wide awake to be a dream to meet the future engine of your dreams."

Rosie chuckled as she calmed her pink pony friend down. "More like meet up with your hero you heard so much about. When I arrived, I can see he had a look like he had seen something in me that I did not think he would look at me the way that he did. Then he told me how he thought that I did looked cute and can see that I am willing to learn all I needed to learn about becoming part of this railway."

Applejack. "Thomas did tell us the rest when he mentioned about your helping him up to high farm to deliver the birthday parcels to this Alice who lives there."

Rosie. "Yes, at that time I thought if I mimicked the way he did things then maybe he Can noticed me more, but afterwards he did tell me to be myself, I did not have to pretend to be him to be liked by him. Then after the incident with Hector the coal truck, he told me what had happened when the truck yelled at me then bashed into the truck after scaring me off like that. It was that incident that allowed for me and Thomas to become so close that we became a railway couple on this Island. The one thing we made it clear was that we had to remember to do our jobs on the railway first before we had any together time."

Flash Sentry was listening to the whole thing, hearing how the ladies on the homestead had gained the hearts of their men made him wonder if he can ever summon up the courage to let Twilight know how he feels for her. He is however reminded that he is a guard and no guard is to make relations with a princess. Twilight However is wondering how long it will be before Flash is to let her know about his feelings towards her. Hearing all the stories made her wish she had that someone in her life, and the one who does have an interest in her has a hard time letting go of his wall to let her know of how he feels for her.

Ariel sees this and wonders if Flash knows that he is not hiding it very well when it come to issues with his feelings for Twilight Sparkle the princess of Friendship.

Ariel speaking quietly to Twilight. "How long do you believe he will keep his walls up for his duties as a guard, before letting you know of his feelings for you Twilight?"

Twilight sighs. "I believe he is torn from his duties and feelings about me, after hearing all about your involvement with the men in your lives this makes me and Flash to wonder if we are ever going to let our feelings for each other to be known."

Ariel. "Have you ever had these feelings towards him too Twilight?"

Twilight. "Remember my telling you how I first went into the portal into the world of my Equestria High School Friends?"

Ariel. "Yes, you had mentioned that there was another Flash Sentry there, he did sound like he had a crush on you when you went there."

Twilight. "That was the Flash I knew that really had feelings for me and was not afraid to show me, and this one, well he appears more nervous about allowing himself to have any relations with anyone regal."

Ariel. "Why should anything like occupation should be keeping you two apart, your brother Shining Armor is also married to a princess right Twilight?"

Twilight. "Yes. Why bring in my BBBFF?"

Ariel. "I was wondering what was it that prevented him from marrying Princess Candace when he proposed to her?"

Twilight. "Well nothing."

Ariel. "Then what is stopping you."

Twilight. "I guess that it is fear of rejection for each other."

Ariel. "I have a feeling you have a hard time letting each other to know of your true intentions with each other."

Twilight. "Then what do you believe he and I should do about our feelings for each other than Ariel?"

Rosie heard this knowing that Twilight and Flash Sentry are having a hard time letting their feelings for each other, then thought of a solution to bring the two on a special night of fun and romance in the autumn moon glow. "Twilight, you do know that we are having a Halloween party next week, why don't you and your selective friends come over for once and discover how we celebrate a time to dress up as anyone you wish to be and have fun during our dance?"

This perked up not only Twilight and Flash but the rest of the ponies about spending their first Halloween on the Island of sodor with their friends.

Rarity. "A Halloween party, why I would be delighted to come along and be in my costume of choice my dears."

Applejack. "Why not, and I will be bringing over my little sister and her friends along for a fun festive night, almost like Nightmare Moon Night, except you all call it Halloween."

Pinky Pie. "OH oh, I love a party, I am well known for bringing in the party everyone, do you think I can help bring in our home edibles to the party this year?"

Rosie. "After the party from last year, I would like ask both you Pinky Pie and Applejack to bring in some refreshments from your home world to make sure we have enough to feed everyone, and pinky make sure you bring in your sweet snack bag to make sure you have enough to keep you occupied while we make the platters for the party?"

Pinky Pie, "Silly I always bring along my sweet snack bag, but I have a habit of over stuffing it with my snacks."

Rarity turned to Rosie. "She had overstuffed it with a mixture of Cupcakes and doughnuts before sealing it up resulting into a sweet bomb exploding sweet sticky items all over us during lunch hour today."

Everyone laughed.

Rebecca. "Pinky do you ever heard of the terms, know your limits when it comes to tasting your sweets to eat?"

Pinky Pie. "Of course, I put a limit of what I am eating in my day so it leaves enough room to take in all the sweets I can take in a day."

Everyone giggled.

Twilight. "That is our pinky and we lover her just the same."

Pinky Pie. "Aw."

* * *

The next day was a new day on the homestead and everyone had the day off to take the time to stock up on winter essentials, The Scottish twins are helping Thomas clear out the piles of logs from the trees they let to season from the previous year and it is ready to be turned into needed lumber for future projects. Toby, Percy and their ladies are out over the pasture range riding to keep watch over Thomas's beef cattle knowing how much the herd means to their friend. Henry and Emily are going over the check list to see where on the home needed the attention the most before the snows return. Gordon Scott, and Ryan are busy clearing out the barns from the previous events that allowed for the mess to pile up. James his sister Jessica and her lover Jasper were busy with cleaning up the engine dormers while Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack are present to clean out their dormers since it is their responsibility to keep it proper and in good conditions while they stay there whenever they chose to. Edward, Holly, Bo co, and the clay twins are busy making the adjustments to their home knowing it is no laughing matter to have their home vulnerable to the elements especially when winter is on the way. Pinky Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are helping Rosie and the other ladies to clean up much of the garden beds with plenty of straw and mulch to make the beds ready for the following spring. Flash sentry decided to walk the path down towards the lagoon. He was just thinking of everything he and the mane seven heard from the ladies of the homestead about how they managed to gain the loves in their lives.

Flash talking to himself. "If only there was a way for me to let her know of how I feel for her, but will she accept, or will she reject me for being a guard? This is getting complicated." Then he continued down the lane until he spotted two ladies with Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). Then came over to see who they were and how did Trent and Shawn had met them. Trent and his girlfriend Natalie Shores had seen Flash Sentry and had welcomed him as he appeared.

Trent. "Oh, hello Flash what had brought you down here? By the way have you met my girlfriend Natalie Shores and her friend Beverly Norse?"

Flash. "Actually, I have not, hello my name is Flash Sentry, I was just thinking to myself about how to approach a certain someone about how I feel for her, but not too sure how she will feel about the whole thing?"

Shawn. "YOU know Twilight is wondering how long it will be for you to confess your feelings for her."

Flash. "Do you believe I should just tell her how I feel for her?"

Natalie. "I think it would be best to let her know little by little, I mean when I first met up with Trent, I was more drawn by his personality more so than his background."

Shawn. "It will come to the two of you before you will know it, developing the love takes time, and the best way to learn about one another is to find the time to be one another and share some small stories about yourself that way she can know you little bit more that you will know."

Beverly. "Have you ever told her your stories at all Flash?"

Flash. "Why should she be interested in something like that?"

Trent. "Let us just say that it helps a bit for her to know you better than what you believe she should believe in. That way she has a better picture about you when you talk about your past."

* * *

Back in the gardens the ladies are finished with placing the layers of mulch and compose onto the beds before deciding to clean up before getting dinner ready for everyone on the homestead. Twilight is still wondering about how Flash could ever summon up the courage to let her to know how he feels for her, and after the talks from the previous night did starting to have feelings for the young man too.

Rosie. "Thank you, ladies, on helping getting the garden beds ready for next year's growing season."

Rainbow Dash. "It is nothing that none of us can handle, we often help out on Applejacks home from time to time when she needed the help, especially when the famous Flim and Flam brothers."

Pinky Pie. "Don't even mention those two farm stealing crooks who almost taken over Sweet apple acres after using that ridiculous machine of theirs almost stripped the Apples their harvest and home."

Nia. "Not to worry my friends, we have heard about the story about those good for nothing Flim and Flam brothers you have mentioned."

Twilight. "Bill, Ben, Donald, and Douglas are the only twins we can count on when we needed a hand now and then." Then coming up the pathway from the sawmill.

Donald. "Has any on mentioned our na-ame?"

Twilight. "Only to let everyone know about which twins we can count on rather than a pair of no good twins back in our world known to us as Flim and Flam."

Douglas. "Well You no need to be in such a muddle mi lass, if anyone give you a bother than look no further than my brother and me when you need a buffer or a shoulder to lay your pretty little noggin my friend."

Thomas. "Well we are finished with the lumber mill for the day but did save some of the bark to be used into mulch for the following planting season and look at this." Then everyone looked into the hand of Thomas to see some pine seeds he abstracted from one of the cones the evergreens have for his use. "I have gathered these seed in hopes of growing them in the center of the property. That way we can use them to see how long it will be for this homestead to stand while we live here and hopes to pass it along once there will be a future for anyone of us to see. I have a feeling not everyone will want to remain as homesteaders but may want to return to the rails as drivers. That way not only we get to see them grow into proper trees into the future, but we can use them as our ornamental trees especially during Christmas time."

Rosie. "That will be a wonderful Idea Thomas, Plan to use them next spring?"

Thomas. "Yes, after all, trees like these needed the sunlight to allow for them to grow. So, I will place them into the freezer for a few weeks then begin to plant them in order to see which of the seeds will sprout into the Homestead Trees." Then he went into the home and begin the process of allowing the seeds to freeze up before using them into their home trees for the homestead. As Thomas went into the freezer of his home, he opened the door and screamed a bit then closed the door for a moment before opening it again to see a plastic colorful skull on the bottom rack of the freezer. Everyone from outside had heard Thomas scream and decided to see what the screaming was all about. Then everyone can see of what Thomas had found and wondered who had placed this thing in the freezer.

Rosie. "Thomas what was that screaming about?"

Thomas turned to her. "It appears someone is playing their tricks again."

Twilight and Pinky pie both came in and seen the skull in the freezer and realized it had to be someone who was here earlier before they all had their jobs on the homestead. "Now who do we know will be pulling off a prank like this I wonder?" Then everyone can hear laughing from their rainbow-colored friend about who was responsible for the Skull in the freezer. "Rainbow do know of why there would be a colorful skull in the middle of Thomas's freezer like this?"

Rainbow had wrapped her arms around herself knowing that Thomas would scream at the site of the skull in his freezer. "It was just so hilarious to see your reaction to the Skull in the freezer like this Thomas. Ha, Ha, Ha."

Twilight. "First you had to change the work order on James to send him to the waste dump instead of the Goods train He was supposed to take according to Sir Topham Hat, and now you had scared one of our friends for a silly joke."

Rosie. "Wait that was Rainbow who switched the work order, James was lucky he took the Rubbish instead of the Passengers."

Thomas. "Not to mention that such a thing could cause what we call confusion and delay if you had one of those work orders switched that could involving our passengers."

Then The rest of the ponies had arrived to see what the heck is Rainbow find so funny now. Then Twilight and Rosie explained.

Applejack. "I thought that Rainbow was up to something after seeing her leave your home before we all left for school this morning Thomas."

Rarity. "Now Rainbow I will not tolerate any such behavior much longer."

Rainbow. "Aw come on, it was just harmless fun to see the reactions of everyone who had come across such a surprise before them."

Starlight. "I still remember the time you allowed for that rainbow colored dye to be placed into the boxes of cookies you had given to the citizen of Ponyville to only see their reactions as they pretended to be some Zombies ponies looking for more cookies." Rainbow did remember, for some reason her common sense appears to be back in Equestria.

Rainbow. "Yeah, but I remember not to make them too harsh, so that way no one gets hurt and have fun in the process." Then she taken off to return to her world just as the rest of the friends had remained to ponder. What else has she have planned to make everyone to be surprised by Rainbow Dash. Is everyone going to be bothered by their rainbow hair colored friend like this.

* * *

At dinner time that night everyone who remained besides the mane homesteaders have explained what Thomas had screamed earlier that day and one had discovered of what job he did that was not supposed to be his in the first place.

James. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that it was Rainbow Dash who switched the work order for me?"

Rosie. "It appears so James, we are just lucky that she only played minor tricks on a few of us since last week. Who knows of how long she plans to play these pranks that she finds so funny?"

Emily. "I just hope you Twilight and your friends have a better way of letting her know of how far these jokes of hers will go before anyone can get hurt from them."

Rebecca. "Especially since some of us are more spooked by these tricks that she can play out, especially Molly here. I am more worried for her if she encountered one of her tricks that make her unsecured by them."

Molly. "No kidding Rebecca, I am more at peace here due to how quiet it is, but I am also aware that anyone could enter the homestead at anytime when ever we are here or not."

Twilight. "Believe me dealing with Rainbow is much harder than it is for Gordon to travel with a goods train behind his engine side's tender."

Gordon. "Of course, I would travel with a goods train."

Scott. "That is because I rather be the better nature of what our engine class can do even if you refuse to pull the wheel to show its potential to pull a good train brother."

Thomas. "Sometimes it will have to take the one who was supposed to be the Flying Scotsman who need to remind Gordon of how lucky of an Engine he is due to the fact that the Railway museum is meant to display the various famous engines during their time since the early days of the railways. Scott wants to see how flexible their engines could be even if the board at the time was leering away from steam engines when the diesel was starting to show up and taken the work of the steam engines during the Beeching Cuts."

Applejack. "Good on you Scott, the question is what to do about Rainbow when she is in the scare pranking mood?"

Nia. "I just hope she comes to her senses soon; it makes no sense of scaring anyone just for one friend to laugh over."

Rarity. "It will be nearly impossible to find a way for her to stop under such conditions of her immature sensibility."

Pinky. "I do not mind if it was meant to be funny, just as long as no one get hurt by her pranks, I mean no duh, even I am not as crazy as that."

Edward. "How long do you believe she will be into this prank making ideas of hers if we want for her to return with us back to school? Who knows when the next prank she plays out may make those around her not to believe in her one day especially when it becomes an emergency?"

Duck. "Well at least she is not doing it on everyone, she is just picking on those who are on the steam team instead of the little western team."

Oliver. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Duck, she may be playing her pranks on the main steam team, but may I remind you that we are the sudrian steam fleet. We may reside in different sheds when we were the engines, here we are friends together trying to make good while living on the homestead that belongs to one of our friends while we attend the high school together. She may have played her tricks on them so far; it may not be for too long before it could be one of us, she can target next."

Douglas. "Aye that be a true thing Oliver, no telling when she will target any of us yet."

Donald. "And when the little colored friend of ours does play them at us, we need to be on the ready as they go off in our faces."

Ryan. "I just spoken to Ashima just yesterday when she was about to come into class, she had seen a whoopie cushion just before she sat down and gave it to the teacher of knowing someone had place it on her seat. We had no Idea of who that was, but who ever left that item on her seat will be seen by Mrs. Hat for their part in the prank."

Ben. "OH, I believe we know who that might be don't you Bill."

Bill. "Yeah Unfortunately we do Ben, that had to have been the Lundwiskey twins Sonny and Sydney. They almost played that trick on us when we first appeared in school last year."

Ben. "We had no choice of letting the teacher know of what we learned about Sonny and Sydney have done. That way no one can get their feelings hurt over a silly prank like that."

Bill. "That is why we decided to leave nice things behind to bring a smile to the teachers of the school so they can know they are appreciated for taking their time in teaching us what we need to know for a better education."

Edward. "That was awfully nice of you two of leaving behind nice gifts for the teachers of the school to receive."

Bo Co. "Both Edward and I are very proud of the two of you for leaving smiles on the teachers faces like you do."

Twilight. "Pinky is known for that too right Pinky."

Pinky. "A-ha, it is better to bring a smile to friend instead of a frown to last the entire day, A smile on any of my friends face is a smile on my face too."

Thomas. "You definitely brighten up my day pinky Pie, I was already having a good day and that surprised last week really made my day even brighter even when Rosie came up smiling along with me."

Holly. "IN the meantime, we have a party to set up next week am I right everyone?"

Henry. "Oh, you know it Holly, we will be arranging the costume party in the pole barn like we did last year. This time we have our friends the humanized tugboats and you ponies to take part in this year's party. That is if you all would like to come."

Flutteshy. "I do not mind, as long as it is not too scary to come."

Applejack. "Still coming over for a fun night to pretend to spend with your friends like we do for Midnight Moon back home?"

Fluttershy scrounged down a bit before she answered. "Maybe just a bit, but do not want to be a party pooper just because of my shyness."

Molly. "I can be shy too Fluttershy, it is usually loud noises and sudden surprised that usually get under my skin at times. Halloween is usually something most humans associate with religious reasons for a night for Halloween to appear especially for the children."

Twilight. "Besides we need to find a way to make Rainbow Dash Stop with her scare tricks she is playing out on our friends so; we need to come up with something before she gets too far."

Rarity. "Maybe during the events for the costume party my dears, maybe we can come up with something before our guest are to appear before she makes them disappear with disappointed faces leaving because of her teasing the guests when she plays pranks on them."

Applejack. "What are we going to do Y' all, we do not want any bad feelings on our friend Thomas and his Girlfriend Rosie if Rainbow dash continues these tricks that can end badly for them."

What will our friends do about Rainbow dash before Halloween night and Thomas's Costume party on his homestead while Rainbow Dash plays out her tricks making the Islanders very cross because of a prankster from the land of Equestria cannot stop her idea for a sense of humor. Do you believe she will get it before it is too late? We will find out next time on the Return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	11. Dare to scare part 3

**Sorry for the delay of this story but I felt it should be the conclusion of the dare to scare stories so I can finally get to the next round of stories for later.**

* * *

We have now entered the time of fun under the Sudrian Halloween fun, everyone was excited about attending another Halloween party on The Billington-Vulcan homestead. During this time Rainbow Dash is still playing tricks, but one trick will be played too far, and someone would be faced with a dire circumstance that will anger much of the homesteaders especially. Want to see how this one plays out? Let us read on and be part of the festivities my friends.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & friends, Tugs the Television series, and My little pony Friendship is Magic. They are the property of their owners, the Rev, W Awdry, Britt Allcroft, and owned by Mattel. Tugs the Television Series by Robert Cardona and David Mitton and owned by Clearwater Studios. And Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios.

* * *

**Dare to Scare 3**

It was Halloween week on the island of Sodor, while most of the island is excited to be part of another Halloween party on The Homestead of Thomas and Rosie. While all of this was going on, Rainbow dash had made other surprises on the other ponies and the other friends from the homestead and School. James had a fake ink stain on his jacket, while Rosie had a cold shower when she finished with P.E. one day, Applejack and Fluttershy had jumping snakes flown into their faces. While snakes never bothered Fluttershy, Applejack was almost out of her skin when she saw them. Everyone had a prank played on them by Rainbow Dash one way or another and not even Gordon nor his Gresley cousins and brother Scott were immune to the silly pranks Rainbow dash had played on them. Everyone was getting fed up with Rainbow and no matter who would talk to her, she seems distant on her behavior on her friends.

Tonight, around the dinner table in the Dining hall everyone had discussed this as everyone had explained what Rainbow did to them that made everyone so cross with her.

Gordon. "There must be a way to stop rainbow before she makes me loose my temper on her."

Scott. "Easy Gordon, I want for her to stop as well but, we must be on better measures if we want for her to see the truth of her ways of playing her pranks on us."

Rosie. "I just hope you and your friends can help make sense into her before the Halloween party on Friday Twilight. This Thursday is Halloween and we want to make the party less stressful then when Diesel and the Iron twins played off the thin man of the woods last year."

Twilight. "No matter what we say to her she just brushes it off as if it was nothing."

Rarity. "Well I hope she stops soon darlings, since there will be a party this Thursday then I would like to present my latest Ideas for this years Halloween party to also co-inside with our Nightmare moon night back in Equestria Darlings." She presented a piece of tapestry to not only show a ghost over a Jack-o lantern, but the image of Nightmare moon.

Emily. "My goodness that is amazing Rarity."

Polly. "I am sure we can use this for the party this week."

Thomas. "That is great work Rarity, the main topic right now is how are we going to make Rainbow make see sense about her behavior lately. She may go too far to allow for her to remain if she is continuing to play these tricks on us."

Ryan. "Ashima had also told me of how Rainbow left a trick pen on her desk today as it shot water all over her beautiful face. I almost wanted to find her and make her see of what she did to such a beautiful person, I had not found that funny at all."

Rarity. "What?! Such a shame of harm to a beautiful example for anyone of us to admire and have great values with."

James. "Rainbow dash has gone too far this time."

Duck. "We all need to do something, or our relations with her will start to wane."

Oliver. "It makes no sense of what we tell her, there must be away for her to slow down and let her see what her prank making ideas are doing to each of us."

Applejack. "All I know is that once Rainbow Dash is under all this scare tricking fiasco, she is pretty hard to stop."

Everyone feeling frustrated could only hope she stopped before everyone began the preparations for the Halloween party.

The following day was Wednesday, this was the time to clean out the pole barn in getting it ready for the following night. On their way home from School Thomas and Rosie were talking about the kinds of costumes they plan to wear the following night.

Rosie. "I was hoping to play the Role of Sandy from the musical Grease. I was lucky to find the outfit and have this pink lady jacket to finish it off. How about you have you found your final piece for your part of our Grease themed costume?"

Thomas. "You bet, I had finally found the jacket and the wig to make me look like Danny Zucco from Grease."

Ariel. "You two are going as Danny and Sandy, while Eric and I will be playing the part of Rizzo and Kenickie."

Percy. "Polly and I will be playing Doody and Frenchie."

Polly. "I am playing her due to how familiar she is to Stacy Jones Back at Shining Time."

Thomas. "This is going to be fun." They continued on until they all returned home and started the preparations to the Pole barn while their friends had placed their costumes in their homes and rooms before returning their attention to the Pole barn while Twilight and her pony friends decided to come up with costumes of their own to help explain and tell the stories about the Pillars of Equestria, Applejack had rallied the Cutie Mark Crusaders to return for a massive cleanup of the pole barn along with their humanized Narrow-gauge friends agreed to be part of the clean up this year. Mr. Percival had let off the Skarlowey boys before they turned their attention with the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they together helped cleaned up the areas and helped gather much of the collected gourds and gathered much of the fallen twigs and branches and helped decorated the barn along with the ponies especially when both Pinky Pie and Rarity had strung up their bling and streamers in the name of both nightmare Moon and Halloween. Thomas and Edward were working with tick and tock for the Hayrides they promised the visitors when they visit the homestead when they were noticed by Flash Sentry and decided to join them since they have a better understanding on how to show feelings for their girlfriends. Thomas and Edward had just tethered the Belgians as they begun work on cleaning them up and checking all over them to make sure they are in best condition to pull a hay wagon when Flash just came up to their view.

Thomas. "Hello Flash, from the looks on your face tells us that you are still wondering how to confess your feelings for Twilight if I guessing that is on your mind."

Flash *sighs* "Is it obvious?"

Edward. "Unfortunately."

Flash. "What to do?"

Thomas. "The question you should be asking you is, what is stopping you?"

Flash. "What is stopping me is my dedication to my duty as a guard to the Princess."

Edward. "Wasn't Twilight's brother Shining Armor the Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Flash. "Yes."

Thomas. "Have you ever mentioned to him about your feelings for his sister?"

Flash. "I almost did at first, but I had stopped knowing that it is my duty to protect Twilight and not to pester her into something she is not willing to take part with a guard."

Edward. "Are you sure he is like that, from what we know of Shining Armor already is that he does not mind if you had an interest in his sister or not. The only one is preventing you from Twilight is you and your fears of rejection from her, is it not?"

Flash. "You mean he does not mind; how did he know about it in the first place?"

Thomas. "He asked us about you since Harvest moon last month and was surprise that you have not mentioned your feelings for twilight Yet."

Over into the Pole barn Twilight is with Rosie, Holly and Ariel, while talking away about the themed costumes some of the groups on the homestead and the ponies plan of wearing during the costume party.

Twilight. "I really need to watch those movies and musicals that lead up to those movies you mentioned Rosie."

Rosie. "I do not expect for you to understand the many cultures that existed during much of Earth's eras over the years. If there is a time period you may want to study to find out how they managed the events that played out since the beginning of Human life here on earth, then when you have the chance to not only look into the history books but look into the many faiths on the earth to understand of what each faith is dedicated to since their families start into the religious faiths throughout the ages."

Starlight. "I believe Twilight and I will be looking into those references you have mentioned Rosie, there is still so much to understand about why people act the way they did during certain events in the past into the present day."

Holly. "Sometimes people will come up with strange reasons for their actions, usually so they can leave a name in something before they are to be forgotten throughout the course of time."

While all the preparations were getting under way around the Homestead, out in the horse paddock, Molly and James are tending to both Blaze and Pixie their horses to get them ready for a night ride before the sun goes down. Molly and James do enjoy night riding when the sun begins to set, and the mood of the night make the two lovers more entwined with each other as they ride to the Cattleman's cabin for a romantic time away from the rest of their friends.

Molly. "Ready for a night into the Cattleman's cabin tonight James?"

James. "You better believe it Molly; I love it best as we ride into the sunset as we ride closer to each other for our night close to the wilderness but away from the critters who could end up in our hair at night. I am glad that Thomas had the cattleman's cabin built near the feeding range, it is just perfect to get away from the rest now and then."

They were spotted by the cutie Mark Crusaders with the Narrow-gauge engine boys knowing they are going to be alone together in the Cattleman's cabin for the night. Both Sweetie bell and Apple Bloom felt the romance between James and Molly while Duncan and Scoot a loo, felt not the same as the other two.

Apple Bloom. "Awe It looks like both James and Molly have the lovey dove feeling tonight."

Rheneas. "Yeah, it looks so wonderful knowing our friends have special feelings for one another."

Sir Handle. "You know I had an eye for another engine before but alas she already has someone in her heart already."

Sweetie Bell. "Oh, and who was it Sir Handle?"

Peter Sam. "Believe it or not he had a crush on Rosie when she came to the Island of Sodor, but that was before he learned about how Thomas earned her heart after that Hector the Horrid incident."

Sweetie Bell. "Ooh So sorry about that Sir Handle, but maybe the next someone comes into your life, I hope she treats you well."

This made Sir Handle feel better. "Thank you, Sweetie Bell."

Duncan. "Ick, I fancy not to be in such a ruckus, a waste of time if you ask me."

Rusty. "Well no one is asking for your opinion Duncan; it is always up to those who had the interest in others that matters not yours."

Scoot a Loo. "Sorry but I am not feeling the emotions just yet."

Duke. "You are still young yet young pony, even I never set my eyes on a pretty engine in my life yet, and I still go strong for my age as a Victorian engine."

Peter Sam and Sir Handle chimed in. "Engines come engines go but Duke will go on forever."

Duke. Just scolded. "You impertinent scaly wags." Everyone just laughed.

As James and Molly finished up fixing up both Blaze and Pixie, back at the homestead Rainbow dash continues becoming a pest to everyone who were still cleaning up the homestead for the Halloween party the following night. As she eyes over on how the barn was coming together, she had an idea she hopes will be a harmless but laughable surprise to make on everyone tonight. She sees how Pinky pie had finished with a pumpkin Piñata filled up with sweet wrapped treats with other goodies for the following night, she was about to place into the pinata some snaps that will give out some harmless explosives once the pinata was broken open when she was spotted by the Lundwiskey Twins and the Clay twins Sunny, Sidney, Bill and Ben knowing that Rainbow was going to play another trick on everyone much to their annoyance. Then they turned to Edward, Bo Co, and Jon Paul about Rainbow and her latest idea for a trick.

Edward. "Thank you for telling us you four, letting us know ahead of time will surly help her stop her prank playing once her trick gets uncovered like this."

Bill. "Hold on Edward, we may be telling you this, but it will not make someone like Rainbow Dash stop playing out these tricks on everyone here on the homestead and even back in school."

Ben. "I believe she needs to see how hurt and harmful her trick playing can be."

Bo Co. "I see, does anyone believe the best approach to confront Rainbow Dash before her trick is to be played out?"

Edward. "I believe we need to talk to the rest of our friends and the other ponies about what Rainbow is planning now." That is what they did and when everyone learned of what Rainbow was up to, Pinky screwed open her pinata making sure she had found the snaps before they can explode all over the dry straw that still laid over the barn floor. The Twilight came over with a bag to collect the snaps and sealing them away so they can confront Rainbow when she realized that the snaps are no longer in the pinata.

Rarity. "Now with that out of the way, where is Rainbow dash now?"

Jessica. "And where are James and Molly, I have not seen them in a while?'

Apple Bloom. "We saw them ride in the direction of the Cattleman's cabin, looking so lovely from the looks of it."

Back outside Rainbow Dash was near the horse Coral too immersed into her silly tricks that she had to tell someone and that someone was no other than Kitty Hooves her horse about what she had done. Kitty Hooved did not like that idea of playing pranks on your friends who depend on her for loyalty and preventing bad feelings between friends.

Rainbow Dash. "So, (as she continues to chuckle to herself as she spoke to Kitty Hooves) What did you think about the surprise I have planned at the party?" She chuckled as Kitty Hooves with a stern face decided to walk away from Rainbow Dash confusing her in the process. "Kitty Hooves, don't you believe my surprise will be hilarious?" She asked only to see her horse turned away from her behavior, this made Rainbow Dash to stop and think about her actions as of late. She began to rethink of how this whole thing started with the dare to Scare with the Students from Vicarstown, from there, Rainbow and James were for sure they can play out the better scare on their friends only to find that she is the only one who is playing out these tricks while James, his sister and Jasper had forgotten everything from the other school and just continued on like nothing had happen.

Then she remembers the last time she had done something like this. Not here on Sodor, but back in Equestria when she had given her friends some boxes of cookies that left a rainbow colored mouth behind, even though she now knows it was a trick she had seen how the others seemed to have a case of cookie Zombie-ism. This is when she realized she was making everyone around her so cross that she did not realized until now. Then realize it would be best to retrieve those snaps before the go off on someone who do not like those surprises, both Fluttershy and Molly especially. "I really must have gone over my head about these pranks I've been playing on my friends lately, haven't I?" She asked her horse only to have his nodded yes and is not too happy about Rainbow playing hurtful tricks on her friends. "I think the best way to fix this is to let everyone know of what I have done to the pinata that Pinky Pie had made before it goes off in someone's face, I am sorry Kitty Hooves." Kitty Hooves can sense that Rainbow Dash is Sorry knowing playing pranks on your friends is no way to keep them, It just drives them away. Then she came over to Rainbow Dash to nuzzle her to make her understand of what she needs to do in order to make things right again. "Right I now know of what to do, thank you buddy, I hope you and I are still friends?" Kitty Hooves came to her and given her a horse hug knowing that Rainbow needs to make up to her friends about this mess she had made. Then Rainbow was about to head off to the barn to confess of what she did, when all of the sudden she tripped over a log just behind her and the remaining bag of snaps have gone off and startled some not all of the horses in the paddock. Rainbow sees this knowing such an event can start what is called a stampede from the corral, Flutters and Sparkles Polly's Mare were most startled by the noise and began to prance and panicked by the sudden noise in the immediate area. "Oh No!" Then as the two mares had pranced around managed to kick the rear gate behind them open to let the two panicked animals down the path to the Cattleman's Cabin where James and Molly are spending the night. Rainbow panicking herself cannot believe her silliness allowed for her friend's horses to become spooked by the small bag of explosives from her pocket.

Back at the barn Thomas and the other had heard the horses screaming from the corrals and everyone had come over to what had happened.

Thomas. "Rainbow what is going on here, what happened to Flutters and Sparkles?"

Rainbow. "I am sorry so sorry, I was about to come back to take out the snaps I had placed into the piñata that Pinky had made, when I had accidentally tripped over this log and the rest of my snaps fell out exploding everywhere making the horses go into a panic and stampeded towards the Cattleman's Cabin."

Twilight. "Oh, no James and Molly plan to stay the night there, we must do something."

Then Thomas and Edward had seen that Bullet and Nugget still have their gear on and are attempting to ride them towards the runaway animals. Then mounted their animals, Twilight can see that Domino also still has his gear on and decided to help out Thomas and Edward with the runaway animals on the open range.

Thomas. "Ariel head back into the house and ask for the Sodor Rescue center to locate Harold and have him meet us near the open range near the Cattleman's Cabin. Rosie your horse Diamond still has her gear on, come along to see if we can stop the animals together." That is what just happened, while Ariel had returned to the home and requested Harold while Jessica and Jasper knows that James may not have made it to the cabin yet, so they opt to help out too.

James and Molly were almost clear of the forest when they heard the sounds of panicked horses from behind them, they allowed themselves and their horses enough space for the animals to rush past but do know that they need to catch the runaway horses for their friends.

James. "Molly are you alright?"

Molly. "Yes, I am fine James. What do you believe that was about?"

James. "I do now know Molly." Then the two had seen their friends rode up with their own horses in hopes to find them before they run into trouble. "However, I have a sneaking suspicion about who may be behind the runaway horses." Then the two turned back to where they have seen Thomas, Twilight, Rosie, Edward, Jasper and Jessica rode up to meet them before finding where the animals have gotten to. "Hey Thomas Hey guys, what has happened?"

Thomas. "Rainbow had one of her tricks backfired and now two of our horses are on the loose especially Flutters and Sparkles."

Molly. "We have seen them ride toward the feeding range."

Rosie. "We better get to them fast, before they ride to close to the edge of the feeding range." Then the friends with James and Molly help their friends find the horses before the two mentions came too close to the edge of the feeding range that has as long sharp drop, and if the animals do not see the cliff in time they will surely go over and there will be two sad friends back home. Rainbow now feeling guilty about the whole thing decided once and for all to correct her mistake and decided using her Pegasus abilities to race across the landscape to come close enough to reach the animals. She also managed to grab a lasso to help stop the animals before the reach the cliff. She remembers her lasso training with the homesteaders and Applejack, as she got both animals but forgotten how strong they appear to be compared to humans on foot. Then our friends had seen that Rainbow has having trouble stopping the two mares, Thomas and Twilight raced ahead to see if they can stop them before it was too late.

Rainbow. "Guys any one help!" Then both twilight and Thomas Rode besides both animals while Thomas helps to slow down Sparkles while Twilight helped to slow down Flutters enough for the two equines slow down to a stop before they got too close much to Rainbow's relief. Now out of breath and filled with remorse Rainbow is more than willingly to make up for her mistakes. "What ever punishment you have in mind Thomas I do deserve every bit of it."

Thomas. "The Important thing you did was that you owned up to what had happened even though you had no intentions of harming the horses when they escaped the Paddock."

Twilight. "For the most part I hope this will end your prank playing schemes on us Rainbow dash, because that would lead for friends to break apart."

Edward. "The most important thing is that you had a hard lesson learned about playing pranks on everyone."

Pinky. "Yeah. I mean I always leave behind wonderful gifts that can leave everyone smiling all day long. It makes me so sad to see such a frown on people and pony faces after being played a prank on."

Bill. "Even Ben and I do not play such mean tricks Rainbow, we may have been cheeky on our friends from the railway, but we always want the teachers in school to know how we appreciate all they do for us since no engine can ever go to school like we are."

Ben. "Even if we do play tricks, they are not meant to be mean, a bit of a tease now and then but not while we are in school."

Rainbow. "Believe me I am done with playing mean tricks on anyone for a long, long, long, time."

Applejack. "Now that will be a sign of relief, the question is how do we make it stick to her like candy is to apples?"

Pinky. "Especially when there is candy involved."

Thomas. "I believe Rosie, Twilight and I believe we can come up with a punishment that hopes to stick to her like a tender is to an express engine."

Gordon. "Only tighter."

The following night it was time for the Halloween party in the pole barn, everyone was wearing a themed costumes, Thomas some of his closest friends dresses as the cast from the film grease, While Holly played as Alice in Alice in Wonderland, Edward Played the part of the white rabbit, where Bo co was Dressed as the Mad Hatter, while the twins dresses as TWittily Dee and Twittily Dumb. The Gresleys are dressed DC Comic caracters. Gordon is Superman, While Scott dresses as the Green Lantern, While Ryan plays the Joker then Rebecca came dressed in as Hawkgirl while Spencer dresses as Cyborg, and Ashima was dresses in black as Catwoman. Henry and Emily dresses as Robin Hood and Madden Marian. James, Jessica and Jasper are dresses as the Three musketeers and Molly is dressed as the princess. Duck and Nia were dresses as jungle explorers, while Oliver and Gina are dressed as Roman Gladiators, while the Scottish twins are dressed like the Weasley Twins from the stories of Harry Potter. The ponies also arrived dressed as the power ponies with the inspirations by Rarity giving their outfits some bling even though bling does not usually belong with the rangers. The ponies are dressed in their elements while Straight glimmer dresses like Rita Repulsa and flash Sentry was dresses as Megazord. MMPR.

Trent and Shawn (Ten Cents and Sunshine) had also appeared and are dresses as pirates surprising Thomas and Twilight remembering their own encounters with pirates, Sailor John with Thomas while Twilight's Encounter with the Storm King and Temptest. As their tugboat friends appeared so did Natalie Shores and Beverly Norse, they both came looking like sea faring maddens for the sailors of the ships.

Trent. "Well Thomas and Twilight how do you two like our Pirate outfits for tonight?"

Shawn. "We must have gotten to you two good if you had jumped at the sight of us in your presents as pirates."

Thomas. "I do not believe I can ever get over Sailor John, so yes I was startled when you two came up and made me believe that the no good for nothing Pirate had escaped and had set his sights on me now that I am not the engine."

Twilight. "More like the Storm King to me, and I have since made peace with Temptest since the Storm king had only used her abilities to make her moves against us in hoping her magic and horn can be restored only that he betrayed his word to her."

Trent. "Well enough about the past, what have you done about Rainbow Dash since the mess she gotten herself into when she accidentally sent the horses almost to their death if you and she did not intervene?"

Thomas. "Let us say she is not going to be a happy camper about it once it is over."

Twilight. "I just hope it will be enough to make her think the next time she want to play a scare to a dare, then she better remembered how much trouble she is now if she does not want to repeat the same thing twice."

Then everyone went into the barn to see Rainbow in a dive suite not very happy about being placed in a dunking booth where she will be landing in very cold water. She was just out of the water when another ball had hit the target again making her splash into the cold water again.

Rainbow. "Th-this w-water is-is s-s-so c-c-cold, h-h-how m-much l-l-longer I-I-I m-m-must b-b-be d-d-doing th-this y-y-you t-t-two?"

Rosie. "I say the for the next hour before the sun goes down and everyone can gather around the barn as the festivities are to begin. Then afterwards you can dress into your ranger outfit and join in with the rest of us."

Flash Sentry was feeling a bit sheepish that he did not do anything heroic since starting to become part of the crowd in this world. But now he wonders of how Twilight thinks of him now, since he had not taken part in any rescues here or even back in Equestria. Ariel can see that Flash is troubled about something right now and feels the need to speak up to him about the recent events.

Ariel. "Flash are you alright, you seemed distance for some reason?"

Then Flash confess.

Flash. "I was just feeling sheepish about not being able to come to any rescue to anyone on this homestead or even back home in Equestria. It makes me wonder if Twilight will think differently since I hardly ever rescue anyone."

Ariel. "You know you could always ask of her what she may be thinking about your actions from these past few weeks since becoming part of our world to attend school with us? She is after all right there and all you have to do is talk to her about her feelings for you."

Twilight heard the whole thing and decided it was time to let him know of what she thinks of him in return. "Hi Ariel mind if I speak to this fellow from my world, I believe he and I have a lot to talk about."

Ariel. "Of course, Twilight." Then turns to Flash before she departs for sailor Eric. "I shall leave you two in peace." Then she walks off to find her beloved as Twilight and Flash were now talking to each other about how they felt to one another.

Flash. "Hello Twilight."

Twilight. "Hello Flash, and if you are wondering of how I feel about you not being the hero, do not worry. I am not that kind of princess who stops at anything just because I am a princess. My friends and I still go on adventures back home and even do errands for the princesses back home too. I am still Twilight Sparkle the same one who was recommended to see the preparations for the Summer sun festival in Ponyville, only my vision on what makes friendship so wonderful and inspiring just the same. It does not matter if you are or not the one who would be there if the worst of our world would be knocking on my door. What matters is that all who I care about are still safe and able to carry on what friendship is all about."

Flash. "So, you are saying you would still consider me as your stallion in interest?"

Twilight. "Yes, I am, to tell you the truth, I was wondering how long it will be for the both of us reveal how we feel for each other Flash. And you know what I am glad we can have these confessions between us to let each other know about how I feel for you as you will do for me."

Flash. "You mean you had feelings for me as well. Even though I was not that other Flash when you visited your Canterlot high School friends on the other side of that portal."

Twilight. "As much as I wanted for that Flash to come to me, I find it best to let him find the one he has best in his heart. I have you in my world and now in my heart as well Flash, after wondering in my mind on how I felt for you, I can honestly say I do have strong feelings for you too Flash."

Flash feeling relieved knowing that Twilight Sparkle also has strong feelings for him, now is glad to have this talk with twilight on what is supposed to be a fun scary night to commemorate Halloween. Then a voice coming from Spike who ran into the barn to get Twilight and everyone to see what is going on with the moon.

Spike. "Twilight, Thomas come quick you all have to see this." Then everyone including Rainbow Dash had come over to see that something was happening to the moon as dark clouds had covered the moon just as two figures came floating down then to be revealed that Celestia and Luna had appeared once again to be part of a festive night on Sodor while it can also be know as Nightmare Moon back home.

Twilight now released her grip on Flash as she came close to the two princesses to know of their visitation to the homestead. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, what are you two doing her?" She says as she came close to hug her mentor and Celestia had returned knowing all that went on here.

Celestia. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student I am so happy that both you and Flash had managed to confess your feelings for each other and finally ending Rainbow Dashes terror on the homestead." She says as Rainbow had lowered her head in shame knowing she had made a terrible mistake that could have ended badly if she had not played tricks on her friends for the past two weeks.

Rainbow Dash. "I am very sorry for the behavior I had displayed the past two weeks, I just got carried away since the students from Vicarstown had played their tricks in the woods and gotten me and some of the others started to only realized that I was doing all the mean tricks alone."

James. "I just gotten over the whole thing the following morning knowing such a thing is not worth it since such a thing will be spread to Sir topham Hat and knowing how disappointed he would be if I acted no differently than the Diesels were like the previous year."

Thomas. "At least you had stopped ahead of yourself James after the bad vibes we had with Rainbow the past two weeks."

Princess Luna. "I do hope you no longer have these Ideas about tricking your friends for a fun joke?"

Rainbow Dash. "Believe me I am done with such jokes and I promise never to play such tricks and jokes again, not even to be tempted by someone else's idea of such things."

Celestia. "Well I am glad you had seen the error of your ways Rainbow, know how dangerous it could have been even if you had not done your best to save the horses here on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie. I believe this punishment by Thomas and Twilight will help you see better the next time such a thought would enter your thoughts for such jokes."

Rainbow. "I promise no more jokes on anyone as long as I live, and as Pinky would say."

Pinky and Rainbow. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Then everyone cannot help but to laugh as a huge cupcake had landed on top of both Rainbow and Pinky after the later had opened her sweet treat bag an let out the biggest cupcake she has stuffed into it as she released it for this occasion.

Then both Thomas and Twilight had turned to us before rejoining everyone in the pole barn  
Thomas and Twilight. "Happy Halloween and Nightmare Moon Everyone!" then ventured on as we said goodbye for the night.

Come back next time to see what he cold weather and a return of a three familiar faces as they celebrate the day the birth of their little one that made a difference to Thomas and Rosie as we Return to Northwestern high School year 2.


	12. Ponies and Thanksgiving part 1

**Sorry that it has taken almost two weeks since my last story, I just had to step away from it for a while to have my other interests can be given a chance while I can do so. For now, I try and come up with new stories while watching Alaska the Last Frontier on Discovery channel for inspirations for my stories.**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the Halloween events played out, after which Thomas and Rosie took time to celebrate two other issues since. What to find out what they are, why don't we read on and see shall we?"

I do not own any part of my Little pony Friendship is magic, Tugs the television series and Thomas the tank engine and friends. They are the solely owned by their respective trademarks, while other characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Ponies and Thanksgiving celebrations. Part 1**

It has been a couple of weeks since the events that were played out before the Halloween party on the homestead, Thomas and Rosie were invited to the home of Chad Billington along with his son's mother Sally Hartman whey they celebrated the one year since the birth of Baby Carter Billington that entered everyone's lives on the homestead when the two had family related problems that lead the controller to bring about some information about how to better care for children when they enter the world at any day. Pinky Pie had been asked to come up with a fun birthday surprise for baby Carter much to baby Carter's delight.

* * *

A week afterwards Thomas with the help of Edward, Gordon and Applejack inspected the yard where Thomas Kept his cows during the winter when the weather is not too harsh. They also inspected the animal barn to make sure the whole barn can house the increasing number of cows in the herd. Since spring there were four more calves born to the heard. Each newborn had to be tagged numbered and the young steers are castrated to make sure no one of the herd ends up inbreeding an unforeseen event. Thomas realized that they need to increase the size of the barn to create more room for the younger heifers to begin maturing to where they will start to breed the new generation of cows on the homestead and two of the steers had to be taken down not only to gain a bit of room for the rest of the herd but to increase their beef essentials since it is better to take out the older of the steers than the ones who are still growing to maturity. Fluttershy came over to see the conditions of the barn with everyone to see if the barn can hold on to so many animals including their horses when the weather gets too harsh to remain outside.

Fluttershy. "Hello Everyone, how does the barn look for the herd Thomas?"

Thomas. "After looking everywhere, the herd will go either inside when the weather gets bad, or outside where they will usually stay when the weather is best for them to remain outside. The pasture is where they usually stay until following spring, only when the weather gets bad, I make sure they are to come inside and be kept warm including the calves.

Edward. "So far we have inspected the fences to see if they needed any repair and we managed to tighten up the loose ends while checking where the predators would likely to sneak through to take our calves if we were not careful enough."

Applejack. 'The only thing we can see that the barn is needing a bit more horn room for when the cows come in from the bitter cold spells this Island can get from time to time. Luckily they have a farm gal who know all about keeping her cows happy and fine."

Gordon. "In other words, she is allowing for her apple Family to take part in raising a new cow barn, since this one is starting to get too small to the growing herd Thomas has in his possession."

Fluttershy. "Oh, how wonderful, maybe I can help too. I love spending some quality time these animals hardly get. Even if I may get sad now and then if I find a familiar face gone for your reasons Everyone."

Thomas. "You have noticed two of my steers are gone, haven't you?'

Fluttershy looked down knowing that Thomas can see why she had brought the sad part of owning the homestead. "Yes, but I also know that is how you survive here and that is why the herd is important to you."

Thomas. "Fluttershy, remember the animals here do now dwell into the past, they are in the here and now. If they have seen any of their members gone, in their minds that was then and this is now with everyone who is left in their herd, pride, flock, you name it. All that matters is now that those who steers are gone to leave just enough room for the young calves a chance to grow into adulthood under their parents care."

Down by the Sawmill Donald and Douglas are busy taking the logs and turning them into much needed firewood for the homes that have log burning units in their homes that heat them up during the harshest of wintery days. Then they have seen Flash Sentry come up and had seen the Caledonian twins at work had come over for a visit.

Donald. "Oi, Douggie, look who just came over for a visit from the pony world."

Douglas. "Aye, Donnie, Flash w a has brought you here instead in your warm home back into your world?"

Flash Sentry. "Just decided to have a walk around trying to find something that will allow for me and Twilight even closer to her."

Donald. "If you are looking for someone who can give you pointers on your relationship with your beloved back home, then look into the barn for the ones who have better idea than Douggie and me."

Douglas. "Aye, unless there is a pair of lovely ladies in our view, it is best to talk to those who have their relationship better than we can."

Flash Sentry. "Thanks, you two, has there been no one who would find the two of you interesting in their eyes yet?"

Donald. "Nah, we guessed it is all the arguments that mi brother and I constantly get into that usually make any company around us go elsewhere."

Douglas. "It is not just one thing or it will be something else that will allow mi brother and I to get into such heated arguments. A-and it is because of such we are usually by ourselves either to slammed into a closed room until we cooled down, or days out in the cattleman's cabin to clear away our heads to make clear of our worries."

Flash Sentry. "Well someday I am sure that the right ladies are bound to find the two of you some day."

Donald and Douglas. "Thanks"

Then Flash sentry headed for the cow barn to find the friends who are busy laying out the measurements for the new barn just as Rainbow Dash had appeared to see if she can bring her rainboom to take the barn down like she did back in sweet apple acres, plus she still wanted to make up the prank playing she did before Halloween week.

Rainbow Dash. "Hey guys, Thomas how about I lay flat of your old barn by my awesome rainboom like I did for Applejack back in Sweet Apple Acres?"

Applejack. "Woah there Nellie, it may not be the same as we were back in Equestria now, since not too many here have seen us in our pony forms, it is best to hear how Thomas and his companions are going to take the barn down and allow for us to rebuild it back up again before the cattle drive next week I reckon?"

Thomas. "Correct Applejack, to complete this mission is not to take the barn down but make an addition to the barn on the side of it. That way the main body of the barn is to remain, and there will additional space for mothering cows with their young calves especially during cold icy spells."

Then Rosie and Holly had appeared with Flash Sentry looking to help out with the build to ensure the cows are comfortable during freeze spells.

Rosie. "Hello everyone, we just spotted this lonely fellow looking for some pointers about his personal interest with someone."

Flash. "Actually, I need some better ways of allowing twilight and me becoming more closer to each other, like you have been since learning all about your relationships with your loved ones."

Thomas. "Relations take time to develop and your journey with Twilight had just begun Flash. I was not that strong with Rosie after our first night together, and I do not mean when we just became human."

Rosie. "That is right, it took Thomas and me a long time for our relationship to grow strong, even if some of our friends envy my relationships with my man who was once the engine in blue."

Edward. "I can remember the times when I have accidentally listened to their conversations of their daily activities with each other. There were times when their relations were tittering one way or another, in the end they always find the reasons to remain together." Then turned to Thomas and Rosie for an apology. "Sorry Thomas and Rosie, I found your relationship a bit interesting at times."

Rosie. "That is OK since at the time it seemed that it was just Thomas and I who had a real relationship while everyone else wondered who they wanted to be with besides that of James and Molly of course."

Thomas just chuckled at that. "James was so envious of my interest in Rosie, he had vented to Molly about it that allowed for molly to announced who she finds appealing, and when she did, he just stopped complaining about our relationship since then."

Everyone laughed at how James and Molly came together just by a silly rant of James, while Molly let loose her interest in the red engine who is now in their room in the engine Dormers where the two rest their heads for the night.

In the room, James and Molly were together on the love seat watching some holiday romance movie, just the two of them when Jessica and Jasper had entered the room in hopes to find time while watching the same movie as the other two. James just noticed them as they entered.

James. "Oh Jessica, Jasper coming in to take part in this movie we are about to watch?"

Jessica. "If that is alright with Molly and you brother?"

Molly. "Not at all Jessica, so how is everything so far you two?"

Jasper. "Never better Molly, while everyone else is in the barns to increase the size for the growing herds, we are about to ride a holiday magical event even if the Christmas Holidays are over six weeks away."

James. "What and bypass your special holiday from the states from this time of year?"

Jasper. "You mean Thanksgiving James?" James nodded yes. "Not even for one or a thousand years James."

Jessica. "That is not until the following week James, why bring it up now?'

James. "Just checking if we have not forgotten the special holiday, we all took part in for our American Friends who we celebrated the event for."

Jessica. "James when it comes to American Holidays like Thanksgiving, Jasper is going to be the first to tell you that he refuses to pass special holidays like Thanksgiving. It will important to him as it will be important to Thomas when he plans to hold it again like last year."

Molly. "Except we are more prepared in catering the Thanksgiving event thanks to the controller last year, insisting on how the food is prepared in such timely manner for everything to be ready for the event."

Over by the Bunny hutches Oliver and Gina who took a day off from her job decided to help Oliver with some of the projects he plans to use for this years Thanksgiving Celebration. This year he plans to build a bush craft table made from the lumber and the fallen smaller timbers that were blown down by strong storm winds, then taken them inside of the workshop to take the long blade and began scraping the bark off to make round legs as Gina helps to hold onto the long logs for Oliver to scrape clean before taking a sharp hunters knife to carve out the tendons. The other longer logs are also scraped clean before Oliver and Gina took turns in taking the hand auger and boring out the shafts where the tendons are to be set into.

Gina. "this is going to be an amazing piece of furniture you are making my love."

Oliver. "I thought about bringing in my amazing talents of making bush craft items for the homestead, and this additional table is to be used for a desert display not only for the ball room but also for the dining hall's lounge room."

Then Pinky came in hearing about the term desert display table. "Ooh a special table for all the edible deserts one can bring in for special occasions like what ever Thomas and everyone else are planning for next week if I am guessing."

Oliver. "Next week we are planning a Thanksgiving celebration like we hosted last year for our American students like, Sam, Hank, Connor, Catlin, along with Rosie, Holly and Jasper who are from America and Thomas does these event to prevent our friends from becoming homesick since England does not usually celebrate Thanksgiving like they do in the States."

Gina. "I loved the celebrations from last year, it gives me a chance to show how flexible I can before anyone who are native to this Island or not. For me it is best to see how the rest of the Island like their edibles so I can make them available back at the Pizzeria."

Pinky Pie. "You know Gina I was wondering how you managed to learn all those recipes before opening your Pizzeria when you were still the engine?"

Gina. "I learned it from my driver on how the food was made before he allowed for me and my engine side to be part of Sodor, and I began my life here as a human along with Ashima who needed a place where she can find a job and a place to rest her head. It is not just a pizzeria when there are apartments built over the Pizzeria where Ashima and I call home while the rest of the international students take shelter in the boarding house just on the other side of the street from the restaurant."

Oliver. "When it comes from down to earth international edibles, it takes the team of Gina and Ashima to rival any restaurant on this Island."

Gina smiled and turned to her lover in response. "Keep it up and we are going to get even hotter handsome." She spoke as she chuckled before the two came close to a kiss on the lip allowing for Pinky Pie to slip away to find the others.

In the pony dormer Rarity and Starlight are in the middle of some fall fashions for the Thanksgiving celebrations the following week.

Starlight. "Let us see what is considered fashionable for this part of the world when it is not very common for Thanksgiving to be celebrated around the British isles, but it does not mean we are not going to celebrate it here on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie."

Rarity. "I am still unaware such a holiday existed, I mean there was that Remembrance Day this past weekend, and now this Thanksgiving is soon to be a part of the homestead in a couple of weeks darling."

Starlight. "Thomas explained what the holiday was all about, if you want, how about we discuss this with everyone who are gathering around the dining table tonight before we return home for the night Rarity?" Then they heard Twilight coming into the lounge of the pony dormer.

Twilight. "That sounds like a good Idea, especially since no one from Equestria have any idea what this thanksgiving is all about in the first place" Then Doodle Loo and Ralph had come in and helped the others understand the changes the world Thomas and his friends had learned about since their first times in school.

Doodle Loo. "I think it is better to understand the Holiday means to those who came from the states You two, they have a better idea of what the Holiday means to them and may not find it anywhere else around the British Isles."

Starlight. "Why not, it is something to learn from, and hopes it is something we can spread this kind of friendship back home when we teach it to our students."

Twilight. "I like that idea most of all Starlight Glimmer, now how about I take notes of what this Thanksgiving is all about and translate them for Celestia and Luna to read on for their interests."

Soon it was time for dinner to be made and in the kitchen Rosie, Emily, Nia and Rebecca have gathered around the kitchen along with Rainbow Dash Applejack and Ariel who came over to talk about the kind of things everyone will plan to make for the Thanksgiving celebrations in two weeks.

Rosie. "Plan to make the deserts this time Pinky Pie?"

Pinky. "You bet; I just need to know more about this Thanksgiving you have been talking about Rosie."

Rosie. "It is a holiday celebrated in the states celebrating all that took place through out this year before the thanksgiving feast, and in return announced what they are most thankful to make the event more warming."

Emily. "Why don't the majority of us sit around the dinner table to allow from those who had spent their time in the states to help explained to us last year what the Holiday is all about."

Applejack. "I will definitely be part of something I want to learn, that way if I wanted to cater to an event, we would like to learn about it more so."

Ariel. "I believe we will all hear what had happened to allow the time of Thanksgiving in America to take place when it does."

Later as the meal was close to becoming served the boys from the barn came in after washing off the saw dust and got ready to prepare for dinner for the evening. Thomas, Edward, and Flash came over to see where they will lend a hand in.

Thomas. "Hello ladies and my beautiful Rosie, how can we help?"

Rosie. "You can help by setting up the table and someone had to head up to the feeding range to let Toby, Percy, Mavis and Polly that dinner will be served soon."

Flash. "Actually, Scott and Connor had already gathered up those four mentioned just after they helped us starting the addition to the animal barn."

Edward. "They and Gordon wanted some time away while we got word that Ryan was coming up from the Tug's house just after meeting up with them with their ideas for the Thanksgiving celebrations in two weeks."

Flash. "You know a lot of Twilight and her friends including myself wanted to know more about this Thanksgiving you are planning on Thomas and Edward. We all have a lot to wonder about, since we are new to this Celebration that is part of the United States of America. We just need to understand it better since we hardly now about it until now."

Everyone realized that the humanized ponies never learned about the events that lead the people known as the pilgrims decided to venture to what was known at the time as the new world where the influences of Europe ever made it to the Native shores of the Americas.

Rosie. "We all plan of explaining the events that had allowed for the celebrations of Thanksgiving to be made possible for the American people to honor such a Holiday to be known. When the dinner is ready to be served why don't we explained what the meaning of Thanksgiving is all about Flash?"

Then the rest of the Mane seven along with Doodle Loo and Ralph came up to be part of the conversations after they all heard what Rosie had said.

Twilight Sparkle. "I believe this will be an interesting subject for any of us to know."

Fluttershy. "It will not be like the scary stories told on that bon fire night will it?"

Holly. "No there will be no scary stories but a series of stories within the story behind Thanksgiving, and why everyone in America hold to such a thing to heart."

Jasper. "A lot of history has happened to allow the events unfold that lead to the first Thanksgiving on the shores of the new world of the day. In which it was on the American shores of the day, and a lot had happened to allow the most joyous celebration that lead the way into the new nation that is yet to be known."

Then as soon as the rest of the homesteaders returned home, and Ryan had appeared along with Ashima so she can also hear about everyone's interest in taking part of the celebrations of Thanksgiving like the previous year. Before she is to learn with the rest of the homesteaders including the humanized ponies what the day of Thanksgiving is all about.

Ashima. "Hello everyone, Ryan had just invited me over for dinner tonight, that is if you had made enough for those who are not all meat eaters on this Island."

Holly. "Don't worry Ashima, Rosie and everyone else take the time to make dishes for those who had different values in their beliefs."

Ryan. "You see Ashima, everyone who is here will have something to enjoy making everyone here feel right at home with everyone else."

Ariel. "Speaking of beliefs, everyone of our pony friends are asking the question about the Thanksgiving celebrations we are taking part on this homestead. We thought it would allow for any of us who are from the states to explain what the day known in America is all about."

Gina. "Ashima and I already studied the reasons for the celebrations of Thanksgiving was about. I find it very fare for our humanized equine friends what was behind everything that had to do with the thanksgiving holiday."

Ashima. "Indeed, although I would not mind hearing it again, I can have a better understanding what the whole event of Thanksgiving was all about."

As everyone gathered around and begun the meal, Thomas took the time for everyone to take part in the prayer before commencing in the meal. Then during the meal, the events that allowed they day of Thanksgiving will be explained for the ones who are most curious about it all.

* * *

Next time we will allow for the homesteaders explain, all that took place that lead the pilgrims to find new places where they can worship their faiths in peace. When it will be dawned on how the events will lead into the holiday of Thanksgiving to be part of the North American landscape to begin with. On the return Journey through Northwestern High School year 2.


	13. ponies Thanksgiving and Cattle Drive

Here it comes as the humanized engines, the American engines by far, try and explain much of what they had learned about what happened that lead a religious movement that lead a group of people to pilgrim out from their homelands in hopes of finding freedom that lead into a new nation. Then we will see what will happen when they are on their first Cattle Drive with the rest of the homesteaders. Want to read on and see how the Ponies will find the tales behind Thanksgiving to be fascinating? Let us read on and find out their reactions of the matter, shall we?

I do not own any part of My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends nor Tugs the Television series. They are the property of their respective owners. While Original Characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Ponies and Thanksgiving part 2.**

Last time everyone was getting ready to plan out this years' thanksgiving celebrations on the homestead. The ponies were curious about the Holiday wanting to know more about it. What was it that made it so dear for the Americans find so dear into their hearts? As more of the engines friends came over to take part in the evening's dinner, the homesteaders from America plan to explain what were the events that lead into the events that made it into the future holiday known to be Thanksgiving.

* * *

Now.

After the prayer lead by Thomas and Rosie were finalized, that is when their humanized Tugboat friends had come over since they hardly had time to make a meal after a busy day out on the harbor. Our humanized engine and pony friends turned their heads as they acknowledge their humanized Tug friends as they entered to be part of tonight's feast.

Thomas. "Oh Trent, Shawn, Oscar, and Zeb welcome, and be part of our feast tonight as we are about to explain to our Equestrian Guests about everything that lead into the American Holiday of Thanksgiving."

Trent. "Oh, really you should have told us sooner, we can tell you all the vessels that had visited Big City Port where we originally are from. That has explained all that happened during the time the first feast of Thanksgiving was made back in 1621."

Rainbow Dash. "Really, you know of ships that went back that long?"

Oscar Jones. (O. J.) "Let us not forget before the locomotive, traveling by boat was its first means of traveling around the world."

Zeb. "And by golly, we can tell you tales going back to the first settlement going back to Jamestown Virginia."

James. "OH, was that place as splendid as I was?"

Molly. "James hush now, that is not the topic of tonight. We are explaining to our Equestrian friends what the day of Thanksgiving is all about."

Oscar. "Why don't I help tell the tales that had led the settlers from England from the day into what was at the time known as the new world, in other words what is the future United states of America. Only in their day it was just a colony, the second after Jamestown after the settlers there failed to find minerals to send back to the British crown from that day.

This time it is to settle and set before them the right to serve their religious faiths by separating the establishment of church and state. That was because the people who came here could not practice the faiths they were inherited by. In the day a religious movement called the puritan movement that everyone must be commanded by the government must obliged to or be persecuted and punishment of the day can be very harsh to the condemned. This set the pace for those who wish to separate themselves from their native lands to find another place to practice their faiths. The people's faiths have strong beliefs in their religion, but also know what should be fair and what is considered not of their teaching of what the divine wishes of its members. This has what brought a number of people becoming involved in the pilgrimage to the new world and to find a new beginning with their own set of rules under of which the one above all will approve of. They already learned about the American Continent but was unaware of the native tribes that inhabited the lands they called home. Many were to believe the people there were considered Savages, meaning those who cannot see things humanly even though all parties are considered human by nature and not by what rule of law is everyone considered ideal. Even though the way from England was rough sailing that did not stop the fact of what will await them if they returned. While a good number of them had set sail for the new world, only half had made the long strenuous journey had made them so frightened about their new surroundings. Even when they made it through the voyage, the next phase is to last their first brutal winter since becoming part of a land they knew nothing about, nor how to find the things they needed to survive such an ordeal."

Twilight. "Oh my."

Trent. "However, their movements have not gone unnoticed by the people of the Wampanoag nations after learning about the new people who landed on their shores. At this time a series of illnesses had brought many tribes to fallen ill to many of the diseases that the earlier Europeans had brought with them, although not intentionally."

Pinky Pie. "What was the result when the tribes had fallen ill from these diseases?"

Rosie. "From what we had learned from the history of the world including events that happened in America. The native people have little defense of these diseases that had wiped out some but not all of the tribes in that part of the nation, even before the arrival of the pilgrim's voyage to what is now Cape of Massachusetts."

Jasper. "Fear also plagued the native people after many accounts from other tribes the nature of the Europeans after their settlement in other parts such as the Spanish who Occupied the Mexican territories at the time as well as the French who Occupied much of the Mississippi Delta and the Great Lakes region onward to where the British had no established yet. Much of the English disputes are mostly east of what are the Appalachian Mountain range, and this part of Massachusetts are a part of the Norther Appalachians."

Applejack. "Well what happened when the Natives and the Pilgrims began talking to each other?"

Oscar. "This was just after the first winter the Pilgrims had survived from, when they were first approached by a young warrior from the Pawtuxet nations that had wiped out his people from the plague that led him as a survivor of such a skirmish, even if it meant he was led into slavery, before he had escaped his captures for freedom. But during his enslavement, the one known as Squanto had learned broken English that allows the barriers to be broken between the natives and the Pilgrims. This way communications between the two worlds would begin."

Rosie. "Because of this first contact, the natives of the area had to teach to the families of the new settlers about how to plant and care for their vegetables such as corn, squash, and other materials that are native to the Americas alone. In turn during their first year together as friends the men had to help their new neighbors about how to strengthen their ties to them even if it means to shed blood on other tribes in the area. Although it was beyond the understanding of why their friends would have to engage in such brutal manners to the tribe that also includes the women and children."

Fluttershy. "Oh my."

Starlight. "How heart breaking."

Jasper. "I am afraid that is the nature of some tribes during that time, it was not until the arrival of the new settlers that their world will soon change and the bloodshed between the nations will come to a halt."

Oscar. "Then when the first harvest of the year was established, the settlers had decided to through a fest to commemorate the celebration of the plenty they all had accomplished and decided to allow their native friends to take part in their first feast of Thanksgiving ever to be proclaimed on the soils of America. Although they do appreciate the aid of their Native American Friends, the Settlers had praised their thanks to the almighty for providing such a feast and to continue the practice their faith in their lord, and thus this is why we believe this was the reason for the first thanksgiving was made. But it was not until the Civil war that Thanksgiving that the turkey was the official item to the feast, but it was not until President Franklin Roosevelt declared the day of thanksgiving was to be on the fourth Thursday in the month of November a day of Thanksgiving."

Jasper. "Just remember it is not just about a feast that happens this time of the year, it was all about the commitment everyone here had to put into growing our harvest to be made before it would be time to bring the cows home. It also reflects on what we are most thankful for, family, Friends home, and everyone else who are still living with us through the time we are with them until we see them no more one day."

The Ponies. "Wow."

Twilight. "Thank you so much everyone, I believe we have much more to learn not only about Thanksgiving, but the meaning behind such a time to be thankful for all we have in our lives, our families, our homes, and everything that makes our world a blessing to us as your world is to you."

After the meal, the ponies went home, and the homesteaders managed to clean up the dinning hall before headed for home.

The following week Thomas along with those who helped finished the joining barn to the original one. It was time for the cattle drive and a roundup of friends have gathered to see who will participate in the ride to help the cattle drive.

Everyone of the homestead excluding the humanized tugs who are working out on the harbor, some from Thomas and his human engine friends that have gathered around the horse barn had gathered the tack for their horses before riding out to meet up with the range riders who happen to be Toby, Percy, Polly and Mavis who have met up with the other homesteaders before gathering the herds to the corals before separating the cow herds, by tag color to indicate which of the cows are going to whose homestead. Including their nearest neighbor Arnold Mc von.

Toby. "Hello, Mr. Mc Von, coming over to help separate the herds before heading them towards home?"

Arnold. "That will be correct my young friend, waiting for the rest of you humanized engines to arrive to help escort the herds into the corrals before we can sort them out."

Toby. "Well right now they are just getting ready and waiting from a few of our Equestria friends to make an appearance to help us bring the cows home too."

Arnold. "Oh, out of towners, are they? Well I hope they all know of what to do."

Mavis rode up and helped to ensure they know who will be most at help to sort out the cows before leading the herd back to their homes. "Not to worry Arnold, some of our friends have special touches when it comes to handling our animals when we needed them."

Back at the saddle barn Thomas and the selected range of friends have been busy getting their horses ready when they have noticed Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Flash Sentry, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are present and ready to ride the trails to bring the cows home.

The Ponies. "Hello!"

The Engines. "Hello.'

Then Thomas and Flash shook hands knowing they have great respect with each other.

Thomas. "Welcome back everyone, I am guessing that Rarity, Starlight and Pinky are out of this one, are they?"

Rainbow. "Well yes and no. While Rarity was back home finishing some of her wardrobe for next week's feast of Thanksgiving, while Pinky hopes to through a Cattle drive party when we return from the trip."

Twilight. "As for Starlight, well after mentioning about the native Americans from the stories last week, she decided to search deep about the variety of nations to the Americas that had made their impact before the landing of the Europeans to the new world."

Jasper. "That is a very good idea of learning what was lost after the Arrival of the Europeans, and what we can do to help ensure such acts to not endanger another people just out of fear, and miss understandings of how the people view their world from others."

Applejack. "Well enough about the American natives, I believe we need to saddle up our own horses before we are to head down to the feeding range to bring Thomas's cows home for the winter."

Rainbow Dash. "Yeah you can count on me for that, and I promise not to get too far from everyone on this trip."

Fluttershy. "I am ready to help bring the cows home and make sure to know of which cows are to come back here."

Rosie. "Just remember to help gather the cows to the corrals before we separate the herds by the color of the ear tags that help mark which cows belong to this homestead Fluttershy."

Fluttershy. "I will remember Rosie."

Flash. "Ready to be on this trip Twilight?"

Twilight. "With you by my side Flash, I am more than ready to hit the trails with you."

Flash was just glad to spend times like this with Twilight, knowing the more they spend together, the more involved with each other they will be. Spike just wagged his dogie tail knowing that the bond between Twilight and Flash is growing stronger and stronger each day.

Thomas finished with Nugget as the same with Rosie is with Diamond her mare, Ariel also mounted her horse Buck, all three mounted their horses just as the rest of their friends who included James and Molly on Blaze and Pixie, Henry and Emily on Rollie and Misty, Rebecca and Gordon managed to mount on Midnight and Jewel, Jasper and Jessica are on Jax and Maggie. Then Edward was last to mount his horse Bullet, before everyone went over to find to see if their humanized pony friends are ready for their ride to the feeding range. Twilight was on Domino, Flash was on Checkers, Applejack was on Tonka, Rainbow Dash was on Kitty Hooves, and Fluttershy was on Flutters. Everyone was ready and waiting for the signal from the Billington teens with Ms. Vulcan before heading out to the feeding range to meet up with the rest of the friends who are already there for the homesteader's arrival. Oliver and the twins help by mounting the off-road vehicles like they did the previous year, that way the noises from the machines will help drive the herd into the corrals like last year's did.

Twilight. "Thomas we are ready when you are."

Rainbow. "Yeah let us know when we can get started."

Thomas. "Just remember when we reach the feeding range, we need to make sure each animal is accounted for before we can separate the herd according to the color ear tags, and the list we have here to make sure each of our animals are accounted for. Fluttershy see to make sure not one member of my herd is going to another's homestead, can you do that?"

Fluttershy. "You can count on me Thomas; I will be more than happy to make sure your cows come home to you."

Thomas began the clearance to the feeding range. "Alright riders let us take off for the feeding range, Connor and Caitlin, you may have the honors to open the gates before us as we depart for the herds. Also be here when we return to make sure some one is here to open the gates for the returning herds to the cattle enclosure on the homestead." Then both Connor and Caitlin help opened the gaits to allow the riders loose to find the herds for the cattle drive to be successful.

Connor. "You are clear everyone, good luck on your journey."

Thomas. "Thank you, Connor and Caitlin, alright everyone let head out and find the cows, Nugget lets go. Hi-yah." And with the kick the side of Nugget all horses and riders are now on the way. As the riders have exited the area Connor and Caitlin had shut the gaits behind to prevent any horses left at the saddle barn from escaping.

Down the pathways the friends have traveled, everywhere they went the scenic views have shown how past storms have shown the first approach of winter. A couple of times since Halloween has there been snowstorm after snowstorms, burying much of the countryside in a slight blanket of snow. The streams from Culdee Fell have not frozen over just yet, but the icy shores of the streams are becoming clear how close the wintery snows happen to be. Thomas and the rest of his friends are very grateful of gathering much of this year's firewood when they did. All the trees they have gathered from the projects they done over the course of the year from the Cattleman's cabin, to the Pony dormer from this past summer, to the expansion of the animal barn for the growing herd of beef and milking cattle on his homestead. Rosie and Ariel could not help but feel proud of Thomas of all the accomplishments he had made this last year in not only providing a home for their existing friends, but help find refuge for the humanized ponies who came over to help protect their world along with their own. But also wanted to come and further their educations on other worlds besides of their world of Equestria. Ariel decided to ride up to her brother to hear about his thoughts about the past year.

Ariel. "What is on your mind right now brother? You look like you have something in your mind that make you seemed happier than before."

Thomas. "I am happy Ariel, all my life as being this Island's number one engine, I have always had goals in my life to one day, find out of what I am capable of once given a chance for it. Never in my wildest dreams of finding adventure along the back country of Sodor, and the many things that are now within my reach since becoming human last year. I must admit that I was scared at first about how I am going to be living as a human once it started like it did. But after all that happened since then I have set new goals in my life to one day make a great impact on this Island after the many years for serving the Island's people and everyone who I encountered to make their living possible."

Ariel. "I have a feeling you have done more than you had expected Thomas, not only have you come to the aide of your friends and your last remaining sister when things escalated when they did. You also opened your doors to those who needed help in protecting those who we called friends when we needed them for tasks beyond of what was expected every single one of us alone." Then Rosie rode up to bring in what she is most proud about Thomas.

Rosie. "You went beyond the call Thomas, not only from your steam team friends but those who came during our humanization from last year. Even if one of us was waiting for us to pick her up from her own homeland to be part of our home Thomas. Then after all the happening from this past summer you were also there for our humanized pony friend when they needed a place to stay until we helped defend both of our worlds form certain disaster, far too big for anyone of our teams to do without the aide from those who represent the light of our worlds."

Then both Twilight and Flash rode up to put in their experiences since becoming part of the school this year.

Twilight. "Not only that, when I decided to come back after the curriculum that happens in your schools compared to the schools back home. That made me to decide to give the high school here a chance since the Canterlot High School already has one of me and Flash over there. This way my pony friends can have a chance of learning the meaning of friendship here to teach back to our students back in our world."

Thomas. "Not only that, also some thing that has never occurred to me until becoming owner of this homestead thanks to Sir Topham Hat. And that is to own a home that none of us ever had before, I am very proud of the home you me and everyone of us has made since owning it. That is what I am most happy about becoming a homesteader, not only did it helped us find a place to call home, we also developed who we can truly be once we are given our wits beyond the life as railway engines to anyone's railway."

Ariel. "You know I have never though about what life would be like since everyone of us lived our lives as engines, and not one of us ever wondered what it would be like to live as humans. I am glad we have this opportunity since this could have gone the other way where some of the people could have been given the chance to live as something else besides of being human. However, I do not believe they will like that ideas since every engine will be bound by the tracks, they lay on."

Rosie. "Remember when Mason and his friends told us about his dream about becoming engines after they were released from juvenile detention. They mentioned to us how they found out what it means to be an engine and realize as an engine you are to do as you are told, but to only prove you must know what you are doing before doing the task one must learn to do before they are to perform the job asked by the controller."

Thomas. "That was the wake up call they needed about being able to choose your life, or those above us will allow for us to see what it would be like to be something you have not planned of becoming if you are not too careful about it."

Rosie. "Besides if it was not for the guardian of the light, we would not have the life we have now. We would still be engines trying to go on with our jobs as always, not knowing all we did this past year would have gone as it did. Not only that Thomas and I would not have the home we needed once he and I became the first to become human last year."

Thomas. "Looking back at it now, I can say that we are most blessed to have the lives we have now, since becoming human. For now, we need to get into the clearing to find the cows and our friends who are there now, while we are just chatting away on the trails everyone. Come on, everyone!" Then Thomas got Nugget to go a bit faster since time is at the essence, and everyone was in route.

At the feeding range Toby and his party along with Arnold are waiting with the cows until they all have seen Thomas and everyone else come into view and ready to gather up the cows into the corrals so everyone can sort out their herds for the trip back home.

Percy. "Toby Arnold, I see Thomas and everyone else coming up from the trails."

Toby. "I see them too Percy, alright everyone the party of friends are here, let us ride to them to see what they have planned and help locate their cows for the trip back to the homestead with us."

Mavis. "Let go then friends." Then the range riders rode up to the riding party to communicate the plan before getting the herds into the corrals to be sorted out from the rest.

Toby and his range riders decided to head out to the herd along with Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Twilight, Flash, Applejack, and Rainbow helped sort out and find every cow, heifer, steer and bull at the feeding range before sorting them out by the color of tags and the numbers associated with the members of the herd from the rest to be identified before sending them on their way to their real homes and not their neighbors. Fluttershy was instructed how to call for the cows by yodeling to them and that is what she did. The cows did respond by the yodeling and are now accounted before herding them into to corrals for separation of the herds from the other homesteads in the area. Then as the last of the herds have gathered in the corrals, Rainbow Dash was given the task of closing the gate after the herd was secured. After that Thomas and everyone else helped sort out each member of their herd. After rounds of sorting the cattle, some of the members have headed into the direction of the homestead along with Gordon and Rebecca in the lead Followed by Henry, Emily and Fluttershy helped followed the next set of cows heading for the homestead. Then after sorting some of the most stubborn members of the herd Edward, Holly on her horse Florence, helped these members of the herd back to the homestead. The range riders have managed have gathered this year's feeding range born with their mothers before allowing their direction for the homestead, followed with the rest of the herd with Thomas his sister and girlfriend gathered up from the rear allowing for Twilight, Flash, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash helped closed the gait from the corral before joining up with everyone else after leaving the rest of the other herds to their respective owners to sort out for their homes.

The trip back was more about making sure every member of the herd is on their way home, The Twins and Oliver made sure to look out from the sides of the herd to make sure no one has gone a stray from the rest, when one or more has, it is up to them to announce to Thomas and Rosie about where the herd members have gone to. Then after noticing one of the members of the herd with her calf had wondered from the rest to feed from the stream side for a drink. Quickly Donald who saw this took his ATV, to the stays, he along with Douglas his twin helped direct the two with the rest to make sure they have not gone too far to reach home.

Donald. "Get up there you, we are going to get home no matter how thirsty you happen to be."

Douglas. "They just need a sip so they can have the reason to get home Donnie."

Donald. "I know but we must not let these two become separated from the rest or we can lose these two to predation without knowing about it if we were not here to find them again."

Douglas. "You two heard my brother, I know you are thirsty, but we need to get a going. Not to worry there will be plenty of water once we get back to your yard." Then after getting the two back with the herd the final length of the drive is ending. Back at the homestead, Scott, Conner, Caitlin, Nia, Duck, and Pinky Pie are waiting for their friends to return from the cattle Drive and Pinky hopes to through the Cattle drive party after everyone comes in for celebration that awaits them.

Pinky. "I am so excited about the party planned for our returning homesteaders from the feeding range."

Duck. "I can imagine why since you had decorated the dinning hall since it will take the rest of the day for the homesteaders to make a great meal after riding up and down the trails finding the cattle herd today to bring back for the winter."

Nia. 'Are you sure that you have thought about who likes what they like to eat and not just you Pinky Pie. Because the homesteaders come home very hungry, and I do not believe that Cakes and candies are going to satisfy them without getting a tummy ache after wards. They are needing a hearty meal, one that has enough of everything for everyone, who has different meal preferences and want to find the right nutrition and not the ones you like."

Pinky. 'I know that is why I have asked for Gina and Ashima to help fix up a hearty meal for those who had different dietary needs according to their choice of course."

Starlight. "WE also had to make sure that Pinky does not instruct them on making too many sweets for her to consume before anyone else gets a chance to eat them."

Rarity. "When it comes to anyone of our world who have an unending appetite for sweet delicious treats, we always keep our eyes out for her since she can clear a spot of cake before anyone can have a piece of it. Believe me, try and get a taste of the treats we ourselves have a hard time not to indulge in during that train ride for the judging contest the cakes entered that Pinky has a way of describing how delightful the deserts were, while on that train ride to the castle for Celestia to judge."

Starlight. "Pinky had to engulf the whole cake after the first slice Celestia had made before she was to serve them out."

Gina. "is there no limit of what you consume in a day Pinky, I am sure all that sugar can add inches to the figure you know."

Rarity. "Sorry if you ever seen your cannoli missing, than look no closer to Pinky pie who cannot think about nothing more than that cannoli you made in the morning darling."

Ashima. "Considered us warned Rarity." Then she and everyone else begin witnessing the first wave of the herd into view. "Here comes the first of the herd everyone." Then Ryan had come up from the dining hall after setting up the tables, then joining up with the rest to see the first wave of the cows to come home from the feeding range with Gordon and Rebecca in the lead.

Ryan. "Here comes Gordon and Rebecca, followed by Fluttershy, Henry and Emily for the next round of the herd." Indeed, it was then the next round of the herd was brought up by James, Molly, Jessica, and Jasper for the next round of the herd. After them came Edward and Holly with most of the mothering cows with their calves in tow. The range riders came up after that along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash with the latest members of the following members of the herd, then the Billingtons and Rosie had ridden up the rear but know that two more had yet reached the rest of the herd. Once the twins and Oliver had made it to the scene along with the stray mother and her calf had finally reached the winter range of the homestead. After the final rider and set of cows have reached the homestead the gait leading to the feeding range was closed off until the following spring. That leaves the riding trails that only place left for sleigh rides behind the homestead that leads to the feeding range and allow for visitors to see the landscape once the heart of winter is to settle for the Holidays.

Thomas. "Hey guys, Oliver, Donald and Douglas, well done on keeping an eye on the lose ones."

Oliver. "We are here to show what we can do while working together as a team, no mater if we were engine or human, we all work together to get things done."

Donald. "That be right Thomas, we also feel just as blessed as you are."

Douglas. "Oi my brother is not joking; we also are blessed because of a friend who looks out for us when we had no idea of what to do once we became human ourselves."

Donald. "After hearing you with Rosie and your sister about the reason you were feeling happy, it made us realize what is making us happy too."

Oliver. "Everyday we are also learning what we are capable of, I get to spend much of my free time to learn about ancient structures that used to dot the many places that have scared much of the British Isles since the release of the Druids or who was called the Celts, then everyone who had their influences in these lands before the modern day."

Donald. "My brother and I also observe what he and I are able to do, such as learning everything to know about wood working and help inspire us to make furniture and structures all over the homestead that it got the attention of the controller and the earl to use our ideas for their homes as well."

Douglas. "Not only that but how to determine on how to use the woods that we made into usable timbers and wooden pieces that have made many on lookers about our creativity in wood working."

Thomas. "Well I am glad you three, I have a feeling you are into forestry and construction once High School is over for you three."

Oliver. "Well I still plan to come back to the rails and travel down the rails with Toad again, but only as a driver instead of the engine. That way I can give my original drive team a bit of rest from time to time."

Douglas. "My brother and I also like to return to the rails as drivers too, as much as we like travel down the line. There are times when we would like to take time away to spend times with friends who are also not bound by the rails when they can still be able to choose to be either an engine or remain as human."

Donald. "Besides, who says it has to be permanent for us to return as engine. We are enjoying our freedoms as human. Then again we still preferred to travel in our old engine selves since that is where he and I got our start."

Thomas. "Well, what ever you three decide, I hope the best in you in your decisions." He says as he shook the hands in the three little western friends on their choices for their futures.

Ariel came up to make sure everyone is ready to head into the dining hall where Pinky plans her party for the cattle drive party. "Well if we are finished for the evening, why don't every single one of us head to the dining hall and see what Pinky had planned for our return with the cows today."

Rosie came up behind Thomas as she wrapped her arms around his chest hoping to get his attention for the night.

Rosie. "Why don't we the night is still young, and there is a party waiting for us?"

Then Thomas took one of Rosie's hand as he turned to face her. "That we will my lovely Rosie Rose."

Then the two finished it off with a kiss before returning their attention to their horses who still needed to get their gear off. Then Thomas and the rest of the riders had taken off the gear from their horses and placed the gear on their respective space along the tack room. Afterwards the horses are returned to the horse yard to rejoined those who have not traveled with the rest for the cattle drive that day.

Soon everyone was in the Dining hall where the room was filled the smells of a hearty meal there was a couple of chilies cooking from the crock pots laying across the counter, some contained a beef with diced potatoes and bean, while there was a chicken with while beans, and there was a bean stew for the vegans of the homestead, everyone had come over to witness the various dishes they can dish out. After everyone gathered their fare share of the food being served. Each had their fill of chilly, along with a cornbread biscuit and some grated cheeses to help make the meals more complete.

Then after another gathering around the table, Thomas and Rosie lead into the prayer for the events of the day.

Thomas. "Dear lord, everyone of us have gathered to give our thanks in providing us the needs for our being part of this Island of sodor, or anywhere we felt most blessed. We also like to thank you for providing us the freedoms of choice of what to do for our futures thanks to you. Because of you we are given a chance the rest of mankind often overlook after the many struggles they go through before they thank you for your hand on how everyone views their ideas of what freedom may mean to them. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Everyone chatted away reflecting everything that has happened in the past two weeks, The humanized ponies learned about the events for the Pilgrims had made their voyage across the seas to practice the faiths they have strong beliefs in, that they refuse to be enslaved by the govern for their strength in beliefs. Then the cattle drive has helped shed light on how everyone felt blessed on the freedoms they have had since the engines have started to walk along with the humans in their world. This made them realize that everyone is special in their own way. There is no real right or wrong way, everyone had their experiences in what make right seems right, and what can freedom may mean for those who feel against their freedom, to do the things that are believed to be wright that will become the wrong to someone else.

Twilight. "I believe we also have benefited since starting school with our human engine friends as well."

Applejack. "I kind a agree Twilight, Thomas and his friend have come a long way since their humanizations from last year."

Twilight. "Not only have we seen thing in other people's eyes but we also what makes each world unique in their own way."

Rarity. "Quite right Twilight imagine the lessons we are unable to learn if we had not stayed with this homestead on this Island of Sodor where our humanized engine friends lived. We on the other hand would not be able to bring back what we learned here to allow our own students back home more about the magic of friendship."

Fluttershy. "Not to mention of all the ways we communicate with the animals and have someone help communicate with animals who can be stubborn from time to time."

Rainbow Dash. "Not only that we got to do so much with our host since becoming part of their school, I thought it would be boring, bur after a while it seams to be more of an adventure every time we visit here."

Flash. "I find it best to find those who are more opened to any of our problems if we have a hard time in revealing what our intentions are when we have a hard time of saying them to the ones we need talking with."

Spike. "You didn't need to worry about Twilight Flash, all you had to do was to spend the right amount of time with Twilight, and before you know it you two will be like the first step was just yesterday."

Flash. "I know." Then turns to Twilight. "I am glad to spend my time with you Twilight, I spent much of my time worrying about your feelings for me when I had my first crush with you."

Twilight. "I know, Celestia said that it was noticeable that you had a crush on me even when you were shy to say anything about it to me. That is why I chose to let you tell me when you were ready."

That made Flash smile and allowed his hand to touch Twilight's just as Rosie and Thomas realized it is best that the meals were over and dinner needs to come to a close for those who want a fun night with their loved one tonight. This is when Pinky decided to bring out the huge cake that looks like a raging bull for those bull riding machines.

Pinky. "Before we all say goodnight everyone, we have one more thing to bring out for our desert, and here it is."

Gina, Ashima, and Ryan had brought out the bull ride cake out for the hard-working cowboys who live on this homestead.

Everyone else. "Wow."

Applejack. "By golly Pinky that is a mighty fine-looking bull of a cake to me." Then they all heard Thomas and Toby Chuckled about something. "Something funny Thomas and Toby?"

Toby. "Let us say that cake reminds me of the time when Daisy had a fear of cows especially bulls on the line." The rest of the homesteaders could not help but laugh about that, that let the ponies able to laugh about it too.

Then Applejack had remembered the time when Daisy had boasted about being able to move animals from the line just by blowing her horn at the bull, only to have her becoming scared of the bull, and have her return to the previous station where Toby had to finish the task that Daisy was unable to accomplish. "Heh, heh, I do recon those early stories about the railway when the diesels were new to the Island."

After everyone had their share of cattle drive cake made by Pinky Pie, it was time to clean up before everyone was to return home and the Ponies are to return to their world to continue the lessons they learned while staying on the homestead on the Island of sodor humanized engine friends.

This is all for this story, next week is Thanksgiving Day, Thomas and his friends are busy with the preparations as their pony friend for the first time be part of the traditions of the United states of America. But someone on the other side have their own plans to see how thankful the homesteaders happen to be the next time on the return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	14. Ponies first Thanksgiving

A festive time of year and for the first time the ponies form Equestria are going to be part of a celebration normally celebrated in the States. Will this day be as wonderful as it was for the first Thanksgiving on the homestead? Why don't we join in and find out shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank Engine and Friends, my little pony – Friendship is magic, nor Tugs the Television series. They are owned by their respective owners, while other original Characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

**The ponies first thanksgiving.**

It is a festive day on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie, they and their humanized engine and Tugboat friends Trent Dimes (Ten Cents), Shawn Brightly (Sunshine), Oscar Jones (O. J.), and Zeb Eddie (Zebedee) prepare a holiday known in the USA around this time. It was the Thanksgiving celebrations like the humanized engines had held the previous year and are allowing for their friends from the Docks, as well for the humanized Ponies for this occasion.

In the world of Equestria Twilight and her friends have finished with their schooling for the time so they and their family members can part take in this celebration of Thanksgiving on Thomas's and Rosie's homestead.

Pinky Pie is in the sugar cube corner combining a series of cookies and cupcakes that were requested by their friends from Sodor of what the people expect and what they prefer not to have in their cakes.

Applejack and her family help prepare not only the apple pies but two other types of pies, the pumpkin pies and the sweet potato pies along with some apple and pumpkin inspired tarts.

On the homestead Rarity and Rainbow dash help decorate the ball room of the dining hall, while Fluttershy, and Flash Sentry help Thomas Edward, Donald and Douglas ready the horse teams for the ride into the snow-covered countryside now that the cows are in their winter range. Fluttershy came up and gave Tic, Tock, Whiskey, and Scotch some grain to help build their strength for trails this day.

Fluttershy. "Here you go, you four can use this to build up your strength today, a lot of visitors are coming, and we do not want to see any sad faces today, now do we?" The horses nudged her knowing she is hoping both teams are able to pull the sleighs behind them knowing a lot of visitors including children are coming over and spend some time watching the country side while the food in the dining hall is still being prepared for the Thanksgiving feast.

Thomas. "That was a thoughtful thought Fluttershy."

Fluttershy. "I was just making sure these guys are fully ready for today, I know how important not to let everyone down, especially on your Thanksgiving celebrations on your homestead Thomas."

Flash. "So far only you are promoting Thanksgiving on your homestead, everyone else around here may not have the same views as you and your friends have here Thomas."

Edward. "That is because until the time we became human, we never encountered Thanksgiving on Sodor before. Thanksgiving is usually an American celebration, the rest of the Island may be silent from the celebrations, we however found it best to help those who came from the states to know they are just as welcomed to celebrate their traditions here as they would have done back home." Just then James, Molly, and Rarity came in to see if the blankets Rarity had made will help keep the visitors warm enough to enjoy the ride in the countryside.

Rarity. "Hello, my darlings just coming over to see if these fabulous blankets will surly keep our visitors warm on the trail rides today."

James. "Rarity made some splendid looking set of blankets for the sleigh rides this year." He says as Rarity had placed the two blankets into the spaces where people can sit and stare at the countryside and they will feel snuggly warn.

Donald. "Ooh now those are fine pair of blankets for the rides today Rarity."

Douglas. "Aye, they surely will make everyone feel warm as toast Donnie."

In the lounge area while Jessica and Jasper are finishing up on the main area of the dining hall, as they managed to finish watching the Macy's Thanksgiving day Parade when the man in red and his reindeer had made their appearance to signal the end of the parade and allows for both Jessica and Jasper to finish preparing the lounge area for those who want to watch a bit of television during their visit to the homestead.

Jessica. "Did you see that they had to carry on with the parade without the balloons this time?"

Jasper. "I did hear that they did that since the winds blowing through times square were blowing so hard that it could carry any of the balloon people who hold the balloons during the parade would not be blown over and cause a traffic light to go out and hit pedestrians. Remember when that happened a few years while someone got hurt when one of the balloons was blown all over causing that form of confusion and delay of the parade that year."

Jessica. "I heard; well I can understand if the weather was the reason why the balloons were not on display this time. OH well there is always next year, and we can see who will be making an appearance in next year's parade."

In the kitchen of the dining hall, the ladies are hard at work preparing the main dishes such as the six turkeys that are not only in the oven, there happens to be two turkeys deep frying just beyond the dinning hall, but also two in the small earth oven of Thomas's being maned by Gordon and Scot to make sure the fires and the Turkeys are not ruined by carelessness.

Gordon. "I bet these turkeys are going to be the talk of the ball room tonight Scott.

Scott. "More likely everyone will be given a praise in the various dishes tonight my brother."

Gordon. "I am glad that Thomas has these events on his homestead, they make living on his homestead the more fun that running the Express. Well almost."

Over by the Queen Pizzeria, Gina and Ashima had finished the vegan dishes for the ones how have special dietary needs since not everyone on the homestead are going to enjoy the meat dishes made for the Thanksgiving feast.

Gina. "These dishes will be a great thing to bring for the Thanksgiving feast on The Billington Vulcan homestead today."

Ashima. "I have these breaded stuffed baked Zucchinis and these vegetable lasagnas to help those who have different dietary reasons to celebrate this year's thanksgiving. Preparing dishes for everyone who have their reasons to be vegan."

Gina. "Well now that we are ready with our dishes, why don't we load up our Pizzeria van and deliver these dishes to the homestead?"

Ashima. "Good idea."

In the boarding house, Sam, Hank, Carlos and Raoul had banded together before heading out to the homestead with their other international friends.

Frieda. "Iz Zeems we are all ready for the homestead of Thomas and Roz ie my American ezcorts."

Hank. "Just remember that this is to celebrate thanksgiving with our friends who had a long working year to bring a wonderful feast for everyone to enjoy."

Gabriella. "I am so looking forward to this, let us get a move on my friends."

Gustavo. "I am as well Gabriella, why don't we all go and have fun everyone."

In the Narrow-gauge house of the Skarlowy railway, the Narrow-gauge boys are finishing up getting ready to head towards the homestead of their standard gauge engine friends. Mr. Percival came up to see how the boys look before heading for the homestead.

Mr. Percival. "Good day boys."

Skarlowy boys. "Good day sir."

Mr. Percival. "it appears everyone of you are ready to head for the Thanksgiving celebrations on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie."

Luke. "That we are sir."

Peter Sam. "We even had enough time to make these salads over here to bring as our offering for the party today sir."

Then Skarlowy, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Sir Handle presented the salads they took the time to make for the homestead. Skarlowy showed his garden salad, Rheneas prepared some Caesar Salad, Peter Sam presented his Macaroni Salad, and Sir Handle presented a seafood salad that can also act as a dip. Mr. Percival was impressed on how the younger engine boys were able to make such great looking and tasting salads for the dinner this night.

Mr. Percival managed to taste into the salads to make sure they are edible enough for everyone on the homestead. "Mmmm. Good work everyone, you made such great dishes for the party tonight."

Luke. "We all had a hand in making these salads after looking in the cooking books we keep looking while visiting the homestead of Thomas and Rosie from time to time."

Rusty. "So, we practiced our cooking skills here at home so we can get better and show we are just as capable of food preparations too."

Mr. Percival. "I must say that is a well done on everyone of you. Now that we are ready let us and your salads on our way to the homestead."

The Skarlowy boys. "Yay, yay."

In the kitchen of the Dining hall, Rosie, Emily, Holly, and Rebecca and the other ladies are cooking up the other side dishes for the night. Henry and Duck were instructed by Thomas and Edward on how to keep an eye on the salmon in the smoker for the smoked salmon that Thomas plans to use as appetizers with a party tray of spreads and croutons that the guests can help themselves to while waiting for the meal to be served.

Twilight. "Smells so great in here ladies."

Rosie. "Thank you, Twilight, your brother and sister in law are also coming over, too aren't they?"

Twilight. "Yes, they had to make sure to bundle up Flurry heart to make sure she is warmed up enough to be part of this world since she will be a little baby girl while riding on the open range on the sleigh."

Rainbow Dash. "I just hope there will not be any unwelcomed surprises like I did during Halloween week."

Emily. "At least you have learned your lesion haven't you Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash. "Boy have I, after spending such a cold and freezing experience in that dunking booth for the party. I can honestly say that I am past my silliness for pranking anyone around me."

Ariel. "That is good Rainbow."

In the dining hall Percy, Polly, Toby and Mavis have finished up with the ball room, placing the decorations and seating arrangements along with the banquette display for the placement of the dishes to be served out. The four friends can honestly say their part of the day is finished and in time to see Pinky and Applejack stepped forward and present their dishes for the fest tonight.

Percy. "This dining hall looks great everyone."

Polly. "It had taken just the four of us to get this place ready for the meal tonight everyone."

Toby. "Tables are set, there is a roaring fire in the fireplace, there are drinks behind the juice bar, and everything is in place. I say this homestead is ready for a party."

Applejack. "I'll say." Then the friends looked over to see Pinky and Applejack bring in their treats from their home world including the pies and cookies promised for tonight's feast. "Where would you like for us to place these everyone?'

Toby. "Over here you two." Then both pinky and Applejack came over to the newly built desert table Oliver with the help from Gina had finished from the fallen log he found in the back woods of the homestead. "Remember the log that Oliver was working on? Well here it is." Then the two had seen a beautiful table made from the birch log that Oliver had found and converted it into a desert table for the edibles they had brought along with them. "A beautiful piece of work from Oliver and Gina together my friends."

Applejack. "I'd say, if I manage to meet up with him during our visit here Toby, I will give them may salute to the two."

Oliver. "You can say it now if you like Applejack." Then the friends from inside looked over and spotted both Ryan and Oliver help Ashima and Gina bring in the Vegetable platters from their delivery van to the dinning hall's ball room. "We just came over to help both Gina and Ashima with their delivery to the homestead when we all heard our compliments about the desert table my friends."

Toby and Percy helped their friends lay down their dishes for the dinner tonight at their respective places to have their dishes to be served.

Percy. "Why don't we help you. We can place them on the warming station while we wait for the rest of the food for the meal to be ready."

Polly. "Why not." The friends inside of the Dining hall helped placed the warm items on the warming table just as the Narrow- gauge boys arrived to show the Salads they have made for the party tonight.

Sir Handle. "Knock, knock. Where would you like for us to place these salads here Toby and Percy?"

Then everyone who are in the dining hall helped their friends as the cutie mark crusaders came over to help their friends.

Sweetie bell. "WE can help too Sir Handle."

Rheneas. "Thank you, Sweetie Bell, you too Apple bloom."

Apple Bloom. "No problem Rheneas."

Finally, it was time for the meal to be served, Gordon and Scott were finished preparing the outside cooked turkeys, the deep-fried ones and the smoked ones. While inside the Traditional turkeys with their stuffing, other side dishes are ready to be served for everyone they invited for the feast tonight.

Thomas. "Let us see we have the six turkeys, the five smoked salmon, four sets of side dishes Three different way of cooking turkeys, two worlds and one homestead on Sodor to serve a wonderful Thanksgiving feast." Then Thomas just chuckled to himself. "Sometimes I am just cheeky to myself."

Ariel. "You did great again my brother, feeling better about things this year?"

Thomas. "I will be feeling a bit better if we did not make all of this and no one is able to come up after sending out our invitations to our friends' sister." He just said that as the first vehicle just showed up to observe the area in hopes he was not too late to see the preparations. It was the controller and his family to pay Thomas and the other humanized engines and the other friends on the homestead to be part of the festivities tonight. Thomas came over to greet his boss and the main reason he and Rosie have a homestead to begin with. "Hello sir and welcome back to the homestead with your family."

STH. "Thank you, Thomas, my family and I are well honored for you to entertain us during a festivity like thanksgiving on your homestead." Then the grandchildren of Sir Topham Hat ran up to Thomas to see if the horses are ready for the sleigh rides.

Bridgett and Steven. "Hello Thomas."

Thomas. "Hello children, I am guessing that you are ready for the sleigh rides am I right?"

"Yes!" both Bridgett and Steven said all together excitedly.

Thomas. "Both horse teams are ready, however we need to see who else will be coming to ride the trail with us."

Lady Hat came over to make sure the Grandchildren can find other things to do while waiting for the rides outside. "Alright children why not head for the lounge and watch some movies while we wait for the dinner guests?"

Thomas. "Don't worry we will have some fun when more guests arrive tonight. Alright?" Both Children nodded their heads before catching James and Molly decided to rest a bit before greeting the guests with the others, as they have seen the grandchildren of the controller come into the lounge.

Molly. "OH, James look who we have for company." Both James and Molly have seen the two and realized that it would benefit them if they can find some entertainment for them.

James. "Well hello you two, care to watch a holiday movie with us?"

Bridgett and Steven had nodded.

Steven. "How about a holiday engine movie James?"

James. "You mean you want to watch Holly Mikato as the Polar Express?"

Steven and Bridgett. "yes!"

Then both Edward and Holly entered the lounge to help James and Molly put on the movie as Holly explained.

Holly. "You must know I was never the real Polar Express, just the engine that was inspired for the story just as the events from the railway series were bases on a child's imagination before hearing it for real."

Just before the selection for the movie was found another set of guests have arrived and it was their School friends with their families. Like the Hats, they found it within themselves to be part of a festive celebration with the humanized engines on this homestead of Thomas and Rosie. In the doors were the Tallshalleys, the Braers, the Kirklands, the Jones', the Dastons, and the Lundwiskeys. After greeting with everyone else they decided to get the horse teams ready.

Thomas. "Oh, Hello everyone."

Cassey. "Hello Thomas, how is everything."

Thomas. "Fine so far."

Alisa. "The dining hall looks great. I have a feeling that Rarity had a hoof or two in this."

Rarity. "OH, my heavens, you know my style darling."

Alisa. "Believe me everyone who has seen a form of fashion, I will know firsthand of which designer has their mark in their garments. In your case Rarity, you leave a great amount of bling in your tapestries."

Molly. "Looks like you have a partner in Fashion Rarity."

Rarity. "It appears so, I believe you and I can talk more on the fashions of both worlds to discuss with Alisa darling."

Alisa. "NO doubt."

Then Rosie came up to Thomas about starting the sleigh rides through the woods before the sky gets too dark to see.

Rosie. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I believe it is best to start the sleigh rides everyone, we would like to finish them before night fall."

Thomas. "Alright everyone, anyone who is interested in taking part in the sleigh rides with us and the twins then let us head out to the horse yard and get the horse teams ready." Then Thomas, Edward, Donald, and Douglas headed for the stables to find the horse teams to find they are not there. They all tied the animals up to the normal place where to board and unload from the loading platform. But now found that Tic, Tock, Whiskey, and Scotch are no where to be seen. To the drive teams this is not good, they had promised the visitors a sleigh ride behind the homestead using their usual horse teams. But now the horse teams happen to be missing from their spot.

Thomas. "Hey where are our horses, we left them tied in this area?"

Donald. "Scotch! Whiskey! Where are you two?" All four friends looked for their animals to find not to be there, but since these four are part of the Hunting and Fishing club of the homestead, they happen to be good trackers and can tell the directions the horses and the possible culprits might have been.

Edward. "Who ever it was that took our horse teams may have led them to the forest for something."

Thomas. "There appears to be a set of footprints to a pair of youngsters but are unable to place who they could have belonged to."

Douglas. "Why don't Donnie and I get out pony friends in case someone form their world happens to make an appearance here."

Edward. "You and your brother do that Douglas, while Thomas and I track down where our horses have been taken to." Then the four friends separated , where Thomas and Edward tracked the markings from the barn into the woods while Donald and Douglas had informed everyone about the missing horse teams, Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack and the Crusaders help find out who was it that took the horses.

Peter Sam. "Hold on you two, we can help out as well."

Sir Handle. "if our young filly friends wish to help then we would like to help too."

Donald. "Alright everyone who is going, let us find the horses before it gets too dark to travel the trails." Then the appointed friends went down the trails where Thomas and Edward were tracking where their animals have gotten to. Then the two friends staring to hear the sounds of their horses being handled by someone rough. From behind the two the rest of the search party had joined them and have seen Tic, Tock, Whiskey, and Scotch being mis handled by what appears to be a large weird looking dog creature that looks like something from a creepy tale. Then the humanized ponies realized what it was.

Applejack. "Hey how in the heck did any of the Diamond Dogs ever found their way here for our world?"

Edward. "Diamond Dogs, Applejack?" Then they explained.

Twilight. "Diamond dogs happen to be a group of Dog looking creatures who live under ground of Equestria. They once tried to take Rarity to become the source to find the gems of our world into their possession. Rarity due to the overly dramatic she can be, used her way to make the diamond Dogs to release her due to the fact they did not light high pitched sounds."

Sweetie Bell. "Just leave it up to Rarity to make the baddies to go away."

Thomas. "Hmm, Fluttershy I hope you have a Dog whistle ready?"

Fluttershy. "Sorry, Thomas but I usually do not have a Dog Whistle, never needed one since I can learn to listen to what they needed to me. The Diamond Dogs are another thing all together."

Apple Bloom. "Then what do we do Ya'll, Thomas and his friends promised a sleigh ride and this diamond dog has taken them for who knows of what." This is when the rest of the ponies arrived to see who had taken the horses much to Rarity's Dismay.

Rarity. "That good for nothing scoundrel, Oh, um, Everyone I may suggest for you to cover your ears."

Twilight. "Not at all Rarity, when it comes to dealing with the Diamond Dogs, then you know of what to do." Then as the rest of the rescue party had covered her ears just as the diamond dog was bringing the horses close to the portal hole where it came from. This is where Rarity gave out a performance to make the diamond Dog to cover his ears from the shrieking of Rarity.

Rarity. "**WHY? OH, WHY? MUST EVERYTHING BE IN SUCH HARMS WAY WHEN EVERYONE ELSE HERE WAS WAITING FOR A FUN EVENT TODAY**?"

The Diamond dog. "Oh, my ears I cannot take it." Rarity continues.

Rarity. "I WAS SO FORWARD IN RIDING DOWN THE COUNTRYSIDE IN THE HORSE DRAWN SLEIGHS WHEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN THE HORSE TEAMS ARE NOW MISSING." She rants as she bawled to add for the drama. The diamond Dog found it to be a head throbbing noise that he ousted out.

Diamond Dog. "Please make it stop!"

Rarity gave it her all. "I WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD IN SPENDING MY TIME WITH MY FRIENDS FOR THIS SPECIAL OCCASION TO HAVE THE SPECIAL EVENT RUINED BY OF ALL THINGS SOMETHING THAT IS NOT FROM THIS WORLD. WHY? OH, WHY DO THE INNOCENT CREATURES CONTINUE TO SUFFER UNDER SUCH CRUELTY?"

The diamond Dog could not take it anymore decided to let the horses go that had allowed the horse teams to find their owners to make sure they are in safe hands again to have witness with everyone else to see the diamond dog to disappear under the earth and back to their world and sealing up the portal behind himself, never to return.

After all that took place, everything else went on schedule, the visitors enjoyed the sleigh rides, and returned into the inside of the dining hall ball room. It was time for the feast, and everyone was gathering round the set tables after everyone gathered the types of food they wish to have for this festive feast, and Yes Twilight's family including Shining Armor and his family. The Apple Family had made their appearance. Then from a portal in the center of the room, Discord had made an appearance along with the humanized diesels including Garth Windsor, (Diesel 10). Everyone gather to be part of this wonderful feast that was hoped to be shared with everyone present.

Then as everyone went back to their seating arrangements after their trip around the warming tables where the food was served from, and were ready to begin the feast, however everyone knew it would not be proper to start the feast without saying a prayer and giving out their thanks to everyone and everything they are most grateful for, so before everyone started the meal. The Vicar of Farquarr had arrived to start the prayer, before allowing everyone a chance to voice out what they are all thankful for. Just as the Vicar had came up to the podium a pair of figures came through a portal themselves. The ponies are thrilled to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in human form to be part of an American holiday celebrated on the homestead. Twilight decided to greet her mentor and fellow princesses from their world.

Twilight Sparkle. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! What a surprise."

Princess Celestia. "Hello, my student Twilight, and hello everyone, my sister and I decided to be part of this Thanksgiving celebrations on the homestead. That is if you do not mind Thomas and Rosie?"

Rosie. "Not at all your highnesses, you two are more than welcome to join us this evening."

Thomas. "Where exactly would you like to be seated your majesties?"

Princess Luna. "That is all right wonderful Thomas, we will find it best to be with the other princesses and subjects as we enjoy this feast tonight." Then Twilight helped guided the princesses to their table and helped the two understand what was made and helped the sisters of finding the right things to eat this festive night.

Then the Vicar lead the prayer. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Everyone took their seats as the Vicar continued. "Thank you everyone, may we hold hands as we gather to give thanks. Blessed you lord for the gifts we are about to receive, for the bounty the holy one amen." Then everyone said what they are most thankful for. While most guests announced what they are most thankful while it could be a good job, wonderful trips around the world, others are thankful for the members of their family are still around to celebrate with. The humanized engine, ponies and Tugboats announced what they are most thankful for. While the Tugs are thankful for continue their work down at the harbor where their tugboat friends are. The ponies are thankful for participating in this worlds activities, but also the lessons they have learned before returning to their world to give the lessons to their students of their own school. The humanized engines are most grateful for the wonderful times they have while living on Thomas's and Rosie's homestead. They all continue how grateful to have friends like Thomas and Rosie who would do all they can to make sure their friends no matter where they are from, have a place to call home during their years in high school. Then Thomas and Rosie where last to announce what they are most thankful for.

Thomas. "Thank you everyone, I first would like to say thank you to our visiting Pony friends from the world of Equestra, if they had not come and be part of our world during the summer during that craziness this year, then we would not have a home to call to."

Rosie. "Thomas and I are also most thankful for all the friends we have here on this Island of Sodor who had made it out of their way to help out others who still have a lot to learn about the world of humans. Because of your services to us, both Thomas and I will like to thank you all from the very bottom of our hearts."

Then from the table in the far end of the room, a small boy had crawled towards Thomas since the beginning of the prayer, and just as Thomas and Rosie finished with their reasons to be thankful. Thomas got a special visitor who Thomas and Rosie know too well. It was baby Carter Billington, who finally learned to crawl and find his favorite person on the Island. When baby carter came up to Thomas, Thomas looked down and baby Carter, got on his knees to ask for Thomas to pick him up and Thomas replied by picking up the small boy who crawled for the first time in his live. That surprised everyone in the room. Sally and Chad had seen for the first time Carter able to crawl towards Thomas, knowing that their son had reached a milestone in his young life.

Thomas. "It looks like someone else is also Thankful for being loved by this person, in the name of this young fellow in my arms. Good job baby Carter Billington, you are on your way to becoming a big boy."

The baby clapped his hand as did baby Flurry heart as she was trying to get her aunt's attention that she used her favorite squishy toy with the magic she had gained, to nudged Twilight Sparkle much to Flurry Heart's delight.

Twilight giggled knowing that Flurry Heart wanted to be seated by her Aunt. "Alright there my sweet little nice Flurry Heart, you can sit here with me." That made Flurry Heart giggled and smiled about getting to be part of Twilight's loving arms.

Then as it was about time the feast was under way, our friends want to face us as they began to seek this time to be with their families and friends.

Thomas. "From all of us who apart of this Island of Sodor."

Twilight. "From the land of Equestria."

Trent Dimes. "Or anywhere we call homes."

Thomas, Twilight, and Trent Dimes. "From all of us here, to everyone in the United states. Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone."

Then our friends rejoined everyone in the feast as we say goodbye and Happy Thanksgiving to them in return.

Come back another time as we now get into the Holiday seasons again. And we can find way to entertain our friends without any flaws this time or will they. Next time, on the return to Northwestern High School yr. 2.


	15. World Holidays collide

_I know that I am not as active as I was from last year, but I do need to attend to family matters and help on projects around the house especially since I am the cook of my family. I will do the best of what I can to help keep the stories up to date. For now, let us get into this intro._

* * *

The mystery of the Diamond Dogs got everyone baffled, while everyone gathered to decorate the Homestead homes for Christmas, and in the case of the humanized ponies of Equestria, Hearts and Hooves day. Want to join in the conversations between the two worlds? Let us come together and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends, My Little pony, Friendship is magic. Nor Tugs the television series.

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

The Television series by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

My Little pony – Friendship is magic

By Laura Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios.

Tugs the Television series

By Robert D Cardona and David Mitton

Productions of Clearwater Features

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**World Holidays collide.**

The discovery of the Diamond Dogs on Sodor has baffled everyone during the events from the Thanksgiving Celebrations. The horse teams for the sleigh rides almost ended up in Equestria, if it was not for the overly dramatic act of Rarity who knew how to chase the Diamond Dogs back to Equestria. While the mystery was still on everyone's mind, it is best to learn about the events another day. It is now that time of year for both worlds have decorated their homes and the dormers for the Holiday season. The humanized engines and tugboats have decorated their homes for Christmas, while the ponies have decorated their dormers for not only Christmas but for their Holiday Hearts and Hooves day. Both Sides have explained what each holiday from both worlds are about. While the faiths of the world of Thomas and his friends are the determination factor for their Holiday. The pony's holiday was based on how the history of Equestria had a hand on how the events from long ago managed to bring the Holiday of Heart over hooves day.

Thomas and Rosie are taking this time in the woods to find a Christmas trees not only for their home, but for the Dining hall as well. They along with Thomas's sister Ariel, Emily, Henry, and for the pony dormer Twilight, Applejack, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders and for the first time Babs Seed are helping each other find the best trees not only for the Homestead square, but for each of the livable dwellings on the homestead.

Apple Bloom had seen what appears to her as an Ideal tree. "How about this one?"

The everyone has seen that it was half grown.

Applejack. "It has some more years to its growth Apple Bloom, let us try another." Apple Bloom agrees until Sweetie bell have seen a much taller tree.

Sweetie Bell. "How about this one everyone and pony?"

Then everyone can see it is tall but too tall for any of the dwellings.

Emily. "A tree like that definitely will please the Earl of Sodor up in Ulfstead Castle, but not for our homes and not for the Square."

Thomas. "Come along with me and Henry, we both found this spot during the earlier parts of summer, before all that nonsense with the fallen light guardian."

Henry. "Thomas and I had found this spot to have plenty of trees ready to be use for Christmas."

Twilight. "Alright then friends let us go and find this spot."

Then the group heard the voices of the narrow-gauge boys along with some of the humanized tugs, Trent Dimes (Ten cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine).

Babs Seed. "Hey you hear that?"

Scoot a Loo. "Yeah it sounds like our friends from the Scarlowey Railway and the humanized Star Tugs."

Ariel. "Looks like they are out tree hunting too."

Then the boys had caught up with the group in hopes in finding their own Christmas trees.

Cutie mark Crusaders. "Hello everyone."

Skarlowey Boys. "Hello everybody."

Trent dimes. "I suppose everyone is here to find a suitable tree for their homes, right?"

Peter Sam. "That is correct Trent, as you can see, we are here to find a tree for the Narrow-gauge house."

Sir Handle. "And since our friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders are here, we can help each other in finding the trees we want for the homes."

Sweetie Bell. "That is a nice offer Sir Handle."

Apple Bloom. "By the way this is my cousin Babs Seed, this is her first visit to this world."

Luke. "Nice to meet you Babs Seed."

Babs Seed. "No problem, so shall we make a team to see if we can find the best tree for the homes?"

Thomas. "Why don't we have a fun time picking the trees for the homes and the ones we choose will be tied with a special ribbon to take back into their homes." Then they all heard the voice of Rainbow dash hearing about picking the best trees in the forest.

Rainbow Dash. "Did I hear, lets make it a fun time picking Christmas trees?" Then she dashed her way to the groups surprising everyone. "I bet if I can find the best trees the allow for me to place the ribbons on for you?"

Twilight. "Thomas suggested we choose the trees we want to use for the homes, it is a way for the skarlowey boys and The Crusaders a chance to team work together and find the best trees they can find in the forest that Thomas and Henry suggested had the best trees for Christmas and hearts over hooves day."

Dunkin. "You need to explain to us who are not from Equestria about the importance of your Hearts over Hooves day."

Scoot a loo. "As much you need to help us explain the importance of Christmas in your world Dunkin."

Rosie. Speaks as she chuckled. "Come on everyone while there is still good day light left."

That is what everyone did.

Back on the homestead everyone else was at work decorating much of the homestead while the groups are away into the woods for the trees. Everyone was in a festive mood, James, Percy, and the Scottish twins help decorate the engine dormer, while Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and Flash Sentry decorate their dormers not only for Christmas but for Heart over Hooves day. Duck and Oliver were busy making some bush craft lawn decoration for the lawns on the homestead. There were crafted sleighs made from logs and wooden reindeer to make it look festive. Nia, Rebecca, Polly, and Molly help gather as much materials that will help their homes as unique. The Gresley boys are helping everyone along the way, Scott and Ryan were most helpful by stringing up the lights and clearing out areas for the Christmas tree Thomas and his party plan to bring back. As for Gordon and Spencer, they are in a heated debate on who was better on snowboarding.

Spencer. "Yes, if it was not for that imposter snow beast then I would have beaten Henry down that slope last winter."

Gordon. "From what I heard from those who went down hill that day, that you were not only showing off, but you rudely ran past every downhill boarder slushing snow in their faces to the point of making them fall to their knees before they reached the bottom."

Spencer. "They were just merely in my way. Either for them to clear the way or get a face full of snow for not doing so."

Then Scott came over and helped stop the arguments between Gordon and Spencer. "That is enough you two." Then Scott was stern to both Gordon and Spencer. "This is not the time to silliness; we are here to help each other decorate the homestead for Christmas. We do not want for our effort be short because of your silly boasting about snowboarding and being rude to your companions on your outings."

Gordon. "We would not be having these arguments if Spencer was not too boastful about being an expert on snowboarding."

Then James came up after hearing what he had heard from Spencer about being an expert on the snowy slopes as a snowboarder.

James. "You have as much experience as I do Spencer, at least I practice downhill snowboarding, while you had to wait until everyone else had their turn for you to go last from the rest of us who wanted to learn as well."

Jessica. "Spencer has been such a showoff from the courses we had last year that the instructor had to teach him after the rest of us had our lessons for the day. That way there was no one around when Spencer was given the instructions given to us by in instructor at the time."

Jasper. "Face it Spencer, you cannot go for one day without showing off, and show any form of compassion towards anyone. Now if we are finished about anyone considered being better on anything or not, we are still in the middle of decorating the homestead for both Christmas and what the ponies call Hearts over Hooves day."

Spencer just sniffed about the topic of Hearts over Hooves day. "Hearts over Hooves day, I never heard such a term before." Then Rarity, Starlight and Pinky Pie came up and helped explained what Hearts and Hooves day was about.

Starlight. 'If you must know Spencer, Hearts over Hooves day is a day from our world of Equestria, where we become as warm full as anyone here would be during your Christmas Holiday season. Except it fell under different circumstances than the Christmas Story." Then the ponies help tell the stories of the Equestrian elders, and their involvement in the placement of Ponyville and where the magic of Friendship is at its best. Then explain what wind egos are and what can cause the windegos to appear in their world especially when the races of ponies end up in bitter arguments that can allow the appearance of windegos in the first place.

Back into the forest Thomas and his party also heard from Twilight and Applejack about hearts over hooves day as they all found the trees marked by the cusaders and found the right one for the Homestead square.

Thomas. "That was an amazing story behind your hearts over hooves day Twilight."

Rosie. "A lot more different from the story behind Christmas and how earth and natural mysteries help explain the wonders of a single gift of life into becoming one who will test the rest of man of how to life and help search and find the truth even if it meant facing death to find it."

Twilight. "I have read all that happened before that time and all the other times when the mysteries of the earth help play out the event in what was call the Biblical times."

Henry then came up with an idea. "How about after we find the trees for the homes and the Square. You know how we set up what is known as the nativity. Why not help make something similar to help explain more about the events that led up to your hearts and hooves day. That way if anyone want to wonder what your display is all about, you can help explain what the story behind Hearts and Hooves day in your world."

Rainbow Dash. "That is awesome, I like that Idea."

Applejack. "I recon we can do something like that here, wouldn't you say so too Twilight?"

Twilight. "Not a bad idea there Henry, when we do get back to the homestead, we can gather the rest our pony friends and help come up a display to help explain what Hearts and hooves day is all about."

The humanized ponies. "Yeah!"

Then the Crusaders and the Skarlowey boys begin to see the trees and started to race up to the trees they found the most ideal for the homestead. Scoot a Loo ran up to the first one she found to be a good tree.

Scoot a Loo. "I found a good one."

Then Sweetie bell and Peter Sam also found a great looking tree for the Skarlowey house. "We found a good one."

Soon each of the trees any of the Skarlowey or the Cutie Mark Crusaders have found they were checked over and marked before Thomas and Henry got to work Cutting down the trees for both their homes along with Edward hunting Cabin, The guest house where the Gresley boys call home. The engine dormers, the pony dormers, one for the dining hall, and the biggest one they can find for the center of the Homestead Square. Then help find the trees for the humanized Tugs and their Skarlowey friends before everyone had said their goodbyes before everyone headed back to their homes with the trees in tow. Before they managed to bring the trees back, they realized they needed their horses help. So while Rosie and Ariel remained with the trees with the skarlowey boys and the crusaders, Thomas, Henry, Emily and Twilight went back to the homestead and asked the help the Scottish twins in helping bring back a good bundle of Christmas trees with the help of Whiskey and Scotch.

Donald. "Ah, No Problem there Thomas, and Henry, let us load up our teams to we can get the Christmas trees ready for our use here."

Douglas. "Aye and it looks like we are not the only ones who wanted to help load up the trees for the homestead." Douglas was correct when the word got around that Thomas and Henry had found some good Christmas trees, they all decided to head along with them to help load up the trees to the head of the homestead.

James. "Why don't we all go and hope we can find the best tree for our living conditions."

Rarity. "When it comes to the finest taste in decorator, look no further than me to make the Homestead come more alive darling."

Thomas. "Henry and I already marked our own trees, and which one is going to be the square tree while the other marked on is going into the Dining hall."

Twilight. "let us just load up the wagons with the trees and after both Tick and Tock and the Clydesdales teams take the marked Christmas trees to the designated dormers and homes. While everyone will pick out their tree for their homes on the homestead."

Nia. "Why not, after all we will see what there would be left once the ones who picked their trees out. The trees will be left over for us to pick out for our homes."

Soon the horse teams were ready to head down the trails directed by their owners to help find the trees already loaded onto the wagons ready for the trip back home. As soon as the teams came up, the horse team drivers are busy loading their horses to the wagons loaded up with Christmas trees. Then as the horses are ready the drive teams were loaded up in the driver's seat and Thomas gave out a chant to let his teams of what is going on.

Thomas. "Tick and Tock, Tick and Tock let us head home and be jolly as we bring home the joy of Christmas with a clip and a clop."

Both Tick and Tock know when Thomas says this little chant, they know that Thomas is brining things back to the homestead to help decorated it for Christmas. Scotch and whiskey also learned about the chants and learn that this chant was to help bring a joy of Christmas back to those who needed a good jolly Christmas. Off the teams went along their Holiday Cargo and begin to unload the trees to their destinations. The Tug house where Trent and Sunshine live along with Zeb Eddie, (Zebedee) and Oscar Jones, (O. J.).

Then the teams had reached the dormers of the ponies and the ponies came over and gathered their tree to be placed in their common room. Then Thomas's team had stopped by the Engine Dormers where Jessica, Jasper, Oiver, Duck and everyone else in the dormers help find the tree for their dormer and helped everyone else to set the tree inside.

Then the teams stopped by the Hunting Cabin where Edward, Holly, Boco, Daisy, and the China Clay twins came out to find their tree and set it up inside where Bill and Ben help decorate the tree with the woodland decorations they had made during their Art Class where they can learn how to make earth crafts.

Then The twins stopped by the Gresley home where Scot and Ryan felt it will be their duty to pick the suitable tree knowing how much Gordon and Spencer like big things. To Scott and Ryan, a nice healthy-looking Christmas tree should be enough to be part of their dwellings.

Finally, Thomas and Henry helped unload the tree for the dining Hall, and during their stay, decided to set up the tree and the following morning everyone will help decorate the tree. Then Henry was finally going to place his tree in his home while Emily, Ariel, and Rosie help direct on where to place the tree once it was in the homes and into it's base. Both Emily and Henry decided to decorate their tree the following day. Now Thomas, Rosie and Ariel are able to bring in their tree into the Billington home. After finding the base for the tree by Ariel, Thomas and Rosie helped bring in the tree. With Ariel help guide her brother and his girlfriend on where to place the tree, Thomas must remember he is dealing with his sister who can be just as cheeky as he can be.

Thomas. "If you miss guide us while bringing in the tree, your behind will be placed where the horses are sis."

Ariel. "Are you suggesting that I can get cheeky dear brother."

Thomas. "Remembering you, yes." Everyone laughs knowing how much both Billingtons like to make mischief with each other. Rosie felt she needs to intervein.

Rosie. "Alright you two, you need to be on your best behavior, and I will not tolerate any back lashing. Do I make myself clear?"

Thomas. "yes love."

Ariel. "Loud and Clear Rosie."

Rosie. "Tell you what. Why don't I help direct you where to place the tree, and all the two of you need to do is follow directions. Alright?"

Thomas. "Well I suppose so darling."

Ariel. "Fine by me Rosie." Then after Rosie opened up the door to allow for Thomas and Ariel bring in the tree after finding the tree base to set the tree in before Rosie came down and starting to tighten up the bolts to keep the tree straight and secured. After which the tree had plenty of water to keep it as green as possible until the end of the Christmas season where Thomas plans to use the wood for projects around the homestead. They placed the tree in the corner of the log home next to the fireplace where they all agreed it looked warm and festive. Then Rosie remembered to find their ornaments, tonight they decided to decorate their tree with strands of dried fruits and berries to make the tree smell so sweet. Then placed the garland around the mantel of the fireplace. Then Thomas screwed in the hooks into the mantle to hang the stockings. Knowing their home is usually the place where everyone will gather on Christmas Morning, decided to place a table and help mark out of which gifts are for whom.

Everywhere the homestead was looking very festive and happy. So happy that Twilight and her friends decided to stay long enough to marvel on how Thomas and his home folk found the time and joy of placing their tree, while each took time of telling the tales before everyone ever came to sodor. Thomas wanted to tell the tales of how he first came to Sodor realizing that this will be 75 yrs since the announcement of the Railway Series books thanks to the effort of the late Reverend Wilbert Awdry , and his son Christopher who was the reasons the Railway series was made in the first place. To help children find comfort in something that can spark something special.

Rosie. "You know it will be soon your 75th anniversary of the railway Series by the Thing Clergyman."

Thomas. "And it is almost 105 yrs since my arrival on the Island of Sodor Rosie, Cannot believe the amount of time that went by since."

Ariel. "You know may be there should be some memoriam for you and your friends brother, knowing how much you and your friends had to go through so much since your builds. You yourself Thomas was built during world war 1."

Thomas. "Back then I had no Idea what the War was about, since going through high school, I now know of the cause. The war it turned out ended in stalemate, when years later the results of the first war ended part of the second war where Germany started their Ideas of what the world should have been like. When in reality they cannot contain the superpowers of the American and British alike when we believe in the real justice of the war."

Rosie. "I was built during the second world war, when the call went out to find the materials and equipment needed for the war effort. My class was built to help out along the docks of Great Britain and Sodor. I was glad I can on Sodor, after the war ended, Sir Topham Hat decided that I should remain to be part of his Railway. I was most delighted, and I am glad to remain on sodor Where I would one day find the one who means the world to me. My handsome Thomas, your brother Ariel."

Ariel. "I am glad that it worked out in the end for you two. I am just great full to be one of the other E2s that have been left behind because of how one of us can help the remainder of us to be reserved as a tremembrance of our fallen brothers and sisters who did not made it out of the Beeching Cuts."

Thomas. "I am glad that the two that meant the most to me are still here with me in this house Rosie and I started when she and I became human last year. Since then I still count the many blessing that I have in my life. Not only with you two, but with the majority of our friends who are also here with us if we had not had the life here as really useful engines, to the point of becoming part of this railway if it was not for the kind hearted Controller who can really know how to speak to engines."

Then the three came together for a group hug with just the three of them together. Looking into their quarters from the upper level of the Pony Dormer, Twilight and Flash Sentry could not help feeling warm about the closeness Thomas, Ariel and Rosie happen to be.

Twilight just sighed at the site. "Hm. Mm. There is a warm feeling in the air tonight my Flash Sentry."

Flash. "It is nice to see them so happy with each other." Then he turns to Twilight. "Mind if we came close together?"

Twilight realized that Flash wants to comfort Twilight after watching the Billington household. "Sure, I do not mind at all." Then both twilight and Flash came together in a warm embrace as they look out into the starry night. Knowing how much a night like this will make couples when the mood is right. After looking into each other's eyes, the hugged together realizing their relationship is growing more stronger with each other. Twilight knows she is not ready for such commitment, not until she feels ready for him once the time would be right for the two of them. "I am glad that you and I can have such moments like this Flash."

Flash. "Me too Twilight, I had such a hard time convincing myself to confront you on how I felt for you, even if it was just a look, look, I felt nervous when every I wanted to let you know how much I feel for you."

Twilight. "I am glad we had this chance of meeting with the humanized engines and Tugboats. There is more magic in friendship here than anywhere else this planet earth's existence."

Then Flash decided to hold onto Twilight's face for her to face him with a look on his face. Twilight sees what is going on, realizing what Flash wanted to do, she wanted to do something like this too. The two came closer and closer and before they have made contact Pinky Pie had interrupted them surprisingly.

Pinky Pie. "Oh, oh let me guess, you two are about to get even more serious with each other, right?"

Both Twilight and Flash had given her a look of feeling displeased that Pinky Pie had ruined a special moment. Realizing that Pinky Pie made an error of judgement decided it is best to leave the two alone.

Pinky Pie. Slowly slinking away and hope not to make the couple too upset with her. She chuckles as she slinks away. "A ha ha. I am going to go away and only come back when you are not too busy." Then she darts off as both twilight and Flash had to remember of what it was that made them come closer to each other.

Twilight. "Well that was something."

Flash. "Ah where were we?"

Then the two heard laughter coming from the Billington home where there was a popcorn fight with both Thomas and Ariel as they try and string the popcorn over the tree along with some cranberries. Ending up making a mess as Rosie had to come in to help clean up the mess before everyone was to get to bed in the night. This sparks up the sensations between Flash Sentry and Twilight sparkle again about becoming close to each other and before you know it. Both Twilight and Flash came back together again. With a warm embrace they came together and finally after all this time they shared their first kiss under the starry night of Sodor. While they were kissing away spike could not help it but to hear and see everything and could not help but to wag his doggy tail and be happy about Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry finally becoming a couple.

* * *

Return next time when the days of Christmas is looming ever closer. What will be brought to the homestead with delight on this holiday season. We will come back and see on the return to Northwestern high School yr. 2.


	16. A Sodor Pony Christmas

Finally, it is that special time of year where everyone was in a jolly mood. Has everyone managed to come together to celebrate the Holidays? Want to find out how everything went? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of my little pony- Friendship is magic, Tugs the television, nor Thomas the Tank engine and Friends. They are owned by their respective owners.

Thomas the tank Engines and Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

The television series by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs the Television Series

By Robert D Cardona and David Mitton

By Clearwater Features

My Little pony Friendship is magic

By Laureen Faust

And owned by Hasbro Studios!

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**A Sodor Pony Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor; The School Choir of the Northwestern High School gave out a performance before everyone in KNapford Station. Engines and people crowd the tracks and platforms. Knowing not all of the engines have not been humanized. Those who have, are also spending this time with the friends who remained on the tracks after their own humanization. Thomas and Ryan are on the E2 that was once Thomas, every other humanized engine who drives the their engine sides have gathered to listen to the sweet sounds of the holidays especially Duck and Ryan who have their ears on both Ashima and Nia who joined the Choir along with Rarity and Fluttershy. The humanized ponies from Equestria have also gathered to listen to their friends as they performed with all their heats.

The Choir_. "Glory to the newborn king."_

Twilight (whispering). "Listen to them, they have practiced this since the beginning of the school year."

Applejack. (Whispers back) "I am impressed that Fluttershy is able to perform with the others in the choir."

Ryan. Was mesmerized as he was listening to Ashima's parts of the songs, listening to her singing is like listening to and angle. Thomas could not help but to notice.

Thomas. "You must be proud of Ashima, aren't you Ryan?"

Ryan. "yeah, I know she is beautiful, but wow what an amazing singing voice she has."

Thomas just chuckled as Ryan's reaction to Ashima's Singing. "Ha, ha, ha. Maybe I should have told you about the time when she sang with us during our return trip from the Great Railway Show."

Ryan. "Maybe later Thomas. Oh, look they have finished." Indeed, the Choir had finished with their concert just as the music instructor had come forward to announce their thanks.

The Music Director. "We would like to take this time to thank our members of the choir of Northwestern High school a well much earned of an applause." That is what everyone had done before the director had continued. "our students have performed with honors and with heart to help celebrate this festive Holiday season, and a great thank you to the controller of the Railway for allowing our concert to be played before the great people of Sodor, Once again we thank you all and may everyone have a Happy Christmas, and a happy new year."

Everyone applauded before everyone was set for home, each train was now bringing the guests and participants of the event home, before the engines were returned to the sheds before Thomas and his humanized engine friends said farewell to their respective drive teams before setting back home to the homestead of Thomas and Rosie.

Rosie. "I thought that was a wonderful evening, Both Ashima and Nia were pretty good tonight."

Ariel. "Don't forget about Fluttershy and Rarity, they held their part very well."

Thomas. "I felt they were all great, they sang wonderfully and was surprised on how Fluttershy was able to stay up there the whole entire group."

Twilight. "I can remember a time when Fluttershy was so shy, that she had no confidence in singing in front of a crowd even though she had a great singing voice."

Spike. "In the end She found her nerve to sing along Big Mac, Rarity and their group for a fund raiser they were a part with."

Flash. "I am just glad to be part of the events where everyone can feel at home even when you are away from home."

Twilight. "Are we feeling a bit homesick Flash?"

Flash. "In a way Twilight, so far we been able to part of the celebrations of this world, but yet to come up as similar back home in equestria."

Twilight. "The feelings are not the same, is what you are saying, isn't it?"

Thomas. "Maybe you have not yet to see what other Celebrations you have besides that of the Hearts over hooves day, or the summer sun celebration. I mean I am sure there are more events besides of the ones you have mentioned Flash."

Flash. "Even if there would have been, I would usually be busy taking part in being a guard for the kingdom of Canterlot."

Twilight. "Meaning because of your views of a guard may make you unable to take in other activities around Equestria. Is that what you are implying Flash?"

Flash just turned to her and nodded. This leaves everyone worried about Flash, out of everyone they have met from the world of Equestira. Flash was more into his duty of being a guard, that he did not once ever took part in any fun activities everyone else was entitled to be a part of. Once everyone came back to the homestead and the humanized ponies headed to their dormer for their return home on Equestria. When the mane seven with Doodle Loo came together about what Twilight, Thomas, Rosie, Ariel and Spike had learned about Flash feelings about becoming part of any celebrations both on Sodor and back home of Equestira.

Pinky. "WHAT! What do you mean he had not any reason to be in any party her on Sodor and event back home in Equestria."

Fluttershy. "He must not had felt it was for him to be part of any celebrations, even if it means for him to find time off with others."

Twilight. "I believe his duties as a guard may have him be mislead about becoming part of any celebrations back home."

Spike. "Why not ask your brother or even the princesses back home about how Flash believed in his duties before he can ever find time for fun beyond that of being a guard."

Rainbow Dash. "Well being a guard may make one to believe he should always be focused on his duties, but at the same time if the Wonder bolts can find the time between practices to spend the time with others, why does he have the ideas about being a guard?"

Applejack. "But seriously, has anyone ever asked if this was the only thing that has kept him away from any fun activities beyond being a guard?"

Starlight. "Even if there is a reason, I am sure he would have explained it all to us if he wanted to, I mean look how long it took for flash to explain his feelings for twilight before their first kiss." Then she turned to twilight. Speaking nervously. "I heard all about it from spike that night." Then they both looked at spike.

Spike. "What and keep this special thing away from our friends, I am sure they would have found it very nice of both you and Flash becoming a couple."

Twilight. "Just the same, when I want to be alone with flash you do not peep into my alone time with him. Do I make myself clear Spike?"

Spike. "Uh, Sure fine."

Rarity. "As with flash I am sure he had not allowed for himself to find the time with others, just his duties as a guard to Canterlot."

Doodle Loo. "Just the same, Flash has allowed for himself to find solitude instead of confronting in activities besides of his duties for Canterlot and the Royal sisters."

Twilight. "If there was a way to let Flash know that there is more to life than your duties, I should know since I had little understanding on what the magic of friendship was all about until meeting up with all my friends here."

Rainbow Dash. "Not to mention on how everything would not be the same if you had not come to Ponyville Twilight, and due to our awesomeness when we face each problem along the way that even allowed you to become the latest princess on Equestria."

Rarity. "Not to mention on how you have earned that Castle of yours Darling."

Twilight. "I admit all of that was pretty awesome, but the same when was it the last time did Flash ever experience any fun time away from his duties?"

Doodle Loo. "Maybe we should ask Celestia about how often she noticed Flash ever try and have fun during any events ever present on the grounds of Canterlot?"

Starlight. "Maybe even ask your brother to help flash understand about engaging in activities besides his guard duties."

Twilight. "Maybe I should try both. Anyways it is getting late and we need to return home and get things ready for our Holiday celebrations before returning here for the homestead Celebrations that Thomas and Rosie had invited us too."

Applejack. "We hear ya, Twilight, after listening to that Christmas concert at the Station tonight, I am ready to hit the hay and spend time with my family before coming here for the homestead Celebrations."

Fluttershy. "I know that I will be most ready for the celebrations of both Hearts Warming Eve, and the Christmas Celebrations here on the homestead."

Pinky. "OOOh Two parties in one day, we just have to prioritize about what to enjoy first, the sing songs of our Holiday, or the gathering in the dining hall tomorrow night."

Doodle Loo. "Just one party at a time, remember here in this world you may want to watch on how you indulge yourself Pinky."

Pinky. "I know, that is why I suggest we prioritize about how we pick our choices of edible delights before coming here for the Christmas feast here tomorrow."

Then the Ponies have went into their rooms to return to the doorways of reality back home to Equestria.

Thomas, his humanized engine friends and their Tugboat humanized friends have gathered to discuss about showing Flash there is more to life than duties. Every one of them have earned something to be proud of, even when they all know they had priorities' that never strayed them from finding fun beyond the norm of being an engine anywhere that is not Sodor. Thomas Ariel, and Rosie explained what they have learned about the situation with Flash Sentry before departing from him for the evening.

Thomas. "That is what we have learned about Flash. He believes his duties are the main reason for his lack of participations in events in his home world. I believe he may have placed his duties as his main priority, even when he is given a chance to mingle with others there as well as here."

Gordon. "Of course, it is like when I am in charge of the express Thomas, everyone knows when I was still the engine, my priorities were my focus in making sure my passengers made it to their destinations on time."

Thomas. "I may have my priorities on my branch line Gordon, but I will find time to spend with others especially when problems on my line can occur any time."

Toby. "Especially when we have friends along the way who needed help once in a while Gordon."

Percy. "Not to mention that the controller had allowed for any of us to find time besides of our duties once in a while Gordon, then the events we have been a part of would be for not."

Thomas. "What Percy means Gordon, is that when we have our times to keep, we do not forget to find time with our friends even before we return to out sheds at night. Especially when some of us had interests with others when we did finish with our work. The bonds we created were the ones that became the hardest to break."

Rosie. "I agree with that Thomas."

Henry. "So how can we help Flash, I am sure if he can see things beyond his duties is worth looking into now and then."

Thomas. "I'd Say we find out tomorrow when they come back tomorrow for the Christmas party."

James. "Besides and since it will not be Christmas until first light, I suggest we head home for the night and see each other when we open our presents in the morning everyone."

Trent. "I agree James, Well. Good night everyone, sleep well."

O.J. "We will meet with you all in the dining hall."

With that everyone went to their homes for a good night's rest. While those who do not have sweethearts went straight to bed, others like Thomas, Rosie, Ariel and Eric decided some time with their loved ones. Eric and Ariel are in Ariel's room, While Thomas and Rosie are in their room in the observation tower watching much of the snow covered landscape of Sodor while Thomas started a roaring fire in the fireplace while Rosie covered most of the windows except for the bay window allowing the view of the falling snow as she starts off the music player in hopes of bringing a bit of Holiday cheer between her and Thomas.

Rosie in a seductive tone. "How is that my handsome secret Santa?" Both chuckled as she landed herself in front of Thomas as he allowed her to come close to him.

Thomas. "Not bad, but I must be on my best behavior if we wish to remain on the nice list."

Rosie. "As long as you are nice with me, I will make sure you remain on the nice, with a touch of naughty for the ride my love." Both smiled and laughed as they began to feel the passion between them but not before Thomas remembers to place safety before pleasure. After Thomas placed that Item on himself, allowing for Rosie to come very close to where she allowed for is presence where she wants it. As they are together, they allow for their love time to begin. Slow with the smooth trend with the music, however their energy began to gain momentum, and the more love with each other the more action there is in their love play. Faster, harder, deeper even when the lady is now under her fellow continue until once again their play reached its peeked until at last they are exhausted and satisfied that their time together was well worth spent before regaining enough energy to place their blankets over each other before settling down for a Christmas winters nap.

Thomas. "Thank you Rosie and I love you so much I cannot remember what is was like before I had you in my live my lovely Rosie Rose."

Rosie. "I love you too, and I also thank you for being so good to me. Even after that silly old engine side I was when I first wanted your attention. I never thought the one I looked up to the most would be the one who meant the world to me Thomas." Both turned to each other before their final kiss of the evening before falling asleep in their arm in front of their fireplace of the observation tower.

The Following morning in Ponyville, the ponies have woken to their warm, hearts over hooves day, first to wake up was spike as he races over to Twilight's room knowing she is not alone in there. So, Spike decided to knock to make sure he does not get a surprised from inside of the room.

Spike knocks the door hoping to wake everyone in the room. 'Twilight, Flash, Time to wake up. It is hearts warming day, and Christmas morning on the Island of Sodor. Hopefully when we are lucky enough to enjoy the presents of both worlds." Then Starlight entered onto the scene.

Starlight. "Why not give them some time Spike, it is the morning after all, and we have all day before we head over to the Island of Sodor for their Christmas Celebrations."

Spike. "Exactly, the right amount of time here will surly allow us time back on the Island of Sodor, just in time to see the second round of presents after out celebrations here."

Then he and Starlight headed towards the kitchen to make a Holiday breakfast special. "Come on Spike, let us cook up a holiday breakfast in hopes our love ponies a reason to get up before our rounds then our venture back to Sodor later."

Spike. "Fine by me." Then the both headed for the kitchen. In the bedroom, both Twilight and Flash were already wide awake after a wonderful time together and yes placed safety before pleasure as Thomas and the other guy humanized engines have given advise for until the day they both feel the time is right to commit fully into the future,

Twilight. "So how was your night Flash?"

Flash. "Oh, It and you were wonderful, I still had a lot on my mind since yesterday."

Twilight. "You mean about how you viewed your duties of a guard over finding time with others in finding fun with them? Right?"

Flash turned to her and answered. "Yes, I have looked back into my past and try and remember on what it was like before my devotions to my responsibilities of being a guard for Canterlot. What I had discovered is that I had not made myself available for anyone else. Kind of in the way you did when you had your focus on your studies before understanding what the meaning of Friendship is all about."

Twilight. "there is a way to overcome that and try to understand that being a guard is part of you. The rest of you is hidden underneath that what you believe made you into the guard you had become."

Flash. "I wish I had that motivations that allowed you to understand the meaning of Friendship Twilight."

This gave Twilight and Idea. "Tell you what, after our time in revealing our Holiday presents here in Equestria, we venture back to sodor and we can help you understand yourself even more. Let us head down to meet up with Starlight and Spike and tell have them help us help you to find yourself even more Flash."

This allowed for Flash and Twilight to get out of bed before fixing themselves up before meeting with Spike and Starlight for Breakfast.

Flash. "Sure, Why not."

Twilight. "Great let's go."

The two went downstairs to the kitchen to meet up with spike and Starlight for breakfast just as Twilight and Flash picked up some gifts they plan to present to their friends. This is when Spike and Starlight had noticed them.

Starlight. "Good morning you two, you must have had that special night last night I believe."

Twilight and Flash blushed from that comment before revealing their answer to their friends.

Twilight. "Yeah you can say that both Flash and I are really more together than before, but not yet all the way. At least not yet."

Flash. "I still believe it is up to the princes of knowing of what her wishes are, until then I give her my respect as well as my love for her."

Starlight could not help but feel at awe with the pair. "Awe, you two are just made for each other, I just hope to find that special someone in my time one day."

Spike. "What about your Foal friend from the Crystal empire, I am sure if he knew of your feelings for another for a special some pony, then I am sure he will let you know about the feelings he may have for someone in his mind."

Starlight. "Whenever he is not too busy being Flurry Heart's training of course, and until then I believe it is best to let it go on one day at a time."

Twilight. "Anyways, well you two happy Hearts warming, one for you Starlight and one for you Spike."

Both Spike and Starlight had received the gifts from Twilight and Flash, While Starlight got a new spell book from Twilight while receiving winter gear from Flash. As Spike received a rainbow of gems stones from Flash as Twilight given Spike a photo album about their adventures during their time on Sodor.

Spike. "Wow you two these are great."

Starlight. "These are wonderful you two thank you. Although I though you were about to give us something rather lame but this, I considered very thoughtful of you, Thanks guys."

Flash and Twilight. "No Problem."

All over Equestira everyone was given their own special gifts from their loved ones, friends and family alike. When the celebrations from Equestria were almost over the day. The Mane Seven, Spike, Flash and Doodle Loo made a return Trip to Sodor. Along with the Apple Familiy and Twilight's family including Shining Armor, Princess Candace and Baby Flurry heart knowing everyone was going to have a wonderful time including the Crusaders in hopes to find some fun time with the Skarlowey boys.

Everyone entered the Doorways of reality from Ponies from Equestria, to the humanized versions of themselves before coming to the Dining hall where Thomas and his humanized Friends had gathered around the Christmas tree as the Christmas party was on the way. While everyone was given a present from the ones of their world. They have yet to give the presents to their pony friends to open up and see their expressions of the gifts they plan to give to the humanized ponies.

Thomas. "Welcome back ponies of Equestria, welcome back to the homestead and to our Christmas party with everyone who had helped us from the previous year including the people who we help made an impact with the previous year when we first discovered about our humanizations from last year."

Rainbow Dash. "If there is going to be some awesome fun, then count me in since I can be the life of the party."

James. "Ha, you the life of the party Rainbow dash, I bring my own splendidness to any occasions and gained all the admiring glances from the variety of lovely faces in the room."

Emily. "More like annoyed faces when you boast about your self before you comment anyone-else's appearance before everyone else James."

Edward. "Alright you two there is no need to spoil this fun occasion over anyone posture, so why not come over and be part of this celebrations and we all have a bit of something for everyone of you."

Applejack. "I hear yah Eddie, we all brought over something from our world if you ever wanted to learn more about it if you ever wanted to come over to our world for a change. That is if it's up to you of course."

Holly. "We will see Applejack."

All throughout the evening everyone had a wonderful time, The ponies were given thoughtful gifts from the humanized engines from the land of Sodor while the humanized engines were given a piece of Equestria and even Twilight's parents came over for a visit to help show about how things are done back in their own world. The humanized engines find this to be very entertaining.

Then everyone Turned to Flash about wanting to help him find what was missing from his life besides learning to find confidence in his beliefs including his heart towards Twilight and making sure of making idea decisions about how do deal them when they come. At the same time do not forget to find time with others.

Thomas. "Flash, since learning about how you allowed your views of becoming a guard may have prevented you from fining time with others, we feel it is best to let you know that. No mater how much dedications you have as a guard, always find the time to spend with others especially with the ones who mean to most to you. When I was still the engine, I had pride in the Branch line I had earned after rescuing James from a nasty accident that allowed for his change from his old livery to the one he had before his own humanization last year. The point that I am saying is, no matter how dedicated you are in your duties, always find the time with the friends you have made before and since. I am sure that every guard may have their own honor of duty, but at least they will find the time with the ones they love and care for the most their families and their friends."

Then Thomas decided to give Flash a special gift. It was a square box that looked like any book. When Flash opened it, the book was not only a photo album, but a collection of everything he Twilight, the ponies and the humanized engines and Tugboats have contribute to from the previous summer that allowed for their appearance on sodor to be known in the first place. It also revealed their own adventures when they all decided to attend high school even after the choice of remaining in Equestira after the danger had passed from the summer before."

Rosie. "Even when you had made your oath to protect the souls of Equestria, that had not stopped you from venturing back here with Twilight. You chose to come back with Twilight after learning what our High School had to offer."

Flash looked at his gift and was reminding about the choice he made when he decided to return to Sodor to attend school with Twilight believing that he had to protect her from dangers. Instead he was enjoying his time spent in school with Thomas and his friends both humanize engines and Tugboats alight. And realizing he had been finding the fun he lacked during his time as a guard back at canterlot. Flash was most touched about this.

Flash. "Thank you everyone, I am sorry I had not seen this sooner. Yes, I could have been left back in Equstria to be guarding Twilight's Castle, instead I was trying to find a way to make her to understand my feelings for her, without giving it much thought." This is when Twilight came up to him and wrapped her arms around Flashes waist before addressing him.

Twilight. "That is alright, there have been times when all my studying may have played a hand in how I handled things before my time as a princess. In the end and with the help of my friends helped me find the real me, while at the same time, I did wish you had told me about your feelings even before our first trip to the Island of Sodor to meet up with Thomas and his friends, as well for our new friends in the humanized Tugboats Trent Dime who we now know to be Ten Cents, Shawn Brightly who we know as Sunshine, Oscar Jones, who we know as O. J. and finally Zeb Eddie, otherwise known to us as Zebedde."

Applejack. "And do not believe you are alone in this neither Flash, we are all here for you if you needed any help from us. That is what the meaning of friendship is all about really. Helping express what is on our minds no matter what we are feeling."

Rainbow Dash. "Besides we all can use a bit of fun now and then, that is why I like coming back here. WE get to have more fun when we visit our Sudrian friends for a visit even if we are just here to get an education of your world. We often find the lessons learned here before we teach them to our students back in our world."

Pinky. "Well now come on let us have some fun and party, party until the evening is through."

All throughout the night everyone had a blast, had a part in the Christmas feast, The crusaders found some time to have a sled contest down the slope ramp Thomas and the others had set up for a fun day out on the snow on Christmas day before being called in for dinner. Just as Thomas, Twilight, and Trent turned to us before continuing in their activities for the evening.

Thomas. "From all of us from the Island of Sodor, Equestria and the Star Tugboat fleet of Brendam Docks would like to take this time to say."

Trent. "From all of us to all of you, your friends and families."

Thomas, Trent, and Twilight Sparkle. "Have a warm Christmas day everyone!"

Then the three returned to their friends and family to be part of this festive Christmas day on the Island of Sodor and on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie.

* * *

Next time it is time for our resolutions for the coming of a new year, Looking back to see how the future will play our on the return to Northwestern high School year 2.


	17. A hopeful New year

Time is counting down to the new year, everyone had gathered once again in the Dining Hall for the coming of a new year. Why don't we join them on their New year's Resolution for the new year? Shall we?'

I do not own any part of My little pony Friendship is magic, Tugs the Television Series, nor Thomas the Tank engine and friends, They are owned by the following.

Thomas & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Produced by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs the Television series by

Robert D. Cardona, and David Mitton

By Clearwater Features.

My Little Pony- Friendship is magic

By Lauren Faust.

Owned by Hasbro Studios!

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**A Hopeful New Year**

It has been an incredible year for the residents for the Island of Sodor, Not only did new face became humanized but the Island of Sodor had visitors from an alternate universe where the Ponies from Equestria had come to the World of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends also humanized. The previous year the homestead of Thomas and Rosie had found new temporary homes for their humanized pony friends for whenever the Mane seven including their own version of the guardian of lite of Equestria Doodle Loo and her Blue and Gold Macaw Ralph.

The visit from the ponies the previous year was to help prevent the loss of both the World of Equestria and the land of Sodor from a fallen light guardian of the elders. Now it is time to say farewell of a almost treacherous year of almost loosing the homestead from the attack at the end of summer, but thanks to the ponies helped restore all that Thomas, Rosie and their friends had built up since Thomas and Rosie had owned the homestead. All are in the dining hall decorating it for the New Year's Eve Celebrations. Rosie and the ladies including the Apple family and Pinky Pie are hard at work making the food for the Banquette, The boys are busy decorating the hall with Streamers and Balloons, while Edward, Thomas and Duck had to make a clearing in the hall for a dance floor for the party goers. Twilight and the rest of her friends help organized how the dining hall is coming along. Thanks to how she is more organized than everyone else, everyone had placed their hands in bringing the Bling in this year's count down for the new Year.

Twilight. "Alright just a few more touches and this ball room will be glamorous for this evening's Event."

Thomas. "Thanks to you Twilight, everything is on time and have this ballroom ready before our guests are to arrive."

Trent Dimes. (Ten Cents) "And I must say that this will not only end this previous year, but the passing of the decade."

Shawn Brightly. (Sunshine) "You know is Trent, Goodbye 2010s, and hello 2020s."

Edward was caught on what Shawn and Trent have said, they also now what else is coming up for them in the new year. "Hey Thomas, do you realized it has been almost 75 years since the Thin Clergyman had told the world about the stories of our railway?"

Henry. "That is right, I can still remember when he first asked me about why I had not wanted to leave the tunnel during my first years here."

Fluttershy. "Henry I am sorry to bring this up, but oh um, What was the reason why you would not come out of the tunnel, I am sure you must have been able to run under such weather before your arrival on Sodor."

Henry. "It was the fact that my first engine's design was based on Stolen designs from Sir Nigel Gresley the very person who was trying to design Gordon and his Brothers and Sisters class, the A 0 and the A-1s."

Rainbow Dash. "You mean you had a different shape than the engine you became after that"

Henry. "Yes, I was a cross reference between an LNER A-1 with a GNR C1 Atlantic, I had a big boiler but have a too small of a firebox to allow for me to steam up properly. I was most afraid of being sent to scrap since none of us could come up the time of asking the controller any form of help when we first became part of this railway."

James. "Even if we had been here for a few years working on the railway, we usually had fears of being unable to perform our duties if we had faults related to either behavior or even how we perform for the jobs we have been required to do."

Henry. "It was my earlier days, when I realized that if the controller had known about the reasons of why I had a hard time to build up my steam, that will worry me to believe that I would be turned away or even scraped do to something that I had a hard time performing my duties for the railway."

Edward. "You must understand, when you are an engine once you had performed your duties very well, it is a way for an engine to make good to their controller of performing the duties any engine is built for."

Thomas. "Even if we are built for certain jobs all over the railway, you can still find myself and a few others who would love to learn more about what their class is all about. I had my dreams and my goals I always wanted to find. In the end I had accomplished more than one little Tank engine could do in his or her entire lifetime."

Twilight. "I must admit I am very impressed for you and your friends Thomas, and with the new year almost here. I believe we should get ready before our guests are to arrive." Everyone agreed and before long the dining hall ballroom is ready for their New Year's celebrations to the new year.

Once everything is ready, those who had finished headed home to change into their evening wear, where the ladies are getting prettied up for their dates, as the boys are suiting up to make themselves look good for their ladies when they ask of them for a dance on the dance floor.

In the Rooms of the pony Dormitory, the humanized ponies are getting dressed with the new gowns Rarity and Allison had made for the Mane Seven and Flash Sentry for this particular evening. Everyone is excited especially Pinky Pie since she had invited Cheese Sandwich to be her party going pony with her. While Applejack had gathered her family including the Crusaders who promised to head for the dorms when they begin to feel sleepy even before the night's count down.

Applejack. "Now listen up young ins, we are now going to Sodor for their New Year's Celebrations, I know that this is the first time for any of you all to be a part of this. If any of you begin to feel sleepy eyed, then make no hesitation to return to the dorms for a little nap until count down time."

Apple Bloom. "Are Skarlowey, Rheneas, and the rest of them going to attend the party too?"

Applejack. "That will be up to their controller if they are going to come to the party or not."

Rarity. "Well now darlings I believe it is time we head on towards the dining hall and meet up with our friends there."

Rainbow Dash. "I hear yah, so what are we waiting for?"

Pinky Pie. "IT IS TIME TO Party!"

Starlight Glimmer. "I am ready to go."

Fluttershy. "I am really ready for this party, how about you Discord ready for this new Year party?"

Discord. "I am more than ready my dear Fluttershy."

Twilight. "Flash, Spike are you two ready for this special night?"

Flash Sentry. "I am more than ready Twilight."

Spike. "I am ready Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle. "Alright every pony we are off to the homestead to Celebrate the coming of a new year."

Doodle Loo. "There is no way I am going to miss this mi amigas and amigo Flash."

Ralph Squawks. "This bird is ready to conga to the music my ponies." Then they all exited the dormer and onto the pathways to the Dining hall for the party.

In the homes of the humanized Tugs, Trent and Shawn are almost ready for their night out. Although they would find it more fun if they can invite their loved ones over. However, their loved ones Natalie Shores, and Beverly Norse have gone with their families to visit their relatives on the mainland for the holidays.

Shawn. "Almost ready Trent?"

Trent. "Just about Shawn, I just need to adjust my tie for the night."

Then Oscar Jones. (O. J.) came over to help Trent adjust his tie knowing that the two boys will attend the party without their loved ones for the evening.

Oscar. "I am very sorry that your ladies from school is unable to join you two for tonight. Out of all the couples there tonight, you two will have to carry on without them for this one night."

Trent. "Aw That is alright Oscar, it cannot be helped."

Shawn. "From what we heard that they will return once school resides in a few days."

Zeb Eddie. (Zebedee) "A real shame, I thought you would be sad at the moment for not having your sweethearts not close to you."

Trent. "Yeah well, there's still our other friends who are going to be there too, so we won't be entirely alone."

Shawn. "Girls or not, we are going to have a good time tonight. We can tell them more once they get back from the Mainland." With that both Trent and Shawn are on their way up the trails to the dining hall ballroom.

At the dining hall the doors have just opened to allow the guest to come in, there to arrive first are the Hats without the grandchildren knowing they are not ready to stay past their bedtime yet. There to greet Thomas was Sir Topham Hat and Lady Hat as they entered while James helped removed their coats and placed them in the closet.

Thomas. "Good evening Sir and Ma'am, I am assuming that Dowager Hat is at home watching the grandchildren?"

STH. "Indeed, she is, and what a wonderful way to have your dining hall look so grand."

Thomas. "A Big thanks to everyone who lend a helping hand or in the case of the visitors from Equestria hoof in bringing this dining hall the way it is tonight."

Soon more guest are arriving to the homestead and to everyone's surprise the Royals sisters have arrived in their human form to take part in this year's celebrations. The ponies are most surprised in their appearance.

Twilight. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, what a surprise."

Thomas. "Welcome back your highnesses."

Celestia. "Twilight and Thomas, it is so wonderful to meet up with the two of you again."

Luna. "As much as I would like for us to remain with the rest of our subjects back home, we find this to be just as delightful to be part of a new year's celebrations with you here on the homestead of young Billinton and Vulcan."

Thomas and Rosie. "Thank you, your highnesses."

Then the sisters are off to talk to the controller and his wife just as their humanized tug friends came in along with someone who everyone thought was not due back until the following week.

Rosie. "Natalie, and Beverly, we thought you were not due back until next week."

Natalie. "Well my mom was on what my dad was up to and demanded that we head back to sodor to be part of this year's celebrations."

Thomas. "I have a feeling that your mom is the reason of what keeps your family together Natalie."

Natalie. "Believe me if my mom knows of what my dad is up to, she will not hesitate to make sure he is put in his place."

Rosie. "Has he always been like this Natalie?"

Natalie. "Not since I started seeing Trent. Since then he felt he needed to protect me while my mom reminds him that I am not to be tied to anyone he wanted me to meet up. That usually means no one."

Thomas. "How does you mom do make it so; we never had any parents in our lives before. But I do wonder what it would it be like if Rosie had a dad in her life. I would have a feeling that he will make me feel down about wanting to date Rosie."

Rosie. "I would definitely be upset if I had a dad you act like yours, I mean Thomas had done so much for this Island, and the thanks he would get is a slam in the face of a door. Not in my lifetime if I had such a dad."

Natalie. "That is because my mom can get strict on my dad's behavior, making sure he does not do anything that can endanger his family in the process."

Rosie. "I guess that is the reason why he acted the way he did during the floods this past spring."

Natalie. "That was the most dangerous ideas my dad had ever done in his life. That is the reason why no one wanted to come too close to him if he had these negative views on those who helped Sodor the way it is now."

Thomas. "Do you believe he will ever learn his lessons about humans who were once Sentient machines who are now walking among the rest of humanity?"

Natalie. "That will be up to my dad, he is going to convince me and my mother that he has no longer any intentions of coming between anyone I hope to meet up with. That should be my choice not his."

Rosie. "How about you Beverly. Was is your dad's idea to lead your family away for the holidays?'

Beverly. "No, my grandmother was sick, so my family offered to have a Christmas at her house, That way she was not alone on Christmas. We decided to head back before the Celebrations of the new year was to come so here, we are."

Rosie: "Well welcome back and just in time to see some lonely faces coming into view." Everyone turned into View Trent Dimes and Shawn Brightly. They were both stunned about seeing before them their ladies who they thought were not coming back unit after New Year's was over.

Trent. "Natalie, hey how come you are her and not on the mainland." He said as he came over and gave her a welcome home hug and a warm kiss on the cheek for a hello back.

Natalie. "We just came back this afternoon, when my mom had realized of why we were on the mainland instead of here for the holidays, she made sure my dad is to return after our Christmas was over where we were."

Shawn. "Where exactly have you gone if you were not here?"

Beverly. "I was visiting my grandmother who was ill this Holiday season that is why we made that special trip to make sure she was not alone for Christmas."

Thomas. "That sounded like the Christmas we thrown for Mrs. Kindley when she was ill in bed when she had to save me and Toby from a nasty accident when the landslide had occurred back then."

Natalie. "As for my family, we went to the mainland for Christmas. Many of us were puzzled about the places we were staying until my mother found out why we went on the trip to begin with and started to stare at my dad for his behavior."

Trent. "I just hope your dad, does not do anything he can regret later if he is not too careful about me hanging around you Nattie."

Natalie. "If he does my mom will definitely makes sure he will regret his decisions."

Shawn. "Well enough about that why don't we just come in and have fun for the night?"

Beverly. "Now you are talking my Sunny sun." Shawn just beamed and glowed when she calls him Sunny Sun.

Shawn. "Oh, she is defiantly mine." Then takes off to find his sweetheart for the evening. While Trent with Natalie in his hand decided to join the two just as the international students had arrived to take part. First to enter was Gina and Ashima looking for their guys to spend their time with.

Gina. "Hello Thomas."

Thomas. "OH, Hello Gina, you too Ashima. Both of you are looking good."

Rosie. "Getting international interest Thomas?"

Thomas leaned closer to Rosie so only she can hear him over the other two. "They may be nice looking but to me you are the one I am looking forward in kissing tonight my Rosie Rose."

Then Oliver and Ryan showed up to see their ladies have arrived to take part in the party tonight.

Oliver. "Hey there beautiful Roman goddess to my heart, ready to make your way into my heart love?"

Gina. "Oliver, I am looking forward in spending my time with you my little western love."

Oliver. "Then by all means my Gina, let us dance the night away just in time for the count down."

Ryan. "There you are Ashima, I was wondering how long I have to wait until I see your beauty light up my life beautiful."

Ashima. "Your wait had come to an end my Ryan, come let us join up with our friends on the dance floor."

Soon everyone had gathered on the dance floor. Edward and Duck helped provided the music. While the Apple family had helped serve out the food. While the two sets of twins Bill, Ben, Sunny, and Sidney are chasing each other around the dining hall. Nia helped the Skarlowey boys and the Crusaders find proper drinks the kids can have. While the Skarlowey boys and the Crusaders played games to help allowed time to pass long enough were everyone had their bite to eat.

Before long, it will be time for the count down. The Skarlowey boys are still wide awake until after countdown they will be heading for home. The crusaders are also still wide awake as they and the buys are still playing a nice set of games to pass the time until the announcement of the countdown to the new year.

Peter Sam. "I thought last year's New Year's Eve party was amazing, tonight is even more fun now we have other friends besides our other engine friends."

Apple Bloom. "I do not know if we can do this every year, after all we are only here when our sisters are here."

Sweetie bell. "You may have your school here, but we still have our own school back in Equestria to attend until our time is up there."

Sir Handle. "It is alright, It is nice to know that there are others besides Sentient machines who are also walking among the humans too."

Then Thomas noticing the time decided to get everyone's attentions to have everyone ready when the time reaches midnight.

Thomas. "Attention please!" he said as he tapped his glass for everyone to look up to him on the stage. "Thank you everyone, I would like to take this time to say how wonderful of a year we just had. Unlike last year when we all had the experience of becoming humans allowing for our engine sides to continue the work while we attend high School to gain the educations we never got to have until now. Along the way we met up with new friends who found themselves able not only walk along with us. But also found those who are willingly try our way of life besides of the one they already have at home. I just wanted to take this time to say. Thank you everyone here on this wonderful Island of Sodor, and of those who are visiting us from the world of Equestria. With out your support of us, we would not have had the experiences and the friends we have along the way to make this occasion possible." Everyone applauded before deciding to hand the Mic to Twilight for her to place her own words for the night.

Twilight. "I would like to say, how wonderful of and experience we had while visiting your world, if it was not for Thomas here we would not know of where to stay on this Island when the threat was announced, and remained to stay until the danger has passed. Since then, When the rest of my friends had remained back home. I took the opportunity to learn more about your world. That way the lessons we learn here will be part of what the magic of friendship is all about to our own students back home." Then Twilight stepped down while Trent decided to step up to announce his peace.

Trent. "I have not Idea of what to say, except that me and my friends are all grateful for your support when some of my friends and I decided to become part of the human life. While most of our friends remained in the harbor as Tugboats, those who remained decided to give school a try and found it not so bad. If anything, the experience of becoming human, helped open our eyes of what we can also achieve once any of us are given a chance of life beyond our original forms. So, I can say my friends and I who are with you tonight would like to take this time to say thank you for your support and thank you for the memories of this pass year as I can see the clock counting down." Everyone can see that the count down is about to be announced. Thomas came back to the podium

Thomas. "Alright everyone get ready as we begin the countdown from."

Everyone. "12. 11.10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3.2. 1.

Happy new Year!"

The bells were told, and the celebrations of the new Year had begun. The crusaders and the Narrow-gauge boys were waving their glasses as couples came together for a new year's kiss to their loved ones. Just as everyone had come together for this fun and festive night. Discord danced with Fluttershy, While Rainbow dash had a visit from a school friend who believes she was Awesome.

"". "Hello Ms. Rainbow Dash." Rainbow turned to see one of the other students who is also part of one of the baseball teams the homesteaders had formed earlier in the year.

Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hello may I help you?"

"". "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me tonight?" Rainbow's face went all smiley when she was asked this.

Rainbow. Speaks silently. "OH my gosh, oh my gosh. You want to dance with me?"

"". "Yes, I would be most honored to have your hand this evening?'

Rainbow. "OH yes, um?"

Cameron. "Cameron, Cameron Nelson to be precise."

Rainbow. "OH wow. Yes, Cameron I would like to dance with you."

The two took off for the dance floor while Twilight and Flash took to dancing on the dance floor, the same with discord and fluttershy, Cheese sandwich was dancing with Pinky Pie while Rarity and Applejack wonders who will be there for them when they need that special some pony one day.

Applejack. "My resolution is to find the time to find that special some pony that can help me become complete."

Rarity. "You and me both Applejack, you and I need to find that special pony in our lives one day."

Spike. "What! What about me? Am I your special some pony to you Rarity?"

Rarity. "You are special Spike, but for right now not when you are a dog my dear spikey wikey."

Spike. "Ah well."

The party went on just as Thomas, Twilight, and Trent came to us to present us an announcement to all of us.

Thomas. "From all of us here Celebrations the new year's her on this wonderful Island of Sodor,"

Trent. "From all of us to all of you from the bottoms of our hearts."

Twilight. "We will like to take this time to spread the friendship to those on this festive New year's event. We all three will like to take this time to say."

Thomas, Trent, and Twilight Sparkle. "Happy New Year!" Then the three had returned to their friends and loved ones to continue the night until everyone decided it was best to call it a night and to begin the new year on a better day.

* * *

This is all for this part of my tales of our Humanized Friends. Come back next time when everyone returns to school and find out what they all have planned for the future. Next time on the Return to Northwestern High School. Year 2.


	18. Start of the new Decade

_Sorry that I have not been that active lately in my stories, life can sometimes through curve balls when one believes they are in control of their personal world. Life on the other hand can play unwanted expectations on what was once a good day, before the ugly can show itself without warning. Enough about life we will look into the world of our friends and see what has happened since then._

It has been over two weeks since we have seen our friends on the Island of Sodor, the new year has dawned and new plans are made before the coming of the next planting season. The ponies continue to be part of the humanized Thomas the tank engine world where the humanized engines and Tugboats from Brendam Harbor who also become humanized lives. With the start of the new Decade, what would await our friends this year. Want to find out, let us read on and let us make a visit back to sodor to spend time with our humanized friends.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank Engine & Friends. Tugs the television Series, nor My little pony Friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective studios.

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Produced by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Tugs the Television Series

By Robert D Cardonia and David Mitton

By Clearwater Productions

My little pony Friendship is magic

By Laura Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Welcome to the new Decade**

It has been a couple of weeks since the start of the new year but also the start of the new Decade, and what a decade it was. Thomas and his friends had some exciting adventures during the 2010s. Many of Thomas's engine friends also remember much of the past decade, discovering more about the island, settling the difference between steam engines and diesel engines. The Welcoming of the Earl of Sodor and meeting up with Steven up in Ulfstead castle for the first time along with Millie the private engine of the earl. Becoming part of the great Railway show where they have met the international engine for the first time. Then to top it all off is when Thomas and his friends found out they had the biggest surprise when they became humanized a couple of years ago. Since their humanization Thomas along with his many friends from the railway and the Docks of Brendam harbor had adjusted very well after everyone had gone through their first year in high school. Then the previous year they had visitors to the Island from the world of Equestria. After the events that played out the previous summer before everyone returned to high school, Thomas and his friends had found their friends had return to become part of their school until they felt they had accomplished their time in high school with the Mane Seven and Flash Sentry. Now it is the start of the new year, Thomas Rosie and their friends had returned to school and the start for the new programs provided for the growing minds of the students. Thomas and Rosie especially since they own the homestead, they wanted a better picture on how to run their homestead and still bring in a profit for everything they do while living there. Thomas and some of his friends are able to return to the tracks as drivers to their engine sides, Thomas still realizes that riding the rails may be temporary until high school ends and the homestead empties of his friends. Both he and Rosie must find a way to keep the homes occupied since some of their friends may want to live around other places once they had reached their independence. Till then he (Thomas) and those who work the rails such as James, Henry, Gordon, Scot, Edward, Holly, Rosie (Thomas's Girlfriend), Duck and Ryan continue to work for Sir Topham Hat. That way their friends a can help support the homestead while living there since none of them except for Thomas and Rosie had anywhere to go but the homestead of their friends.

While all of this was going on, back at the homestead in the pony dormers where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are finding themselves fining other activities besides staying inside all day while there is still the world of Sodor just outside of their dormers. Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Twilight, and Flash had met up near one of the ponds that is used for ice skating. Around and around they go, while Twilight and Flash are twirling around like professional ice skaters, both Pinky pie and Rainbow dash was trying to see who would come up with the fanciest of skating. This is when Rarity, Jessica and Jasper had arrived and decided to join up with their friends with some winter fun.

Jasper. "Ready to cruise along the ice Rarity."

Jessica. "You look like you could compete in the winter Olympics, only I do not remember any contestants to be dressed in such bling Rarity."

Rarity. "If I wanted to be able to skate along with you two darlings, then a lady must look the part of an ice skater darlings."

Jessica. "Just remember Rarity we are just skating for fun, not to please any unknown judges around here."

Rarity. "But of course, my friend Jessica, we are here to find fun with friends. Isn't that right Sweetie Bell."

Sweetie Bell. "That is right Rarity, even if we are not meeting up with the Skarlowey boys today. A Day out with my sister and her friends along with some of the humanized engines for a world of fun on the ice."

Peter Sam. "what do you meant not spending time with us Sweetie Bell"? Then everyone turned to see The Skarlowey boys had arrived to find something to do. Unlike Thomas and the other standard gauge boys, The Skarlowey boys are considered too young to take part in operating their engine sides. For the time being they often look around to find fun with their friends on the homestead.

Twilight. "Hello Skarlowey, Hello Peter Sam, Rheneas, Sir Handle, Duncan, Luke, Duke and Rusty."

The Skarlowey boys. "Hello everyone."

Luke. "We just came over to spend some time with our pony friends that is if that is alright with you two Rarity and Rainbow dash?"

Rarity. "Well that is alright with me Luke, my sister Sweetie bell likes it very much about you spending some time with her as long you know your boundaries you lot."

Duke. "Not to worry Rarity, it would never suite his grace to see any unwanted advances towards your sister and her friends while attending middle school with her while she attends with us in our school."

Sir Handle. "Besides. We are too young for such a thing anyways. There is plenty of time before any of us had develop such thoughts."

Rusty. "Right now, we just want to have some fun skating around on the pond with you ladies and gents." Then everyone had turned to see that the Apple sisters and Scoot a loo had arrived to be part of the fun too.

Apple bloom. "We now why don't we hit the ice and have some fun already."

Scoot a Loo. "Yeah, so come on and have some fun with us on the ice you guys." That is what they did.

As the young ponies and the Skarlowey boys took part on the ice. Flash and Twilight decided to leave the ice for a break.

Twilight. "That was most fun Flash."

Flash. "I am glad that you enjoyed it Twilight, I am glad that we get to have times like this together."  
Both Twilight and Flash just wrapped their arms around each other just as Rainbow dash could not help but feel a bit lonely. She had not heard from Cameron since new Years eve, she ever wondered if he realized that she is actually a pony and not just a person who is just here to attend school and return to her home world afterward.

Pinky Pie. "What is the matter Rainbow Dash, are you not having any fun?"

Rainbow Dash. "Gosh I do not know if I should say this Pinky but, I have not heard anything from that Cameron fellow who asked me to dance on New Year's Eve. I wondered if he already found out about us being really ponies from another reality. I am wondering if that is the reason why he had not contacted me since that night."

Applejack. "Not to worry sugar, it turns out that Cameron happens to be in some of my classes. If you like Rainbow, why don't I talk to him the next time I see him to see what is preventing him from seeing you again."

Rainbow. "Could you do that for me Applejack, I really miss him. I hope nothing of our secret has gotten into his head already."

Applejack. "Actually Rainbow, he had been asking me about how to contact you about wanting to find some time with him when ever you and he can find that time together."

Rainbow just perked up realizing that Cameron really wanted to spend some time with Rainbow Dash. "Really, you mean he really wanted to meet up with me?"

Pinky pie. "Sounds like some pony is really into this Cameron Fella, whoever he is."

Rainbow. "He is not just some pony, not even a pony, but he is the most athletic student of the whole school even more Athletic that Gordon and Scot combined.'

Applejack. "Just do not let either of them hear you say that Rainbow Dash I hear they can be pretty jealous about anyone better than those two."

Rainbow. "I do not know how; they have either Rebecca or Caitlin for their love interests. I am talking about Cameron, who I believe is as free as he can be, not to mention on how awesome he was to me during the New year Celebration a couple of weeks ago."

Jessica. "Then why don't any of us help you get Cameron's attentions while we return to high School on Monday?"

Jasper. "That way both you and he can find that common ground where you two can find each other in peace."

Rainbow Dash. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Jessica. "Of course, we be more than happy to help you find your love interest Rainbow Dash, all you have to do is to summon up your courage to face Cameron when meet up again." Rainbow Dash could not help but be overjoyed that her friends wanted to help her find her interest in Cameron.

Rainbow turned to all smiles as she turned to her friends. "Thanks, you guys, my friends are the best."

Rarity. "it is the most generous thing for us to do for you darling, everyone deserves someone, and in your case, Rainbow is to find that Cameron fellow who was good to you that New Year's Eve night."

Applejack. "I hear that."

Twilight, and Flash. "We would like to help you Rainbow dash."

Pinky Pie. "Yeah."

The crusaders and the skarlowey boys could not help but to overhear their sisters help Rainbow dash find this Cameron fellow who asked her on the dance floor on New Year's Eve.

Sweetie Bell and Apple bloom. "Aww."

Duncan and Scoot a loo. "Yuck."

Scoot a Loo. "Must they look so mushy?"

Duke. "You are still young yet Scoot a Loo, it will be a while before you can understand everything about becoming a grown up."

Scoot a loo. "Sorry Duke but I am not there yet."

Duncan. "Yet such a thing is not for me thank you."

Later Thomas and his friends from the railway had finished with their time on the rails. Even though it is another year gone by. Thomas and his humanized engine friends with the exception of Edward, Holly, Gordon and Scot still follow curfew laws that protect young people from staying out too late on the tracks. The rest of the crews have finished with their time on the rails and decided to return home with their parties who venture with them onto the tracks.

Thomas and Ryan had finally finished with their time on the tacks with the E 2 that was originally Thomas before his humanization. The engine came to a complete stop to let the evening crews to take over for the younger crew for the evening trains. Then both boys went to the lobby to wait for their friends who are ready to return home with them.

Ryan. "Well that was an uneventful time on the rails today Thomas, everything ran on time and we are now done for the day."

Thomas. "I bet that is something that the controller would be proud of since I am not the engine for the time while attending high school."

Ryan. "Have any ideas for this year Thomas? I hear that this is the 75th year since the announcement of the railway series books the Clergyman made about your adventures before any of us ever became known."

Thomas. "Well Rosie and I decided to increase our yields this year since our production of our produce and other things have brought many to our homestead in hopes to bring back something, they themselves have a hard time finding out side of the homestead."

Ryan. "I have a feeling that you and Rosie are planning that Farmer's market you have been planning Thomas. Have you and Rosie talked about that yet?"

Thomas. "So far we are just talking about it, the talks also made both Rosie and I a realization that it could mean time away from the tracks if we want for the farmers market to be successful." Then Rosie came up with Henry beside her.

Rosie. "We also allowed for the controller to know what we had in mind when we were discussing about opening up the farmers market on Sodor for us to sell what we can harvest during the year."

Henry. 'Emily and I also talked to the controller about opening a floral shop to show case any flower arrangements for those who want to bring a cheerful expression on their person of interests."

Ryan. "Sounds like the three of you are already placing your future before your time in high school over with."

Thomas. "For the most part, we are just under the planning stages about this year's profit besides our growing beef herd."

Rosie. "Everything we do must be a consideration since anything we do can be desired to be profitable even the land that has been sold to Thomas and me."

Ryan. "In that case, if I cannot return to the tracks as a driver myself, then allow for me to come along with you on your futures together my friends."

Rosie. "Thank you, Ryan."

Now the arrival of their friends had singled the time to return to the homestead and to find out what their humanized pony friends were up to before seeing them off to their own world while Thomas and his friends remained until the following morning.

Back on the homestead Ariel, Thomas's Sister had completed her jobs around the homestead while her brother works on the railway. Ariel always like to help her brother knowing how much they meant to each other as brother and sister. Emily was busy keeping her house looking great, while Rebecca and Nia were helping Making dinner for their hungry men once they returned from the tracks. Oliver and Fluttershy are tending to the remaining rabbits before Oliver can plan the next time for them to breed. Fluttershy wanted to keep the next batch of bunnies before they can become chow for the homesteaders. Oliver knows that Fluttershy wanted the young bunnies a chance at life so he can let her bring home a couple of bunnies for the kind pony girl to bring home.

Fluttershy. "Oh, um Oliver, do you mind if I could keep a couple of the new bunnies when the next time some of these ladies have their babies next?"

Oliver. "You are lucky that his fancy bunny is only here for breeding the pet bunnies Fluttershy, she will not be due for another month. I will let you know when the time will be right for her to part with her young bunny for your collection Fluttershy."

Fluttershy feeling grateful is thrilled about adopting a new bunny to add to her animal friends for home. "(Giggled) Thank you Oliver."

Oliver. "No Problem Fluttershy."

Then the two heard the voice of an Italian girl from the overpass of Elsbridge.

Gina. "Do I see before me a deceiving shy pony near my love interests?" Fluttershy was startled when she thought that Gina could accuse her of stealing Oliver away from the former Italian engine.

Fluttershy. "What!? Oh no I could never do anything to take Oliver away from you Gina. I – I mean I."

Gina just giggle to calm Fluttershy down. "It is alright my Kind Pony Friend, I was only kidding, I know you would not want to take my wonderful Oliver away."

Fluttershy was relieved that Gina was being playful. "Oh, I thought for the moment. Oh well never mind."

Oliver. "Fluttershy only was interested in my bunnies Gina. You know how much she likes little woodland creatures especially bunnies like her little angel bunny. That is if you consider Angle like an angel of all bunnies."

Fluttershy. "Of course, he is an angle, isn't that right Angel?"

Angel just posed as he was believing to be an Angel just as the does behind him began to laugh at the idea of Angel acting like an angelic bunny. Much to the annoyance of the white bunny of Fluttershy.

Oliver. "Anyways, it is nice to see you again my Gina. Coming over for an overnight stay?"

Gina. "Maybe my handsome Oliver, I work at my pizzeria all throughout the day, and long to be with the one who I considered the best for a working Italian girl like myself to be a part with."

Oliver. "I'd be careful if I were you if you do not want the eye of a humanized Equine eye my love."

Fluttershy realizing what Oliver had said made her want to find her friend before they headed for home for the day. "I believe we should leave these two alone for now, come along Angel we better go." Then both Fluttershy and Angel who just followed his humanized pony friend after feeling humiliated in front of Oliver's does and in hopes the next time, he returns he can find that special some bunny for his own interest one day.

The ponies have gathered near the dormers when they were greeted by their humanized engine friends before returning home to their world and Thomas and his humanized engine friend head home for diner before calling it a day themselves.

Twilight. "We had a wonderful time Thomas; my friends and I had a grand time on one of the ice ponds on your homestead."

Thomas. "I am glad you and your friends had a wonderful time here Twilight and flash. For now, we like to say good night to you and your pony friends before you depart from our world to yours."

Pinky Pie. "And the next time we come back to school we will help Rainbow Dash find that Cameron Fellow again from New Year's Eve night."

Gordon. "Really Rainbow dash, had he got into your fancy dear friend?"

Rainbow Dash. "Watch it Gordon, I may have that special interest in Cameron just like the one you have for Rebecca."

Rarity. "We just wanted to help out our friend to see if Cameron still has any interest into her or not."

Twilight. "It would help if any of you can spread the word onto Cameron if the next time any of will meet with him next."

Thomas. "I believe some of us will be meeting with him during some of our classes tomorrow. Maybe some of us can talk to him tomorrow to see if he still has any interest into you Rainbow."

Rainbow. "Really. Thanks Thomas."

Rosie. "Afterall what are friends for if you have a special interest in someone all you have to do is ask if their they really have interest into you. The worst thing he could to is say no, but I am sure once he knows of your interest into him, I am sure he can help explain about his feelings for you."

Rainbow Dash. "Thank you, Rosie. Well we will see you all tomorrow everyone, till then." Then the humanized ponies had entered into their dormers and into the doors to their world where they returned as ponies and gotten a bit of sleep until ready to face their day in Equestria.

In the dining hall everyone had gathered around the dining table with two extra seating around the table not only did Gina came over, So did Ashima who was looking forward in seeing Ryan tonight. Just as Ryan became a gentleman and helped Ashima to her seat just as the meal was being passed around.

Ryan. "There you go my beautiful Indian flower, feeling comfy?"

Ashima just giggled as Ryan finished with his statement. "Very much my wonderful Ryan, Thank you." Then she planted a kiss on the cheek of her lover.

Then after passing the food around and everyone had found their seat Thomas and Rosie started their prayers for not only the meal but for the challenges for the new year and decade of their lives.

Thomas. "Dear lord we have gathered around to give thanks for the bounty we are about to receive, we also like to ask of your guidance again. It is the start not only for the new year, but for the new Decade. The many adventure we had gone through from the previous decade, had led many of my friends and me on various adventures, including my lifelong dream of traveling around the world. Not only for myself but for those who also had that dream of traveling to other lands outside of Sodor. Now the dawn of a new decade had arrived, let us see what new adventures will await us this year as we also celebrate the 75th anniversary of the Reverend's Books of our earlier years. Let this year's celebration be as joyous as my 70th was. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Percy. "Cannot believe it has been about 75 years since the announcement of our stories being told beyond Sodor."

Ashima. "Both Gina and I have read the many stories being told by the Reverend, but I have not seen any stories on some of our female friends here."

Emily. "That is because he never met us before his passing Ashima, I would have loved to have meet the man who had introduced the world to our Island of sodor. Unfortunately, that was never the case."

Polly. "Even if we ever met up with this Clergyman, it was clear he was not interested in female steam engines, that took his son to learn much about us after the passing of his father."

Rosie. "I am not sure that was the case, I was glad that the television series had told our stories to the world, other wise engines like Emily, Molly, Myself and Polly would have never been known."

Gina. "I am glad that we had our chance for our stories to be told even if we never were part of the railway series."

Edward. "It makes me wonder what the expressions would be if he seen us becoming these humans instead of the engines, he had imagined us to be?"

Henry. "I Bet he would have not like the Idea. Remember when he scolded of the Idea of my wondering around my favorite forest from time to time. I always made sure that my crew and I alert the signal man about our presence on the tracks while spending time in my favorite forest when the mood hits me."

Thomas. "Not to mention on how he disliked on how often I get into trouble for the rest of the world to see. I know he may not like the idea when I got into trouble weather it would have been my fault or not. It still got plenty of attention to hear how I constantly get into such predicaments."

Gordon. "That would have been James and my fault for that Thomas, James was just protesting about the job he had, and I suggested for him to play sick for that job."

James. "I still feel guilty for that one Thomas, so sorry for that."

Thomas. "It is alright James; I had no Idea that you were having a bad day with the trucks."

Edward. "In the end you two made it up to Thomas for taking some of his jobs while he was still the engine and had to get his buffer beam fixed up."

Rosie. "Well that was then, and this is now. This time around we believe we should look into the future of our homestead since it is still for Thomas and I to care for it once our friends will find places beyond the homestead to find homes. We decided to allow for transfers from the main land especially if there are those who want to get away from city life if the country is calling them clearer than the modern way of living these days."

Gordon. "You know Rosie I have been thinking about that and had decided to remain a part of this homestead. I find it best that I remain even after school is over with and continue living her as part of my was of saying that I love it her with my friends who like it here as much as I do."

Oliver. "I considered it myself and decided to remain here too, it may be far from the Little Western, but I get to do all sorts of Bush crafting while walking through these woods."

Donald. "Douggie and I feel a bit better if we did find other places closer to our engine sides and travel along the rails."

Douglas. "All the same we will want to return to this homestead now and them just to see our friends again. Especially our friend Oliver here."

Duck. "Well I may find something a bit closer to my engine side once I get a chance to drive it myself one day, until then I will remain until I can find that place closer to the branch line."

Bill. "Ben and I do not want to leave this homestead Thomas; this is home to both Ben and I."

Ben. "yeah, we really do not want to leave here, we have so much fun, and so many memories of this place since we became human ourselves."

Edward. "Not to worry you two, I have no plans on relocating myself once school is over, Holly may return home to her homeland of the United States of America, but I will remain here after that."

Holly. "I have been thinking about that Edward, I do like the idea of returning home to the states, but after all the nonsense going on over there. I find I best wait until everything is settled before returning back there."

Edward. "really, well I welcome you to stay until you feel best returning to your homeland when you feel ready for it my love."

Holly just smiles. "Thank You my Edward." The two leaned over to give each other a kiss before continuing with their meal.

Toby. "Well I know for a fact that I am willingly to help Thomas and Rosie out on their homestead. I am so used to range riding now; I feel like I have become Sodor's best cowboy on the open range along with my special cowgirl by my side. Wouldn't you agree Mavis?"

Mavis. "I agree Toby, the all four of us. You, me, Polly and Percy make a great team range riding on the open plain of the homestead."

Polly. "I know that I may need to return to the Magic railway from time to time. That way I can keep up the magic that binds this world with other worlds besides that of Equestria."

Percy. "You mean that there are other worlds besides Equestria that the magic railway travels to?"

Polly. "There are, but for now it is best not to talk about them Percy, specially since some may lead into places we are not prepared to stroll into."

Gordon. "How about you Scott? Planning of returning to the mainland after School is out?"

Scott. "Of course, Gordon, my engine side is still there giving our rail tours when ever my engine side calls for it. Besides my crews must be missing me by now. Knowing that I am not there to let them know of what would become of me if it had a break down."

Catlin. "I know that Connor and I will also return to the mainline once School is over with us."

Connor. "But do not worry about us, we will return now and then to see how everyone got on after our school years."

James. "But will you three be back as the engines or as the drive teams this time?"

Connor. "Oh, I definitely will come back as a driver now knowing what it is like not to be bound by the tracks. So, I will gain my driving skills once I am able to come to the controller for a job by next week. That way Caitlin and I can start soon."

Molly. "Good on you lot."

Nia. "Well I know I will be needing to learn to become a driver for my engine side once I get closer to graduation year."

Rebecca. "Me too Nia, I just hope I am not as bumbling as I am when I travel down the hallway of the school."

Gordon. "Not to worry my dear Rebecca, I know you never bump into anyone on purpose that is why I make sure you had a supportive hand when you tumble now and then."

Rebecca. "Thank you, Gordon, for being there for me when I trip now and then."

Gordon. "My pleasure my love." Then the two came together and gave each other a loving kiss for compassion.

To everyone this is the signal to end the meal and everyone started their way to their places of stay for the night until the following morning. Those who remained helped clean up the dishes of the dining hall and placed the remaining food into storage container until the next time someone has a need for a midnight snack. Then with everything done Thomas, Rosie, Henry, and Emily had turned off the lights and said farewell to each other before the parties returned home for the night.

* * *

This is the start of the new Year. Rainbow Dash has a special someone who she admired from New Year's Eve celebration. Thomas and Rosie are planning their expansion of their growing fields, the other humanized engines are planning their futures once they realized how soon their time of high school ends. What will the outcome be? Find out next time when we Return to Northwestern High school yr. 2.


	19. A surprise from Canterlot high School

Another week has gone by and our friends continue do well in school, however; one other friend may not know that all of this was going on while attending her own school in the world she calls home. Want to find out who it is this time. Then why don't we pay our friends a visit to see who had come to Sodor this time?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Tugs the television series nor My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are sole property of their owners.

Thomas the tank engine & friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Televised by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs the Television series

By Robert Cardona. And David Mitton

By Clearwaters Production

My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic.

By Luaren Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios.

* * *

**A surprise from Canterlot High.**

We are going to start from anther world where it is not the world of Sodor nor the world of Equestria but its counterpart Equestria Girls world where there are the real human forms of Twilight Sparkle and her dog Spike. Rarity, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the former student of Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer. They have decided to have their winter fun just outside of Canterlot High School, Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack had set up their snow fort, While Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinky pie are set up with their own as Fluttershy decided to stand by with her animal friends.

Fluttershy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Angle her pet bunny wanted to take part in this winter event. "Well um alright but do be careful Angel, we do not want for you to injure yourself from the vicious snow throwing fight that is about to take part out there." Angle was not too worried, but just got a hit to the back of his tail by spike the dog.

Spike. "Heh, Heh. Now how do you like them apples little tough bunny?"

Angel recovered enough to have his fellow friends help through a shower of snowballs over onto Spikes direction, enough to cover the little purple dog from head to tail in snowballs. After becoming overwhelmed by the bombardment, Spike emerged from under the pile.

Spike. "Okay, okay, sheesh. Cannot take the snowball in the fluffy tail."

Twilight. "Keep it up Spike, there are a lot more than that to make it through this snowball round."

Over by the other side Sunset, Rarity and Applejack had a newcomer to the fold and it is their Flash Sentry who has more respect for Sunset than before.

Flash. "Flash Sentry is here to defend our snow fort my friends, how is it going Sunset."

Sunset. "Very well Flash, now all we need to do is to out through their snow power if we are going to win this contest."

Applejack. "Then come on y'all, we have a snow fort to defend!"

Then Rarity had thrown her bombardment of snow projections. "Take that you ruffians." The shower of snowballs was thrown everywhere. Some hitting their targets, while others missed and almost gave grief for the other contenders.

Rainbow. "Ha, ha. IN your face Rarity." That was before a blanket of snow had covered her after it was let go from one of Rarity diamond shields that held up the snow in the first place. This is when Rainbow recovered. "Hey, you are supposed to use that during any problems we face when it comes from the land of Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Sunset. "It is called Equestria, Rainbow, just the same it has been a while since any of us had any contact with the princess of Friendship from her world."

Pinky. "Maybe she has been so busy lately that it has been hard for her to come back here besides of us dropping in on her or her dropping in on us."

Applejack. "I can imagine all that of being a princess must take a lot of her time from seeing any of us now and then."

Fluttershy. "It has been a long time since that cruise we were on before seeing our other selves before we reached the castle of Friendship that Twilight lives in."

Rarity. "I wonder what she is up to these days Darlings, I can imagine that the princess must be busy with her princess duties while we are spraying each other with snowballs."

Sunset shimmer. "I can ask her through my journal again to see what she has been up to and wonder all that has happened since."

Rainbow Dash. "You do that Sunset, let us know what you have found."

Sunset Shimmer. "Alright then I will let you all know of what I have learned from her." With that everyone else headed for their destinations while Sunset sat against the wondercolt statue to begin her writing but not before she had heard a train whistle from another side of the statue. "strange I never heard the stature making sounds of a steam train before." She came closer and closer with her journal in her hand as she came near the side where she had heard the engines sounds from only to be whisked away like she would if she was being sent to the Castle of Friendship dropping her journal in the process, only after she came through the portal finding herself as she was before she entered the portal only to find herself in front of a set of railway buffers. "Huh, what was that I just gone through?" She looked around and still found it covered with snow, but the land appears to be different and she found herself to be as same as she was back in the world where she calls home. "What kind of place is this?" Then she spotted the track underneath her feet and started to walk along the tracks leading it away from the buffers. "Well here goes nothing."

The land where Sunset had landed in was not Equestria but the world of Thomas and his friends who in their human forms. While most of the students who occupied the homestead of Thomas the tank engine Billinton, his sister Ariel, and Girlfriend Rosie Vulcan. While those who work on the rails continue to play their roles until the end of the workday. Back on the homestead Toby, Mavis, Percy and Polly (Lady) are busy taking care of Thomas's animals on the homestead, this is when Polly was sensing someone had entered the Portal from the magic buffers and had alerted her friends about it.

Polly. "What just happened?"

Percy. "What is wrong my sweet Polly?"

Polly. "I have sensed someone had entered the portal through the Magic railroad Percy. I do not believe this person meant to be here. But who ever she is I hope we can help them out before they become too lost for us to find Percy?"

Toby. "Let us see how close Thomas and Ryan are from completing their time on the railway first before we can send anyone into that direction?"

Mavis. "I am already on it Toby, knowing Thomas he would probably wanted to make sure for who it is will be found safe and sound."

This is when the ponies from Equestria in human form had come in from the cold after hearing about another visitor from either their world of from another.

Rainbow. "Who do you believe is here, could be anyone."

Twilight. "Fluttershy, can any of your birds fly up to the buffers to see who just came from the Magic Railroad?"

Then Fluttershy tweeted to her birdy friends just to ask them if they knew the way to the magic buffers in a grotto Fluttershy and her friends remembered when they came to Sodor for the first time. The bird tweeted yes then Fluttershy had tweeted to the bird to find the buffers to see who just came through. The bird acknowledges Fluttershy and was on his way to the buffers. "There we should get our answers soon every pony."

Applejack. "I hope so the last thing we need is some unexpected company when we really are in no mood to deal with right now."

Pinky Pie. "Who knows Applejack, it could have been a good friend who once was a baddie who had already seen her bad that has now become good again just to find out what had become of our princess of friendship since the last time they had met up with her last."

Rarity. "And you know of this because?"

Pinky Pie. "Just a hunch." Then she smiles just as Twilight had figured out who she meant.

Twilight. "Could it be she could have been sent here without knowing how to get back to the other humanized world from our own pony world?"

Toby. "Ah Twilight, who are you referring to?" He and the other sudrian teens were puzzled about who Twilight was talking about.

Starlight Glimmer also have an idea of who Twilight may be talking about. "Her name is Sunset shimmer; she was a former student of Celestia long before Twilight ever gained her studies from our Princess Celestia."

Applejack. "From what Twilight had told us about this Sunset shimmer is that she once had a darker side before realizing what her mistake was."

Rarity. "After that Sunset shimmer was a more reformed student from her world where she goes to Canterlot High school with our humanized counter parts there."

Fluttershy. "You can say they look just like us only we came from the pony world, but she came a more humanized version of us."

Rainbow Dash. "I heard that one of them was just as awesome as I am, especially since she can what she calls shredding the guitar for her group the rainbooms."

Pinky Pie. "And a very popular party planning girl who is just into the party thing just like me."

Twilight. "I just hope she is alright, she may not be in Equestria, but she will be needing the help we can give her."

Over with the bird who flew to find Sunset shimmer to find her close to the Farrquarr line to see a small station loaded with passengers waiting to be picked up for their train ride with Thomas and his crew. When Sunset looked to see a train station with an approaching Blue steam engine with a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome with six small wheels. Sunset knew it would be best to see if anyone there could help her. She ran up to the platform to see two boys at the controls of the engine that once was Thomas the tank engine. Then Thomas spoken to the new girl, one who he nor Ryan had ever seen before.

Thomas. "Hello young lady, May I ask of where you had come from?"

Sunset Shimmer. "Hello, I was wondering if you can help me?"

Ryan. "Is there something wrong here miss."

Sunset Shimmer. "How can I say this before anything I say may sound strange to you?"

Thomas. "You want to know strange? How about the fact that this engine that my friend Ryan and I are driving use to be me a couple of years ago before I ended up ingesting something called light water that allowed for me to be separated from my engine self."

Ryan. "I also was an engine before my own separation from my engine form that is now on the Harrwick branch line."

Sunset was surprised. "Really you were this engine that you are driving. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me of where I am?"

Ryan. "Where did you came from if you are wondering of where you are now?"

Sunset Shimmer. "I was originally from the world of Equestria, only years later I found myself in a land that have our world's counter parts living there and we attend Canterlot High School. My Name is Sunset Shimmer."

Thomas. "My name is Thomas the Tank engine Billinton and this fellow besides me is Ryan Gresley. Both he and I know about the world of Equestria when a group calling themselves the Mane seven including their version of who is Flash Sentry came over last summer to prevent a disaster from taking place here."

Sunset was surprised that both Thomas and Ryan know about the world of Equestria which means that they know how to reach Twilight Sparkle of the pony world. "_Gasps,_ You know of Twilight Sparkle and her friends from Equestria?"

Thomas. "That we do Sunsert Shimmer." Then Thomas decided it would be best to help Sunset back to her friends back on his homestead. "Here Sunset if you can hurry to the ticket counter both Ryan and I can give you a ride to my homestead it is just over the overpass at Elsebridge. After that why don't you find your friends in the pony dormers." That had brought a smile on Sunset's face knowing she will be meeting up with the princess pony instead of the Sci Twi back in the other world. Sunset ran to the ticket counter for Eslebridge Station her destination to see her friends before finding her way back to make sure her friends in Canterlot High School would not miss her too much.

Back with the Equestria World, the girls had gathered in the ice cream parlor wondering how long Sunset is going to be with her chats with Twilight Sparkle of the Pony world.

Twilight sparkle. "Has it been that long since anyone of us had heard from Sunset Yet?"

Rarity. "Not since she offered to hear it from the princess of Friendship darling, there must have been so much to catch up with since twilight of the pony world must be very busy with her royal duties there."

Applejack. "I am sure she is doing just fine sugar cube, if she is not back by sundown then we should see what had become of our Sunset Shimmer."

Rainbow Dash. "Yeah besides, I bet there was a lot of adventures they have yet to discuss. And when finished I bet, she will have to tell us when she is good and ready."

Fluttershy. "I just hope where she is now is not too scary for us to get her back from where she is at now."

Pinky Pie. "I do not think she will be in a scary place more like a place where she will find our images and find where the pony versions of us had gotten too while she herself wanted to find their twilight to make sure that the princes of friendship will be there to help her come back to us."

Twilight. "If that was the case then we should not worry too much of where she could be at this time. Right?"

Rainbow. "just the same I would not mind if we were to take a peek of knowing where she could be, after all it is close to closing time here. I bet where she is it can also be closing time over there too."

Twilight. "I'd say we wait a bit, that way if she was in trouble, we are sure to find her once she knows of how to reach us."

Back on Sodor, Sunset had finally arrived at Elsbridge and walked over the overpass to the piece of property on the other side. There to greet her was Thomas's sister Ariel along with Twilight and her Flash Sentry holding hand together as they see into view Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer, What a surprise." Then Sunset ran up to Twilight with a big smile on her face just before the two friends had embraced each other in a hug followed by a handshake from Ariel and Twilight's Flash Sentry.

Sunset Shimmer. "Twilight, it is so wonderful to see you again, but what has happened since the last time my friends and I had come to your castle on our last visit."

Twilight. "WE have a lot to talk about Sunset, come on and let us come together with my friends that way we all can fill you in all that took place that allowed for us to be part of this world and return to our original world after wards."

Sunset Shimmer. "I would like to hear it Twilight." With that the friends gathered around the dining tables of the dining hall to give Sunset shimmer all the details up until now.

Back on the tracks Thomas and Ryan had returned to Knapford station to complete their run before the night crew is to take overs for the night. The engine came to a complete stop before Thomas and Ryan and set the brakes before the next crew are to come onboard and the two boys can call it a day and waited for their friends to return after their trips before they are to return to the Homestead of Thomas's and Rosie.

Ryan. "Well That was a surprise, meeting up with someone who knows of Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

Thomas. "I cannot imagine the confusion on her face once she ended up in our world instead of the world of Equestria."

Ryan. "Just the same, i think we need to see what has brought her here, that way we can help her get back home to her friends."

At this point in time their friends had shown up before everyone went home with their rides back to the homestead. Thomas explained to Rosie about meeting up with Sunset Shimmer before dropping her off at Elsbridge. Rosie was interested in this Sunset just to see how she is with everyone after the stories she and the other ladies of the homestead had heard all about Sunset Shimmer from Twilight when she went to the humanized pony world to meet up with their version of the Mane Six.

Rosie. "I just hope she is not here to create a problem when we first meet up with her Thomas."

Thomas. "Now now, Rosie, let us not get too much ahead of ourselves over someone we only knew from word but not how she is now."

Rosie. "I Suppose Thomas, well on our way home, shall we?" Then onward to the homestead they all went as everyone gathered with their rides before heading for home.

Back at the homestead the Mane seven, Flash and Spike finished with their tales of how they managed to come to the Island of Sodor and how they were able to stay thanks to the spell twilight placed over her doors of reality in her Castle.

Sunset. "Wow, what an amazing discovery of an Island filled with sentinel locomotives and other things that we do not get to see anywhere else this is amazing."

Rainbow Dash. "You know it Sunset; you especially missed the Rally for the cure for childhood cancers. We were competing against two schools for the cause."

Applejack. "Not to mention on how often how we keep coming back here to spend some time with our friends here on Sodor before returning home to face our day there."

Twilight. "Then again we do spend a lot of time here, so even before we set out for our day back in Equestria, we do gain ourselves a chance to rest it up before we face the real days for us."

Sunset. "Wow if I knew all of this was going on, I would be by your sides in no time. But now I feel like I need to return before my high school friends come looking for me. Knowing the Rainbow dash I knew of she will search high and low finding adventure. Remember when I came to your Castle with our version of Twilight Sparkle, Twilight?"

Twilight. "Of course, the last thing we need are double vision of our friends since here you cannot tell who the ponies are from the other humans."

Applejack. "That all depends on how we envision our kin folks from the others."

Sunset. "Believe me it will be like looking into a mirror to find the real human from the pony version of you."

On the other side the girls were getting worried for their friend who had not shown up after a while. They all decided to return to the school grounds to see where she was located last. That is until Spike the dogs had found something next to the Wonder Colt Statue.

Spike sniffs at the object before letting his Twilight to know of what he found.

Spike. "Hey Twilight over here." Then the friends had come over to see what appears to be the journal that Sunset Shimmer usually use when she needs to speak to the princess Twilight Sparkle.

Sci Twi. "Hey everyone, look at this." Then everyone had come over to see Twilight and Spike's findings. "It must be Sunset's journal, the one she uses when she is sending messages with the princess."

Applejack. "It definitely hers alright, any Ideas of how she could have left this behind?"

Fluttershy. "It looks like she had dropped it, and from the otherside of the statue."

Rainbow. "I thought the entrance to Equestria would be on this side, why would she have left it on the other side of the portal?"

Rarity. "Who knows of why she would drop such a thing is beyond me dear."

Pinky. "Maybe she had left it behind due to the fact she could be in a different world besides the pony world where she and the Princess is from."

Sci Twi. "There is only one way to find out."

Rainbow. "Make our way through the portal in order to find our friends Twilight?"

Sci Twi. "No Rainbow, the last thing we need is to venture to someplace that may be strange to us. I am going to attempt of reaching her through her journal to make sure she is alright."

Applejack. "Good thinking Twilight, if anyone can figure out on how to use that journal and that is you besides that of Sunset Shimmer."

Then Twilight began to write to someone who she may believe can help shed light on where Sunset Shimmer had gone too. "To whomever it may concern, my name is Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot High School. I am looking for a friend of mine who goes by the name of Sunset Shimmer-."

As she begun to write, back in the pony dormers Twilight had noticed her own book that connects her with Sunset Shimmer in the other world was starting to glow. That got the attention of both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. Then Spike managed to retrieve the book before Twilight had managed to open the book to discover that the other twilight is trying to find Sunset much to Sci Twi's relief.

Sci Twi. "- I just wanted to make sure she is safe, and my friends and I are just worried for her since she did not show up at the sugar cube corner ice cream parlor this afternoon. Please let us know if she is alright."

This is when Princess Twilight Sparkle had written back to ensure the other versions of themselves that their friends Sunset Shimmer is safe and are attempting to send her back to their world.

Twilight Sparkle. "This is princess Twilight Sparkle, I am letting you all know that our friends Sunset Shimmer is indeed safe. She had accidentally entered a world where the locomotives and other forms of transports have been sentient beings who for some reason became humanized two years ago. That will be explained once our friend had returned after we find a way to send her back."

Then the friends back at the statue could not help but wonder about the world where locomotives and other sentient forms of transport. They could not help but wonder more about that world besides the one they are living in. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle finishes off, "-then after that Sunset can tell you all that went on here since last year. I hope we can see each other without confusing on who was supposed to be the real ponies while the others happen to be the real girls from Canterlot High school. Sincerely yours Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The EG Girls. "Woah."

Pinky. "Oh, wow a world filled up with talking locomotives and other things that can talk to us too."

Rarity. "only to find that they became humanized a couple of years ago and decided to remain until they themselves had finish with high school too."

Applejack. "I would definitely want to meet them; I wonder if they are available."

Sci Twi. "Sorry Applejack, from what was told to me that these humanized locomotives already have love interests already. Maybe next time we can find that someone other if we wanted to find that future with someone."

Rainbow Dash. "Awe nuts I was hoping there would be someone interested in an awesome girl like me someday. But I can see that I need to wait for that one." Then Sci Twi decided to write back to let them know that the message had been sent.

Sci Twi. "We are glad that Sunset is alright, let us know if we need to do anything from here to help guide her to our home world with a bit of help from her friends here."

Princess Twilight returns. "I will let you all know of what we can help find to send Sunset Back to you in your world Girls. Princess Twilight Out." With that everyone gathered around to find out how to send Sunset back without returning to the buffers since she does not have a set of doors to her home without anyone there to notice. If there is a way, we are sure that our humanized engine friend can help find the answers before Sunset is there for too long.

* * *

It looks like Sunset will be here for a while, our engine friends can help with the situation, only to make sure everyone is onboard on sending Sunset Shimmer back to Canterlot High School with the human versions of their pony friends. Find out on the return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	20. Sunset Shimmer in Northwestern high

With Sunset shimmer now visiting the Island of Sodor for the first time, in the company of the Mane Seven and Flash Sentry from Equestria. They all believe it will be a matter of time before Sunset is to be returned to her own world where their Canterlot High School counterparts wait for her return. While all of this was under way, some of the Northwestern students are already talking about Valentines Day that will arrive in a couple of weeks. Some like those on the homestead may have someone in their lives to heart, while one in the school is looking for someone to fill his empty hole. Will this lead into something ideal or will this lead into unwanted affairs? Let us read on and find out who, Shall we?

I do now own any part of my Little Pony Friendship is magic, Thomas the tank Engine and friends, nor Tugs the television series. They are owned by their respective companies.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft.

Owned by Mattel.

My little Pony – Friendship is magic

By Laureen Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios.

Tug the Television Series

By Robert Cardona and David Mitton.

A Clearwater Studio Productions.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer In Northwestern High school**

The following morning after the discovery of Sunset Shimmer had arrived on the Island of Sodor, Sunset Shimmer was invited to stay on one of the extra rooms located in the pony Dormers of the homestead. Doodle Loo came over after learning about Sunset Shimmer appearing in the world of Thomas the Tank engine and friends. Then realizing that it would be best if Sunset Shimmer had a set of Doors back to her home back in the world, she calls home. Sunset understands and accepts this idea only to make sure her friends are to understand the reasons for her own set of doors in her home. She knows of course that her friends may be disappointed about not venturing to the Island of Sodor for their own interests in such a place.

Sunset was allowed to venture to Northwestern High School with the Mane Seven Flash Sentry, the humanized tugs and the humanized Thomas the Tank engine, his sister Ariel and their friends. They all welcomed her with warmth and open arms along with open minds. Well almost. While most of their school friends had greeted and welcomed Sunset Shimmer. There were a few who made her feel uneasy and that will be Spencer Gresley. The previous grand engine of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford now humanized continue to become a pain to everyone he meets Sunset included.

Thomas and Ariel helped Sunset to understand their school while she visits, they had explained the reasons the courses are here in the first place. Thomas explains since he and his friends, sister and girlfriend lives on the homestead needed the skills learned to understand their machines they have on property if they wish for the homestead to be productive once the homestead beings to grow more produce than the homestead is willingly to hold until the following spring. Both Ariel and Thomas explained the dreams Thomas and Rosie made to each other once they had the homestead in their name. Sunset Shimmer was impressed.

Sunset Shimmer. "Wow Thomas, both you and Rosie are planning your futures already."

Thomas. "It was something to consider, besides; the homestead becoming another destination on the Island for visitors to see. That also created some revenue for Rosie and me since she and I help escort many visitors horse rides to the feeding range and back for Holiday makers to the island."

Ariel. "That and a lot of visitors often love to visit the countryside to see it in the raw, while visiting. Then if any felt the need to return to modernization all they needed to do is to ride the trains to their destinated stops along the Island."

Rosie. "In a way the Island will have something for everyone besides the trains that used to be us. Some of us did plan to return to the rails but as the drivers instead of the engines. Until then we felt we needed to be prepared for when one day our time in school has been accomplished."

Thomas. "Even if we had finished with High School, I believe there is more to owning a piece of property than just to maintain it."

Sunset Shimmer. "in any case I hope your dreams do come true to you three."

Thomas, Ariel, and Rosie. "Thanks."

"". "Yeah thanks for hoping for dreams to come true for them, but for the rest of it is considered a far-fetched dream if you ask me." Everyone turned to see Spencer just outside of the classroom listening in on their conversations. Then began walking towards the party of four just out of curiosity about their venturing on the school grounds. "What has brought you four all the way down this corridor?"

Thomas. "What are you doing out of class yourself Spencer? "

Spencer. "just admiring the sight of the school's hallways little Thomas, and from the looks of it you have managed to bring a possible interest into the school."

Ariel. "For your information Spencer, we are just giving our new friend a tour of the school, and she is only here for a little while until she is ready to return to her home."

Rosie. "You must have disrupted your class that lead you to be removed to be left in the hallway until you are considered ready to return am I right Spencer? It was the case the last time you were sent into the halls."

Spencer. "Oh, like I really care of what goes on in any class anyways."

Thomas. "I just suggest you think twice about that Spencer, anyone who I had talked to had believed their success had been determined the kinds of education that lead into their careers. If you wish to return either as a driver, I suggest you concentrate even harder."

Spencer. "Like I had planned to come to school in the first place. And who may you be little lady?"

Sunset Shimmer. "I happen to be Sunset Shimmer, a friend to Twilight Sparkle and her friends from Equestria."

Spencer just groaned. "Don't tell me you are another one of those silly colorful ponies from that other world?"

Sunset Shimmer. "I may come from Equestria, I now live in a humanized version of that world where I am as you see me now. In that world I go to Canterlot high School with that world's humanized version of the ponies of Equestria, specially the one known to me and my friends as the princess of friendship."

Spencer. "Then what are you doing here in this world?"

Thomas. "Spencer she only came here by accident, she was supposed to be with her friends back in her world and was about write to the princess twilight Sparkle when she heard of engine noises from a statue located in front of her school of Canterlot High. As she came closer to the noise, the suction of that portal had taken her from the world she calls home, into this world. She is only here until we can help find a way to return her back to her world Spencer. Until then Ariel, Rosie, my friends and I welcome her to stay on the homestead until she is ready to head home."

Spencer. "I see, well them may you have your time while it last Sunset." Then spencer walked away leaving the group behind.

Sunset shimmer was confused. "Who was that, and why did he approach us like that?"

Rosie. "That was Spencer Gresley, while most of the Gresley kin that included Gordon, Scott, and Ryan Spencer had also come from a Sir Nigel Greasley design of locomotive known as an A 4. They were considered to be among the fastest from Great Britain with the Mallard being the fastest from the whole of Great Britain."

Thomas. "While most of those engines had the best interest in the people, those like Spencer acts differently since his engine side is considered a private engine to the Duke and Douches of Boxford. However, being a private engine makes him a very unpleasant engine now human to get along with."

Ariel. "I really did not like the looks of Spencer on you Sunset, I suggest that you keep a good visual on him since he can be arrogant at times."

Sunset. "I think I better, Thank you Ariel."

Ariel. "Not a problem my friend, after all real friends stick together like glue."

Later it was lunch hour and the friends had gathered around their lunch counter to discuss about Valentines day that will be in a couple of weeks.

Thomas. "Hey Rosie, what do want this year's valentines' celebrations theme to be this year?"

Rosie. "The girls and I have not decided yet. I was just hoping we can get together to find a love theme to go with this year's Valentine's Day dance this year on the homestead."

Twilight. "You know back in the other world, we have what is called Hearts over Hooves day, it is similar to your Valentines day here. We give the ones we love a special gift to give in honor of the ones any pony loves."

Flash Sentry. "Maybe come up with a majestic theme that can help bring in a bit more romance into your theme this year."

Rarity. "Why Flash Sentry what an amazing Idea you had conjured up for an amazing thing darling, I guess your time with Twilight may had brought out the romance from within you."

Flash. "Actually, I keep learning it from Thomas since he knows how to woo Rosie. He has this charm that keeps her close to him."

Thomas. "I am not sure if you want to call is charm. I call it listening to the desires of my lady who had captured my heart with her sweetness to me."

Rosie. "And that is why he is mine."

The group had to laugh and admire the love between Thomas and Rosie.

Flash. "From that I continue to learn how to better understand Twilight, she is the smartest and most resourceful from our home world. What got to me about her, is how wonderful she is to have around and admire for all she has done for our home world."

Twilight just given Flash Sentry a kiss on the check for the comment he had for her. "I find that well deserved my wonderful Flash Sentry."

Applejack. "Alright everyone please keep your loving to yourself until school is over and we all can return home. Until then what will the theme for this year's Hearts over hooves for our world and for the Valentine's celebrations for Thomas's homestead Y'all."

Toby. "I am sure we can come up with something really romantic, last years was just a beginner's night."

Trent Dimes (Ten Cents). "That would have been almost the time we had our first dates with you Natalie and Bev."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). "Yeah that was an amazing time for us ay Trent."

Natalie. "Exactly Trent, it was that first time we actually had someone in mind for who we wanted as our special friends."

Donald. "Al right luvs, like Applejack had mentioned that the time for loving is later now is time for planning the next event on the homestead."

Douglas. "That is coming from a pair of scots who found no one in their lives yet. As much as we like seeing all this love, the issue had not come between Donnie and me."

Emily. "Don't worry you two, I am sure there could be some interesting girls this school has yet to offer to you."

Douglas. "Easy for you to say Emily, you and Henry had been with each other since your humanization two years ago."

Henry. "That was not until my revealing my feeling towards her after the second day about learning how Thomas and Rosie became human from their engine selves."

Edward. "That was then, and this is now. Like what Emily had said there will be a day where you will flip over a pair of lovely ladies that you two have yet to meet."

Donald. "oh, really who do you know of that may have an interest in the Macintosh twins."

That is when a pair of voices came from behind the twins vocalizing towards Edward who was waiting for their arrival onto the calidonian twins.

"". "Hello Edward, are you sure we are welcomed here?"

Edward. "That you two are Sadie Lociniac, and Belinda Ramina. Donald and Douglas, I would like to introduce you two Sadie Lociniac, and Belinda Ramina, a pair of transfer students from Glasgow. Sadie and Belinda meet Donald and Douglas the pair of previous Caledonian Engine twins who are now Donald and Douglas Macintosh."

Both Donald and douglas were thrilled about meeting with two new students from their native land of Scotland. The two stood up and welcomed the two before inviting the pair to their company of friends.

Donald. "Well hello there, my brother and I had no Idea you two were looking for a pair like us?"

Sadie. "Actually, Edward had suggested we meet up with you and your brother, so my cousin and I won't feel too far away from Scotland."

Belinda. "From the looks of you two, that a pair of Scottish friends from Scotland maybe what we needed to feel more complete than on our own."

Douglas. "Well my brother and I do welcome you two lassies into our homes and our lives."

Donald. "Would you two like to sit with my brother and me while this lunch hour is over?" That is exactly what they did, everyone had the chance to meet up with both Belinda and Sadie. Spencer who looks shocked to see that Donald and Douglas are now seeing a pair of lovely ladies of their own for the first time. This made him crosser still. Everywhere he looked, he can see many of the humanized Sudrian engines have a special someone in their lives and he has none. He is supposed to be the engine for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and everyone keeps avoiding him as he was the plague.

Spencer just left the cafeteria and decided to spend the rest of his lunch out in the hallway.

Spencer. "Now those double engines have a pair of love interest in their live too, when will it be my turn to find that special someone in my life. I happen to be the humanized engine of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and no matter what lady I try and find time with only to have then dismiss me like I had some unwanted appendages or something. What is it that Thomas and his friends have that I do not have, I mean what is his secret of finding the one he wants the most? Why can't I have that special touch of love like he has with Rosie?" then a voice belonging to the humanized German engine had spoken up.

Freida. "If zou muzt know Zpencer, that you are too pushy of an engine to have a love interest in anyone, being a private engine is not enough, you must see what is it about that special someone who you may have an interest in the first place."

Spencer. "That is funny coming from someone who is dating that humanized Belgium Axel for your fellow of interest."

Frieda. "Zatz because he has a charm and an eye of what he sees in me that you do not. And that is a person as well as a lady first before addressing me into something else to his amusement."

Spencer. "Thomas and his friends already have their interest in someone, and in a couple of weeks it will be the Valentine's day dance on Thomas's homestead. If I do not find anyone who would want to come with me, then I will be the only one there without a date for the night."

Frieda. "So Sorry for zat Kline Spencer, but before you find that someone, you need to know what more is there about her that makes you want to be with her in the first place."

Spencer. "Then do you have any pointers as to what is it that I am supposed to look for in a special lady for myself Frieda"?

Frieda. "If I did, I would warn her about you first before you would approach her with you forceful and emptied expression for a passionate love interest in her. I would suggest on how to practice your behavior first before you meet that special someone who may want to find interest, to not have her turn away because you lack your understanding of how to approach girls." Spencer just turned his head away not wanting to listen anymore Frieda realizing that Spencer was not listening very well decided to let Spencer dwell on what she had said to him. "I can see you are harder in the head then realized Spencer, no matter what you may believe the problem may be, do not neglect of what I have said to you about your behavior on anyone you meet before you get to meet them. Just thing about it." Then she left leaving an unchanged Spencer in his thoughts about his approaches to anyone he meets.

Spencer. "I know there has to be someone out there for me, I just need to find the right one."

Then he left for his next class after hearing the bell that signaled the end of the lunch hour, and back to class.

After school had let up all the homesteaders headed home for the day, everyone was given a day off to keep up with events around the homestead and plan out the new theme for this year's Valentine's day celebrations on that special day.

As the day let up a strange thing began to occur, the ground began to rumble a bit before a small object had landed close to international boarding house. It appeared to be a heart shaped stone which had a range of pinks to red embedded in the center of the rock. It has glowed a strange red and pinky hues to where a pair of alley cats came close to the object that surrounds the two felines into an arura of red and pinky lights after that the two began to show affections towards each other before the two left to be alone.

After everyone came home to changed out of their school clothes into their normal clothes they wear around the homestead, Thomas and everyone else walked all over the homestead checking up on the animals with help from Applejack and Fluttershy, while others helped some of the ladies, like Rosie, Emily, Molly and Pinky Pie helped make the meal for the evening. Cleaning the animal pens, checking the hen house for freshly laid eggs, and Toby and Mavis took their time of milking the dairy cows of the homestead for the needed milk before placing it in the pasteurizer to keep the milk contaminated free. Then after checking on the horses and giving their animals the much-needed feed, everyone decided to meet up in the dining hall to come up with the Ideas for the Valentine's dance on the homestead.

Twilight and rainbow could not help but feel excited about another holiday besides that of Hearts over hooves day from Equestria.

Twilight. "I though about what Flash had said about decorating the barn in a romantic way like the love dove charmer would be on any unexpecting couple would be if they were under such a trance."

Rainbow Dash. "A what now Twilight, a special rock that make anyone into a lovey dove couple?"

Twilight. "It Is called the lovey love charm; it takes the shape of a heart shaped gem that embedded in a rock calcite. Once it is released into the area it will admit a range of pink and red hues of light engulfing anyone in a spell of love for someone even if they just met up with each other for the first time."

Rainbow Dash. "I do not believe I need something like that, Cameron already know how awesome I am anyways. It is more about what he and I do like in common and that is the series of sports he and I can do very well together."

Rarity. "He already had his eye on you on the first day in the school darling. Now for those like us without anyone would love to see how this gem you had mentioned works darling."

Twilight. "With the love charm you have to be careful to be with the right person you want to be with. Otherwise you could end up with someone you do not wish to be with."

Sunset. "At least I am hearing it now before anyone of us will encounter anything that may cause us to fall in love with the wrong person, even though it would be nice to know of who that special someone is."

Emily. "Will that item you talked about Twilight will effect anyone who would encounter it?"

Twilight. "It will only effect those who had not understood what real love all is about. You and Henry are in love with each other right Emily."

Emily. "OH, very much, but there was a time when I was envious about Rosie spending so much time with Thomas. That it made me wonder what he does to maker her so happy to be with him. Now I do not need to know, because of how much Henry will go the distance to make me happy too."

Pinky Pie. "Awe, that is so sweet of Henry, you must be very lucky to have him in your life Emily."

Emily. "Me and the other ladies here all feel lucky to have the men in our lives Pinky, without our time with them would have been time that would have been missing in them."

Fluttershy. "I am happy for you and your lady friends Emily, I just have Discord as my special friend even if he is not the perfect pony, but he has his interest in me since I helped reformed him to who he is today."

Rainbow Dash. "Yeah still a weird sort of special, and yet he has his good time and bad with him still."

Mavis. "How about you Applejack any interest that you may have back home?"

Applejack. "Naw, not really, I mean with my busy schedule with chores around the farm, attending the school of friendship, and helping my friends defend our home of Equestria. I find it very impossible for someone like me to find that special some pony we say back home."

Fluttershy. "I am sure it will happen in time Applejack just like, how a pair of Scottish girls were introduced to Donald and Douglas today. You never know when that special someone or some pony may come up and ask you for your hand in the dance."

Applejack. "Now that would be nice, but I doubt it very much Fluttershy, but I do not believe there will be anyone for this lonely cowgirl."

Starlight Glimmer. "I would not give up so soon Applejack cause I have heard of a new county boy who was transferred here a week ago wondering if there was anyone around here that can help him around his farm while talking to them at the same time."

Applejack. "really you know of someone who may have someone like me into their interest by far?"

Starlight Glimmer. "I believe his name is Hutson Cassoway, he had transferred here to start a new farm with his family and are trying to adjust to the Island."

Applejack. "I may not know that much about the Island like the humanized engines here would know, but I would not mind meeting up with this fella who needs a hand in his new farm with his family."

Starlight. "I did mention that you are not from around here as well, but I did mention how hard working of a farm gal you happen to be."

Applejack. "By Crackly Starlight, I would be delighted to meet up with this Hutson. When will you introduce me to him?"

Starlight. "I do have him in my second class of the day, I can let him know that you may have an interest in this Huston. That is if you do not mind meeting up with him?"

Applejack. "I would not mind a bit, now about that dance we were talking about Thomas."

Thomas Twilight and their friends just had to laugh.

Outside of the international boarding house, the hand belonging to Spencer had picked up the artifact from Equestria now known as the Love gem, into his hand and decided to hold onto it until he will know of what to do with it.

Spencer. "Ha now what is this? This looks interesting, maybe I can hold onto this until I know of what to make of it." Then he went inside for the night.

The following day everyone was back in class and it was already second hour of class for Starlight Glimmer, after spotting Hutson in the biology lab decided to walk into his direction.

Starlight. "Hello Hutson, how has it been going?"

Hutson had looked up and spotted Starlight Glimmer. "OH, Hello Starlight, have you talked to your humanized farm pony friends of yours?" this had surprised Starlight about Huston knowing that she and her friends are ponies and not really humans.

Starlight. "Wait how did you know about me and my friends being ponies?"

Huston. "I was in that crowd in America when you and your friends came over during fourth of July week."

Starlight. "You know that my friends and I are from Equestria?"

Huston. "I was only visiting New York at the time when Thomas and his friends was surrounded by his fans. I already know that you are Starlight Glimmer who ran a town to make the ponies the accept to be one with everyone to make them believe that their cutie marks have no real meaning."

Starlight. "Oh yeah you also know that I happen to be Twilight's student right." Then Sunset had joined up with Starlight in the room with her.

Sunset shimmer. "Hey there Starlight, and you must be-?"

Huston. "My name is Huston, and you must be Sunset shimmer?"

Sunset to Starlight. "does that mean he knows?'

Starlight to Sunset. "yeah he knows alright about our past since he was one of the people who we met in New York city to be part of the American fourth of July celebrations there that week."

Huston. "I am sorry for bringing a part of your past ladies, I know you both have felt some sort of shame for your behaviors from the past right?"

Sunset and Starling. "Yeah, you can definitely say that.'

Huston. "Well as my upbringing tells me, you can never forget, but you can always be forgiven for your mistakes. All you have to do is to remember how you got there in the first place and learn not to do such things again and find the time to heal from what you were thinking at that time."

Starlight. "Do not worry about us Huston, I believe both Sunset and I have already learned our lessions thanks to Twilight and her friends."

Sunset Shimmer. "Even if one set of friends have helped you in the past the other set of friends can be just as helpful as the other."

Huston. "Well I am glad for that. Now tell me when I can meet up with Applejack ladies, I am sure she and I can have a conversation about the practices of farming from both worlds."

Sunset. "From what my friend and I have seen, I bet the two of you will get along really well Huston."

* * *

It looks like someone has a crush on our farm gal from Equestria, what will happen once the love charm comes between the two once they come into contact with it. We will find out on our next Return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	21. Uncontrollable Desires

We continue the drama unfolding in the world of the humanized Thomas the tank engine and friends, as they, along with their friends the humanized tugboat friends and the humanized ponies from Equestria with one more Sunset shimmer. As everyone got through another day in school something peculiar was occurring and it is up to our friends to find the cause of it. Want to see how this plays out? Let us read on and see, shall we?

I do not own any part of my little pony friendship is magic, Tugs the television series. Nor that of Thomas the tank engine and friends. They are owed by the following.

Thomas the tank engine and friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs the television series

By David Mitton and Robert D Cardona

Produced by Clearwater production Studios.

My Little Pony Friendship is magic

By Laureen Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios.

* * *

**Uncontrollable Desires.**

We return to our friends as they meet up in the cafeteria for lunch, as they do so, Hutson had met up with the rest of the humanized ponies and met up with the other friends of the ponies so everyone had a good time as everyone waited for Applejack to arrive. Little did they all know that Spencer had found what was described from Twilight Sparkle from the day before. The lovey love gem he had found just outside of his place of stay near the international boarding house where he shares it with the other International students. As Spencer made his way to the lunchroom he was stopped in the hall with Ho-Mei the humanized tank engine from China who had bumped into him by mistake. When they collided, the item known as the love gem had fallen out of Spencer's pocket and onto the floor in between the two.

Spencer and Ho-Mei; "Oof."

Spencer: "Hey why don't you watch were you were going little China girl."

Ho-Mei: "Excuse me Spencer I was in a rush to meet up with my friends for the next party at Thomas's homestead."

Spencer just scoffed. "Humph, always looking forward to the parties on Thomas's homestead, why not have a party available for the international Boarding house? I mean we can have the space all we have to is make the arrangements to bring everyone to the boarding house for the party."

Ho-Mei: "The international Boarding house is too small for the number of friends that come to these parties every time Thomas throughs one. Thomas had the room; the international boarding house is too small. Besides I like coming to his place where we get to see much more of the island from this place."

Spencer. "What is it about Thomas's homestead that is so appealing to everyone around here any ways?"

Ho-Mei: "For one it is very rare for any one to get anything without backup with someone who care enough about Thomas and his friends when they became humanized. Not too many people would do that Spencer, not that many places would see us as any different if we were not from engines from our own countries Spencer. We keep coming to Thomas's homestead to give us inspirations of what we can do once we can get enough experience and knowledge to allow us to find the futures we can find once we get there."

Spencer. "Just another dreamer like Thomas and the others."

Ho-Mei: "They are not just dreamers, at least they have taken big steps in trying to find their futures, that is why I hope to join his program this year. That way I can get a working experience of what the holiday makers would appreciate the most about This Island of Sodor."

Spencer. "Well I had enough about this little debate, now I believe I had dropped something as you collided with me. Now where that little piece of rock gone to?"

The two of them looked around until it was spotted by Rajiv about finding the special gem just before his feet.

Rajiv. "Ah now this looks interesting." He says as he picked up the piece just as Ho-Mei came over to help Rajiv locate the gem for Spencer. "Now isn't this item look splendid along with my crown Ho-Mei?"

Ho-Mei. "Only if it was not lost to Spencer Rajiv."

Rajiv. "Oh, I am so sorry about that Spencer. Here Ho-Mei why don't you give it to spencer for me?" As he was doing so the flash of the gem took hold of both Ho-Mei and Rajiv and in an instant the two found themselves head over heals over each other without explanation. "Oh, my how lovely of a Chinese flower you must be Ho-Mei."

Spencer was confused. "Huh!"

Ho-Mei. "Oh, Rajiv you say the loveliest things, why haven't you shown your romantic side before?"

Rajiv. "I have no idea, but are you keen of finding out if you and I are a real pair or not?"

Ho-Mei. "Why don't we wait until what they have come up with. Until then why don't I treat you to Chinese food tonight?"

Rajiv. "I do not believe I ever had Chinese food Ho-Mei, maybe you can fill me in on what this Chinese food is all about after school today?"

Ho-Mei. "Sounds good to me Rajiv, after School around 5 pm."

Rajiv. "Alright Ho-Mei, see you then."

Then the two parted ways but not before Ho-Mei had returned the gem to Spencer, as the on looker was just confused about what had taken place just now.

Spencer. "Now how in the world did that happen, and what will ho-Mei's real date will react to something like this?" Then walked out of the building until school resides.

In the Cafeteria Huston and Applejack had just met and are already trading stories about farming between this world versus farming back in Equestria. Everyone can tell this was a good match up for Applejack and Hutson.

* * *

Later as class was over for the day, and everyone was heading home, while still inside Thomas had gathered his things for the railway knowing it will be time to travel down the rails with Ryan down his branch line. Thomas was about to leave when Rosie and Ashima had arrived and met up with the two before departing their own ways.

Rosie just came up and hoped onto Thomas's back while Ashima came over and placed her hands over Ryan's eye for fun.

Ashima. "Any ideas from you handsome men of our lives?"

Rosie. "I do believe they know for sure what is in our thinking caps."

Ryan. "That you Ashima needed a lift to your job at the Pizzeria."

Thomas. "And you Rosie, could not help but to wait for the day to be done as we find our special time together."

The girls. "That is right." Then everyone laughed before heading out the door for their destinations beyond school.

Ashima. "We were hoping to meet up at the Pizzeria for the planning stages for the Valentine's day dance."

Thomas. "As long as we finish with our time on the branch line Ashima we will meet up with our pony friends before they have to return home to their world for the night."

Rosie. "And Sunset Shimmer will still be here until Doodle Loo can help find her a set of doors to her home the world she came from."

Ryan. "That is why some of the homesteaders are busy making the new room for Sunset. That way if she needed time away from the world, she calls home, then she does not have to travel far to do so."

Ashima. "I am glad that Sunset has a place to stay until she can return to her home and school with her Canterlot high school Friends." This is when Sunset and Starlight came up for hoping a ride back to the homestead.

Sunset Shimmer. "I am really glad you have taking this opportunity to help someone who is the only one of me you will see between the world I call home and this place."

Thomas. "Just remember to let your friends from the other side to know of your wellbeing. That way they will not be too worried about your absence from their world."

Sunset. "I have been doing that since day one of being here Thomas."

Ryan. "Good because right now we need to drop you two along with you pony friends back at the homestead then to drop you Ashima off before we are to report to the Railway yard for work this afternoon."

Starlight. "by the way have any of you noticed Ho-Mei and Rajiv lately. I know that they are friends too, but I never seen them, so love struck before."

Ashima. "Rajiv is not one to go out with someone like Ho-Mei, he feels for someone more differently than that."

Thomas. "I do not know of what had come over those two today, but whatever it is I just hope they are not just dreaming this kind of love, and then waking up to reality of it."

Then the party of friends had departed and headed off for their destinations for the day.

* * *

Back at the homestead everyone who was not working down by the railway were rearranging in the dormers of the ponies. They are helping put together the room for Sunset Shimmer after learning how the ponies of Equestria had learned about the reality doors from Equestria, are now placing some in her room for her use. Sunset felt excited about this and know that her friends from Canterlot high will want to come here too but to determined who were the real ponies while sorting out her Canterlot friends. The she writes in the journal of Princess twilight to the journal to the Sci- Twi back into her world about all that took place there that day.

Sunset Shimmer. "This was a real good day to know the pony version of our Applejack had an admirer from the American Continent and wanted to learn about the farming from the pony world. I cannot imagine a better pair that Hutson and Applejack together talking about farming and what they did to provide not only for their families but for their communities too. Well next time I hope there will be good news about the doors to my room here. But I do need to remind you ladies is that if you ever come here it will be nearly impossible to separate the ponies from you since in this world, we cannot tell you two apart. I will tell you all more tomorrow everyone, till then this is Sunset Shimmer saying good night my friends I will return home soon."

On the other side of the reality gate from the Canterlot world, Sci- Twilight Sparkle shares the latest news from Sunset shimmer with her Canterlot Friends. Applejack felt a little bit envious about the pony version of her gets to find such a great guy.

Rainbow Dash. "That is so cool, the pony versions of us are have a great time."

Applejack. "Not to mentioned on how the pony version of me gets to find that someone special, and we have no way of going there without the confusion of know which of our friends are who."

Sci Twi. "Let us not forget that the residents of that homestead are helping Sunset out until they can find a way to bring her back here without coming through the statue again for weird reason."

Fluttershy. "It sounds like real fun to hear how they are coming up with a Valentine's day dance, that will be so lovely."

Pinky Pie. "That also means we cannot come to that party in case we bump into our pony counterparts if we look like them too."

Rarity. "Still that part about who the two students of that school that suddenly came together like that, one would imagine that there was Equestrian Magic about."

Rainbow Dash. "Equestrain Magic?! Equestrian magic there while we are all stuck in our world unable to do anything about it."

Sci Twi. "Rainbow, the last thing we need is to rush to the magic portal to the very place she said had led her to what is called the magic railway, what ever that is. Anyways if there were going to be Equestrian magic, I bet our pony versions of us are well capable handling it better than we can."

Rainbow feeling defeated after the reminder of what she placed everyone through when the last time she went off without thinking. "Oh alright, if any one is better off knowing the presence of Equestian Magic then it will have to be the pony versions of us to deal with when it comes."

Sci Twi. "Good I know that Sunset Shimmer and her friends are just going about their way for the time, if there is going to be any magic, I am sure they will find a way to stop it."

* * *

Back on the Island of Sodor, Gina and Ashima are hard at work at the pizzeria and Spencer had arrived to take part in his delivery job for the afternoon. He first checks in to see whose order was first before waiting for the pizza to be ready.

Spencer. "How much longer before the pizza is done Gina?"

Gina. "The pizza will come out as always Spencer, please be patient."

Spencer hates waiting for the pizzas to be ready for deliver, which means he has to do other things before his order was ready for deliver. As he was fixing up the delivery boxes and have his hot bag ready. From behind him was Caitlin from the homestead of Thomas and Rosie. She was working her first day in the Pizzeria when she bumped into Spencer only lightly this time no bump of the gem this time, how ever Spencer was not in the mood to be apologetic.

Spencer. "Hey, watch what you are doing."

Caitlin. "Excuse me Spencer but I am just finding my way around the Pizzeria, this is my first day on the job after all."

Spencer. "Wait a minute, Caitlin you are here?"

Catlin. "Yes Spencer, I was asked from Gina and Ashima if I wanted a place to earn my keep while living on Thomas's homestead, and what better way to earn a living while working in the Pizzeria with Gina and Ashima."

Spencer. "Isn't there anything on the homestead that you can do besides this?"

Caitlin. "Not while there is still snow on the ground and the trails are too iced over to safe traveling in the back-country Spencer. Until then I have decided to come work with Ashima and Gina until the holiday season comes back again."

Spencer. "I see, well try and not get into my way while working here Caitlin, I do not want to see you so messed up on your first day on the job." The Gina came over to make sure Spencer did not do anything to upset Caitlin during her first day on the job.

Gina. "Spencer your order is ready, and do I need to remind you that I am here to help Caitlin to help her understand all that goes on here. You on the other hand needed a reminder or two about who is really in charge here."

Spencer. "Yes, Gina I know." Then goes off to make his deliveries as he was doing so as he passed Catlin the essence of the love gem had surrounded both he and Caitlin in a romantic trance before leaving from each other for Spence to make his run.

Gina noticed this and is worried that Both Spencer and Caitlin may be Falling in love without knowing about. Then she remembers what Twilight Sparkle said about the love gem that can be responsible for a couple to be in love with each other without know much about it. She will have to bring in this information with everyone once the dance committee come to discuss about the plans for the Valentine's day dance.

* * *

Down along the Farquarr branch line Thomas and Ryan are finishing up on their rounds for day and are putting Annie and Claribel away for the evening. Then the two came out after stopping the E2 that was once Thomas to a complete stop, then allowing for the crews to switch for night duties. Then Thomas and Ryan waited for their friends to return so everyone can change their clothes before meeting up with their friends to discuss about the Valentine's day dace on the homestead. While both Ryan and Thomas wait for their friends to be done for the day. The two could not help but to wonder what was on Rajiv's and Ho-Mei earlier in the day. Neither had any love interest into each other, and yet somehow, they ended up going out together for Chines food instead of meeting up with everyone else for the dance on the homestead.

Thomas. "I do admit that I can never see Rajiv and Ho-Mei together like that. I mean as a number one engine my self cannot see myself with someone that regal in stature."

Ryan. "You honestly do not believe you could end up as someone as regal as Rajiv Thomas? I bet if the real Regals ever see you, I bet they see a gem of an engine as well as the one who drives such an engine now."

Thomas. "Oh, I doubt that very much Ryan. Remember Spencer with his smudged way of believing what makes an engine like him so grand. Just being the Duke and Duchess grand engine makes him so grand that he had to rub it into our smoke boxes at the time."

Ryan. "I bet you can do better than Silly old spencer anyways, besides you have something about you that Spencer can never become."

Thomas. "Really then what is it that I have that he doesn't?"

Ryan. "You have a greater sense of knowledge about Sodor more than he does Thomas, and you have taken the time to learn the many things he can never learn since he hardly ever visits the homestead not even for one party Thomas."

Thomas. "The lessons my friends and I have learned since our humanization are lessons needed to help us understand what it takes to survive any situation since we live very far from any form of help until it arrives. Plus, the knowledge of the homestead is also credited the amounts of resources present on the homestead where anyone else would overlook it."

Ryan. "You also helped many people who needed the help when they found themselves too exposed to be left out of anywhere along Sodor."

Then Edward and the rest came in to bring in their objectives of what makes Thomas better than Spencer.

Edward. "The biggest one I can say that you have a big heart and a mind to help out your fellow beings whether they came from sentient machines or not. You have risen above of what Spencer himself would never have thought of if the situation was left into his hands."

Thomas. "Thank you, now is everyone ready for home? Then let us go friends." Then the friends went home to change their clothing before picking up the ponies for the meeting.

* * *

In the Pizzeria Caitlin and Gina were busy arranging the private room for their friends. As they worked around placing the tables together. Gina could not help but listen Caitlin rambling about Spencer when she originally goes out with Scott. This worries Gina, due to the fact that Scott and Caitlin had been dating for a while now. If Scott was to know of Caitlin's interest is now on Spencer, she fears that Scott's heart will not only break. Gordon will probably want to talk down on Caitlin for breaking his brothers' heart. Not to mention a war between Gordon and Connor.

Caitlin. "Spencer the speedster, Spencer the sweet one."

Gina. "Caitlin, are you alright? Do you really know of what you are talking about?"

Caitlin. "OH yes Gina, Spencer is the nicest, kindest of all the boys of the school?"

Gina. "Are you sure that it is Spencer and not Scott Caitlin?"

Caitlin. "I am sure Gina, there is something about Spencer that I cannot explain. He is something else I cannot explain."

Gina. "Interesting about Spencer, but what about Scott. Surly you still have feelings for him as well Caitlin."

Caitlin. "Gosh I do not know Gina, maybe when the meeting is here, then I can see how Spencer is compared to Scott in such a way."

Gina can tell this could get ugly before it can get better.

Finally, it was time for the meeting, and everyone had gathered including Rajiv and Ho-Mei. For some reason their affair with each other did not last very long. Everyone was about to get a relief before coming across another problem relating with romantic affairs.

Thomas and his group were the first to show. Followed by the international Boarding house was next to arrive. The students from the smelters house had also arrived to take part in the planning. The humanized ponies and Tugboats have arrived also. Then Gina, Ashima and Caitlin came around and finished placing the pizzas out on the serving tables for everyone to gather the slice of the pies.

Pinky Pie. "Did someone say Pie?"

Twilight. "Pinky that was a saying for a slice of pizza in which it is also referred to a pie, you know Pizza Pie."

Pinky. "I do not know of a Pizza Pie; I would have known if I knew of a Pizza Pie in the family or not."

Twilight just groaned.

Thomas. "Alright everyone after we gathered around our seating arrangements then we can begin planning for the Dance."

Rarity. "But of course, Thomas Darling."

Sunset Shimmer. "I am excited for this dance; I just hope the Flash Sentry from my world does not get too jealous about my being here for this valentines day dance if it was not for your Flash Sentry Twilight."

Twilight. "I am sure you can find a way to spend the spotlight with that Flash as my Flash spends his time with me Sunset."

Rainbow dash. "The best part of it that we get to spend it with the special people we have met here who believes we are so Awesome."

Applejack. "From the looks of things, I can say everyone is back on track of normalcy around here since Rajiv and Ho-Mei's love interest did not last that long."

Hutson. "That is so true Applejack, now how shall we deal with this dance on Thomas's homestead everyone."

Emily. "Well Henry Fluttershy and I have come up with the sweet Rose dance everyone."

Rainbow dash could not help but to laugh. "Ha, ha. The Sweet Rose dance, it needs to be more daring everyone, something with a bit more excitement."

Rarity. "Now hold on there Rainbow Dash, this is supposed to be a more romantic event darling, something that can reflect the way one wants to view into their love interests Darling."

Rosie. "I do admit that I did like the Rose part, but the Sweet may mistaken Pinky's ideas for a sweet desert rather than what makes the connections between couples that clear to understand everyone."

Flash. "How about the Sparkling Rose dance, it is a way to show how alluring the effect one's love is to another?"

Twilight. "I think that was a winner Flash, I believe your time with me may make you even more stunning by the day."

Thomas. "I believe that is the perfect name for the dance Flash and Twilight. Do you believe that coming up with some festive Roses will help fill in the atmosphere of the dance floor you two?"

Starlight. "With the help of Twilight and her friends what can go wrong?"

Spike. "Are you sure you want to go there Starlight?'

James. "What does he mean by that girls?"

Pinky pie. "You know it's one of those sayings you end up saying that makes you think twice if something else has yet to announce itself when one says things like Starlight just said."

Rarity. "How about I also come up with the decore for the event darlings?"

Molly. "I say this is a team effort here Rarity as much as we like your creativity, we also may have some ideas of how to pull this."

Percy. "Besides ponies you are working with the Steam team now. We all pitch in to help each other."

Gordon. "We help each other with both big and small jobs."

Duck. "Not just the main steam team, you also have us too. The engines of the little western in which you have two Great western engines and a pair of Caledonian engines working along to keep things moving like we do for the great western Railway."

Diesel. "Not everyone here is a Steamy Duck, since we can also be as hard working as you an be Duck.'

Thomas. "Alright everyone. I believe we can work into teams. Team one is about announcing the time and place of the dance, there fore Percy, Polly, Pinky Pie, and Paxton you four work together and make the Dance invitations."

Percy, Polly, Pinky Pie, and Paxton. "Alright!"

Percy. "In a way I will still do my favorite thing I had before I was removed from my engine shell."

Pinky Pie. "OH, and what was that Percy."

Percy. "I usually pull the mail train, but now I am just helping with the invites to the party."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). "Can I help you too Percy and Polly?"

Polly. (Lady) "If you are up for it Shawn, then you can join us."

Shawn. "Yay."

Thomas. "Alright for then decorations of the barn for the dance will rest with, Gordon, Scott James, Rarity Rebecca, and Molly help Decorate the ball room for the event."

Gordon. "Of course, Thomas."

Rebecca. "I love to help."

James. "No problem Thomas."

Molly. "You better mean that Mr. Hughes."

Rarity. "Better not disappoint there James."

Rosie. "I believe some of the ladies and I are capable of preparing the refreshment table everyone."

Applejack. "I know my family and I are more than willingly help out with that part Rosie."

Hutson. "I can also make some of the party favors everyone."

Henry. "Oliver, Emily, Donald and Douglas are helping me arrange the floral and décor for the dance floor."

Sunset. "I think of sticking around for that Henry and Emily."

Emily. "Sounds good to me Sunset."

As everyone was chatting away, Thomas and Rosie could not help but to noticed their international friends not talking to each other rather than Gina and Ashima. This got the attention of both Gina and Ashima too, both realized that something was going on and decided to ask bot Rajiv and Ho-Mei about it first.

Gina is now walking towards Ho-Mei. "Ho-Mei do you want to talk about what happen between Rajiv and yourself today?"

Ho-Mei looked into Rajiv's direction before readdressing Gina about her uneasy discovery for Rajiv earlier in the day.

Ho-Mei. "How can I say this without saying anything misleading about anyone?"

Gina. "Does this have anything to do with your event with Rajiv earlier today?"

Ho-Mei. "I do not know of what happened, I was originally heading for the lunchroom today, when for all of the sudden I had this overwhelming feeling for someone who I had not original feelings for. "

Ashima came up to hear it more along with Gina about Ho-Mei's experience. "Can you have described of how you had feelings for him from before. To no longer having those feelings for him afterwards?"

Ho-Mei. "All I can remember before that bazar feeling I had for him, I just ran into spencer earlier that day about the meeting for the dance and why he has a hard time finding time with another. After Spencer had mentioned of dropping something from his pocket before it was picked up by Rajiv before he handed it to me before handing it back to Spencer in the process."

Gina. "When did you had that feeling when you thought you had fallen for Rajiv, Ho-Mei?'

Ho-Mei. "Just as Rajiv had found the piece of a pink and red Quarts that Spencer previously had fallen out of his pocket. Then I came up to Rajiv to let Spencer back his pebble and that is when that strange feeling came over both Rajiv and me."

Gina and Ashima were worried, so were Thomas, Rosie, and Twilight Sparkle after remembering what Twilight had described the effects of the Love gem that may be in the hands of the humanized Silver engine and may not be aware of its properties.

Thomas. "Twilight you had mentioned about the effects of the love gem that may be in the hands of Spencer?'  
Twilight. "I did, but I had not imagined it would show up on the Island of Sodor, It is usually kept safe in the Canterlot Archives."

Sunset joins in the conversation. "Could it be that someone was in there trying to find the Gem for some reason outside of Equestria?"

Rosie. "I think we need to talk to Spencer before it gets out of hand."

* * *

It Looks like the presence of the love gem may have gotten our friends into high gear. Will Spencer get the message, or will there be more love-struck problems that can rock the strongest of relationships? We will find out on the return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	22. Loves won loves lost

As the week rolls on, the loveliest event Valentine's day is approaching. Everyone was helping each other planning and preparing the special event with the Sparkling Rose Dance. As everyone was taking part with the decorations, along with preparations and announcements of the dance. Some of the homesteaders including Thomas, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Gina, and Ashima as they continue to witness many strange events going on in the international boarding house when the students there are falling in love with the wrong person. Want to see how this end before the dance. Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any of the franchises related to My little pony friendship is magic, Tugs the television series, or Thomas the tank engine and friends. They are owned by their respective owners.

Thomas the tank engine and Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs the Television series

By David Mitton and Robert D Cardona

By Clearwater Productions.

My Little pony Friendship is magic

Developed by Laureen Faust

Owned by Hasbro Studios.

* * *

**Loves won loves lost.**

As the week rolled on, everyone was getting excited for the Valentine's day dance coming up on Friday. However, whenever someone around Spencer continue to pass him suddenly found themselves in love with someone, they had no feelings for to begin with.

In the back country of Thomas's homestead, the Narrow-Gauge Boys and the Cutie mark Crusaders are engaging in a friendly game of Hockey. Cassey Tallshalley had come over along with David Scott Kirkland to help teach the young boys how to play the game fairly. So far Peter Sam, Sir handle and Duncan are already learning fast while Rheneas Skarlowey and Duke are taking their time to learn the game. While all this was going on, Scoot a Loo was also learning along with Luke, and Rusty about how to play the game with Apple bloom. Jessie Brear, and Jon Paul are helping the three understand how the game is played and to show a couple of stick tricks to help their own team overcome the odds. Both Rusty and Scoot a Loo are already having game just as Apple Bloom came up on the two as Luke came up and made a score for their little group.

Apple Bloom. "Wow Luke, you did that shot without fail."

Luke. "Thanks, I am still learning after all."

Jon Paul. "But I must say that you are learning quick my friends."

Rusty. "All thanks to your experience on the ice Jon Paul."

Scoot a Loo. "Hey Sweetie Bell, are you joining us?"

Sweetie Bell. "I will be there soon, just having to adjust these ice skates before long."

Apple Bloom. "Well we can wait; we still have all day until the sisters are finished with their part of the Valentine's day dance on Friday."

Sweetie Bell. "I would not mind helping out with that, I believe it is lovely to hear how the older kids have their love interest already."

Scoot a Loo. "Well just keep me away from that for a while, I have a lot of growing up to do, and I do not want to miss any part of my filly hood."

Duke. "You will not miss a thing young Scoot a Loo; time will one day allow for you to fall in love with someone someday."

Duncan. "Funny how you have not fallen for someone Duke, I am sure there would have been someone you had an eye out for."

Sir Handle. "We had not many lady engines on our line Duncan, even if there were, she had to put up with his saying his grace now and then."

Peter Sam. "Better her than us ay Sir Handle."

Sweetie Bell. "I just imagine someone may have a crush on him at one point do to the fact that he can be a gentleman now and then."

Duke went red in the face from that comment just as Rarity and Applejack came over to gather their sisters before returning home for items that can help décor the dance floor of the homestead dance.

Rarity. "Sweetie Bell."

Applejack. "Apple Bloom come on y'all we have to get cracking if we want to make our special dance on Friday the right touch. Then we need to return home to find the objects we need to make the dining hall shine for the event."

Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Coming Rarity and Applejack."

Sweetie Bell. "And just when I was about to learn about ice Hockey."

Rarity. "So sorry Sweetie Bell, but we need to return home anyways for the days class at the school of friendship at home.'

Scoot A Loo. "Oh yeah, it is almost class time in our world so, we would probably come back again tomorrow and learn more about his hockey that you are teaching us guys."

Peter Sam. "I suppose, as well."

Sir Handle. "Don't be strangers' girls, or we will have to hunt you down in your world."

Apple Bloom. "Best not to Sir Handle, if you come to our world you may end up as a pony instead of a young boy."

Rusty. "considered us warned girls."

Cassey. "Alright girls, I supposed we can continue to learn the game of hockey for those who are really interested in the game alright."

Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Bye everyone. Bye."

* * *

Then the ponies with their sisters went back to their world for the night, and the rest of the homestead have placed their projects away for now until the next day. Until then the couples were getting restless since Valentine's day is near, each of them are in the mood with their loved ones as they all settled down for the night. Thomas and Rosie are last to head for home, Ariel is already there with Eric from Harrwic harbor. Rosie was heading for the barn just as Thomas was getting something from his workshop. Like the previous year when Thomas began making jewelry for Rosie since he cannot afford anything extremely expensive, then he can just make it both with his eyes and with his heart. Rosie remembered the gift she received the previous year and wanted to get something for Thomas to show how much he means to her. Rosie Managed to make a special quilt. She along with Rarity and Ariel helped make this special quilt that had a series of Roses surrounding the circle of blue with the number one in the middle. The quilt was to help remind Thomas how mush he means to Rosie. Thomas managed to get the special flower pin he made for Valentine's day, The Pin is in the shape of a pair of engine wheels, one blue the other Cherry red, in the middle of a rose heart floral arrangement surrounding the wheels.

Thomas to himself. "I hope she likes it; it took me since last fall to make it."

Rosie decided to return to the house first to surprise Thomas as he walks into the bedroom of the home. He can hear his sister with Eric and decided not to bother them since he has someone in his mind. Then up the stairs he went, just as Rosie finished placing the Quilt over their bed. Then she decided to head into the bathroom to change and get ready to spend her time with Thomas.

Thomas. "Rosie I am back."

Rosie. "I be right out, need to shower and change Thomas."

Thomas. 'Take your time Love, the night is still young." He says as he was getting ready for bed as he changes his clothes for the night. He just finished as he had noticed the quilt laying over the bed. He was most amazed of the wonders of his beloved Rosie for making such an item to begin with. "Wow Rosie, have you made this item that I am eyeing right now?"

Rosie. "If you meant the Quilt Thomas then yes it was the Item, I wanted to make for a special occasion like tonight my handsome Thomas."

Thomas. "Well I must say that I am impressed, nice work my lovely Rosie Rose."

Then Rosie came out looking just as amazing from the previous year. "Well Thank you may handsome Thomas, how about you and I snuggle up under that thing and we can make the memories worth taking my love."

Thomas. "With you looking so lovely my love, how can I say no to you." Thomas however still places safety over pleasure knowing he and Rosie are not ready yet for unexpected surprises. After placing that item on himself. Both he and Rosie began their love play. Just before they got too deep Thomas presented to Rosie his gift to her. "Here, I got you something that I hope you can enjoy it as I have making it for you."

Rosie opened her gift and was delighted about what she was given. She was over the moon about the precious gift she was given from Thomas. "This is very beautiful Thomas; I shall wear it on the night of the dance love."

Thomas. "Beautiful my beautiful rose, and I do not just mean the pin, I mean all that is every bit of you." Then both Thomas and Rosie were in deep love with each other. With every passion, every touch and every move they made this night will be worth the memories from this night onward. Everyone who has their loved ones nearby are indeed enjoying their time since it is close to Valentine's day in two days.

Al throughout the day, everything went like clockwork, everyone went to their classes, and still discuss the matters whenever Spencer will be passing anyone in the hallway will have a love interest in someone even if they had no idea as of why. This time the gang was ready to confront Spencer just after school knowing it will be the one thing, they all need to get to the bottom of why everyone went love struck whenever he went by.

Twilight to Sunset. "The time is now Sunset, are you ready?"

Sunset to Twilight. "The sooner the better, come on." And the two came up to Spencer just as he was leaving the school for the Pizzeria and from behind him was Gina and Ashima blocking Spencer.

Spencer. "What is all of this, why have you all surrounding me like this/"

Twilight. "Sorry Spencer, there is an item that you may be carrying in your coat pocket that we need to get back."

Sunset. "It is called the lovey Dove Gem, it was an artifact from our world of Equestria, and we need to get it back before too many lives can be ruined."

Gina. "We have witness many of our friends from the international house becoming romanticized once you walk past then and all of the sudden the become passionate about someone without even knowing why."

Ashima. "All we ask of you Spencer is to reveal the love gem in your pocket, and everyone will be alright again."

Then Spencer revealed the love gem realizing it was causing even him to fall in love with someone without knowing why. "Well I guess that explains a lot. Well here you two make sure this returns to where it belongs to." Then hands Twilight and Sunset the love gem back just as Twilight used her magic to send it back to the archives on Canterlot in Equestria.  
Twilight. "Now that item is out of the way, everything will be back normal."

Spencer. "yeah and I have no one to have for a date, how is it that a lot of you have that special someone and I do not."

Twilight. "My special someone already had an interest in me before I ever learned of it."

Gina. "Oliver can be resourceful, he is clever, and he cares about how he and his friends will be able to survive the elements when he needs to think things through."

Ashima. "Ryan is just sweet, and he cherishes my dreams and wishes."

Sunset Shimmer. "I am still struggling with my affairs back home, but things could not be sweeter."

Spencer. "Then what is it that I am missing, even you ponies from that colorful place have someone in your lives and I cannot be able to find that special lady in my life."

Twilight. "That is because you do not know how to be a friend first, all you think about is how grand of an engine you were supposed to be. Since you became human and tired to get along with everyone else. You have a hard time making a good first impression."

Sunset. "You are just constantly Rude and have little sympathy to anyone you meet."

Gina. "Instead of a simple hello and welcome. You have the nerve to say watch out and get out of my way."

Ashima. "Your mannerism is not at its best Spencer; it is something that needs a great deal of work if you wanted to find that special someone Spencer. Then the first thing you need to work on is how you greet the people even for one instant of your time Spencer."

The girls realized that Spencer really had not been able to associate with others since he does not get that much exposure to really know how to speak to people and others.

Later, on the homestead, everyone was getting the dining hall ready for the next night it was Valentine's day, and the dance. Most were in the dining hall getting the ball room ready with colorful sparkling tapestries and décor with sparkling roses circulating an engine wheel. The tables were set, and the dance floor was opened while the stage was being built with a DJ that was hoping to come by and play the music. This is when Pinky Pie Invited someone, she knew back in Equestria it was Vinyl Scratch she came over to see how her music playing will help the romantic side of Valentine's day.

Rosie. "Hello Pinky Pie, who is this you had brought with you?'

Pinky Pie. "This is a friend of mine who also helps me out on parties too, her name is Vinyl Scratch, she can help provide the music for The Sparkling Rose Dance tomorrow night."

Rosie signed to Vinyl Scratch to remove her headphones so she can be heard. "I would like to welcome you Vinyl Scratch, why don't we show you where the sound stage will be."

Vinyl Scratch gave her thumbs up before answering. "Thank you." Then was escorted to where the stage was.

Thomas was helping clean up the dining area and placing the tables and seating around the dance floor for people to sit down, while waiting for their loved ones to ask for a dance on Dance night. "Tell me where you want these Rarity?"

Rarity. "over here Thomas darling, this could be the best look for the décor of this special dance night."

James. "Has anyone asked you for a date yet Rarity?"

Rarity. "I am afraid not James, not one had managed to capture the heart of this fancy fashioned humanized pony yet."

Molly. "Give it time Rarity, I am sure there is someone out there just for you."

Spike. "I know that I do."

Jessica. "When you are not a dog that is spike."

Spike. "Hey!"

Thomas Stopped to observe the preparations for the dance. "Alright everyone the dinning ball room is coming along great."

Daisy. "Oh, isn't this delightful darlings, just imagine dancing under the starry night sky while dancing to a slow song with my wonderful Bo Co."

Bo Co, hearing that decided to make himself invisible until the following night when it will be time to be a gentleman to Daisy.

Thomas. "Just do not end up chasing him all over the dance floor Daisy, I believe you may embarrass him from time to time."

Daisy. "Do not worry Thomas, I am sure he and I will get along real nice."

Then Thomas decided it was really time to get ready for another day.

Thomas. "Alright everyone I can see that the ball room of the Dining hall is coming together, I suggest that we get a good night's rest then we can get ready for the dance tomorrow night everyone."

Everyone applauded for a good job on the dining hall before everyone was to head home for the night and the ponies must return home for their classes in the School of friendship.

This night Thomas and the other fellow engines had dreamed of something strange, they all seemed to be dreaming about the other girls besides of their own girls. Thomas was first dreaming dancing with Rosie before she became Emily then becoming, making sure he understands of what he was seeing he looked away for a minute to see it was Twilight Sparkle before waking up realizing it was all a dream. A dream that he hopes will never come true. Especially since he has a strong relationship with Rosie, the love of his life.

Gordon was Dreaming his special time with Rebecca, when all the sudden she became Catlin then becoming Rainbow Dash before Waking up before Rebecca who was still in the bed with him.

Percy was also having strange dreams, First he and Polly were hand in hand near a waterfall with the Magic Buffers behind them when all of a sudden Lady became Gina, Then becoming Pinky Pie before waking up to see Polly still with him in the bed much to his relief.

Toby was asleep with Mavis when he had witness her becoming Flora the other Steam tram on Sodor before becoming Applejack much to his horror. As he wakes up, he finds himself with Mavis still in bed with him. Toby hopes that the dream he had would not come true.

Henry was in bed dreaming of running through his favorite forest with Emily only to find her becoming Lady and then becoming Fluttershy much to his confused about it. Then after waking up to find himself in bed with Emily relieved to be in the bed with the love of his life.

James was dreaming of how Molly was admiring his splendid good looks and could not help but be lost in his gaze. As they come closer to a kiss, James herd a different voice than Molly's. It was Rosie that shocked him at first before looking again to find Rarity just before him realizing that it may not be wise to kiss some one just because they are there. Then just as Rarity was coming up to kiss him, he woke up to find Molly still in the bed with him relieved that Molly was not really replaced by who he saw.

While most of the couples had a wonderful night dreaming about their special interest the guys of the Steam team could not help but to wonder what the dreams were about. Then decided to talk to let the dreams slide since it would be heart breaking for their loved ones to hear.

The following morning everyone was ready to face this wonderful day, for today was Valentine's day and it was the day for the Sparkling Rose Dance on the homestead. After a strange dream from the previous night, Thomas had explained to Rosie about the dream he had the previous night.

Rosie was a bit surprised to hear that not only did he dreamed about Emily, but about Twilight Sparkle too. She hoped the dream was just that, and hopes it is not the start of something bad.

Thomas. "I had no idea that I was going to dream about then Rosie, I had always shown respect to all my friends and their love interests. Never in my mind would I ever wanted anything that can hurt the people I care about, nor to the one who means the most to me Rosie."

Rosie. "Did you ever have feelings for them in the past Thomas?"

Thomas. "Not in the same what I had with you, I never knew Emily had any interests with me until just before you and I became human that night. For Twilight, I never knew she existed until the revelation of the Book on the two Sisters of Equestria. Even then I never had any interest in anyone who would one day Rule the land Of Equestria while I am still here living my life you and I had planned since owning this with you love."

Rosie. "I just hope this is not the beginning of something bad Thomas." Thomas held out his hand to reach for Rosie's to encourage her to come and sit on his lap. In the way couples do.

Rosie responds by searching her hand to his and allowed for her to be on top of Thomas as she came close to sit on top of him to be held by him before they begin their day. As the two come close they gave each other a reassuring kiss knowing how much the amount of Feeling they have for one another.

Thomas. "Rosie, I do not know what that dream may me for me, all I know is that I have loved you for as long as I have known you. We started out not on the best of terms, but throughout our journey on this Island you and I became more than friends. You are the love of my life Rosie; you make me laugh when I am down. You help raise my spirits when I felt my spirits may have sunken too low to be risen again. Yet you are still here with me no matter what you and I speak about. Since owning this homestead with you when this whole humanization started, you and I have proven we can be the best we can be no matter how hard the obstacle in our way may be. I love you more than ever my Rosie rose, and I do not just say it because of that silly dream. I am saying that because it is what makes me more in love with you than ever before my love."

Hearing what Thomas had said made her love Thomas in return just as much he does her.

Rosie, after hearing all that Thomas had said, decided to give him a kiss to let him know how moved she was about how he feels for her. "I Love you too Thomas, I may not have gotten on to the right track when we first met. I was hoping you would notice me and want to be friends with me. Then after learning how you defended me from Hector all those years ago. It may me realized how much you cared for my wellbeing. Then after your confession about how you feel for me, then I realized that I just needed to be me. Being who I am is just you wanted to know, and not because of how much I want your attention Thomas. You would protect me and all our friends, that has what brought my heart to you even stronger Thomas. You have shown how kind, wonderful caring, and protective you have proven to be. I love you for being you, the most wonderful person anyone could ever ask for, either as the former Number 1 engine, or just being this wonder handsome boy who is sharing this special moment with me. I love you Thomas my number one man this lonely Rose could ever ask for." The two laughed a bit before engaging a deep passionate kiss knowing that the dream was just that a dream that hopes never come true. Then both Thomas and Rosie began to regain their senses and started to meet up with the rest before heading out for school then return home to get ready for the dance that night.

The other boys also told their special someone about the dreams they all had and like Thomas and Rosie, confessed what had made their love interest so special to each of the girls they each one of them had fallen for. The girls also realized they had their revelations about their feelings for their love interest knowing they all had strange dreams about being with those who they never had interest in before knowing the other beforehand. Everyone made their piece before meeting up with their friends as everyone got ready for school, the ponies also heard about the dreams Thomas and the other boys on the homestead had dreamed about. Twilight and her friends never had imagined gaining love interest in Thomas and the other members of the Original Steam Team before. However, it was now time for school, and everyone went on with their day.

On This day the boys decided to give their loved one's special flowers to show their love interest. The best way they all know how to please their ladies while school is still in session.

Even in lunch time everyone was still confused about the dreams they all had the night prior; none had a good explanation. However, they all know it was a bunch of silly dreams that may not come true. They each have their love interests already. Not one dare to break their vows to their ladies, not while life for them is still young.

Now it is after School and it was time to head home to the homestead or to which of the homes the humanized engines reside. Thomas and Rosie are already getting dressed up in their formal attires. While Thomas was looking sharp with his blue and red striped tuxedo with a red butterfly bow tied and gold number on cufflinks. Rosie with her hair up is wearing a Cherry red Dress with a Raspberry Jacket over her shoulders with grey colored elbow length gloves, and have that pin that Thomas made on the right hand side of her jacket with a small purse to help store things while she visits the dining hall for the dance.

Thomas. "Almost there beautiful?"

Rosie. "just about Thomas, just placing my winter boots on."

Thomas. "That is Ok Rosie, take your time to make yourself outshine me. Cause no matter how we are dressed, it is how you and I will look to each other on that dance floor my love."

Rosie now finished with dressing herself revealed her radiant beauty for Thomas to see. "Well now handsome, I say you and I look stunning for our night out." Thomas could not help but be memorizing on how radiant Rosie appeared to him.

Thomas. "That you do Rosie, and I must say that I must be looking into my heaven if you are just as amazing as an angel, a lovely Cheery red angel my love." The two came together for a brief loving hold and kiss before being interrupted by Ariel Thomas's sister, so everyone can be ready for the dance tonight.

Ariel. "Thomas Rosie, we are ready." Both Thomas and Rosie let go of each other before the thought of Ariel coming up to find them before the dance was on the way. "What ever it is you two, I am sure you may have that same love magic after the dance." Then both Thomas and Rosie came into view and just before Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle had seen how beautiful Thomas and Rosie are together for tonight.

Twilight. "Wow Look at the two of you, you do deserve each other."

Rosie. "Thank you, Twilight, I see that both you and Flash are also ready for the events for, tonight right?!"

Flash. "You bet Rosie, Twilight and I have been looking forward in this Valentine's day event."

Thomas. "That is the Sparkling rose Dance Flash, there comes a time when you want to make the moments with Twilight more mesmerizing. That way you both will have great memories to reflect on for the both of you to share with each other."

Flash. "I will take that to mind Thomas."

Ariel. "Now that we are finish with sharing great thought about our love interest. I say it is time for the dance to start everyone so let us go already." The rest of the party laughed just as they now departed the house for the dining hall for the Sparkling Rose Dance.

Once inside everyone had gathered around the dance floor waiting for the first couple to take the dance floor. Most everyone was taking their time near the refreshments that was made by both Pinky Pie the Apple Family and the homesteaders. Everyone was commented about how everyone had dressed, just as the first of the homesteaders entered the ball room floor. Thomas and his group and just entered and after hearing the music made both Thomas and Rosie egger to get on the dance floor starting the dance followed by Henry and Emily taking the floor afterward. Soon everyone was on the floor slow dancing with their special ladies in their holds while those without dates stood on the side lines hoping one day, they will find that special someone. When the music was rockin, everyone was having a great time dancing not only with their ladies but with the friends they enjoy dancing with.

James. "now this is some party Thomas."

Thomas. "Thanks James. How about you Molly enjoying this special moment?"

Molly. "That I am Thomas thank you and to everyone who made this special night the more special."

Rosie. "We are glad that you are enjoying this Molly."

Rarity. "Even without a date I find this evening most exciting my dear friends."

Percy. "That is the best part, it is the fun you have with your friends as well as your loved ones on how to make the night more fun Rarity."

From behind Fluttershy came the hand of her friend from Equestria who decided to come this way to spend the time with his favorite pony friend.

Discord. "may I have this dance Fluttershy, I have decided to be on my best behavior on this lovely evening."

Fluttershy. "Oh discord, of course I would dance with you."

Discord. "Grand Fluttershy, just grand." Then the two took the dance floor that amazed everyone on how well that both fluttershy and Discord happen to be.

James. "Wow Fluttershy I never knew you were a party animal when you barely show it."

Discord. "There is so much more to Fluttershy and me besides of my kayos magic and her gift of talking to the animals James."

Molly. "I have a feeling that we will know about it into the future Discord."

Everyone was having a wonderful time, and everyone can agree that it was the most beautiful Sparkling Rose dance everyone had ever come to between her on Sodor or even back in Equestria.

Later the doors to Sunset shimmers Room was ready to send her back to her world knowing that her friends would be missing her by now. Everyone was taking their time to say goodbye to her before she leaves.

Sunset Shimmer. "I hope we can meet up with each other again everyone, I had the most exciting even since being part of the world I call home."

Twilight. "And this time you did not have to pony up to solve the problems with Spencer. I am just glad is was over before it could get worse."

Thomas. "Although the many of us still wondered about the dreams we had lately, I hope all that we have seen would not come true. I have Rosie in my life, and to me she is all the lady I need."

Rosie. "I still believe it is something we still need to understand before even something like that will get underhanded."

Sunset. "Well I hope the love you two share will be something worth talking about. After witnessing how strong your love is with each other, I believe your love will last a lifetime even after life."

Thomas. "That I hope so Sunset, I do hope so. Well goodbye Sunset Shimmer, have a safe trip home."

Sunset. "That I will Thomas, so long everyone, and see you later Twilight, I will let you know all the happenings since my return to my world."

Twilight. "Not to worry, I know that we will keep in tough as long you keep writing to me through your journal to me Sunset Shimmer."

Doodle Loo. "Alright Sunset are you ready to return to the world you call home?"

Sunset Shimmer. "Yes I am." Then she turns around and gave one final hug to the friends she made here during her visit to the Island of Sodor. "So long everyone, I promise to keep in touch."

James. "Try and not be a stranger Sunset."

Edward. "You are always welcome back to Sodor when every you wish to come here during your summer break if you wish."

Sunset Shimmer. "I will keep that in mind Edward, Well have fun everyone." Then with the wave of hands goodbye Sunset Shimmer entered the correct door back to her world to the place she calls home once she returned to her room she gave a call to Sci Twi to let her know of her return to their world.

Sci Twi. "Hello this is Twilight Sparkle; how can I help you?"

Sunset Shimmer. "Guess who had made back home Twilight?"

Sci Twi. (gasps) "Sunset Shimmer you are back, but where are you?"

Sunset Shimmer. "I am back home, and I have a lot to tell you and the other girls Twilight, but for now I need to get some shut eye after the dance I attended tonight."

Sci Twi. "Oh of course Sunset, but the other girls and I have a lot of questions for you once we see you tomorrow my friend. "

Sunset Shimmer. "Oh, I bet Twilight, well good night for now Twilight see you in school on Monday."

Sci Twi. "See you then."

Then the two hang up and decided to leave the questions for another day, back on the homestead it was time that everyone made it back home and have a rest after the eventful few weeks everyone had since the arrival of Sunset Shimmer and everything is now back to normal, and everyone can settle down for the night.

Another Valentine's day had come and gone, next time we will see what the next few weeks will have in store for our friends as they continue their journey through school and the next few weeks on the return to Northwestern high School year 2.


	23. Sensitive Issues and baseball

Sorry that I have not been active these past two weeks since Valentine's day, since I work three part time jobs, I barely have time to write my stories whenever I do get to have a day to myself. Now that March is here now it is the time to see what our friends are up to. Time to see what our friends have in store now that spring is on the way shall we?

I do not own any part of the following, Thomas the Tank engine and Friends, My little pony – Friendship is magic, nor that of Tugs the television series. They are owned by their owners while other OCs are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Sensitive issues**

It has been a couple of weeks since Valentine's day and returning Sunset Shimmer back to her world where she really goes to school. Since then everything went back to normal, well normal with the continuous return of the Equestrian ponies from Ponyville who continue returning to school with their Sudrian friends. Thomas and his friends continue to make improvements and changes to the homestead. During much of the winter Thomas's beef herd had increase due to the four of his 18 cows had given birth and had increased the herd to 20 heifers and two steers to make into beef into the fall. Oliver also had invested into raising animals too besides his rabbits, he had managed to arrange for a breeding quartet of pigs, to bring a sense of pork to the homestead. Fluttershy and Applejack continue help with chores around the homestead since Fluttershy can use her ability to talk to the animals and applejack due to her experience in handling pigs on her farm too.

Oliver. "Thanks, you two, I appreciate the help from you both."

Applejack. "Thank nothing of it sugar, just allowing our experiences in handling your animals just as you adjust your ways of handling them too."

Fluttershy, "So who do you have here Oliver?"

Oliver. "I have managed to get two boars and two sows for breeding, after the first of the breeding we are going to see which of the pigs to remain fertile and which of them to have castrated to prevent any of them inbreeding. I would like to explain more but I am afraid that you Fluttersky may not like to here what I have plan to do with them."

Fluttershy now understands what the pigs are for just as applejack help to reinsure her about the choices needed to be made for the homesteaders. "Oh, I understand now."

Applejack. "Come on now Fluttershy we all know that this is how they live here."

Fluttershy. "I know, I have to remind myself that this is how they live here in this world, and sorry that I get so sensitive over these things."

Oliver. "We all have some sort of sensitivity Fluttershy, I still cringe when ever anyone ever mentions the word scrap around me and the Scottish twins."

Applejack. "We know we read all the books before coming here last year."

Fluttershy. "And it still frightens me if anyone ever mentions about how dark and scary a scrap yard happens to be."

Oliver. "I thought only us engines should be frightened about a scrap yard since it is the place where withdrawn and discarded locomotives go when their owners decided to let go of the old equipment for the new."

Applejack. "Well we are all glad that you and the Scottish twins are still around to tell your tales of your adventures before you are brought or escaped from the other railway you all have said before."

Oliver. "Thank you, Applejack now that the pigs are in their pen, why don't we all head over to the hoop house to see what the other ladies are doing?"

Applejack. "Right there Oliver, what do you say to that Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy just smiled knowing the pigs are safe for now. "Sure, let us see how everyone is doing shall we?" That is what they have done. All over the homestead Everyone was cleaning up from past events on the homestead. Toby, Mavis, Ariel and Jessica helped clean the debris away from past storms. While Jasmes, Molly and Jasper helped make the necessary repairs to the dormers.

Over by the lumber mill, Thomas and the twins Donald and Douglas are turning the trees from the previous year into much needed timbers for a farmer's market and lumber for any other projects need for the future.

Donald. "Another one for the mill Thomas."

Thomas. "Thank you, Donald. How are you at debarking the logs Douglas?"

Douglas. "Going very well Thomas. Tell us again what you plan to use all this timber and lumber for?"

Thomas. "Remember when Rosie and I plan to open the Farmer's Market, well we decided that we will plan of making a Farmer's market out of a timber framed style barn as the marketplace."

Douglas. "Now that will look interesting to me wouldn't you say so Brother of mine?"

Donald. "Now that would be brilliant Douggie and Thomas."

Thomas. "Right now, it is best to prepare our resources for when it is the right time to build the timber framed barn for the Farmers market."

Applejack. "Exactly right there Thomas." Then the three turned to see Applejack, Fluttershy, and Oliver make their way from the pig enclosure to the lumber mill.

Douglas. "On hello you t'ree, finished with your work with the pigs now are y' ah?"

Oliver. "Oh yeah, just finishing up setting up our source of other forms of meet besides the ones we hunt or raise on the open range."

Applejack. "that is until Fluttershy got wise of what that meaning is."

Donald. "Oh, so sorry for you Fluttershy, knowing your sensitive issues when is comes to our natural needs here on the homestead, while you have your sensitivities about any of your animal friends that could almost ended up the same."

Fluttershy. "Thank you, Donald, and Douglas I am just so sensitive about these things. But I do know that is how you and your friends live here."

Oliver. "I had mentioned to her about how everyone has something that can be sensitive about, I have mentioned how the word scrap could frighten an engine especially since some of us here know what it was like to be withdrawn and casted aside when many engines are due to be cut up for scrap."

Douglas. "Do not remind me, I too still shutter when ever anyone here mentioned the word Scrap."

Thomas. "I do not blame you Douglas, every engine we come across would shutter when ever they or any other engine they know of may have ended up in the scrap yard waiting to for their fate. I especially am still sensitive about my brothers and other sisters besides that of Ariel if anyone was to ask me or my sister Ariel about our fallen siblings, both she and I will be filled up with sadness knowing how close the E2 family was before our departure to our destined railways."

Fluttershy. "Oh, so sorry Thomas, I am sure your brothers and other sisters besides that of Ariel, are looking at you now. Surprised that you and Ariel are still Around and starting off on a homestead. I bet they would be proud of you; I know that if I had a brother like you Thomas then I would be just as proud of you as Ariel is."

Ariel. "You got that right Fluttershy." Then everyone turned and seen Ariel about to join her brother after he had mentioned on how both Billingtons would be sad about their fallen family members under the beaching axe. Then the brother and sister come together for a brother and sister hug knowing how fragile family can be. "I kept hearing my name under some sensitive issues am I right."

Applejack. "Well truth be told we were discussing about how everyone has issues that may not be very delight able for everyone else to hear."

Thomas. "So far as engines, the word scrap happens to be a sensitive issue especially for those here and those we knew had almost or already seen what happens in a scrap yard after an engine is withdrawn."

Ariel. "Oh I know, I can remember the time before the Southern Railway decided to buy me back after the stories about you had surfaced and those who remembered both you and me as a team back on our old railway. For a long time, I believed that the best times were behind me and did think about you on one instant knowing how you would feel if your favorite sister was to be sent for scrap. But then that is when the company who had built our class decided it would be best to keep at least one E2 left after the stories of you had reached to the engine works directors. So, they bought me and had me become the mascot to the engine work to remind them of the engines that once came from that factory. And after my humanization, decided it would be best to head for your homestead and be your sister now in human form too."

Thomas. "I am glad that they had decided not to scrap all of my siblings, or the time you and I have shared on this homestead Ariel, would indeed feel empty." The two decided to give each other much relieved hugs knowing that their bonds together are strong for everyone to take notice.

Twilight and Flash had come over during the talk Ariel and Thomas had made about their times on the railway. "Wow, that is the most beautiful thing I have witness during my stay here on the homestead."

Twilight Sparkle. "You two must be as close as me and Shining Armor. I call him my b.b.b.f.f. My Big Brother Best Friend Forever."

Ariel. "You have your best Friend in Shining Armor, while my best friend is my big brother Thomas."

Thomas. "I am always looking out for those who I care for the most and not just my sister Ariel, All my friends and my sister all mean the world to me. Everyone who I had met during my days as an engine, became good friends to me and every one of my friends here on the island."

Applejack. "That is good to know too partner, I am still sad about my ma and pa no longer part of our lives back in Sweet apple Acres."

Thomas. "We won't pressure you to telling us about what happened to your Parents Applejack, I can understand that it can be a real sensitive issue to face us."

Ariel. "Applejack, we understand if it is too hard for you to tell us about your parents. Thomas and I may be siblings, but we never experienced what it was like to have Parents."

Applejack. "Thank you, two I appreciate all your concerns about me and my troubled past about how my parents had died."

Twilight. "As long as you have your remaining family members with you, they can help fill in where your parents cannot."

Donald. "Even if they are not, you can always come to us for comfort Applejack."

Douglas. "My brother is right, both he and I will also look out for our pony friend from your world as long you can also find a place like this home too."

Applejack had almost had a tear in her eye hearing how much the homesteaders are willingly to help her out even when she is at most sensitive she can rely on them for support even if or not her own family will be there for her too. "Thank you all, that means a whole lot."

The engines. "Your welcome."

Over by the Hoop house Rosie, Emily, Henry, and Holly are helping plant the seeds into the first wave of produce for the homestead and the possible farmer's Market.

Henry. "Another tray of this year's seeds is done Rosie."

Rosie. "Thank you, Henry, I appreciate all you are doing along with me and Thomas, once the Timber frame barn like structure is in place, we will use that for the Farmer's Market. That way not too many people would not go too far for their need of produce for their meals at home too."

Emily. "You and Thomas are making your dreams come true Rosie, I am sure you and Thomas had to make sure everything will go like clockwork once it is up and running."

Rosie. "Thomas and I still have to work out the legal terms of owning the farmer's market Emily. I heard many stories in which any farmer's market can claim that they were farm raised that is until seeing it for themselves on who is really the farmers and who are the sellers on the open market.

Holly. "Still you and Thomas are allowing for your dreams to come true even beyond your time as railway engines."

Rosie. "Thank you, Holly."

Henry. "you know it was just like yesterday on how we all started our lives on this railway, I was once a crossover hybrid of an LNER A 1 and a GNR C 1, my systems were so messed up that it made everyone believe that I was being lazy. Back then no one was sensitive towards my problems back then."

Rosie. "Aww, I am so sorry about that Henry, it must have taken all you had to be part of this railway before your rebuild into the shape you were in before your humanization almost two years ago."

Henry. "Yet I still cannot believe that those engines were supposed to be us, in truth they were."

Emily. "I can still reunite back to my engine self again and allow for my old crew to drive me where the jobs may take me."

Holly. "Still you would feel left out on all the activities that would have taken place if you were still the engine and not the good friends we see before us Emily."

Emily just laughed knowing how right Holly was. "Your right Holly, how about you, do you still plan of returning back to the states after high school is done?"

Holly. "I'd admit that I do miss my old home Emily, and even when I go back I will be missing all of you especially Edward who keeps my night warn whenever I feel too far away from my homeland of the united states of America. I am willing to keep whatever memories of you all while I am still here."

Henry. "That will be good to know especially Edward who will be most heartbroken once you leave Sodor for the United states of America Holly. To him you were the best humanized engine that at first chuffed before you were able to walk amongst us Holly."

Holly smiled. "I will be missing Edward too, such a sweet and gentle soul, but sensitive about his age at times. I do not blame him. No one wants to be reminded how much time had passed since any of our first send off after the first firing of our smokeboxes."

Henry. "Not to mention on how many other engines have passed on since our arrival here on Sodor, even long before me or Gordon had ever arrived here. Only Thomas and Edward would know of who we are talking about."

Emily. "There is so much about our Island of Sodor not even any of us may have been here for such a long time ever know what else is there about our Island home that has yet to be discovered. You think that Thomas may have discovered them all, but I bet there are still a few loose ends that needed to be tightened before everything comes together in the end."

Rosie. "Until then why don't we finish up with the planting of the seeds for the garden?"

Emily, Henry, and Holly. "Alright, fine, Sure."

Over by the Dormers James along with Molly, Jessica, and Jasper are fixing up parts of the engine dormers after the winter storms had managed a leak over the bedroom of James and Molly. While the rest of the dormer rooms are alright. His room happens to be plagued with a leaky roof over his and Molly's head.

Jessica. "Here is your problem brother, you had not completed this part of the roof when we build it before school this year."

James. "It sounds like I need retrace of what I did wrong from last year."

Molly. "Why not ask Thomas about how this could have happened James?"

Jasper. "I believe she is right James, Thomas helped us build this dormer before we became human after discovering that Rebecca and Ariel had managed to arrive here after their humanization that time of year."

James. "Hmm, I think I better since he has become a better builder since owning this place."

Down by the Lagoon area, the humanized Tugs were coming up with plans of their owns since they all have experienced in holiday makers wanting charter cruises around the Island during the summer months. They all realized that it would be best to open a general Store along the shorelines especially since there will be those who will want to travel in their own vessels for a holiday and the first thing they will want to know is the layout of the Island and the homestead areas of interests.

Oscar (O.J.) "This seem to be the spot to place the greeting dock and the general store for all the inbound holiday makers for the summertime."

Trent Dimes (Ten Cents). "This spot does look promising, what to you thing Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash. "I believe this will be an awesome place for the general store and the visitor center for sure you guys."

Zeb Eddie. (Zebedee). "Just think our comrades may want to venture back up the canal to visit us again for a time or two."

Shawn Brightly. (Sunshine). "That is if we can bring them out her from the harbor that is. Especially since Top Hat is very stubborn about how we are investing ourselves into our futures aye Trent."

Trent. "Ah you know it Shawn."

"". "And who is to say we do not approve of your ideas my dears." Then the tugs turned to see their fellow tugs come over for a visit since the freezing of the harbor to the lagoon of the homestead.

Shawn. "Hey, it is none other than our fellow tug fleet. Hello Hercules, hello Big Mack and Warrior."

Big Mac. "It is good to hear on how you lot are able to come up with this kind of plan for your future on the waterways around Sodor."

Oscar. "We are just planning for the future Big mac, I am sure the Captain star would love to see what we have come up with for this year's boating season now that the ice has cleared away from the shores."

Warrior. "Wow I am looking forward in witnessing you lot with your business on the water, I am sure that Captain Star would be proud of you as the controller of the railways of Sodor."

Trent. "I am sure that he is, even if we do not return as tugs ourselves, I find it best to learn how to be a captain of my own vessel before I can set sail on larger crafts on the water."

Hercules. "Well my dears we can see that you all have a lot to do and we need to return to port and see what else our Captain has in mind while the sun is still out and about."

Big Mac. "Yeah I suppose you are right Hercules."

Warrior. "Well nice to see you all again, hope we can still see you over the waterways you guys."

Trent. "Well goodbye guys, well see you when the weather warms up even warmer than it is today that is."

Shawn. "Goodbye everyone see you all later."

Then the rest of the tugs returned to port just as the humanized tugs decided to layout the perimeters of the build side for the landing dock for inbound vessels along with the general store and gift center for the visitor to the island.

Back up the trail to the homestead Thomas and James help to discuss on how the roof was leaking over James's room and no one else.

Thomas. "Well here is your problem James, you had forgotten to lay tar paper over you room when we were finishing it before you and the others had moved in."

James. "Well that explains it, well I supposed that I need to redo my section of the roof if I wanted to keep Molly and me dry before any of the wet weather begins their assault on my room."

Thomas. "What were you thinking at the time when we were working on the roof at the time James?"

James had to remember what he was thinking during the time when the Dormers of the humanized engines were nearing completion he was also feeling rather grumpy at the time knowing he was away from Molly at that time since at the time he became human while Molly was still believed to be on the track before her own humanization took place that year.

James. "Oh, I was just feeling left out of a special someone in my life after becoming human before I was missing someone in my life at that time."

Thomas. "Oh, you mean this was just before we all learned about her joining us for school, and you could not concentrate since Rosie and I share a relationship While Henry and Emily were also experiencing their relationship too."

James. "Yeah I guess that I was missing Molly so much at the time, that I was not paying any attention on how to weather proof the roof properly when Miss Jenninngs helped us build up the Dormers in case any of us will also need shelter since the sheds at Tidmouth is only of the engines and as a human does not serve us very well."

Thomas. "Well she is here now, and you as her personal best to her, need to be reminded again of how fragile it could be to lose the ones who we believe will not be there anymore. You and Molly are still lucky to have each other James, it will be up to both you and her on how to get these thing done if you still wish to live out here or out on your own one day."

James. "I am also glad that my sister Jessica is able to part of my life too. After all two red tender engines becoming human had to be the most splendid thing to have happened to me in my life Thomas."

Thomas. "Both you and I are still luck to have family in our lives James, think of all the things that would not have happened if she nor Jasper had not come all this way since that summer."

James. "Yeah, oh by the way how long it will be before we can have the tarps off our baseball fields Thomas?"

Thomas. "In a week James, Although I believe it is best to rally our teams again."

James. "Oh, you bet, after all your team won it last year because of Nia's fastball and curve ball. Hardly anyone was able to swing pass her."

Percy came up just after James and Thomas start talking about baseball again.

Percy. "Ooh, I cannot wait to be behind the plate again."

Thomas. "Both you and Toby are great a catching Percy. You are to begin the first few innings while Toby becomes your filler during much of the game."

Percy. "As soon as tryouts begin, I am there."

James. "count me in too Thomas."

Rainbow Dash. "Baseball Tryouts?! Then sign me up boys, I am aching to try out the game of baseball with the rest of you guys."

Applejack hearing out the game of baseball makes her want to sign up too.

Applejack. "If rainbow is keen on this baseball of yours guys then I would not mind signing up too."

Flash Sentry. "Why don't I try out for these baseball teams to see where I could end up."

Twilight. "You could do that Flash; I will not mind if you joined up on any of the teams."

Pinky. "Ooh Ooh, a game of baseball might be a lot of fun."

Percy. "That is the whole point about the game of baseball Pinky, it is about how fun it is to race around the bases during your turn at bat and hopes to bring in the winning run for your team."

Rainbow. "And what makes it better than to have Cameron as part of the winning team."

Rarity. "Now Hold on there Rainbow dash, he may be part of any of the teams but the season had not begun just yet darling."

Rainbow Dash. "I know, but with me on one of the teams I am sure to help bring in the winning run and help bring our team to victory."

Applejack. "We will see about that once we know of which teams, we are to be assigned to Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash. "I'd say to bring on the challenge, there is nothing that will stop this humanized pony from brining her team to victory in the end of the season."

Thomas. "Alright, then it is settled since everyone is getting excited about the new baseball season that is coming up. There will be tryouts on the Homestead baseball fields once the ice and snow begin dry out after this crazy winter we all had. Everyone is to be expected to show on the fields after school, there will be sign up sheets in the gymnasium at the end of the school day on Friday. Good luck on the teams that will pick you for before the season begins a week before April everyone. Good luck on everyone."

* * *

Alright with the announcement of the baseball season everyone seems to be ready for signing up on Friday. Who do you believe will make the teams again this year? Want to return to see the results on the new members of this year's baseball line ups this year. When we return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	24. Troubling times

It has been a week, and the baseball tryouts have been a success and once again there will be teams on Thomas's homestead but now the number of teams have increased into six including the teams from Knapford and Vicarstown. The students from both Schools have heard about the game of American baseball is compared to their usual games of round ball and Cricket, then decided to play out the game to see if they can do better than the four teams from Northwestern. Care to listen in and find out how everything went? Let us take a good look, shall we?

I do not any part of Thomas the tank engine and Friends, my little pony friendship is magic, or that of Tugs the television series. They are owned by their personal owners, while other Original characters belong to pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Troubling Times**

It was a sunny afternoon but still a bit chilly outside of the high school where Thomas and his humanized friends attend, They are all located inside of the gym meeting up with their teams along with new faces who wanted to take part in this year's baseball season. The teams that are listed are the farquarr team lead by Thomas and Cassey, The Little Western by Duck and Juan Orlando, The Brendam Team with Edward and his teammate Marvin Alco, and the Express team lead by Gordon and Jasper. To everyone surprise there were two new team added to the list and it turns out to be the Knapford students and the students from Vicarstown. The students from both schools had seen the game of baseball the previous year and had pondered if they wanted to play the game of baseball too. This raises the question of how much they know of the game of baseball while most of the island at the time had no interest in the game until now.

Cassey. "Hey Thomas, look who is here now?"

Thomas. "Well if it isn't our acquaintances from the rallies from the previous year."

Roland. "Hello Thomas, Hello Cassey." Then shook the hand of one of his two rescuers from the boat rally. "I had seen and heard about the tryouts for this year's baseball season, and after watching you all from last year. My fellow students and I would be most honored if we can have better relations through the game of baseball."

Thomas. "I am glad that you and your friends had seen what careless actions you and your school had gone through Roland. I am just so sorry that no one had explained it to you better."

Roland. "They did explain, but, being a youth of a privileged family tends to make one believe that he can do anything even if it may make your parents questioned my attentions during anyone teaching me for anything."

Cassey. "Well we hope you have better appreciation over the game of baseball once the games and teams are established."

Roland. "Well since the rallies we have learned a lot about competing fairly than competing with our noses in the air."

Thomas. "Well good luck to everyone here." Then everyone went to their respective areas to warm up their playing muscles. Since everyone was still inside, the teams decided to best use the plastic equipment to prevent any windows from breaking after someone was to hit a home run during batting practice.

While the boys are sorting out the players for their teams, Rosie and the Girls are busy arranging the new Softball teams for the girls.

Rosie, Ariel and Emily are helping to sort out the teams for the ladies, they also heard about the other schools who also plan to become part of the game too. Alisa their school friend came up to see how their turnouts had been.

Alisa. "Hello everyone, has anyone seen the students from the other schools here today?"

Emily. "We have seen the students from knapford and the ones from Vicarstown come in, but there were students who we have not seen before until now."

Ariel. "Who are they then Emily?" Then Emily points out the class of the school they have yet to meet.

Emily. "They are the ones who came here from Maron, I believe they have seen our playing Softball last year and are hoping to learn to have some sort of sports to add to their school programs."

Rosie. "Why don't we introduce ourselves to them since we barely know them until now?"

Alisa. "Let us do that friends."

Before the tryouts continue Coach Duffy came to everyone's attention about some troublesome news.

Duffy Knocks. "Everyone may I have your attentions please!" Then everyone stopped their practice for the moment to hear what the coach may have to say. "I am very sorry to announce this everyone but due to the latest reports from all over the world, that all activities and this school will be shut down for a massive clean up and clean out to prevent the spread of this terrible illness that is plaguing the already effective world beyond our shores."

James. "Does this mean we will have the rest of the year off too?"

Then Lucile Hat came up to help understand all that is taking place. "We are only shutting down the school and all school related activities to prevent the spread of this disease that is on the rise. So I may have to inform you all to make sure you all take good care of yourselves during these trying times. Make sure you are all stocked up on your essentials since getting anything from the local markets will be limited due to how frightened the rest of society may be."

Thomas to Rosie. "It is a good thing our friends and the rest of the homestead managed to get as much down time related items during the time if our own school will be shut down during quarantine time."

Rosie. "Once we heard what was going on in the news, we decided to act early knowing it could be a matter of time before the possibility of the spread of the virus can ever reach Sudrian shores."

Henry. "Have there been any reports of anyone on the island reported positive for the virus Mrs. Hat?"

Lucile Hat. "No but there have been reported cases across the rolling bridge to the mainland that have a few that have been reported Henry. However, we here on the Island feel that it will be best to make sure everyone here is safe at home under the new curfew hours and especially those who work for the railways. That it is best for you young folks to stay at home until the all clear, or until the government declares it safe enough to continue our activities once the all clear has been lifted."

Duck. "That could last for a long, long time Mrs. Hat, what should we do in the meantime during this crisis?"

Lucile Hat. "I suggest to not stop in your education, for your main objective in class your teachers will help you online with your assignments they may send you to prevent any time away from school. That way all you have learned thus far will not lose your value in education."

Edward. "Hew, I thought we are going to stay at home without a word about our academics, the questions is how will this help those like Nia and others who have learning difficultly when they have questions they may have a hard time seeking answers to them."

Lucile hat. "Those who have leaning difficulty will have special tutors to help them with their education even further to make sure they are with us once we managed to return once we are given the green light again to continue our time here in Northwestern high school."

Then everyone inside of the gym had dispersed since activities are now at a standstill. Even though there will be no school or school related activities for the next couple of weeks, life on the homestead cannot wait until the pandemic will cease us. As Thomas and the rest returned home took the time to check all the animals tend to the many task that needed to be done before dinner. For the ponies however it must mean a return to their world for the next two or so weeks until the crisis is over and to make sure none of them are carrying the disease with them. After saying their goodbyes to the homesteaders Twilight and her friends returned homes and made sure to find Zecora and Doctor Hooves to make sure none of them are carrying a disease that Equestria is not prepared to fight if it is to come to their world.

Zecora. "Hm yes you are completely fine everypony I am sure none of you are carrying this disease that could have come from a cough or a sneeze."

Doctor Heart. "Just to make sure, your samples will be sent to the labs to make sure there are no flu like ailments you have mentioned."

Twilight. "Thank you Doctor heart and Zecora, we just wanted to make sure none of us are carrying this disease that is spreading across Thomas's world like wildfire."

Applejack. "All I know that it is best to know now since not everyone her in pony ville will be able to fight off this disease that our friends on Sodor could face if it was to ever come there."

Pinky Pie. "What do you think Doodle Loo do you believe we can be safe enough to prevent this bug that has been going around for some time now?"

Doodle Loo. "All I can say is that as long as we remember to clean and keep our sanitary practices among-st us Pinky, then I can be sure we can beat this disease. It does take time for immensities to take place in the time this strand had developed from the time it was released. I just hope it has not been able to pass through the reality doors or all things here will be no better than it will be if we remained back in Thomas's world."

Rarity. "Well I for one am not waiting for the results besides we have our own school that need its teacher to be kept fit enough to help teach them what the magic of friendship is all about darlings."

Fluttershy. "Oh, I do hope everyone back on sodor is able to cope under these trying times. I hope they will all make if after these next couple of weeks."

Rainbow Dash. "I just hope that Cameron and the other ball players are able to come back after this little scare in their world would go away once the earth begins to warm up again after all of this."

Starlight Glimmer. "I am hoping that the world they live is can survive after all these troubling times they are under."

Flash Sentry. "I am sure they will still be there once we return after the quarantine had lifted, then we can continue like we all planed right Twilight?"

Twilight. "I suppose so Flash, well I am going to keep up with the studies from Northwestern high school, that way I can be kept ahead of my thirst for academics."

Back on the homestead Thomas and his friends had spoken to Sir Topham Hat the controller of the northwestern railway.

STH. "Yes, Thomas it will be best if you and your friends continue to stay at home to prevent the spread of this terrible times we are under. Your original drive teams will be able to keep up the workload while you and your friends tend to the matters on your homestead for a while."

Thomas. "Very well sir, let us know if there are going to be any changes to the workload on the rails."

STH. "Will do Thomas, you and everyone else do what you can to keep healthy and remember to follow the guidelines to prevent the spread of this strand of the disease."

Thomas. "Yes, sir we will do our best to make sure everyone here is to be kept safe and healthy sir." Then the two hung up before Ryan managed to reach Ashima knowing she and he will be kept away during these troublesome times.

Ryan. "Hello beautiful how are you and your friends doing my love."

Ashima. "I am doing just fine my Ryan, how are you and your friends Ryan?"

Ryan. "Well the tryouts were doing just fine until the announcement of closing the school and school related activities are to be canceled until the quarantine time is over in a couple of weeks. How about you and your friends, are they coping well?"

Ashima. "My friends and I are fine Ryan, we also heard it from Lucile Hat about the School closing for the next few weeks during quarantine time. I guess this means we will not be able to see each other for a while not until these crazy times we have is over." Then Oliver asked Ryan to ask Ashima about Gina and her pizzeria.

Ryan. "Oliver, wanted me to ask you how Gina and her Pizzeria is doing under these times?"

Ashima. "Well good news is that she is not closing down her pizzeria just no visitors to the restaurant. If anyone wants a pizza, they can either pick up their orders or have their pizza delivered to their homes since dinning in is not optional at this time."

Ryan. "Well at least we have the homestead, this place will keep us busy since we all need an activity to do while we wait to hear about the changes to the school and to the health crisis we are under."

Ashima. "Anything you plan of doing while under these down times Ryan?"

Ryan. "Well, let us say that I have been involved in Cement crafts with another student who also have the ability to create some fantastic ceramic crafts using basically cement come Styrofoam board heat glued together to make fantastic fountains for your desktop or for your garden."

Ashima. "Really, I would like to see them once we are able to venture out to the great outdoors again."

Ryan. "How about I send you the photo finish of these crafts I plan to make while we are home for the time being."

Ashima. "I would like that very much my wonderful Ryan, well I will see you soon Ryan. You and your friends please keep safe and healthy."

Ryan. "I will have a good night my love, I love you."

Ashima. "I love you too Ryan good night." Then the two hung up before addressing matters on their minds.

Down by the lagoon cabins the cabin where the humanized Star tugs live in are hard at work cleaning and disinfecting the hard surfaces to prevent the spread of the disease during their time off from school too especially since Oscar Jones, (O. J.) is in his sixties and could possibly be the most at risk of getting the disease if they were not aware of the nature of this disease.

Trent dimes, (Ten Cents) "Hey Shawn have you managed to clean and sterile the upstairs alright?"

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) "Just about Trent, I just got to reach the top of my dresser and I can honestly say we are good as gold."

Zeb Eddie. (Zebedee) "I had managed to clean out the basement rooms too, how are you coming along there, Old Oscar?"

Oscar. "Doing very well, I say we have the whole house sparkling clean and in ship shape."

Trent. "yeah but let us not get too far ahead of ourselves, for the next few weeks we are on lock down and that means we are not able to visit our friends down at the harbor since we are not allowed out until the all clear is announced."

Shawn. "How about you Oscar, you have not been feeling anything off have you?"

Oscar. "Na I am holding my own thank you for your concerns Shawn."

Trent. "Hey, we are just worried about you old friend, especially since you are in your golden years I believe."

Oscar. "I appreciate your concerns you two, I am just as grand at any old time."

Zeb. "Just let us know if there are going to be any changes to you Oscar, the last thing we need is to lose a good friend like you and even the rest of us as well."

Shawn. "Aw Zeb that is touching."

Trent. "And you mean a lot to us too good buddy."

Oscar. "Let us hope our friends in the harbor understand that these are troubling times my friends. I have a feeling they will want to see us to make sure we are alright too."

Trent. "Oh, I already texted Capt., star about our situation about our school and is very advisable to remain here until the all clear is announced."

Back up the homestead in the dormers the humanized engine are hard at work to make sure that every hard surface in their rooms are well cleaned off, hard surfaces disinfected and make sure any dirty things are to removed to the trash and moved to the curve side immediately. James was to bring all the trash bags he and Molly acquired before moving them to curve side pickup before being stopped by Percy on the way out.

Percy. "Hold on James, Polly and I also need to remove all these trashed items to the curve side too."

James. "Come along then Percy." Then the two came out to make sure everything they put into the trash is out of the dormers. "I say as teenagers we do acquire a lot of trash building up in our rooms."

Percy. "It looks like you had more trash than Polly and I had acquired during these past few weeks, what have you and Molly been doing to getting this much trash in one room James?" Then Molly came down to make sure the story to be told would be true.

Molly. "Most of what you see here Percy is what happens when you are with someone who constantly raids the refrigerator in the middle of the night."

Percy. "That is a lot of things for you to bring in one-night James."

James. "Well being someone like me has a huge appetite Percy, a lot to keep this humanized engine best on his own two legs."

Molly. "We just hope your legs are not too large for you frame to take on Mr. Hughes."

Percy. "It may take more than one mile on the tread mill for you James."

James. "I will be able to perform about three miles on the tread mill Percy, just direct me to the homestead workout shed and we will see how fit of a fellow I happen to be."

Percy just Chuckled. "We'll see James, we'll see."

Over by the Gresley's residents the brothers, Ryan and Rebecca are finished with their clean out of their home since it is crucial to keep the spread of the virus to a minimal.

Gordon. "Well done everyone, we need to keep our health in good check and make sure our home is kept in good condition too."

Rebecca. "Of course, Gordon, everyone must play their part in keeping our home spic and span, to prevent the disease from spreading to the homestead."

Scott. "I just hope those on the Mainland are able to cope with these troublesome times. I do hope the people and crews we have left there are in good health."

Gordon. "We are just going have to hope and pray that all will be well in the end of it all my brother."

Ryan. "At least I will have the time to try out that new idea of a hobby I want to try out."

Rebecca. "You mean that cement crafting you mentioned to Ashima earlier?'

Ryan. "Yeah, I told her I will send her pick of the crafts me and another student from school will learn about to gain a craft that will bring out the creativity out of me."

Rebecca. "How is Ashima any way Ryan?"

Ryan. "Ashima and Gina are doing just fine, they will continue to keep the pizzeria open just to let the costumer to pick up their Pizzas or just have them delivered since no one is to be eating in the Pizzeria during the lock down time."

Gordon. "At least Spencer will have his job during this down time, as long he realizes that it is not the time to be rude and becoming a menace of himself."

Scott. "I just hope for his sake that he does brother."

In the dining hall Rosie and Emily are working on the dinner for tonight, since the beginning of the health scare that started in January the food stock was in the plenty before the thought of shut down was announced. They managed to fix up some chilly with chicken and white beans with various vegetables grown from the garden into the meal that night.

Emily. "It is a good thing we stocked up before the shutdown was announced Rosie."

Rosie. "Thomas and I were the first to be aware from his computer, since we learned that pandemics like this can lead to worldwide panic. Especially those who had ignored the stories from the beginning. Since the start Thomas and I had the opportunity to stock up on our staples such as the dried foods and prepackaged items and everything we stored away from our gardens when it was plentiful from the previous year."

Emily. "Not to mention the amount of Toilet paper you two had stocked up, we thought you had another out house made some where out in the woods."

Rosie. "No we read that the problems stared in China anyways, it could be a matter of time before their country began to shut down and stopped the productions of toilet paper from their country since all toilet paper comes from China to begin with." Then Thomas, Ariel, Jasper, and Jessica had entered the dining hall to see if the two needed any assistance with the meal.

Thomas. "Hello Ladies, especially you my Rosie Rose, do you two need a hand tonight?"

Rosie. "Hello, my handsome Thomas." Then the two came together for a hello kiss before addressing the matter. "We both appreciated it if you and your group can set up the table for dinner tonight."

That is what Thomas and the rest had done just in time to see Edward Bo co, the twins Bill and ben along with Holly to help in the dining hall a bit until dinner time.

Edward. "Come along Bill and ben it is best to keep busy during these troublesome times we are under."

Bill. "At least we have something to do."

Ben. "It will be boring for the next few weeks without anything to do while we wait for the clearance to head out again."

Holly. "Sorry you two, but these are troubling times we are under. Unlike the previous events in our lives, it is the first time we are to witness something greater than the two world wars anyone of us had seen since our early years."

Thomas. "Even greater that the great Depression. This is however beyond anyone's control until the cure can be found, we will remain on lock down until we believe the threat of this disease will lift."

Bill. "At least you have a homestead to keep you busy Thomas, but what about Ben and me?"

Ben. "yeah since we are not engines at the moment, we cannot return back to the clay pits until we reach the age of 18, and we still have four years to reach that age."

Edward. "Sorry you two, somethings are beyond even Thomas and I to do anything about. It takes teams of scientist and health expert to find the right treatment for this disease. Even if it is related to the common cold and flu. This strand came from a different source virus than the others known to scientist."

Thomas. "Try and come up with another hobby besides that of playing tricks on any of us during this down time. Most Doctors and Hospitals are full of the sick people. They are too full to attend any of us if we received any injury if you play out your tricks on any of us. Do you two hear me."

Bill and Ben. "Loud and Clear Thomas."

Soon it was time to set up the table and everyone was able to come in and have a seat just as the meal was passed around and everyone had their share. At this time, it was best that everyone had just enough of the meal so no one can get too hungry afterwards. Thomas allowed everyone to hold hand and say grace before the meal was to be commenced.

Thomas. "Dear lord, we continue to give you our thanks in prayer, by providing us a chance to be prepared in times like these. We also pray for you to watch over everyone who has been affected by this disease. Let the ones who are in the hospitals know that they are not alone, all the world is hoping and praying their safe way back to their loved ones. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Oliver decided to make a toast to everyone who are on the homestead. "To everyone who is here, we give this toast to all those who are most affected during these troublesome times we are under. May every keep in mind of looking into the future as long we keep our spirits high."

Everyone raised their glass to cheer on the toast that Oliver had made. "Here, Here."

Nia. "I just hope everyone will come out of this alright, I remember the time when a great famine had struck the northern countries of Africa back in the 80s."

James. "I think we all heard something like that, someone from Ireland had come up with this Feed the World foundation to help ease the pressures the people of those counties.

Holly. "It was the Band Aid foundations lead by Bob Geldolf who like many artists have heard the troubles in Africa and were sick of the government's attitude of the day."

Thomas. "I think Rosie and I had bough a copy of that time, up to about 12 hours of performances from artist from between great Britain and America combined to make a serious problem become less of a problem and help out where a helping hand is needed."

Gordon. "I believe Scott, Ryan, Rebecca and I had seen that vid about that time, what an experience watching all those images of starving people in the middle of all that."

Nia. "It was a horrible time Gordon; it was due to not raining for 5 years and everything had dried up. Not a drop of water for years, not even the rail traffic cannot go on without any water for the engines to use on their journeys."

Emily. "this is more than just starving people in the middle of a dry climate Nia, this is about a pandemic that started in China. The discovery of such a deadly virus that can kill off the most vulnerable of our society. All we can do for now is pray that everyone we know especially sir Topham Hat is able to survive these troubling times."

Thomas. "As long as the developments unfold before us Emily, it is best to find ways to keep us busy since we are far away from any of the towns and centers of the Island. It is best to keep this homestead going if we are going to survive into another growing year."

Rosie. "Not to mention all our animals are depending on us to keep them well, and fed. The ponies are safe in their home world. Let us hope and pray that they will remain safe and find developments to help combat any Ailments they may have to combat there."

Ariel. "Let us hope that everyone around the world is able to come together in these troubling times we are under. Let us not forget that we are all in this together. We need each other even more now the virus had spread to many parts of the world. We all can find this time to make the opportunity to help each other when we are called to do so."

* * *

Let us all pray and hope we all can get past these troublesome times we are under; we are all united together regardless of where we are. I am sure everyone will do their part to keep busy and in good check, do you believe everything will be alright when we come back. I am sure we can make a return to Northwestern high School year 2 once time will allow for me to do so.


	25. Life under downtime

We continue to see how everyone will fare under these uncertain days we are under, let us head to our friends to see how they are fairing out. Shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank Engine and Friends, Tugs the television series, nor that of my little pony Friendship is magic.

They are owned by their respective companies while other characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Life under Lockdown.**

It has been two weeks since the Island of Sodor had been ordered to be on lock down due to the increasing news about the world events on the virus outbreak. Thomas, his friends and one sister are doing all they can to keep up with their schoolwork while their school is still on lock down. Thomas had also been hearing how things are going in the world of Equestria where their pony friends are from. Since the close down the ponies have not yet returned fearing the virus could infect their world. Twilight and her friends continue to see how things on Sodor are progressing since they cannot continue their schooling since there are no connections from Equestreia to Sodor. However, Thomas have been sending their assignments from the teachers, that way none of them will lose anything they all learned since becoming part of Sodor from the previous year.

Rainbow Dash. "Well at least we can still do our schoolwork and keep in touch with our humanized engine friends at the same time."

Applejack. "Now that is the first time, I ever heard any thing from you enjoying any form of school Rainbow dash."

Rainbow Dash. "It is mostly to keep in touch with Thomas, his sister and friends since we cannot return there until the pandemic is over."

Twilight Sparkle. "And until we hear any more about their problems over on their side of the reality barrier, I believe it would be best to keep our studies like this to prevent the virus to come anywhere near here since not one pony here know how to deal with it nor have a way to find the cure."

Rarity. "Well let us hope it had not appeared in this world darling, at the same time I do worry about our friends on Sodor. I do hope the virus had not spread to the homestead, our friends there will have to cope to the conditions there."

Fluttershy. "Oh, um I do hope they do stay safe in these conditions, oh I just hope our animals back there are able to cope with this too."

Pinky Pie, "Do not worry about that Fluttershy, I do not know if the animals are going to be effected by this virus, if any thing we had learned about that world. The humans will do what they can to over come this awful time they are under. While they have that time, we can find some time taking turns to learn the game of Softball to help join up the softball team once the announcement of the games is set."

Twilight. "May be later Pinky, after we are finished with our schoolwork, so we are not so far behind it once school is able to resume."

Starlight. "I hear that Twilight and like Pinky had said, about the human world able to over come this, I just hope that includes our friends who are doing their part to keep the virus under control."

Applejack. "I just hope you are right about that Starlight, after reading on how these viruses spread across the world if any of them are not prepared for something like this, then it will be those individuals who may see what happens when they have not thought about such thing from the start."

Twilight. "What do you think Doodle Loo, do you believe the human world where Thomas and his friends live in able to over come this epidemic they are under?"

Doodle Loo. "It is hard to say Twilight, usually a lot of places should have placed some sort of plan to overcome these obstacles that are on the loose. But History had shown how such times can create an unrest of everyone who may or may not be effected by these events."

Flash Sentry. "I am just glad that everyone here is safe and making sure that we have not lost our acknowledgement of our academics.'

Twilight Sparkle. "Me too Flash me too."

On the Island of Sodor, things have slowed down since the announcement of the lock down, while most people who work the many shops on Sodor had to close to the fact they may not be essential enough during the epidemic crisis. Other institutes are open as essential such as grocery stores, take out dinning, and Structural. On the homestead, Thomas was busy checking his animals just after finishing his schoolwork on his computer. The farm work is important to Thomas and everyone on the homestead, to them this place was essential since it is now the start of the growing season and that means the start of growing essential foods to keep everyone on the homestead fed. Like everyone else they must follow the six-foot rule to prevent the spread of the virus to anyone beyond their homestead. Thomas checks the horses in the barn, while Toby checks the cows in the fields to check any changes to the herd. Oliver checks his brood of meat rabbits and his new flocks of pigs. Rosie and the ladies help keep the greens in the green house well-watered and begin planting the new plants for when it will be time to plant them in the garden again.

While all of this was going one. Everyone else was keeping busy sorting out the various things to do around the homestead. The twins Donald and Douglas were busy sorting through the trees Thomas had mounted up since the past two years. Both brothers decided that some will do nicely for a home of their own one day. Along the little western branch line once the all clear to move about the Island can resume.

Donald. "Another one down for the new timber framed home for our use Douggie."

Douglas. "At this rate we should have enough for the framework of the new house for the two of us Donnie."

Then Nia and Duck came into view to see how Douglas and Donald are coming along with the lumbermill.

Duck. "Hello there, you two, I hear you two wanted to make a new home along the Little western am I right?"

Douglas. "Donnie and I wanted to be prepared to earn a home of our own Duck. As much we enjoy living in the Dormers of the homestead. "

Donald. "We feel there will come a day when Douglas and I would want to move out on our own."

Douglas. "WE are just preparing the lumber for our planned timber framed home for our living conditions and hopes to gain a lumber mill of our own."

Donald. "Since learning along with Thomas on how to select the trees for our needs, we felt like my brother and I gained experience enough to be lumber men and try and managed the forests to keep them healthy."

Douglas. "Then again if anyone needed some trees to be removes in case of storms or other events to allow for trees to fall, then we be most happy to put them into use."

Donald. "What are you two doing about?"

Nia. "Duck and I are just wondering around to see how everyone is adjusting to these down times."

Douglas. "As you can see, my brother and me are keeping busy by turning these seasoned trees into much needed lumber and other things needed for either the homestead or for anyone else's uses." Then Duck and Nia began to walk off.

Duck. "Well just keep it going you two, it seams you have something planned once we can venture out again after the quarantine lifts."

Donald. "That depends on how long we have to be on lock down Duck."

Douglas. "My brother and I do have plans for the future, but as long as this lockdown is in place, we do what we can to keep busy."

Duck. "Both Nia and I do wish you two well."

Nia. "Bye Douglas, Bye Donald."

Donald and Douglas. "Bye, bye!"

Over by the animal barns Toby and Thomas are sorting out the new members of the heard since the previous year. After a total count they found they have now 28 members of the herd minus the four Steers he needed to sell to local markets to not only help restock the markets that were low on their meat supply, but a nice return once the steers were delivered.

Thomas. "It looks like we have eight new members to the herd Toby, after delivering last year's steers to the markets and slaughtering the two for our needs, we have a strong herd this year Toby."

Toby. "It will take all summer for Percy, Mavis, and Polly to help keep an eye out for Thomas, I am sure the four of us will make sure no harm is to come to your herd."

Thomas. "Chances are that I may have to come out and help you this year since traveling down the railway line may not be in the cards until the down time has lifted. Not to mention that the plans for the farmer's market will also be on hold too, since it will be difficult to find those who would come across the way to make sure we have a sound structure to have the Farmer's Market to take place."

Toby. "Not to mention that such places where people get their sustainable needs from are not going to follow the guidelines much of our governments have suggested we follow."

Thomas. "I am also doing the best that I can to follow the guidelines of our government, after hearing it from the Queen recently, I feel we can actually overcome this threat the world has seen since the end of World war two."

Toby. "Planning on when we send the cows to their feeding range yet Thomas?"

Thomas. "By next week Toby when the fields are full of green grass the cows can feed on while the home fields are growing the food for the wintertime."

Toby. "By then the fields will keep the herd there while we grow the winter bound hay once the fields are large enough for the gathering."

Thomas. "Yes, until then we need to make sure all of these ladies are finished with their calving if the calves are going to make it to the feeding range."

Toby. "So, which of these ladies are left to drop their calves?"

Thomas. "Those two in the rear either one of them are still close enough drop their calves in any day this week Toby. Once they have been dropped then we can record up to 30 in this year's herd."

Toby. "What are you hoping on this year Thomas? Or more heifers or more steers?"

Thomas. "I am hoping for more steers to send to market and allow the ladies to remain to bring in the new generations of beef steers for the market, and for us too."

Over in the green house Rosie and Emily are busy working in the garden with Henry, they are all busy planting the new seeds to help grow the much needed foods for the homestead to utilize, this year Thomas and Rosie decided to plant some Spring wheat to help make their own production of flour for the homestead.

Rosie. "Just remember to be a distant six feet from each other everyone."

Henry. "We remember Rosie, how are you coming along Emily?"

Emily. "Just fine Henry, thank you for asking me."

Henry. "No problem Emily, I just hope everyone beyond the homestead are doing well under these conditions we are under."

Rosie. "Everyone I heard are doing just fine Henry, I just got a call from Ashima and learned that everyone there are doing alright for now. Everyone there are doing all they can to keep busy and find what they have yet to learn about themselves while under this down time."

Emily. "OH yeah, like what?"

Rosie. "Ashima told me that Rajiv had started to look into painting, while Axel is trying to look like some fashion model when ever Frieda tries to come up with a new fashion look."

Henry. "Hmm, must have gotten the fashion bug from Rarity when she was still able to come here before the shutdown."

Emily. "It is a good thing since Rarity is unable to return until the shutdown would lift again, it is the time to learn more about us while understanding all that is going on with this virus that is still in the headlines."

Rosie. "All I can say Emily is to keep the faith that all of this will go away once a cure would be found, until then we will continue to do what our government has required us to do, in hopes to lower the spread of the virus as it continues to spread to all parts of the globe."

Henry. "I just hope someone has the antivirus soon, I am not too sure I want to live in a bubble or something."

Emily. "None of us do Henry, we do not really want to remain pent up in our homes when we have a homestead to take care of. Right now, this is what we need to do to prevent the spread to everyone we meet since we do not know who may have been in contact with the virus before we do."

Rosie. "Let us hurry up and finish up on planting the spring wheat, that way we do not have to be out here no longer than we have to."

Henry and Emily. "Agreed."

Down by the lagoon area, Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) just had their fishing licenses renewed and are busy fishing off the pier of their lagoon home.

Trent. "We may not be able head down to the Harbor for a while Shawn, but at least we can still do things along the seashore."

Shawn. "As long as we are still kept 6 ft apart from one another Trent, I may like your company, but under these conditions it is best to follow the guidelines for this down time we are under."

Trent. "I am wondering how Natalie and Beverly are doing, I am sure they must be missing us by now."

Shawn. "Well I did manage to talk to Beverly today, she said that her family is doing fine, as well as Natalie's family too."

Trent. "Really, oh that is great to hear that those two are doing just fine for now Shawn."

Shawn. "Not only that I hear that the captains of our friends are also doing well to keep their 6 ft rule while sailing the open ocean for any supplies that come to the island as well Trent."

Trent. "Still I just hope they remember to follow the safety standards that the government had asked us to do."

Shawn. "Well I am sure they will remember how to keep safe under these conditions we are under."

Trent. "So, do I Shawn, so do I."

Over by the Narrow Gauge house, the boys are just restless, and are bound to head out side for some fresh air to be relieved of their cabin fever, However they are still have to be supervised by Mr. Percival to make sure everyone of the Narrow gauge boys are practicing their social distance rules.

Duncan. "Ack I cannot believe we have to remain inside when there is beautiful weather on the outside of the house to absorb and feel free again."

Rheneas. "I'd be careful if I were you Duncan, there is still a virus going around, and the last thing we need is to head somewhere and come home to make everyone of us sick from that virus."

Rusty. "Rheneas is right Duncan, we cannot risk anyone going out if they are in the presence of anyone who may have become infected with the virus for anyone of us to bring back to inflict anyone of us for it."

Duncan. "Who is the one to release such a horrid item into the air in the first place?"

Rheneas. "No one here had released the Virus Ducan, it began somewhere in china, someplace where this whole thing started. Since then everyone around the world had to be prepared for when the pandemic was about to spread across the globe when it did."

Rusty. "Since then the public heath advisors had insisted that we remain on lockdown since gathering in public places, can spread the disease to anyone around them. Now until the cure would be found, and I do hope they find one as soon as possible, we remain on lockdown and that means we do not go out until we are watched upon by Mr. Percival to make sure we do not make any foolish decisions."

Sir Handle. "There is no such arguing about it Duncan, we cannot risk going out unless Mr. Percival is out there to prevent us from breaking the 6ft rule the government had insisted we follow."

Duncan. "Still I do not like to remain inside where there is a world out there to explore and discover."

Sir Handle. "Yes, I do agree about that, but until this pandemic begins to die down, I suggest we remain on lock down to prevent the spread of this disease to reach here too."

Luke. "Anyone for a game of Tic Tac toe, especially the game that Thomas had made for us last Christmas knowing how much we can be just a competitive under such times we are under."

Peter Sam. "I am up for the game of Checkers, but after a while it can get boring playing for so many games in a day."

Skarlowey. "I do not mind a play of your game Luke; anyone want to take part after me?"

Duke. "No Thank you Skarlowey, I prefer the book that I am reading."

Sir Handle. "What book you are referring to Duke?" Then Duke turned the book around to read out. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. By J. K. Rowling."

Peter Sam. "Whoa Duke you should read the whole thing to us since we hardly every read the story until now."

Luke. "That is a wonderful Idea Peter Sam."

Rheneas. "Count me in as well, how about it Skarlowey?"

Skarlowey. "Of course, hearing such a story will help pass the time."

Rusty. "How about it Duncan, we could at least hear this story, it sounds like an adventure while listening to the story as well."

Duncan. "I suppose it could not hurt to listen to this book, I heard it was an inspiration for a movie of the same name."

Like. "I heard the books were better than the films Duncan."

Duncan. "We will see about that Luke." Then they all huddled around Duke to hear from the beginning of the Story of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's Stone.

Back on the homestead, Rosie and Thomas were checking on world events around the world, that way the two of them together will know of what to do if the pandemic could spread to Sodor.

Rosie. "What have you found out yet Thomas?"

Thomas. "So far, most cases around Great Britain is more focused in London, but the disturbing fact that the prime Minister has the virus and is now in I C U, I do hope he can pull through. I am just hoping and praying that he does."

Rosie. "I hope so too Thomas, this is a terrible time we are under. Not only because of our isolation from the rest of the world, but who knows of how long this whole thing will last until it is contained."

Thomas. "Or eliminated, I cannot help but feel awful for those who had lost loved ones already to this disease. I heard that some infants have also succumb to this disease, that had to be hard on the mother as well."

Rosie. "have you managed to reach Chad and Sally about how they and young Carter are doing?"

Thomas. "I have Rosie, so far Sally and Carter are doing just fine while her parents are doing all they can to help support her since she is now out of school and ready to take on the world."

Rosie. "I heard from the Earl that Chad continues his work around Ulfstead Castle during this crisis. Chad has to remember to keep his hands washed and sanitized."

Thomas. "Also remember to place on him a required face mask to prevent him from breathing in the harsh air that may have the virus in."

Rosie. "Until then we just must improvise how we do things on the homestead, like help feed our friends since none of us cannot gather in the dining hall. All I have to do is make the meals with either Emily, or even with Molly to help make the meals everyone will be grateful in making since some of them are not very good in making meals for themselves."

Thomas. "I just hope Gordon does not give you a hard time on what he wants on his plate when he gets it Rosie."

Rosie. "That is why Scott and Rebecca are there to make sure Gordon does not say anything he could regret if he was not in check about his behavior towards me."

Thomas. "I am grateful for them on that."

Rosie. "Come on now, it is time for our meal Thomas."

Then both Thomas and Rosie came together in their home kitchen like they did on their first meal on the homestead, only for safety reasons. Thomas called his sister down for dinner and all three sat down together and held hands to say grace before the meal."

Thomas. "Dear Lord, we have gathered here today to give you our thanks as we about to receive a wonderful gift from our labors. We also give this time to pray for those who are under these terrible times we are under. We ask of you lord to provide the ending to this terrible epidemic we are under, and help those who had loved one who were succumbed to this terrible virus we are under, and help shine the light once this whole thing comes to and end. Amen."

Rosie and Ariel. "Amen."

Ariel. "I do hope there will be an end to all of this too Thomas."

Thomas. "I just hope and pray everyone will come out of this alright, not just here on sodor, but everyone else around the world we may have known of Ariel."

Rosie. "The worst part of this, that some in this world have waited too long to be alerted about this pandemic we are under."

Thomas. "At least the Queen managed to bring in the spirit of our nation even if our Prime Minister is now under intensive care right now."

Ariel. "I just hope he will be alright before long, any ideas of who would replace him if he was to be claimed by the virus too?"

Rosie. "I do not believe that has been decided yet, anything could happen."

Thomas. "Well until then we have two more cows that have yet to drop their calves before the cattle drive next week?'

Rosie. "Do you believe we can do so under the down time Thomas?"

Thomas. "WE are doing our work from home Rosie, the time we spend together will be on our horses, I just hope the horses are able to work the cattle to the feeding range this year."

Ariel. "I know, I also heard a tiger from the Bronx Zoo also became infected with the virus too, I just hope that big kitty is able to over come that version of the virus that can affect the animals too."

Thomas. "That is why I need for the vet to come over for a quick visit to make sure none of our animals are infected with the disease we are under."

Rosie. "Until then we are just going to be under these conditions until the lockdown can be lifted again and allowing for us to be able to continue our life here as we planned Thomas."

Thomas. "I know I believe we will be able to overcome this Rosie; at the same time, I know we will be able to find our dreams that we have planned since owning this homestead."

Ariel. "I will also do what I can to be part of this homestead too my brother, I did not come here just to live afraid of this virus. For the sake of our sanity Thomas, I will do my part to make sure we can and will over come this awful time we are under."

Rosie. "I just hope and pray we will see the controller again; I know he must be worried about our well being since he cannot leave the house without knowing how vulnerable he could be from the virus."

Thomas. "WE are just got to believe he will also overcome this too Rosie, the railway needs him, and this Island needs its railways to keep the economy going. I just hope our drive teams are going to be alright, they have to work inside our dirty interiors to keep our engine selves going."

Rosie. "All I can do is to believe we can overcome this disease; we just have to hold on to it much longer than expected."

Ariel. "All we can do is be there for each other when times get bad, and this is the moment we needed each other to come up with a solution to make this pandemic come to an end before too many lives forget how fragile life beyond the home can be before we loose our sense of hope."

* * *

Let us all hope this awful time we are under can pass us and pray that we can see the light at the end of all the darkness that surrounds this awful time. Be safe, be healthy and please we all must do our part to keep this virus under control. I know this is hard, especially when the days become warm and welcoming. It is best to listen to the experts and hope we can make a return visit to our friends on the homestead when we return to Northwestern High School year 2.


	26. The homestead online

Another week had gone by and the homesteaders are still busy keeping up with the area chores and keeping their homes clean and viral free. As the days become longer, the constant work on the homestead increases that has everyone capable to do something while waiting for the announcement to roam freely again by the Government. Until then everyone will do their part. Want to check in and see all that happened since? Let us head on over and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas and Friends, tugs the television series, nor that of my little pony friendship is magic.

They are owned by their respective companies while other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**The homestead** **online**

It was the weekend after Easter, but Easter was unable to be cheerful since no one can come too close to one another until the threat of a pandemic would pass. Thomas had since asked for their physician to health Scan his household to see if he, Rosie and his sister Ariel ever had the virus since it was announced. This happened all over the homestead knowing that Thomas wanted to make sure everyone in his household would be screened in case anyone had been infected by the virus.

Dr. Hiligan. "Alright now Thomas, everyone had their samples taken and now we all need to see if any of you ever experienced anything that could be related to the virus outbreak."

Ariel. "How long would it take for the testing to be complete and accurate Doctor?"

Dr. Hiligan. "These tests we have required had been approved by our Government to be as precise it can get. Everyone had their samples taken and all the reports of how each of you had any experience of symptoms related to this virus, Then we will contact you all to let you all know about the results we have gathered before your scheduled trip for your Cattle Drive this week."

Rosie. "Thank you, Doctor, I just hope everyone will be well enough to overcome these trying times we are under."

Dr. Hiligan. "Best way to stay safe is to remember that the direct contact through droplets is the source of the virus. So, remember to wash your hands often and remember to disinfect every hard surface your hands will contact as you go along with your day. But if you must venture outside to make sure you homestead is in its prime, then make sure all your activities would remain outside and remember to remain a six foot distance from each other especially if there are going to be health issues with any one who may be at risk of this virus that is already worldwide."

Thomas. "We will do of what we can, we can only hope and pray everyone had been able to over come this virus once the tests to come back. Until then we need to keep checking on our animals since they cannot look after themselves while they remain in our care."

Then the doctor left after hearing all the reports from the Homesteaders may have already recovered from some form of the virus already. Until he sees the results, he will give out his findings once they have been diagnosed. Thomas knows he cannot venture to see his friends, so each room and home are equipped with their own private computer so everyone can be able to contact with each other even under lockdown. The first thing he did was to open his page with those who are already online, the first he sees in Percy and Polly already relieved to see Thomas and Rosie after the doctor visit.

Thomas Typing. {Hello Percy, how has it been since the last time we chatted?}

Percy typing. {Very well Thomas, Polly and I had seen the doctor too and told him all the information he needed to make a diagnostic about our health situation.}

Thomas Typing. {That is great Percy, have you heard from our pony friends of Equestria yet?}

Percy Typing. {No not yet, have you?}

Thomas Typing. {No not yet, I am getting worried for them.} then Henry and Emily had logged on.

Henry Typing. {Me too Thomas.}

Thomas Typing. {Oh, hello Henry.}

Henry typing. {Hello Thomas Hello Percy.}

Percy Typing. {Hello Henry, how are you and Emily doing?}

Emily typing. {both Henry and I are doing well Percy and Thomas for asking.}

Polly typing. {No problem Emily, we are just worried about our friends from Equestria, and hopes they have overcome this separation we are under.}

Rosie typing. {We are just going to hope that they are safe and have not yet met this virus we are under before they went home to their world.} Then the Gresley residence had come online with each member typing out their concerns as well.

Rebecca typing. {I am sure they will be alright, if they are just as resistant of this virus as the human world is, then they might as well overcome this virus too.}

Gordon typing. {I am sure they will as well my Rebecca.}

Thomas typing. {Oh, hey you guys from the old guest house we once first called home before you did.}

Gordon typing. {Very funny little Thomas.}

Scott typing. {Oh, lighten up little brother, it appears that Thomas was just kidding.}

Thomas typing. {Thank you, Scott, at least some of you know when I am just kidding Gordon.}

Ryan. {I guess that some of us are incapable of understanding humor Thomas.} then James, Molly, Jasper and Jessica just joined in on the conversation.

James typing. {Then I guess some are not as lucky as the rest of us then.}

Rebecca typing. {OH, hello there James, how does it go with you and your family?}

Jessica typing. {Doing very well Rebecca, thank you very much.}

Rebecca typing. {No problem Jessica.}

Thomas typing. {So far, we had been screened by the doctor when he visited and checked in on our health before leaving with his samples of his visit.}

Percy typing. {not to mention on how our friends from Equestria have been doing since we have not heard from them since the last time, we sent them their schoolwork.} Then Edward and his housemates came online.

Edward typing. {I am sure they are doing their part of preventing the spread of the virus into their home world Percy.}

Holly typing. {They had to return so they will have no pandemic into their world to bother with.}

Emily typing. {Hello Edward, hello Holly logging in to check up on the rest of us as well?}

Boco typing. {We all are after the visit with the doctor from this afternoon.}

Bill typing. {So far, we just gave him all he needed to hear from us before we allowed him to take our samples to the labs.}

Ben Typing. {Not to mention on how to make sure we are more aware on how this virus spreads if we are unable to contain it before becoming a problem.}

Rebecca typing. {Which means that you are ensuring that you continue to wash your hands and make sure to keep a six-foot distance from anyone beyond the homestead you two.}

Bill and ben typing. {Yes Rebecca.} Then Nia and Duck came on along with the Caledonian twins and Oliver came online to check in with everyone.

Nia typing. {Now that is good to know you two.}

Rosie typing. {Hello Nia, who else is online with us?}

Donald typing {Both my brother and I are online to check in on our friends Rosie.}

Douglas Typing. {Aye that is right, my brother and I have a hard time not able to talk to our friends since the lockdown began.}

Oliver typing. {I am here too Donald and Douglas, so you can see we have the whole homestead on this chat room.} then Toby and Mavis came online to make sure they have not been left out on the conversations with their friends.}

Toby typing. {Almost everyone Oliver, Mavis and I have just logged on ourselves just to see how everyone is doing this evening.}

Mavis typing. {You can say the whole homestead is now chatting with each other, now about our friends from the other side of the reality barrier may have to stay there until we can hear it from our authorities that we can venture out and about again without the possibility of a pandemic to spread into their world.}

Thomas Typing. {I know that this sounds strange, but I do miss our friends from that side of the reality barrier.}

Percy typing. {So, do I Thomas.}

James typing. {I know that the dreams we all had must have been a mystery to each of us, but I do miss the friendship they all shared.}

Henry typing. {After all, if they had not come all that way from last year about this time about the book of the two sisters. Then we would not have known about the threat from last year.}

Toby typing. {Any chance of us to get into their dormers to see that table you and the twins had made for them from last year Thomas?}

Thomas typing. {I am not to sure if that will work Toby, that can only work if the ponies were here and they have not been back since the lockdown.} Then to everyone's relief one of their school friends had been reading their conversation and brought an idea that can help relieve their worries over their Equestrian friends.

Cassey Typing. {Hello, my friends I hope you do not mind If I give in my input about how to reach them from here.}

Ryan typing. {Cassey good to hear it from you good buddy.}

Thomas Typing. {Hello Cassey, what do you have in mind that can allow us any contact with our pony friends from the other side?}

Cassey Typing. {I have managed to send you a new app that I happen to reach my contact from Equestria a while ago.}

Rebecca typing. {Really, have you managed to hear it from Doodle Loo and the condition of the ponies from her world?}

Cassey Typing. {I just chatted with Doodle Loo, and yes, the other ponies are fine too as she puts it.}

Emily typing. {That is good to hear our friends from Equestria are doing well.}

Scott Typing. {Indeed Emily.}

Edward Typing. {Just how does this app work Cassey?}

Cassey typing. {With this app you are not just talking to our pony friends from Equestria, but at a moments notice if there are going to be problem from their side, this app that we attach to our phones will alert us if there are going to be problem there for us to help them with if was to affect our world too.} then Cassey helped instructed everyone on how to download the app to their phones just like how they tied in the table in the pony dormers to their phones when the ponies first attended school last autumn. {Everyone all set?}

Thomas Typing. {I am ready.}

Edward Typing. {I know everyone here is ready Thomas and Cassey.}

Gordon typing. {Everyone here is also ready Edward.}

Duck typing. {I can honestly say we are all ready to see if this new app would work Cassey.}

Then everyone managed to send a signal to the pony world to see how Twilight and her friends are doing since the lockdown.

In the land of Equestria, in her castle of Friendship Twilight and spike were in the throne room adjusting their books, that way they will be ready when the next time they can be allowed to venture to the human version of Thomas the tank engine and his friends for school.

Spike. "There Twilight, every singe book is where you most find handy especially since you and your friends still await word from Thomas and his friends about the new school work you may need to accomplish once we can head back there once the all clear would be announced."

Twilight. "Thank you Spike, at least not all our time there was not lost. Not only we experience some amazing places in that world but to understand the way they had to do things there."

Flash Sentry. "As long as we remain safe from their world Twilight, I am sure we will be alright with the education we got from their world already."

Spike. "Still I do hope everything in that world be alright. I mean they are now facing a big pandemic that no one has the answers to a cure for. I do like it there to see things that did not need a pony magic type of help, just nature at its best."

Starlight. "Not to mention on how the welfare of our friends may be during their lockdown."

Twilight. "If one thing we all learned about the people of that world, that as long they have the right information on how to deal with an event like this, then I am positive that they will find a solution to all of this soon."

Applejack. "That is if they can find a cure to such thing you mean."

Then everyone can see the rest of the mane six come in with their concerns about the humanized engines on the other side.

Rainbow Dash. "From what we have heard about that virus that has been spreading before we shut that world behind us. That there was no known cure for it, if this virus cannot be stopped then we might as well say goodbye to our friends there."

Applejack. "Not to mention to say goodbye to those who had interest with us from that world Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow then realized what she had meant. "Oh no, I have not been able to speak to Carmon from school in a while, he must be upset that I have not been able to talk to him since the lockdown."

Applejack. "And I have not been able to speak to Hudson yet neither y 'all, I do miss him and hope he is alright from that horrible virus going around."

Rarity. "Oh, I am sure he is doing just fine darling, after all our humanized engine friends are there and they are hoping we have not come down with any symptoms from that outbreak darlings."

Pinky Pie. "That is right, if our friends from the homestead can be a hardy bunch of guys who can withstand this outbreak then I am sure they will too."

Fluttershy. "I know that the must be alright, they take great care of each other just like they were since they were all engines at one time. I believe they will all be alright once the outbreak will be contained or eliminated to prevent not only the humans but the animals too."

Twilight. "I know they will be alright; we just have to pray and hope for the best that they will over come this disease. If we can prove we can be hearty enough to overcome this disease, then they will too."

Then Doodle Loo came in for some news for every pony to hear. "That is the spirit Twilight and I have something more that can brighten up your spirits even further my friends."

Starlight. "And what might that be Doodle Loo?"

Doodle Loo. "I have been able to keep in contact with Cassey Tallshalley about how to keep the communications between Equestria and Sodor open without going through the reality barrier."

Rainbow Dash got excited about it. "Really you have a way for us to see how our friends and special friends are doing while under this lockdown they are under?!"

Doodle Loo. "Remember when we place the trinkets around our necks on that table that Thomas and the Scottish twins made for us when we first entered their school. We managed to make a link and added on an app that will allow for us to log on to them no matter what they are doing and at the same time, if there are going to be problems far too big for us to handle without them then this app will send a signal to them about it."

Applejack. "But what about the Virus, would it be possible for the virus able to transfer here if it was to travel here with Thomas and his friends coming over to help us in our time of need?"

Doodle Loo. "I have checked it with the elders, and they have said that the virus is unable to transfer from that world into our own so, we are safe from it AJ."

Every pony was relieved about the dangers of any viruses ever to enter from Thomas's world. Then the ponies had the idea of contacting their friends from Sodor and check in on with the activities going on there.

Back on Sodor Thomas and his friends all gotten word from their physician that the test concluded they once had the virus but were cleared of any additional infections from the virus so Thomas and his friends and sister are in the clear and can continue their activities without any fears of the pandemic.

Then Thomas and everyone on the homestead decided to make a banquet to host a celebration of their resistance to the virus, and to continue the lives they all had envisioned since owning the homestead. In the dining hall Emily, Rosie and the other girls have gathered around the kitchen so those who needed cooking skills can learn as the main cooks help explained how to prep, cook and entertain friends and guests. As this was going on the computers behind them in the dining hall had lit up with the visions of the ponies from the other side of the barrier in hopes they can see if the new apps on their devices are working as their friends had suggested they would. Then as Rosie began instructing how she was able to learn how to cook when her own driver and wife came over and helped both her and Thomas during their first night on the homestead when Thomas came in and heard the noise from the computer and decided to answer it.

Thomas just allowed the picture to become clear enough to see who was on the other side.

Twilight chatting on her headset. "Hello everyone, this it Twilight Sparkle here, checking on in with our friendly humanized engines on Sodor on an update on us ponies from Equestria."

Then Thomas typed back. {Twilight, this is Thomas Bilington here, good to hear it from you and your friends again.}

Twilight on her headset. {Thomas it is so good to hear it from you too. How is everyone on your side Thomas?}

Thomas typing. {The good news is that my friends, sister and I have been tested and we already had the virus only have better health because of it.}

Rainbow on headset. {Hey Thomas, have you and your friends able to chat with anyone from the baseball team yet?}

Thomas Typing. {If you are implying that if Cameron from our baseball team have been asking about you then yes, he has. If you want, I can give him your phone number if you are still able to use your phone from your side of the barrier Rainbow dash.}

Rainbow was excited about how Cameron was worried about her and was glad that he was looking forward in learning about her wellbeing.

Rainbow on headset. {Really oh wow that is great that he is alright and yes if there is a way for him and I to talk to each other while in our respective worlds Thomas then I would love it if you give him my phone number that is if he can be able to reach me.}

Applejack on headset. {Ah Thomas about Hudson?}

Thomas typing. {Do not worry Applejack Hudson has been asking us about you too, I told him if there will be a way for us to chat with each other through the barrier, then he will be the number of friends to gain access with the lot of you.)

Applejack on headset. {Gee thank you good buddy, I was getting worried for our special interest there for a while there sugar.}

Thomas Typing. {I know how you feel Applejack, I would be feeling awful if I did not have Rosie in my life if anything was to happen to her. Rosie does mean the world to me.}

Applejack on headset. {You and Rosie are meant for each other Thomas; she is lucky to have that special someone like you in her life.} Rosie came over to see who Thomas was talking to and read everything that was said between the world of Equestria and here on Sodor. Then she typed in on her smartphone.

Rosie Typing. {You better believe it Applejack.}

Pinky Pie on headset. {Hey Rosie are you in the middle of some bake off or something/"

Rosie Typing. {No just helping the other ladies on the homestead on how to cook properly just like how Thomas and I were taught on how to prep cook and entertain family friends and guest when ever a get together is allow and since we were all cleared on the Virus then we have the freedom to move about the homestead without any further occurrences of the outbreak.}

Twilight. On headset, {That is wonderful news, the best news is that the virus is unable to come here since the realities are able to overcome this virus before it is to make its way to our world to infects anyone with it.}

Thomas Typing. {That is good news Twilight, the better news is that we are able to move about the homestead again and that means it will be soon the send the herd down to the feeding range for the summer.}

Fluttershy on headset. {OH, really, I would love to come and help escort your herd to the feeding range there Thomas.}

Thomas. Typing. {How have you ponies fared after your return home from our world from the shutdown everyone?}

Starlight on headset. {We managed to reach Doctor Hooves and Zecora to check in on us once we returned an announce to us that we are in the clear too. No pandemic to spread around Equestria after our return after the lockdown.}

Rosie typing. {That is good to hear, well now it is time for us to say goodbye to you ponies since it is soon dinner time here in the dining hall.}

Twilight on headset. {Then we will speak to you another time my friends, have a good night and let everyone know that we are fine too.}

Thomas Typing. {We will Twilight both Thomas Billington and Rosie Vulcan whish the rest of you ponies a fare well until next time we are able to meet again.}

Then both parties had closed their apps and the rest of the boys came in to lend a hand in setting up the tables and still maintained a respective distance from each other and continue the practices shown to them from the physician. Then when the food was ready everyone came to the table and began to feel relieved to meet up with each other again after the clearance from the Virus. This brings a happy feeling to everyone on the homestead. Thomas suggested that everyone took their seats and instead of holding hand everyone just folded their hands as Thomas lead on the prayer for the evening.

Thomas. "Dear lord we have gathered around this feast we are about to receive; we give you our thanks in providing such a positive sign to our way of life. We still ask of you to keep watch on everyone who had not been through this pandemic and hopes everyone are able to overcome this virus and bring it to an end once an antivirus has been found. Amen.

Everyone else. "Amen."

Thomas. "Good news everyone we just got word from Twilight and her friends and they are reported to be well and unable to get any of the signs of the pandemic in their world."

James. "That is great, it will be nice to see them again, I just hope that Rarity is still able to make her finest attires since she is best at it."

Molly. "He is saying he misses the outfits Rarity makes, that way he does not have to spend too much money for the same looks in the department stores."

James. "What can I say Rarity does make the best outfits to make me just as splendid as ever my Molly."

Jessica. "You should know by now Molly that he tends to be a cheapskate, he is more into looking good even if he wishes not to pay for it in the department stores since the same item can be extremely expensive."

Molly. "Well once we are able to move beyond the homestead after the lockdown to lift, then you and I are going to learn how to find the right things without being so expensive for you to purchase James."

Jasper. "Jessica and I are also must show you how to manage your money James if you want to find a way to own a home of your own one day once high school is over."

James. "This is not a punishment is it Molly, because I like the way I look."

Molly. "I do not mind you of looking good James, just buy it smart, that way you do not use up too much of your hard earned money once your pay check comes in for our utilities and bills to pay off."

Jessica. "You do want to be independent once you graduate from High school don't you James."

James. "I do, I just cannot see myself in something less appealing then the types of outfits that Rarity makes when she is here."

Jessica. "That is why your sister and the rest of us are here to make sure you know of what you are into before it bites you where you do not want it to James."

Thomas. "James I would pay close attention of what they are telling you. Since owning this homestead Rosie and I had to make sure we manage the money between us. Most of the revenue we make was during Holiday time when the visitors from the Mainland and beyond come here to visit the way the world once was like. Now with this Virus has spread to many corners around the world we need to find ways to keep going if this homestead is to survive into the future."

Rosie. "Do not worry James. Once you learn how the way money really works once, we gain it before we spend it responsibly before we become too reckless about handling any money beyond just the bills and services that runs this homestead."

Emily. "WE all need to watch out on our money since the Shutdown everyone had to hold as much as they can since we have yet to see how the economy will be like once the shutdown begins to lift and we can resume as business as usual."

Gordon. "We will know once we are able to take the trains again, then we must really pay close attention to how we handle our money. We have spent much of this down time to earn the farmers paycheck since none of us can venture as engine drivers now."

Scott. "I am sure we will get back to normal, just as soon the Governor announces the lift of the lock down and everyone can move about again."

Edward. "That will be a while Scott, until then we will soon be sending Thomas's herd back to the feeding range again."

Percy. "When will that be Thomas?'

Thomas. "By next week, now that all the cows had dropped their calves, the time spent to allow the young members of the herd to earn their legs once we get the herd moving to the feeding range."

Percy. "Good this will give us much to do during the spring into summer, That way the warm breeze can make the air nice and the wind makes us feel cool during the hottest of days on the open range."

Toby. "We must also check in on the Cattleman's cabin again to make sure it is fully stocked with essentials since there will be no running water over there and the only way to get the water is to make sure the rain barrels are full of the snow melt that was supposed to collect the water for our needs there."

Thomas. "We will check in on that on Thursday I hear there is snow on the way, and that means we need for a snow free day to allow us to travel there on our horses."

Rosie. "I will be coming too; I want to see if the fences are in good condition and that way if you needed a hand in that Thomas, I will be able to help you with that."

Edward. "I believe I can help you with that too Thomas, after all it is best that we know all that is taking place on this homestead of yours."

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward and Rosie, we will also look around the property and check on the fences to make sure they are strong and sound."

Gordon. "I believe I can help you out on that too Thomas, after all everyone here can benefit in helping you keep this homestead for the future."

Scott. "He is doing this to learn from you Thomas, he too wants to be living in a woodland setting in hopes to make a career as a lumberman."

Donald. "You and us both Gordon."

Douglas. "Donald and I also plan to be lumbermen too, only we wanted to be living close to the little western to perform our learned skills in our work."

Rebecca. "I believe he wanted to be the one who removes the fallen logs onto lumber mills to make a bit of money if he finds returning to the rails as a driver may be out of the question for a while."

Thomas. "He also needs to pay close attention to his equipment to make sure everything works like clockwork and make sure he has everything if his log cutting equipment is able to perform the work they are meant for."

Scott. "My job is to make sure he knows of what he is doing, just to remind him how important it is to learn from those who were better of these skills he still needs to learn."

Percy. "At least he does now that we are under the lockdown of the island, we just hope we can survive this year while the virus still continues to spread where it has yet to reach."

Thomas. "Until them we all still need to be careful of our habits everyone, we still do not know enough about this virus. Until there will be a vaccine to be made and I do hope there will be one soon to stop the spread of this Virus, then we continue to follow the guidelines the government had in place to keep its citizens safe and in hopes everything comes back to life again.

* * *

Remember we all still need the word from the experts on how this whole thing can end before we can move forward into the future. In the meantime we all need to do our part in preventing the spread of this virus if we want to be able to feel free again without the fears of our days gone too soon. Until them we return to Northwestern High School year 2 for a further update. Until then stay safe and healthy everyone.


	27. Announcement of the Queen

Even when the world seems to be on peril the Island of Sodor still seems to be the place to get away from your problems. Even through these times we are under, everyone will still play a part to prevent the spread until a vaccine can be found and the culprit can be contained until then everyone on the island seems to be well immune to the happenings around world to the point of reopening the travels between the Island to the world of Equestria where their pony friends live. Want to see how everyone fared under these days we are under? Let us pay a visit and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and Friends, Tugs the television, nor that of my little pony friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective companies while other characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**Announcement of the queen.**

Good fortune seems to be with the humanized engines of Sodor, Since the closure of many places across the landscape, everyone on Thomas's homestead seems to be in the best of health as well as the other humanized engines across the island including the international Boarding house where the international humanized engines like Gina from Italy and Ashima from India. Today there was a special letter being sent to the controller's office in Knappfored Station, as the engine that was once Percy came to a complete stop the driver came to the controllers office to bring the special letter to the controller's attention.

Percy's Driver. "Good evening sir we have a special letter that you need to see right away."

STH. Took the letter realizing it must be important since he has seen the seal before. "I have seen a letter like this before but that when we had the last visit from- "Turns the letter around and announced. "The Queen."

The Drivers. "The Queen!"

James's Driver. "Is she returning to the Island in these conditions sir?"

Gordon's Driver. "Do you want for the engine that was once Gordon to bring her here for another visit sir?"

STH. "Now hold on everyone I have not yet read the letter." Then he reads out loud. " Her majesty the Queen announces her visit with the young prince to provide an award for services to the railway, also due to the events occurring around the world everyone has heard of your Island being free of this problem may have been another reason for your island to be the place to be removed from troubling times, Therefore our visit is not only to provide an award for your services to the railway, but to give a special award to one of your humanized engines since hearing how he has done so much for your Island since his humanization almost two years ago, and the one who gets this special award is your Former number 1 engine Thomas the Tank engine who we now believe is Thomas Billinton who now lives on his own homestead as it has been reported. Announce to the Homestead of the Visit from her majesty the Queen of England."

Gavin. "Oh, my goodness Thomas and everyone on that homestead must be told about this right away."

Marvin. "I bet both he and Rosie will be thrilled to get a special visitor from the Queen herself."

Gordon's Driver. "But why Thomas and not my old engine Gordon?"

James's Driver. "Or the most stylish engine on the whole of Sodor Sir?'

Henry's Driver. "Not to worry, since it is the Homestead the Queen is seeking, I bet everyone there will be thrilled to see both the controller and Thomas received their awards from the Queen herself."

STH. "I will go and see the young folks myself to see what they have been up to since my last visit there. After all I am still responsible for them since their humanization almost two years ago." Then he grabs his top hat and took off out of the door and set his direction to the homestead of Thomas Billinton and Rosie Vulcan.

* * *

At the homestead everyone had gathered in the dining hall help their international friends Carlos of Mexico celebrate the Cinco de mayo event by providing pinatas, mariachis bands, and a feast loaded with carnitas, barbacoa, and chicken tacos and enchiladas for the feast and finish it off with the Mexican Sweet breads and Mexican dancers performing the hat dance for the party goers. Since the threat of the problems the rest of the world is being prohibited to the Island of Sodor, however; their pony friends from Equestria had returned to be part of this celebrations since it is something they never knew existed until their return and finding out that The mane six had become the council of Friendship to help the spread of friendship throughout the new kingdom being run by Twilight now in her new role of ruler of Equestria.

Thomas. "Congratulations Twilight in becoming the new ruler of your world."

Twilight Sparkle. "Thank you Thomas, I must say that the worlds between us has been a blessing since we are still able to celebrate certain occasions, while the rest of the world is still suffering under the problems beyond the shores of your Island home."

Spike. "And since becoming the new Friendship ambassador we have done much of what we can to maintain the friendships throughout the lands."

Rosie. "I bet it also makes you so busy that returning here will be a problem now and then."

Twilight. "True, but do not worry the table Thomas and the Scottish twins had put together before our return to school last fall. Had allowed us to see all that goes on here, that way we can catch up on the events between the two worlds."

Thomas. "True, that table has been able for us to communicate to your world about the problems you had to face there. It did alert us about your problems with the worst of the three villains you had to face, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Crystallis. WE decided to come to your aid and helped you defeat your enemies by combining our light with your elements like we did the summer before."

Applejack came up to be part of the conversation. "I must say you and your partners had come at the right time to help us in our time of need there Thomas."

Thomas. "It is almost like we do here, people help people in need regardless of the challenges we face, we face them together."

Edward came over along with his girlfriend Holly Mikado. "Exactly, it is the least we can do to help our friends when trouble is ever near."

Holly. "Too bad not many outside of Sodor ever learned about how everyone here looks out for everyone around them, I am sure if anyone is to come here and learn about everyone who has lend a hand in everything that has happened even before anyone's humanization."

Carlos came up to thank Thomas and Rosie about the Cinco De Mayo in his honor. "Thomas, Rosie, Gracias for the celebrations of our second independence of the Spanish rule in Mexico."

Twilight. "Could you help explain the reason for this Cinco De Mayo Carlos?"

Carlos. "Si, Mi and Karmen are more than willing to help explain about our second independence from that of not only of Spain but Great Britain and France all together."

Ariel. "The British had a hand in this too?"

Karmen. "Si, the three had withdrawn from Mexico only to have the French remain to claim what was left when Napoleon still had hold on to the country."

Carlos. "The Celebration was basically about how those who decided to stand together and march against the French Nations to be part of a fierce battle to decide who really wanted control of the country and thanks to our neighbors from the north who was also in some sort of conflict between themselves at that time decided to help us win our own independence against those who still believe that can contain what makes the Mexicans who they are now."

Rosie. "You mean all that was during the same time the war between the states was going on?"

Karmen. "Si, but the celebrations did not take effect until the time when many Mexicans decided to head across the boarder to find better pastures long before the border had closed on them for other reasons."

Carlos. "Once the Mexicans become part of the American culture they decided to bring with them what would bring the Mexican come together besides the coming of our Guadeloupe, but the Cinco De Mayo to remind the Mexicans what we went through to find our own reasons to celebrate life with the freedoms we founded along with the American who want to share such celebrations with us."

Rainbow Dash. "That was awesome, there is so much history in this world, I bet if A. K. Yearling had heard of your stories of your countries, she sure would love to visit these areas and make great discoveries at the same time."

Thomas. "I suggest for you to stop and make sure the people who are closer to the relics are comfortable of anyone taking these artifacts that may be precious to their homelands too. If you remember some of the documentaries about how the many artifacts from Egypt felt that their relics have been exploited to make trophies of these artifacts. Take precautions and let us make sure the real reason to find them is to learn more about the past than to take things that were not meant to be taken Rainbow dash."

Twilight. "Thomas is correct, I also have read how those who seek the treasures of past empires tend to use them for the black market when they should have been preserved. That way if anyone needed to learn more about the past without destroying them during their transport, regardless of the intent of the objects travel."

Rainbow Dash. "I suppose." Then looks out of the window and spots the controller in his car pulled up to the dining hall of the homestead. "Hey, heads up everyone we have a special guest from the railway coming this way!" Everyone turned to see the controller coming towards the dining hall, everyone had halted for the moment to see the controller come up with the letter he received at the station to allow everyone there to learn about the news and who will be coming for the visit.

Then into the doors as Thomas and Edward helped open the doors so the controller can enter and help explain the reasons for his visit.

Thomas. "Hello sir, this is unexpected."

Edward. "We were just helping our International friend Carlos celebrate the Cinco de Mayo celebrations on the homestead along with our humanized engine and school friends."

The Pinky Pie came up to add. "Along with us too, if there is a party the I am the humanized pony for the job."

Rarity. "Well mostly to support our friends after helping us in our time of need sir."

STH. "Yes, I heard Rarity, however I am here due to the letter I just received back at the station. It turns out to be a letter sent here by her majesty the Queen herself."

Everyone in surprise. "The Queen!"

Percy. "You mean she is coming back sir?"

James. "Does she know of what has been happening here for the past two years sir?'

Gordon. "To Think I will be unable to pull the special train now I am not the engine, nor the driver for the moment."

STH. "Now settle down everyone it appears she has heard all that has been taken place here from the past two years since your humanization from two years ago, and she along with the young prince wishes to make an appearance her to present me and Thomas here special awards for services to the railways."

Rarity. "The- the- the queen, oh my I may need some inspirations on what to make you Thomas."

Applejack. "Should we make a banquet in her honor sir?"

Twilight. "How can we of service for her arrival sir?"

STH. "According to the letter she wants to come over and see all that has become of you and your friends to see how you had adjusted since your humanization. She has also mentioned a special guest to come in before her arrival to see if there will some place where she and the prince can stay while they visit the Island as they ask of you and your friends how to prepare for their visit and present the awards as the main reasons for their visit."

Thomas. "Wow, who is this special visitor that I must attend to as we prepare for the Queen's visit Sir?"

Then STH read the name of the person or who was once the Royal train of the Queen to have a new name to be part of the queen's court. "It says she used to be the royal engine but she also became human too, since then she is in charge of making sure the places she visits are just right for the queen as she make her visit to the places the queen requested to visit. She is known as the Duchess of Lorenbrough, now known as Duchess Laureen Hamilton. She will come early to see the how the preparations will take place as you help her make the arrangement as they are supposed to come by the end of the week."

Thomas nodded knowing this was a big event. "Alright everyone you all heard the controller; we have a big week ahead. Carlos we can help finish your celebrations today and starting the next day we all must put our heads together to see how we are going to present ourselves to the Queen."

Percy and Polly. "WE are in Thomas."

Henry and Emily. "We are in too Thomas."

Gordon, Scott, Ryan, and Rebecca. "WE are more willingly to help too Thomas."

Pinky, Applejack and Rarity. "Count us in too."

Pinky. "I will bring in our party cannons."

Applejack. "I can bring in our family's best spread here Thomas."

Rarity. "I be more than happy to sharpen you up for your meeting with the Queen darlings."

STH. "I can have myself covered by my tailor Rarity; Thomas can really use a special suit for this occasion."

Thomas. "You need to look your best too my love Rosie."

Rosie. "I believe we can work on that my handsome Thomas."

Rainbow Dash. "Will there be a need for a rainboom Thomas?"

Fluttershy. "how about my animal friends help bring beautiful music for the occasion?'

Twilight. "I think it would be best to see if the Duchess Hamilton will want to see how we make the preparations once she arrives?"

Thomas. "That would be some help, I have never made arrangements for the Queen before. Well not since my engine days."

Edward. "This will be exciting; this will be the first time you will be able to meet the Queen Holly."

Holly. "I may have carried the presidential train a time or two, but this will be the first to meet a real Queen."

Ashima. "I believe we all should lend in a hand in this too Thomas. What do you day my friends, want to make this a special day for our friends here on the Island of Sodor?"

Shane. "Nothing will slow me down on this occasion."

Young bao. "I believe Ho Mei and I will be able to help you along the way Thomas? Right Ho Mei?"

Ho Mei. "OH yes, what better way to help a fellow number 1 engine for his special day with his controller."

Ashima. "How about it Rajiv, want to help our friends STH and Thomas with their special arrangements for the Queen?"

Rajiv. "But of course, Ashima, what a way for regal engines to come together for a special occasion."

Ashima. "Rajiv this isn't about regal engines coming together this is about awarding both Thomas and the Controller special honors for their railway. A railway that will go out of the way for others especially other engines who found their situations like us and his own engines after their humanizations began almost two years ago."

Rajiv. "I know but one can dream can they."

James. "Ugh and some say that Gordon and I are stuck up."

Gordon. "I think Rajiv has it more than you and me James."

Frieda. "Ziz iz a zpezial moment here Rajiv, itz high honor to receive a special recognition from their countries rulers, there for we shall help our comrades on this special occasion too."

Gabriella. "I believe we also can bring a helping hand in this too right my friends?"

Gustavo. "Of course, my friends, I be most honored to be a part of this too."

Raul. "I can be some assistance too Thomas just let us know of what to do, that is once the duchess arrives for her observations of the preparations."

Thomas. "Thank you everyone, Ariel you, Jasper and Jessica can help too if you like."

Ariel. "I be more than happy to help you my brother, this is a special day for my best brother of an engine since leaving Brighton."

Jessica. "Jasper and I are more than happy to help Thomas."

Jasper. "That is correct my friend."

Cassey. "My friends and I are also willing to help too."

Jessie. "You know it Thomas."

Jon Paul. "we are certain to be on our best behaviors, right you four."

Bill. "What do you take us for? A pair of absent-minded humanized engines."

Ben. "We also know how important it is for us to make a good impression and make no nonsense once the queen arrives."

Sonny. "We will be on our best behavior."

Sidney. "If Bill and Ben find it best to be on best behavior for special visitors then so shall we."

Alisa. "David and I are more than willingly to help you on your special occasion Thomas and Rosie.'

David Scott. "That we can."

StH. "Thank you everyone, I am sure you are all excited about this event as my original engines are, everyone have some much needed rest as the Duchess will make her appearance by tomorrow by boat and that is what you and your friends in the harbor are in charge with. Trent, Shawn, Oscar, and Zeb."

Trent Dimes (Ten cents) "We be more than honored Sir."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine). "We will do out part for the Duchess's visit."

Oscar (O. J.). "We must inform our friends in the Harbor for this exciting news."

Zeb. "As long as Zorran does not turn this into some sort of scheme to make the star tugs to look bad during the Duchess visit."

Trent. "He better not do anything so Devious while the duchess comes to visit."

STH. "Then I better give word to the harbor master about the visit by the Duchess Hamilton, that way we hope this will prevent any confusion and delay." Then STH turned around as he stated. "Remember everyone work together and we will make the arrangement for both the Duchess and the Queen's visit."

Everyone. "Yes sir!"

Then the controller left leaving a room filled up with friends excited about a visit from their Queen.

Thomas. "Oh Wow, the Queen is coming over to our homestead Rosie, this is exciting news."

Rosie. "I know, what an honor to host the Queen and the Duchess Hamilton."

James. "I must really look my best for the Arrival of our special guests.'

Molly. "We all will James, this is for both our special friends STH and Thomas here."

Nia. "So much to do for our special guests."

Emily. "With the queen and this Duchess Hamilton coming over I hope we can make them both very happy once they are over."

Gordon. "Oh, we must for the sake of our railway we must provide the best of our home and Island."

Twilight. "We will help as well, won't we girls?"

The rest of the ponies. "Yeah!"

Gina. "You all heard Thomas, it is time to provide the best this Island had seen since our first accidental visit to the Island."

Carlos. "I believe Karmen and I considered this Cinco de Mayo over and get your homestead ready for your Queen's visit Thomas. Is that right mi amiga?"

Karmen. "That is correct mi ombre, our fiesta is over with for the year. It is now time to make the arrangements for the Queen of England's visit."

Thomas thanked all those who helped attend the Cinco De Mayo celebrations before allowing them to depart for another year. Then everyone started to clean up the mess from the party to help make the arrangements as the boat from London had departed for Sodor that will arrive the following day. All throughout the homestead tries to find the appropriate place where the queen and her royal court would like to stay during their visit. He knows he did not have his hotel ready in time so he decided to check his cabins for his visitors. Then Thomas spots the cabin that will help house the visitors for their stay. The new house that Thomas and his friends had constructed was the largest on the lagoon area just in the middle of the lot and can host to everyone in the Queen's court.

* * *

Out in the harbor a schooner was making its way to the star tug fleet knowing they need to announce the message from the homestead. It was Trent, Shawn, Zeb and Oscar on their way to meet up with captain Star and their fellow tugs about the visit from the Queen and the Duchess Hamilton.

Top Hat. "I say that this is very exciting about the queen visiting this humbled Island we call home."

Warrior. "Not to mention the visit from Duchess Hamilton will come in a head of time to see the preparations for the queen's visit."

Big Mac. (Tugboat) "It is best to make sure those Zed stacks do not cause anything while the Duchess comes in for the preparations."

Hercules. "It is as well my dears to make sure the visit from the Queen and the Duchess will be an honor one as long as the Zed Stacks understand that this is no time to be devious about such a manner."

Trent. "That is why the controller needed to speak to both Harbor masters to make sure the arrival of the Duchess does not go very badly. Remember when Shawn when he was still sunshine make his first appearance on our fleet? Let us not make that same mistake again with this Duchess Hamilton."

Shawn. "Aw don't remind me of that time, I still get nightmares about my first time as a star tug."

Oscar. "All that matters is that everyone will do their part to make the visit from both the Duchess and the Queen goes without a hitch."

Zeb. "Just hope that Zorran does not do any of his Deviousness once the duchess arrives like the last duchess came in back in big city port."

Trent. "Let us hope so Zeb."

Back on land the Engines help prepare the newest cabin on the property to make the visit from the queen an enjoyable one. While all of this was underway Rarity was hard at work preparing the wardrobe for Thomas and everyone on the homestead for the queen's visit.

Rarity. "To think Sweetie Bell the Queen will make her appearance here to give a special award for both Thomas and the Controller."

Sweetie Bell. "I know I was there when the controller announced the queen's visit. I wonder what we can do to show how we appreciate her visit to the homestead?"

Rarity. "I am sure it will come to us Sweetie darling, why don't you and your crusader friends come together and find something to bring a smile on the Duchess face once she arrives tomorrow. That way we can help her feel welcome as she helps us find ways of making the Queen comfortable as she visits the homestead."

Sweetie Bell. "I think I can do that Rarity; I will find my friends and maybe the Narrow-gauge boys to see what we can come up with."

Rarity. "You do that Sweetie Bell, have fun."

* * *

Everyone was excited, everyone was making the preparations for the visit from Duchess Hamilton just as some scheming menaces have been sneaking around in hopes of containing the Duchess in hopes to get the attention of the Queen for a very dark reason. Who are the pair of wrong doers that is about to cause some real confusion and delay? We will find out on the next time we return to Northwestern high school year 2.


	28. Trouble is a coming

Last time the controller was given a royal letter from the Queen. Stating that after all she heard about the humanizations of the engines and their friends. Due to this the homestead where Thomas and his friends and their pony friends call home whenever they get a chance to visit, are in a rush to make the area pleasant for when the humanized engine that was the Duchess of Laughbrough now Duchess Laureen Hamilton the queen's organizer in hopes the places the Queen plans to visit will be pleasant. However as all of this was going on a pair of sneeky good for nothings plans to create a disturbance to make the visit of the queen a horrible one. Do you believe this will be found out by our heroes as they wait for the Arrival of the Duchess Hamilton? Why don't we pay them a visit to see how the arrangements and the queen's visit will go? Shall we?

I do not own any part of my little pony friendship is magic, Tugs the television series, nor that of Thomas the tank engine. They are owned by their respective companies while other characters are creations of Pinkninjaprime, blackboard26 and for the first time BigLife.

* * *

**Trouble is a coming**

Along the tracks across the Vicars Town bridge, two locomotives seem to be crawling along and they had no faces on their smokeboxes. The first engine could have been mistaken for the Pier Marquette engine that Holly Mikado once was before her own humanization the Christmas when she first visited as the engine who was once considered the Polar express. This however was a duplicate of the original engine; his name is Wyatt but since his own humanization since being stolen from a scrap yard in the states in hopes English engineers can rebuild him before being returned to the states. He became humanized and is now known as Wyatt Pier. That happened as a pair of thieves had broken into the engine works on the mainland and taken two engines to help them in their schemes. Their names are Baz and Bernie and other were a pair of angry protesters who wanted attentions by destroying the arrival of the queen once she attempts to make the journey to the Island of Sodor. Their names are Gomez, and Sulley.

Bez. "You two are just insane but tasteful. I bid you well on your achievements."

Sulley. "Well, let us say we need to put in our own two cents in on how we feel about such visits from her majesty herself."

Gomez. "What exactly do you have planned once you reach the island you two?"

Bernie. "Oh, we are just waiting for the announcement for the upcoming event once the Queen returns to her throne and have a chance of stealing something worth of what Baz wants it for."

Sulley. "How did you know about an event not even the rest of that island is to know besides the visit of the Queen?"

Baz. "Let us say we have our ways of making a bit of the loot as we plan of stealing something that can lead in to something big enough to make It even if we have to steal it to get it."

Gomez. "What exactly is this new event that will be taking place once and if the queen makes it back to her throne again?"

Baz. "Oh ho, ho, ho, you would know in time that is if you managed to get what you have planned to get done once we get there ourselves."

Sulley. "Well the sooner we are done here we can be done with these two smelting pots and these little rug rats that came from these two machines if you can believe it." He was preferring two teenaged boys who became humanized during the time they were seized for the men's purposes. One was the humanized version of the Pier Marquette Wyatt Pier, and in the other engine was the new humanized engine who is now humanized Sonny. One of the two boys is tied up and bound as the two engines made it across the border and onto the land of Thomas the Tank engine and friends.

Wyatt is no fool and he has no interest in helping these thugs who believe they can get away of killing the Royale court of England without thinking of what a devastation such an act can do. Sonny however was originally a part of Bez and Bernie's gang in hopes to steal things for cash, he help them get to place he himself never been to before, that however never stops him help his two people even if they use insults as part of who they are.

* * *

On the island of Sodor, the day started at the crack of dawn, on the homestead, in the towns and even in Equestria where our pony friends decided to help their Sudrian friends prepare for a royal welcome from their Queen. Down by the lagoon areas the humanized tugs are already out of bed quickly bathe and dressed the best they can before help bring in the duchess as she come in to port as the rest of their fleet readies for the Duchess arrival.

Hercules. "Won't be long my dears, the Duchess will soon be in view and we must attend to her as she makes her way to the lagoon docks on the homestead where our humanized members live as well."

Top Hat. "Oh, I am so tingled inside waiting for such a lady to make an appearance before we are ever to know about her up close."

Big Mac. "You think that maybe we should ask Trent and them along the shoreline there to see if we can become humanized too so we can find ourselves amongst such company too, eh Top Hat?" Top hat became offended.

Top Hat. "Funny big mac, very funny."

Warrior. "You got to admit that it was rather funny Top hat." Then spotted movement along the tracks what appears to be two engine none of the tugs remember on the Island before. "Hey, you guys do you think we know of those engines?"

Big Mac. "I would think I would know them if I can remember such engines before."

Top Hat. "Must be some new engines the controller must have found to be part of his growing railway."

Hercules. "Just the same I suggest speaking to out manager to see if the controller is expecting these engines, we just witness rolled by without being notice. I will give word once we clear the way for the Duchess my dears."

Back on land on the docks of the homestead, the tugs were making the last of the preparations to welcome the duchess once she come to dock. Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) just finished with talking to the harbor master about how close the ship that is brining the Duchess Hamilton to Sodor. Once the word is finished, he shares his knowledge about the whereabouts are their guests.

Shawn Brightly. (Sunshine) "What has Mr. Star said about the Duchess Trent?"

Trent. "That the boat that is carrying her is getting close but to be on the look out for some strange pair of engines that were rolling on the lines."

Zeb Eddie. (Zebedee) "What is it about these engines we need to be aware of Trent? All engines here would never do anything that can be of any problems since some of them have become humanize since last year."

Trent. "he just said to be on a look out and not much more about it."

Oscar. "Just the same such events will bring the dastardliest acts against the commonwealth of authoritarian rule."

Shawn. "You do not think they would be saboteurs for the Royal visit?"

Trent. "Just the same I better head up the trail and let Thomas know of what was mentioned to us just now." That is what he did.

At the homestead everyone was hard at work with the finishing touches by beautifying the Dinning hall, cleaning out the pole barn, and have that spectacular lodge along the lagoon looks it best both inside and out thanks with big efforts from their Pony friends from Equestria. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle who used their best talents to make the cabin worthy for even Princess Celestia and Luna if they ever returned for a visit to the Island of sodor now that they have retired from their princess duties.

Fluttershy was helping guide her animal friends in placing the ribbons and British flags to help raised the British spirit to the place. "A little more, a bit lower please, that is it, perfect." Then the animals placed the items as she asked. "Thank you so much my friends, this will make the Duchess feel really welcome after her trip from the Mainland."

Rarity. "To think that organizing your coronation back in Canterlot should be more of a breeze compared to organizing the arrival of the Duchess Hamilton just to show us how to make the arrangements for the Queen."

Twilight. "This is to help our friends get ready for the Queen's arrival at the end of the week. We are allowing her to come here to give us an Idea of how to make the arrangements for when the Queen make her visit for the ceremony for the controller and Thomas."

Fluttershy. "I wonder what the award for Thomas will be like?"

Rarity. "I guess we will have to find out Fluttershy Darling."

Thomas was making his rounds around the homestead making sure he and Rosie did not miss anything. He checked in with his friends at the dormers, then he checks each dwelling from Edward's Hunting cabin with Bill, Ben, Holly, and Bo Co. They gave him all thumbs up as Thomas walks by to check on the rest of the homestead. Then he enters the Dining hall knowing the ladies are hard at work making some edibles for the duchess to try out as she makes her rounds with Thomas and Rosie as the hosts.

Thomas. "Looking good ladies, especially my lovely Rosie Rose." Both came together for a welcoming kiss.

Rosie. "Hello, my handsome Thomas, how does everything look from your point of view?"

Thomas. "From the looks of things Love, that everything looks like they are in place for the duchess as she arrives in port."

Applejack. "That will sound good, at least Trent and his compadres are keeping watch for any signs of the Duchess from London."

Doodle Loo. "That way if there is going to be trouble even before the Queen makes her visit to the Island it is best to make sure the way is safe not only for her, but for everyone who may be traveling with her."

Pinky. "Hopefully, I can use my Pinky Sense in case some thing may be happening that could be trouble when the Duchess or even the queen comes to visit."

Rainbow Dash. "Believe me when her Pinky Senses makes her seem off, there is no telling if the predictions are coming or going."

Thomas. "As long as the Duchess can help us make the visit of the Queen a memory to live by, it is best we listen for anything that can and would go wrong. Especially for those who may feel rebellious to make a bad mark for when anyone of the Royal court makes their way to our Island of Sodor. Believe me we engines here have seen the worst of mankind, a lot of us have managed to survive two world wars and a depression long enough to tell the tales of those years."

Apple Bloom. "Thomas I know it is not the time, but if we can have a chance can you tell me and my crusader friends all about those years since none of us have studied Earth History before now."

Sweetie Bell. "Our sisters may have been able to come here to learn about your world's history, but we have not since we only go to school back in Pony Ville."

Then Edward and Henry came up to bring in more of who could have told them about earth's history.

Edward. "It is too bad that the oldest to run our railway is in the railway museum, he had retired since the Depression era and if you ever get the chance to meet up with him then he is more than willingly to tell you the tale of our Island before any of us had arrived."

Scoot a loo. "You mean there were engines who came here even before you or Thomas ever came to the Island."

Thomas. "Of course, they were the green box engines by Sodor and Mainland company, the one who is on retirement is our oldest and dearest friends of the Railway. His name is Neil, and he has been preserved and still able to tell of tales long before me, Edward, and Henry came to the Island."

Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Whoa."

Sweetie bell. "If we had the time Thomas could you and your friends help us meet up with one of your friends from long ago?"

Henry. "I am sure that Neil would love to see young hearts wanting to hear the tales of yesteryear."

Just then Trent had come into the dining hall to meet up with Thomas and his engine Friends about the arrival of two engines their Star Tug friends have seen. "Oi, everyone sorry for my manners, but I am wondering Thomas."

Thomas. "About what Trent?"

Trent. "Well the rest of the star fleet who are waiting for the vessel the Duchess is arriving in, have spotted two locomotives none of them have seen before. Although Warrior did mention that one of them may have some resemblance to Holly's engine form.

Holly. "An engine that looked like my engine form, but most of them are either scrapped or sent to England to be restored so they can run again in America. The only one I can thing of is my brother Wyatt of the Pier Marquette company."

Edward. "It could be possible that the engine that could be your brother may have been stolen if he were supposed to be repaired. I have seen the news lately about some thieves managed to break into some engine works on the mainline near London."

Holly. "Near London, that is where Wyatt was supposed to get the rebuild there since there were no means of repairing engines when the commonwealth is not interested in things of the past."

Thomas. "We better ask the controller about being on the look out for an American locomotive that may have been stolen from the Mainland engine works. Trent head back down the trails and wait for the Duchess to arrive once you see your friends tow her to port."

Trent. "I, eye Thomas." Then Trent went back down the trail to meet up with his friends as Thomas made a call to the controller about a possible abducted American engine on the Island. The controller got the message and did hear about the news of a stolen American engine brought to England to be rebuild. This way he can keep close eye on who will be foolish enough to make such a move before the duchess is due in for her inspections.

Back out to see Hercules keep vigilant with Grampus as he spots the boat that resembles the British emblems as it comes to get directed to port.

Hercules. "The Duchess has arrived my dears, time to lend in our hauls to the lagoon of the homestead. Grampus head back to the harbor to fetch our friends as the Duchess has arrive my friend."

Grampus. "I am off Hercules; I just hope everything goes smooth sailing from here." Then he descended into the depts as he makes his way to the Star fleet who are waiting for the duchess to arrive."

Big Mac. (Tugboat) "It will not be long now; the Duchess Hamilton will soon be spotted, and we must show our best effort."

Warrior. "I just hope not to mess up in the presence of a royal member of the Queen's court."

Top Hat. "For once you have got to be on your best aim gain Warrior." Then Grampus surfaced and spat water into Top Hat's face just as he finished addressing Warrior. "Oh, must you keep doing that Grampus? I am a tugboat not your water target."

Grampus. "Sorry Top hat but Hercules have sent me to tell you that the Vessel of the Duchess has arrived and is waiting for us to send it thru the locks that leads to the lagoon docks of the homestead you lot."

Big Mac. "The Duchess, well now me lads it is time we show our best skills as the star tug fleet." Then the

Remaining tug fleet shot out to meet the vessel of the Duchess to help her make her way through the channel that leads into the inland lagoon where Thomas and his friends live. First is to meet the humanized tugboats who wait for the arrival of Duchess Hamilton. Shawn was first to spot the vessel being led by Big Mac and Warrior.

Shawn. "Oi you had brought us a lady you two!"

Trent. "A fine vessel for the Duchess to make her voyages if she has to presume the queen before her visit to the island."

Oscar. "Zeb, make your way here the Duchess Hamilton has arrived on her vessel."

Zeb. "At least I will not hear it from the z stacks from here."

It was here where Trent and Shawn had used their schooner in aiding the Duchess's vessel to the birth where Oscar and Zeb came up to tie up the boat just as the landing for the boat had come up to help bring the passengers to dock side. Then down the trails Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Holly and Twilight Sparkle have presented themselves as STH also arrived to see the human form of the Royal engine herself. From the vessel the doors have opened to allow some of the palace guards make their presence before a red carpet rolled down across the docks to make the way for Duchess Hamilton as she made her way down to greet the homeowners and the Island's railway controller. Thomas and STH side by side help greet the Duchess as she thanked the humanized Tugboats for their help to port. Both Trent and Shawn were mesmerized of the appearance of the lady herself. She was a elegant tall lady who whore in silver and gold trim with a flat hat that helps her keep in shade as she makes her way from the docks to the Railway controller and the land owner himself.

Oscar. "Welcome to the Island your grace I am Oscar Jones since my own humanization almost a year ago.

Duchess. "Are you now, I never you would be among the humanized engines that the people of England have been hearing about."

Trent. "Actually, we were originally part of the star tug fleet that helped guide you to our friends' homestead. I am Trent Dimes but originally, I was named Ten Cents one of the switcher tugs of the fleet and so was my friend Shawn who is originally Sunshine."

Duchess. "OH, I see, nice to meet the two of you. Now the reason for my visit is to help the homeowner be ready for when the Queen makes her visit to the island once she arrives."

Trent. "Of course, your grace just follow us and we would like you to meet the owners of this homestead and the controller of this railway. That would be both Thomas Billinton and Rosie Vulcan for the homestead and the controller Sir Topham Hat."

They help guide the Duchess to the end of the pier as Thomas and STH stood and waited for their tug friends bring the Duchess to them. As the two came up to greet them half the way.

Thomas. "Good day your Grace, my name is Thomas Billinton originally I was originally this Island's Number one engine before my humanization along with my beautiful girlfriend Rosie Vulcan almost two years ago."

STH. "And I am Sir Topham Hat, welcome to our Island, and welcome to my humanized number one engine's homestead. We are both honored for your visit to our humbled Island during these unforeseen times."

Duchess. "It is a pleasure in meeting the two of you, as you know the queen is coming over to present the two of you special rewards not only for the railway, but for your fellow being rather they are sentient beings from the rails, land seas, and air, or humanized beings that you had helped along your own journeys from your original forms to the people you all have become."

STH. "Well then why don't you spend some time with Thomas, Twilight and Rosie to help understand what they need to do to make the Queen and her court welcome guests to our Island."

Duchess. "First I would like to know if anyone has chosen a place where the ceremony can take place?"

Thomas. "We do have a pavilion on the homestead, we also have a ball room in the dining hall, and there is the pole barn where we had parties in the past in there."

Duchess. "Well now why don't we see these venues on your homestead then Thomas? I am sure we can find the right one for the ceremony."

Rosie came up to help with the tour of the homestead venues.

Rosie. "Allow us to help you around the homestead your grace, my name is Rosie by the way Rosie Vulcan."

Duchess. "I appreciate that Rosie and Thomas. Please shall we begin?'

All around the homestead Thomas and Rosie showed their guest all the places where the people and guests can gather during certain event all throughout the year. They had toured the pole barn, the dining hall ballroom, and found the pavilion was the perfect choice to hold the ceremony in question.

While all of this was going on, along the docks of Brendam one of the stolen engines was making its way to a storage warehouse where the dynamite is stored for the various mines of the Island. The two rascals decided to help themselves to some crates and a flat bed while most of the docks are busy with cargo and shipments coming and going.

Gomez. "Let us make a quick go at this, once we get the explosives, we can make our mark on the royal visitors and claim victory for the cause."

Sulley. "Yeah but what should we do about the kid Gomez?"

Gomez. "He is no use once we get this thing loaded on a flat bed then we send him over the viaduct."

Wyatt can see there are engines he had heard about, the island of Sodor and the engines here do help those who are engines in trouble. He needs to let the other engines know about his situation, after hearing what Sulley, and Gomez were proposing made him realize that they have no heart for anyone. While the two thugs were busy trying to load the explosives to his old engine side, Wyatt decided to let the heat from his old firebox to burn through the ropes the tied him just after his humanization during the smuggling from the mainland engine works. Thinking fast Wyatt let the fire burn away the ropes even if he was getting burned in the process.

Wyatt. (_in his thoughts_) "A little more, a little more." Then just as the two thugs had managed to load the last crate of the explosives to the flat bed. "Got it." The quietly he managed to see the two creeps to check on their actions decided to climbed down carefully in hopes they did not spot him before he can dash away to the Harbor master about the trouble makers and hopes the Harbor master can believe him about becoming humanized after being abducted by the two thieves who stolen him as the engine they have now. Just after he made a clear run from the two thugs to be spotted by Cranky and Carly as the young man was trying to find someone who can help him.

Carly. "Cranky have you see what I just saw?'

Cranky. "I can see it Carly, but I believe that the young man may have come from the engine he was sneaking away from."

Big Mickey. "It looks like he was sneaking away for those two people who helped themselves to some explosives from that warehouse over there."

Cranky. "But there was no order to arrange dynamite for any of the mine of the Island."

Carly. "Could it be that they are up to something?"

Big Mickey. "But who is this young man approaching us?"

Wyatt had just snuck behind a nearby crate, just as the two thugs realized that the young man was gone and are frantic about finding him before they can unleash their dirty deed.

Sulley. "Hey Gomez, the brat he is gone."

Gomez. "What! Where could he have gone to; he could be anywhere by now?"

Sulley. "He could not have gotten far, let us check around the docks before we could succeed."

The two thugs had begun looking around the docks just as the three cranes can see the young man, hiding from the two men. Salty was just made aware of the situation and decided to speak to the Harbor master about two men looking for a young man, who could have been the engine they the two had brought with them. Then the alert went to the nearby constable's office that sent the word to the Island's search and rescue center and alerted Harold and Captain about the whole thing. While all of this was going on, back at the homestead the controller and Thomas got an urgent phone call from the docks about two men on the look out for a young man who could have been the engine the men came to the Island with. Both Thomas and Sir Topham hat decided to head down to the docks as the rest of the homesteaders help attend to the duchess as they brought her to the cabin where it was approved for the queen's visit. Then Thomas explained the situation with the Duchess about the troubles down by the docks.

Thomas. "I am terribly sorry about this your grace, but we need to get down to the docks to make sure there is no confusion and delay for the queen's visit."

STH. "I am afraid that Thomas is right, we had reports of strange engines coming to the Island. We have no idea as of why they are here, but we must investigate before the queen makes her appointment here."

Duchess. "Oh, I do understand, it makes no sense of sending the queen if there are going to be any problems before she is due to arrive here."

STH, "Right Thomas, Edward, Gordon and Henry, we must head our way down to the Docks. No telling what is going on over there."

Thomas, Edward, Gordon, and Henry. "Yes sir!"

Twilight. "I believe my friends and I can help out too Sir."

Applejack. "That we can."

Rainbow Dash. "Oh Yeah."

Rarity. "Yes, oh yes sir."

Pinky Pie. "Yup tup tee da tee."

Fluttershy. "Will do sir!"

Starlight Glimmer. "I am in."

Doodle Loo. "I am in as well sir."

Scott. "I will come, no one comes here to bring harm to our queen."

Connor and Caitlin. "Were in."

Donald and Douglas. "Were in too."

Rosie. "Ladies care to help escort our guest as we rush to the docks?"

Molly. "I will stay with the Duchess."

James. "Not alone you are not. I will remain to help protect our guest."

Toby. "I will also stay to guard our guest sir.'

Percy, Polly, and Mavis. "We will as well.'

Ariel. "We will keep you alert about everything here sir. Just in case."

STH. "Very well. Everyone else come along the troubles will not end until we get there to see what the problem is."

Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Scott, The ponies, Connor and Caitlin and the Scottish Twins. "Yes sir!"

Rosie joined up with Thomas and everyone else climbed into their respective vehicles just as Rosie had alerted the engine drivers who are waiting word from Sir Topham hat about new orders while waiting word about the Duchess. Marvin her old driver had been noted and announced to the other drivers about the problems along the Docks.

Marvin. "Listen up everyone, I just got a call from Rosie and there appears to be a problem down by Brendam Docks."

Percy's Driver. "what kind of problems?"

Marvin. "It appears to be an engine that was brought in as a stolen engine and get this there was a young person who crawled down from the cab to make a getaway. Chances are that he might have been the engine and may experience becoming human the first time."

Gaving. "Well what are we waiting on Chances are our engine teens may need some sort of support if they are going to aid in the rescue of this young man."

Edward's Driver. "Let us go then friends, we go to the aide of this young man by the docks." The drivers blew the whistles of their engines to make their way to help their young engines in their pursuit.

Meanwhile down by the Docks, Wyatt was still lurking around the docks in hopes to make a get away from the two crooks. The cranes helped the young man by blocking the view of the two men who are checking to see if they can spot him before doing their dirty deed.

Gomez. "He has to be around here somewhere."

Sulley. "Careful buddy chances are that we may have been spotted anyways and maybe it is best to do the job while we are still ahead."

Gomez. "Not until we get that kid, so he does not spill the beans on us."

AS the cranes continue to block the view until they had no more crates to block the view from the two men as Wyatt has made his way to the Harbor Master's stairway to the office. He was about to climb up the stairs just as he cleared the last crate when he was spotted by Sulley.

Wyatt. "Whoa."

Sulley. "Hey There, he is."

Wyatt. "Uh oh."

Gomez. "Get him!"

Wyatt takes off in the direction of some workers near the two cranes. The men seen the boy come near them and decided to take a stand to see what the two men wanted with the newcomer.

While all of this was going on, our heroes raced to the scene on the roads just as their old crews with their engine sides rode along the rails in hopes to make a stand at the Docks together.

Thomas honked the horn of his Tacoma to greet his old crew knowing they are along for the help. The crews whistled back to the engines knowing they are all in it together.

Down by the docks, the men were getting too close to the dock workers knowing there will be trouble.

Dock worker 1. "Would you two likes to tell us of what you are doing down here and why are you chasing this young man over here?"

Sulley. "None of your business sea dog, step aside we have unfinished business with that young man behind you."

Wyatt. "You really have no business with me. I have heard all you have said about causing a riot during the Queen's visit and to top it all off sending me over the viaduct after your deed to the queen."

Gomez. "Quiet you!"

Wyatt. "No, you had stolen me while I was the engine you had brought with you. I never attempt of becoming your go to for your dirty deeds to the people of these lands."

Gomez. "Oh, really who will believe you where the engine we had brough with us?"

Dock Worker 2. "I am sure the residence of the Island would surly give this young man a chance to shine while finding his place amongst his fellow humanized engines who also became humanized too."

Sulley. "You will do as we say."

Wyatt. "Not now I don't, I happen to be an American built engine, the one thing about us American engines, we know what real freedom means to the heart of every American and we all have the heart to remain free as we choose to be and you cannot allow me to abandon my constitutional right as an American to be the cause of your dirty deed to your queen."

Gomez. "Shut it you brat, you will come with us and that is an order."

Wyatt. "I take no orders from the likes of you." Just as he said that the sounds of a helicopter were coming closer along with the sounds of engines on the rails coming to the area. Then into view of the cranes they can see their friends coming close to the aide of the young man being pursued by the two men.

Carley. "It is the Steam Team and the mane seven."

Cranky. "They are coming to the rescue."

From the distance the sounds of engine whistles and road vehicles sounded their horns as the charge to the docks. The sound caught the attention of the two men just as the engines arrived along with the vehicles came into view revealing the group of friends along with the controller to see what the men wanted. As they came closer the men felt they needed to fight their way out of the docks decided to grab some lose items littered around the docks as a way to repel from the scene.

Gomez. "Stay back if you want to leave without a scratch on you." Just as he said that Thomas came up from behind and grabbed the object from the man's hand before tossing it away to confront the man without anything that could cause damage with blunt objects.

Thomas. "You two need a reason of why we should step back from you." Just as Thomas has said that Gordon from Sulley's direction decided to unarm this fellow before any confrontations is to make way.

Gordon. "It is best to come clean now if you do not want former engine to make dents into you now would you." Then from behind the two men the sounds of a lasso were heard as Applejack hog tied the two rascals in hopes this will end their troubles so they can see what the whole thing was about.

Applejack. "It is a good thing that I am my world's top Rodeo pony now the best Rodeo gal in this world too."

Then the circle of friends had come together to surround the two men just as the constables came in and decided to detain the two until hearing it from Wyatt about how the two men decided to steal him for the events on sodor just as the queen is to make her visit to the Island at the end of the week. Then explained to everyone how he became humanized during the travels to the Island where he was bound by the two men and decided to send him over the viaduct once their dirty deed was done on the Queen. After checking on the engine realized that it was the one stolen from the engine works from the mainland, but the owner had been murdered just so there would be no one to claim the engine once it was stolen for the awful job.

The constables heard enough and decided to book the two men who are in conspiracy of committing theft and inhumane acts against a juvenile. With the two men away to jail and young Wyatt unable to return to the states due to his owner being killed, the controller decided to purchase his old engine side and have it restores as it should have been and make it part of the northwestern railway. Wyatt vowed to become the driver of it someday to continue the legacy of his old self while it still runs with the new freedom he now has along with his sister who waits for the news of her brother's fate. From her view point as the rest of the homesteaders along with the Duchess wait for the outcome of the ordeal from the docks and hopes everything will go smoothly not only for the Duchess but the young man who is the brother of Holly Mikado.

Duchess. "Are you feeling well my friend."

Holly. "I am, but also worried about what is happening down by the docks right now."

Duchess. "I have heard about how the engines here would go out of their way to help out others in their time of need. If I might hear that they will do what is right not only for those who they are expecting but to also aid those who are unexpected to be needing help themselves. I have a feeling they will come through for the troubles at the docks."

Holly. "I know, if you may have also heard about an American engine who also became humanized two Christmases ago. I was originally the engine who inspired the story known as the Polar express."

Duchess. "Yes, that I have, and I must say that is one of the other stories that the Royal courts also learned besides the railway series."

Holly. "Well that engine was me along with other engines who were also here at that time. Unfortunately, the rest of them returned to the states except for me since I was clearly a teenaged girl with no educational experience behind me to allow me to return to the states. No one there wanted to fund my education. So, I remain with my friends and especially my love interest Edward had welcomed me as part of their home and world too."

Duchess. "That was very sweet of them, I can say this is a very special place to have so many people here who was supposed to be engines and the tugboats like Trent and Shawn had told me about once I arrived here. I can see why the Queen would want to visit the homestead after the selfless act for those who need a home when none of them here would have a home to call themselves."

Then from both the roads and the rails the new engine had made its way to the homestead and the vehicles decided to make the entrance. As the vehicles stopped completely the doors came open to not only reveal the humanized friends along with Wyatt who has seen his sister in human form for the first time and realized this is a blessing to see someone he knows to help him feel right at home. Holly has seen Wyatt for the first time and is now glad that Edward and the rest have managed to bring her bother back without any harm to him nor to his engine side. The two siblings ran to each other before embracing themselves together for a hug realizing that brother and sister are finally back together again. Everyone could not help but feel joy to see the two come together again for this special occasion.

Holly. "Oh my god, Wyatt. You have made it one-piece brother."

Wyatt. "Well as a human yes but also my engine side will get that overhaul the other railway is unable to perform since the death of my owner sis."

Holly. "Oh, Wyatt I am so Sorry about the loss of your old owner, was he supposed to help you make you way back to the states for something important?"

Wyatt. "He was, that is until those two thugs had murdered him to gained access to me for their dirty deeds to the queen. Unfortunately, the reason for my rebuild is to help the economy back home for the duration of these times we were under. That is all off because of Sulley and Gomez that is."

Duchess. "All that matters is that you survived a major ordeal and almost becoming part of a plot that you had no intentions for."

Wyatt. "That is correct Ms.-"

Duchess. "Oh, I am originally the Duchess of Laughbrough, however after my own humanization I am now Duchess Laureen Hamilton. The original royal engine for the queen, but now as the organizer for her planned visits to make sure the visit from the queen will go on as planned."

Wyatt. "Oh, your highness, I am very sorry that I just did not know of your position with the royal courts of England."

Duchess. "That is alright young man, I am here to lend in on what to do when the queen is to arrive on this Island to present to the Island controller and the homestead owner about the deeds the two of them are awarded for, I believe that you are also real proof as to what they along with everyone else here has done for so long. In helping of others in a time of need regardless of the dangers they could have faced along the way. You can see that they have of what it takes to be really useful regardless of being any sentient beings from all around the Island and coast lines to becoming these respectable young people who continue the work of becoming the inspirations for anyone who call this Island home. Wouldn't you agree with me young Wyatt?" Wyatt had looked around and has seen the many faces who were once a really useful engines like he had heard once before and can agree that these are inspirational young people who show more humanity than the rest of the world seems to be lacking at times.

Wyatt. "Yes your Grace, that I can agree about. Not only that but I believe they also know how hard of a life it would have been if they had not had the controller of their railway help them in their own time of need since their own humanizations as they were telling me about it. I believe I can be the announcer of how I feel about these homesteaders and how their controller and their number one friend here has made their way into not just really useful engines but really respectful responsible reliable young folks who wants to do what is right for thy fellow being."

* * *

It was now later in the week and the train that was once Duchess lourengbrough had crossed the Vicars town rolling bridge and it is now on its way to the homestead of Thomas Billinton and Rosie Vulcan to present the awards to both Thomas and the Controller of the Island railway. There was a long line of guards surrounding the platform the Queen and her family makes their way to the homestead by crossing the overpass to the homestead. Waiting for her is a pair of white horses that Thomas has on hand and made the new carriage in time for the queen's visit. Gordon and Scott are acting as their escorts as they both helped the queen and her family board the coach bound for the Pavilion where a large gathering of friends had come for the ceremony and there to greet the queen at the entrance were the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with the Narrow-gauge boys who are just as honored for the visit of the queen herself.

Peter Sam to Rheneas. (Whispers) "I cannot believe we are witnessing history in the making."

Rheneas. "There has been a lot of history we have lived through Peter Sam; this is however the most exciting of them all."

Duke. "Welcome your grace, we are humbled of your visit to our dearest friends of the Island."

Queen. "Thank you, young man, you would not happen to be one of the engines who also became humanized too."

Duke. "Yes, your highness, I was originally Duke for the midland Railway before its closure after the war had ended in 1945. However, I was found by the Reverend and his companion had managed to find me and sought to find the controller to restore me and become part of the Skarlowey Railway."

Queen. "I can see it has brough with you the knowledge of this railway from your own point of view too Duke. You were a grand engine and now I see the years have helped you during your time as a human boy too I see."

Sir Handle. "To the point of making sure we are put into place if he feels if it were to suit the original duke of Sodor. The one he was named after."

Queen. "Ha. Ha, I see. Now I would like to make my way up to the podium my young friends."

Skarlowey. "Right this way your grace." Then the Queen had been led to the podium by the narrow-gauge boys just as the rest of the homesteaders and their friends had joined in on the ceremony as the Duchess Hamilton had presented the queen the residents of the homestead and the Island controller himself, before addressing her reasons for coming to the Island in the first place.

The Queen. "I thank you everyone of you. Now as you all know I am here to present to the Controller of this railway and one of his humanized engines special award to services not only for the railway, but for services for humanity along the way. From what I have heard from the Duchess of all that took place this week. I have no doubt that the actions have spoken for themselves when I say to both the controller and Thomas Billiton These awards are presented to you as a token for not only your actions on the railway but even beyond since this young man continues providing hope in those who needed the needs they seek. That has been proven when this young man who became humanized during his ordeal when two criminals decided to use him before his humanization to create harm to not only my own family but the life of this young man's life in the process. Therefore, I will knight that of both Sir Topham Hat and Thomas Billinton for their brave actions to save the life on an innocent young man when he was alone after his humanization. I knight you both Sir Topham Hat and Thomas Billington for your continued work not only for your Island, but everywhere you shine your light amongst the rest of us as well Congratulation on you both." After the speech of the Queen both Thomas and Sir Topham Hat were given ribbons and Sir Topham Hat received his award for services to the railway. Feeling touched Thomas came up and spoken first.

Thomas. "Your highness this is a real honor. I however do not feel like I earned this alone. I believe all my friend and family have the same amount of honor as I. You may have knighted me, but I believe we all have a hand in this knighthood as well. I just do not speak as myself your highness, we all have a hand on how we do our duties not only as the original engines of Sodor, we here are friends to the end and if there is going to be problems then we as a team will pull together to make things right again."

Then there was a long and proud applause from the audience as everyone there had commented on what Thomas had said and it was all true. Then the controller came up to Thomas with his arm around Thomas's back to show how proud his is of Thomas for that speech.

STH. "Well said Thomas, Well said."

Rainbow Dash. "Come on everyone let us hear it from our number one friend!"

Everyone else. "Hurray! Hurray! Hurray!" Everyone stood up and cheered for their friends in their success in knighting both Sir Topham Hat and Thomas Billington as well.

* * *

This has been an exciting time for our friends on the Island of Sodor. What about Bez and Bernie, what reasons do they have now that Gomez and Sulley are now arrested after their actions? What could be on the way the has brought them to the Island? We will make a return another time as we make a return to northwester high school year 2.


	29. Happy Birthday Thomas

It is a special time on the island, a special day came for a special boy that started his life almost over 100 years ago as an engine. Now as a human he is going to reach 17 a new milestone in his life and everyone wanted to give him a special birthday. How can everyone be able to pull this off, without letting feel to bad about not seeing anyone for a while until it was time for the surprise. Let us find out what our friends are up to, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and friends, Tugs the television series, nor that of My little pony friendship is magic. They are owned by respective companies while other Characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime, Big Life, and blackboard26.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Thomas**

It has been a wonderful week on the Island of Sodor, the sudrian teens have celebrated another special Memorial Day with their American Friends along with VE day. Everyone involved in that remembers it too well since everyone of them had a part to play in the ending of the Second world war. Everyone except for Thomas has been requested to meet up with STH for a special event. While Thomas went down to the Cattleman's cabin to check in on his herd, as everyone else had gathered in the dining hall with the main six and the ponies from Equestria as the controller announces his quest.

STH. "Good morning to you all."

Everyone else. "Good morning sir!"

STH. "Right, first off I like to announce that it is Thomas's birthday today."

Twilight Sparkle. "His Birthday, I did not know that engines had birthdays. I thought only organic creatures are entitled to a birthday now and then. Engines however I find it interesting to see how a birthday for engines are to be about."

STH. "Technically it is actually the day he first came to life as an engine before he ever came to Sodor Twilight. Since he is human now and at the time, he became human he was 15 at the time when it happened. Since then we find it for today is his 17th birthday and we wish to give him a special surprise party for him. That is why I have asked for you ponies to help make this special occasion." Everyone was excited and are wanting to give their friend a special birthday since he had been there for everyone of them since their own humanization almost two years ago. Rosie was also excited; she was not here at the time when Thomas had a surprise on a winter holiday after clearing the track from snow. She has heard it from Thomas and the others about how they proceeded with the decorations with out letting him know all about it and how sad Thomas felt about being left out for such an event he did not know for what it was for then she spoke up.

Rosie. "Um, sir would it be alright that I spend the day with Thomas so he can have a distraction while all of this is under way? This way he cannot know of what is going on since he does not like to be left out of anything important. Even if the even should let him know how important he is the rest of us."

Twilight. "Why don't Flash and I go with you? Since we hardly ever visited the rest of the Island since we started coming here for high School with you."

Flash. "I can go with that."

Trent dimes. (ten Cents) "I know I can help you lot with a tour around the Island, that could allow for each of us to learn more about the Island along its coast."

Fluttershy. "Excuse me but um. Who will be here to help organize the timing of the party while you are off giving Thomas tours around the Island?"

STH. "That is why I am here Fluttershy, I know you ponies are used to twilight help organize how everything goes to make it perfect no matter what occasion you are planning. I would like for applejack and Pinky Pie, to work with the ladies who make the foods here when you make your party platters."

Pinky Applejack, Rebecca, and Emily. "Yes sir!"

SHT. "Right now I need for someone who can help decorate the pole barn." Percy, Pinky James, Rarity, Ariel, and Eric raised their hands to volunteer for that task. "Thank you, Pinky, Percy, James, Rarity, Ariel and Eric. I hope you know how to make it festive for Thomas to enjoy for his special day?"

Ariel. "I know we will, I am his sister after all, and since reuniting with him almost two years now has made me more keen of what will blow my brother's mind off when we comes home for his surprise Sir."

STH. "Excellent, Wyatt I know you are new to this, but I hope you can lend in on this surprise we plan for Thomas. I assume that your cousin Holly has brought you up to date as to how everything goes around here."

Wyatt. "As mush as she can remember since her own arrival on the Island sir, and even when she can't that is when Edward helps fill in the gaps of any conversation we discuss."

Edward. "That is right Sir."

STH. "Right, everyone else do what you can to help Thomas while getting everything ready for his special day."

Sometime after the meeting Thomas was still out on his horse Nugget range riding to make sure nothing will come to hurt his herd and keeps an eye out for new developments in the herd. Down the trails was Jasper, Jessica, Mavis, and Toby to help take over the range riding to help ensure Thomas can venture with Rosie, Twilight, Flash and Trent on a boat tour of the Island. Although Thomas knows much of the shore near his home, he never really thought about the other part of the Sudrian Coast since he spent most of his life as an engine and has little time to see the rest of the Island by boat Cruise.

Toby. "Thomas! Oh Thomas!" Thomas turns himself and nugget to the direction of where Toby was calling him from to see what he wanted.

Thomas. "Oh, hello Toby and everyone, what is going on."

Jessica. "Thomas Rosie and Trent have a special surprise for you."

Thomas. "OH, really what is it?"

Jasper. "She along with Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are taking a trip along the Sudrian Coastline for a tour all the way around the Island."

Thomas. "Really, that sounds like fun, and I guess you are all here to keep watch over the herd while I am away with Rosie?"

Mavis. "That is right, while you and Rosie are away, we will look over everything to the best of our ability."

Toby. "I am sure you can count on us right Thomas?"

Thomas. "Of course, Toby, well after I put nugget away, I will be meeting with her on the lagoon docks." Then he rode away with Nugget as his friends turned on their horses to say.

Toby, Mavis, Jessica, and Jasper. "Have fun Thomas!"

Thomas rode all the way back to the barn and taken off Nugget's gear before releasing him to the yard and placed the gear on Nugget's area of the tack barn. Then managed to change his clothes and freshen up before meeting with his girlfriends and the two friends from Equestria for their day on the water during the time Everyone else was hurrying to make the place good enough for Thomas's surprise party. Then as Rosie, Trent, Shawn Brightly, (Sunshine) Twilight and Flash gathered around the golden star, waiting until they all have seen Thomas came into view to make sure they all have seen him before they all took off without him. Rosie turned and cannot help but to smile and decided to hide a special gift after learning about that today of all days was her boyfriend's Birthday. She decided to give it to him after finding the perfect spot to give him. Then she eyes Thomas as he made his decent to their direction as both boy and girl came together for a loving hug and a special kiss to help make the voyage start on the right mood.

Rosie. "Hello, my handsome Thomas, ready for a day out on the water today?"

Thomas. "that I am my Rosie Rose, and who's vessel are we taking for this voyage around the Island today?"

Trent, "Mine Thomas, you can relax and so will True Blue, while Shawn and I will allow our Golden Star to be the tour cruise for today."

Thomas. "Thank you, Trent, you too Shawn."

Shawn. "No problem Thomas, well we are ready to set sail everyone, come aboard."

Twilight Sparkle. "Ooh, I have been looking forward to the since our first arrival."

Flash. "Me too, maybe there are somethings left about this Island that has yet to be discovered yet."

"". "I Do not think that will be the issue this time Flash." Everyone turned around and sees Cassey Tallshalley come down and see if he can be of some assistance on this tour.

Trent. "Cassey, no time no see buddy." The two came together and shook hands before everyone set off.

Cassey. "I decided to come down and bring in a bit of the Island's history since it is a topic, I needed to learn all about this land we are on."

Twilight. "I am always eager to learn new things even if I have never thought about the history of another place besides that of Equestria."

Cassey. "That is why I decided to come, in case any of you ever come across anything along the way that you may have raised questions to."

Everyone agreed to let Cassey come along and be part of this Voyage cruise along with doodle Loo for the fun of the tour.

While all of this was going on everyone was hard at work making sky blue decorations that will bring on a huge smile on Thomas's face when he sees it, along with everyone make the necessary invitations to their friends in the international house who were eager to help out too. Gina and Ashima came over to bring in a series of pizzas. Emily, Molly, Rebecca, Applejack, and Holly helped placed the platters of food arrangements at the banquet table. Pinky Pie, Ariel, Percy, and James helped bring in a huge birthday cake all sky blue with the number 17th on the side and a number 1 on the top of the cake. Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas helped bring in the sound system and Carlos and Karmen bring in some Latin Music and other forms of music to help bring in a bit of Zest-a to the mix.

Carlos. "Here Duck I have some good fiesta music for this festive day."

Duck looked over the music that Carlos had presented to him and approves the selection for the party. "Oh, these will work nicely for today Carlos and Karmen, Thank you."

Then the Narrow-gauge boys had arrived to see if they can lend in a hand on decorating for the party. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had just noticed them as they were about to set up a banner for when on cue they unravel the banner when the time was right.

Apple Bloom was the first to noticed them. "Hey everyone, coming over to lend a hand with us."

Luke. "Oh, you bet, after what Thomas had done for me when I thought I had caused Victor to go to the scrap yard because I wanted to go first. He went all out of his way even risking getting in trouble with the controllers about why he did not work on his branch line for a while. Taking that time to learn what really happened and the controller did say what really happen, is what really matters and since then I feel even more alive now out and about from my engine shell."

Skarlowey. "I must have admitted that I was too harsh on my judgement about what he did and thought he had betrayed us. Now we realized how silly we were in not trusting in Thomas to learn the truth about Victor and Luke here."

Rheneas. "And becoming a yellow engine just to let Thomas to know of where to find the yellow engine that he had been looking for."

Them Molly came up. "Are you sure you had the right Yellow engine, because there was just one Yellow engine on the railway and that would have been me."

Then Rebecca came up. "And that was long before I came to the Island as yellow as some say like a twinkie on the rails." Everyone laughed.

At this time the boat tour with Thomas and Rosie had found themselves in front of a reminder of a time long gone about a time that Thomas, Rosie, Trent, and Shawn know too well. The remains of a harbor that was destroyed during World War 2. It was the destroyed area of Norramaby harbor that was bombed during the blitzes across Great Britain were so many lives were loss because of a sick man who could not even bare the arms of conducting the dirty deeds himself. He let his followers to perform the darkest times since the black death.

Rosie. "Wow, so this is the result of the bombings of the Blitz on that day."

Thomas. "Yeah, the most brutal times the world have ever seen, only the Black death can be traced back to bacteria stricken rodents who carried them to people's homes where they thought of blocking it outside would allow it to over pass, only to find half of Europe's Populations had fallen because of it."

Trent. "It is because of that time when my fleet and I had to travel across the English Channel to get here during that time, we would have not known what life we are to have here."

Doodle Loo made snap shots of the place to document the looks of what happens when one man turned out to be the evilest of all human beings to create such an inhumane act across humanity.

Twilight and Flash are disturbed about what they are witnessing.

Twilight. "Oh. Look at this place, I heard there were places on this Island where the remains of the last world war left in its wake. I never realized just how brutal and heart breaking it could get."

Flash. "All of this and none of the Germans ever learned of what their leader was up to."

Cassey. "That was at a time when the technology of the time was still in its infantry, Radar was first used for the Us on Honolulu Hawaii, where the Japanese launched an attack on Pearl Harbor that allowed for the US to be part of the war even if some of them are to take on the Allies that included the German war machine in the process."

Thomas. "Both Frieda and Gina told me that they were not to fond of that era, they had to witness so man lives destroyed for crimes they knew was unjustified. They however had no choice, if they refused any order from these countries during the war, they were threatened with scrap-page if they did not comply."

Rosie. "I am glad that they had to regain their rolls in their countries after the war had long time ended. Even after that, there were more problems once the war was over, too many people had lost their homes during the shelling the towns and cities the where from."

Thomas. "I know the massive amounts of brutality of refugees was shown how horrid the rest of Europe had become, although I cannot blame them on the soldiers, they were following order blindly. The citizens on the other hand had worse just of the nature of the circumstances their leaders had done under their citizens noses."

Shawn. "I am glad that many people had come along better, on most occasions."

Trent. "Well for the most part, that is until you meet up with these rude people who did not know too much about the years prior to their arrival on this world we call home. It still strikes me odd of now many can still become so arrogant especially of all the goings on all over the world."

Thomas. "As much I would like to meet up with everyone who loved us just after learning about us from the books that the Reverend had written about. About the many escapades of everyone of us while doing our duties for the sake of our railway."

Rosie. "Even now I still shutter if I ever hear a bomb going off, I may have gotten used to gun fire during our hunts when go to the Scottish Hunters Lodge, but when it comes to bombs I still get nervous."

Thomas wrapped his arm around Rosie to help calm her nerves after looking at the destroyed harbor for the fist time and realized it could be a new construction sight for something else. "Maybe we can see if the controller can find a way to make this area better than it looks right now. Once we get back, I can ask him of what he has planned for the Harbor? Until then you are safe with me my love and hope we can make this better for everyone to use and enjoy for a while."

Rosie now feeling better knows she can rely on Thomas to keep her safe from dark times, no matter of what. "Thank you Thomas I love you."

Thomas. "I love you too, my lovely Rosie Rose." They both finished it off with a kiss before realizing the time.

Rosie. "Oh, my Look at the time everyone, I believe this will be a good time to end the tour wouldn't you thinks so too Thomas?" Thomas checked his watch realizing they are a bit late returning to port.

Thomas. "Yes, I suppose you are right." Then turns to both Trent and Shawn. "Alright you two it is best we turn sail back to the homestead's lagoon port."

Trent and Shawn. "Eye, Eye Sir." Then turned the boat around to make way back to the lagoon and the homestead.

Still embraced in each other's hold decided to give each other a lovely kiss to singled of how lucky there are since that awful time and had become the best of the Sudrian couples, although they never say it out loud.

Twilight and Flash watching the whole thing between Rosie and Thomas made them to embrace each other that signaled their feeling for each other too. To the point of Flash kissing Twilight on her neck just as she twirled her head around for her and flash kiss each other on the lips.

Back in the pole barn everyone was getting excited, and hopes the day went well without a hitch. Even Natalie and Beverly came over to make sure they are there to meet up with their fellows from the sea. The Billintons and the Heartmans had arrived with Sally, Chad, and little Carter now 18 months old and is already excited about meeting with the friendliest face he has known since his birth.

Rebecca. "Ooh, I am so excited, cannot wait to see the look on Thomas's face once he come in as we say surprise to him."

Percy. "At least it was better than that snow day when he was left out of our planning of a surprise for him on that winter day."

Pinky Pie. "Not to mention on how Twilight had look like when we gave her that surprise party when she first came to Pony ville."

Applejack. "It was the first time we all met up with twilight, since it was at the time the Summer sun festival back before we managed to release Princess Luna from being Nightmare Moon and thus allowing for our good friend Twilight to stay in the town as she studied what the magic of friendship is all about."

Rarity. "I must say that both she and Thomas has a lot in common, she becomes the star of our land while Thomas works his way up to earn his own branch line and become the focus of so many children across the world. Not to mentions of how they managed to help out what the meaning of what friendship is all about darlings."

Edward. "I admit that I may have a hand in helping him to be a better engine from the good old days. Even now he still does all he can to do the best he can. No matter how many tend to make him look like."

Percy. "I have seen how many people can make him look like a mindless fool, just because he has his cheeky side. But Thomas does his best to keep his Cheekiness under control."

Gordon. "Even I can attest for that, he can be cheeky, but I know that he is not malicious. Not even during his watch of how the television series made him look since they made us in CGI."

Henry. "The television series and the Railway series had it wrong of why I was in that tunnel, and I did not spend it that long being bricked up. I had to protect my passengers from the bombs the Nazis were littering across the landscape of what was know to us as the Blitz of Sodor."

Fluttershy. "You mean that is the reason of why you were in that tunnel and it is not because they made that rhyme about you and the rain."

Henry. "I was told by the Reverend that he had to summon the reason to make it less scary to the children who wanted to be relieved from that time of war. When the war was ending at that time."

James. "We were all busy at that time that we hardly knew anything about the books until Thomas had learned about it when he brought home a troop train back to Knapford Station one day."

Ariel. "That was in the past James, a lot has happened, and it was mostly for the better."

Lady. "Since then we managed to bring a bit more magic to the Island with our adventures even now as we venture as humans."

Before long the Crusaders have spotted Thomas, Rosie, Trent, Shawn, Twilight Sparkle, and Flash Sentry walking the path to the homestead, both they and the Narrow-gauge boys got everyone's attention.

Scoot a Loo. "Hey everyone, our guest or shall we say our host of honor is coming up this way with everyone else."

STH. "Alright everyone takes your positions and get ready for the word." Everyone saluted the controller just as everyone outside has come up to the Pole barn to see it shut. Everyone else knew of what is going on but Thomas was puzzled.

Thomas. "Now what is this, the pole barn is usually open. Why is it shut closed now?"

Everyone smiles to know of why, but they prefer to give him some hints of what is going on.

Rosie. "Well Thomas the real reason for the sea tour was to keep you occupied so everyone else wanted to do something for you."

Thomas was taken about a special event taking place today. "Really, then what is the reason you wanted for me to accompany you on that tour?"

Twilight. "Why not open the doors and see Thomas? You may be surprised to know of what is going on." Then everyone proceeded to open the two barn doors when everyone turned on the lights as the group with Thomas had entered the barn.

Everyone inside of the barn along with Thomas's company. "Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS!" Thomas could not believe his eyes, everyone was wishing him a happy birthday, the first time he was granted such a day since becoming human.

Thomas. "Ha-Ha- Happy Birthday. But I never knew I had a birthday. When did coming up with a birthday party just for me when I did not know?"

STH. "It was me Thomas, after looking back a few years since your humanization, I had to find within myself of what day you had your first firing when you started your life as an engine. Now that you have become human along with your friends who came after you. I had to find within myself to know of the dates each of you have been completed just as you had your first firing of your life as engines. When I did and after the test on each of you since your humanization decided to make it your Birthdays. Today Thomas is your Birthday now turning 17 and becoming more and more of an adult every passing day. I wanted to make this your official birthday and to start it off being it your 17th birthday to show how much each and everyone of you mean to me and this railway. Along the way everyone shall have a birthday once each of my dear humanized engine teens once your day comes up to my attention. Until then I would take this opportunity to say Happy Birthday to my Number one soul on this Island who has made everyone of its citizens proud of what you have become of yourself since walking as a human since your Humanization." Then finishes off with a hug with Thomas to show how much the humanize E2 is loved by everyone on the Island. Then 18-month-old Carter did something wonderful instead of crawling to Thomas, the little boy had found his legs and learned about how to use his knees and began to walk towards Thomas. Thomas and Rosie see this and could not help guiding the little guy to Thomas's Direction.

Thomas bent down and helped encouraged Carter to come to him. "Come on little guy (in a soft baby tone voice.) you can make it. Little more a little more." Then Carter had finally reached up to Thomas for humanized engine to lift the little boy and gave him a well-earned good job. "(Gasped happily) Good job Carter, looks like you are on your own milestone too."

Carter just wanted to give Thomas a hug from his favorite face of the Island. The gentle wonderful face of Thomas Billinton who started his life as an engine from Brighton, witness a series of two world wars and a terrible depression and all that took place since 1914 until the present day. Now as a human he feels he can do more and help as mush as he can as long, he has his friends and family around him. Thomas the tank engine who is now Thomas Billinton was something for Thomas to learn and find out the kind of person he was. The kind of person who will be as useful as the engine he once was. With everything around, him Thomas felt he needed to make his speech. Then Thomas found the stage and decided to make his speech before the first music was to hit the dance floor. "Wow, my birthday, I never knew I can ever have a birthday, not even my engine friends and family. I am touched and glad to know how much of a life have. I however am not alone when I feel this great that I am alive, I believe each and everyone of us feel like it is their birthday too. The early years have been my trial of earning my education of what it means to become a really useful engine, since my humanization, I had never known I had a special day. I thought that everyone else who had parents are the ones to know of what day their child comes to the world. However I do feel blessed to have a controller who have become a parent to everyone of us since none of us knew of what life would be like without someone to look over our shoulders during our development since from emerging from our engine sides and walking along with our fellow citizens of our Island home. I would like to take this time to say Thanks to every single one of you who has helped me know of my special day since I have never ever thought of it until today. Thank you." Everyone applauded and Rosie came up to Thomas and gave him the special gift she wanted to present to him earlier during the boat tour.

Rosie. "Thomas, I have been meaning to give this to you from our tour around the Island, but I feel you can see what I have for your birthday." Then Thomas took the item from Rosie and have Carter sit on his lap as he helped Thomas opened up the present from Rosie to Thomas. The item was photographic memories of when he was still the engine along with Rosie on the day of the Science meet at Ulfstead Castle, Then the images of when he and Rosie learned of their humanization at knapford that same night. Then came the day of learning about the place they now call home. The homestead that was in its worst before he and his friends made the land come around after being neglected to the point of making it another tourist attraction for visitors during Holiday season. Then came the day when he and Rosie were presented to be the most popular Freshman of their class. The list of memories since his engine days now into his days as a human. After looking through memory lane decided to give his girlfriend the best lovely long kiss he and Rosie needed after this special day.

Thomas and Rosie let go long enough for the two to gain their breaths as Thomas spoken to her with his heart. "Rosie, this has been the best thing you have presented to me since our humanization two years ago, Thank you, and I love you."

Rosie. "I love you too, Happy Birthday my Handsome Thomas." Then they kissed some more just as Discord had showed himself on the stage to help the party come along.

Discord. "Alright, alright, you do know that there is a party going on."

Rainbow Dash. "That is Discord for You." Then Pinky Pie and Vinyl Scratch zoomed up knocking Discord out of the way to get the party started.

Pinky Pie. "It is time to part- AY everyone."

Then the song conga from Gloria Stefan and the Miami sound Machine.

[Intro]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

[Chorus]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

[Verse 1]  
Everybody gather 'round now  
Let your body feel the heat  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
Let the music move your feet  
It's the rhythm of the island  
Like the sugar cane so sweet  
If you want to do the conga  
You've got to listen to the beat

[Chorus]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

[Verse 2]  
Feel the fire of desire  
As you dance the night away  
'Cause tonight we're gonna party  
'Til we see the break of day  
Better get yourself together  
And hold on to what you've got  
Once the music hits your system  
There's no way you're gonna stop

[Chorus]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

[Chorus]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

[Chorus]  
Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

Everyone had a great time the music was electric, and everyone was happy. Then the camera had came to find Thomas as he was presented with the birthday cake. Then his sister Ariel had come up to her brother for a well-earned sisterly hug for his achievements since his early years and now his years as a human.

Ariel. "Anything you want to say for our guests Thomas?" Thomas looked around and decided to face us for this wonderful day he has ever earned.

Thomas. "To everyone who has been following my stories along with my fellow engine friends and family, would like to say this with open hearts. Thank you for being part of our story since our first being known to the world by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry, and the television series starting with Britt Allcroft to our present day. Never forget us as we all travel through the time of constant history, if it was not for the railway series nor the television series then the journey, we have spent together would have been for nothing. Once again, thank you and if you wish. You can use your own imagination of the types of stories you want for us to a part of. Just remember the target audiences you wish to present us in. Regardless of the type of story you tend to create us for. Thank you for the years and here is to many years more. Let the legacy and our memories live on in your hearts." Then he finishes off by blowing out the candle of his cake before everyone managed take a slice for everyone to share.

* * *

It was a great time to be an engine on the Island of Sodor, it is even more great now that Thomas has an official Birthday in his life. He will learn more about his friend's birthdays too in time, for now he will enjoy his own birthday with his family and friends.

Once we return there will be an exciting time on the Island with some new faces making their way for a special event to take place on the Island. What is this event you have asked? We will find out once we return to Northwestern High School year 2.


End file.
